


Sengoku Night Blood [Megumi] Drabbles

by lazura234



Series: I Did Not Ask To Be Thrown Into This [2]
Category: Sengoku Night Blood, 戦刻ナイトブラッド | Sengoku Night Blood (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action, Angst, Date Army, Drabbles, F/M, Humor, Sanada Army - Freeform, Senbura, Slow Burn, Uesugi Army - Freeform, Wolves, in another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 101,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: An Alternate Sengoku Night Blood Storyline, where a different MC by the name of Saito Megumi supports the Date Army. Plot-wise this Drabble Set follows the game version instead of the anime since it's not done.Main Pairing: Masamune X Megumi(A/N): Megumi isn't related to Yuzuki and Nozomi at all, she is a completely different MC.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Night Blood at all. Pictures and videos used from the game belongs to Idea Factory, Kadokawa, and Marvelous. I only own Megumi. Most of the drabbles are based on what I hear from the game itself/from translations.

[Sengoku Night Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YjgOzS_M_Q)

_Choose Your Heroine_

_MC#1: Yuzuki_  
_MC#2: Nozomi_  
**_Select [MC#3: Megumi]_ **

* * *

In a world known as  **[Shinga]** , lived not just human beings but also vampires and werewolves. Standing at the pinnacle of this land was  ** _Hime-miko_** , who  _possessed special blood_ , blessed Shinga with protection allowing all of the tribes to live in peace.

But one day...Hime-miko disappeared suddenly. Warriors, part of the  **[Geggazoku]** who've lost the blessing from Hime-miko, began fighting for a world unification.

Leading to a time of war in Shinga. Upon reaction to the warfare chaos, evil beings known as  **[Yakuma]** appeared in place.

What in the world am I doing in a place like this?

Rather, I had no choice.

After taking a call, assuming it was from my parents, I just simply landed in the middle of a forest with only the bag I had at the time.

Soon two unfamiliar beings with ears and a tail pointed a sword at my throat. Accusing an upper class being like me as a female spy from an enemy clan! It was utter blasphemy! Me?! Saitou Megumi, a spy?

How dare they accuse me!

By the time their supposed pirate wolf cosplaying leader arrived, I was immediately thrown into a smelly old fashioned prison cell after slapping him right across the face for touching me. No offense, but he definitely deserved that slap. 

Anyway...

These barbarians call themselves [the Date Clan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxexaMS1RiI). 

Getting sent into another world, threatened by a sword, slapping a barbaric man in the face, and getting thrown into prison? 

The common sense in this world is a mess. Since when did Vampires and Werewolves exist in the first place?! 

Ugh...what's next a talking animal?

...

...

...

Actually, I spoke too soon. 


	2. Pirate Werewolf Cosplayer

"It's time to wake up, Megumi-sama." Slowly opening my eyes, I was immediately blinded by the sun's rays.

"Ugh." I groaned while getting up from my bed, "Good morning Yuka."

"Good morning to you too." It all started out like any normal day for me.

As the youngest daughter of the Saitou Family Head, my role was very limited.

Do not talk to strangers.

Do not step away from the bodyguards.

Do not act unladylike.

Become a lady of the Saitou that everyone will look up to.

It was rather impossible. Not when my older siblings held all of the glory. A musical genius daughter winning the piano concours without missing a beat and a studious son that can upstage anyone when it comes to his raw knowledge.

Then theres me. The third sibling that doesn't have much talent to begin with.

**_"Saitou-san is probably going to be married off to someone isn't it?"_ **

I recalled the whispering voices of my classmates at the time.

**_"Most likely, she doesn't have that many redeeming qualities besides being a child of the Satiou Family."_ **

Even though I ignore it, the words were like a thorn to my side. Society just simply saw me as a bargaining chip for making the Saitou family stronger through whatever would-be husband my parents would choose.

Besides Yuka, the other maids and butlers at home would pity me the most due to my upbringing.

I was given many things.

From bags.

From clothes.

From books.

To toys.

Yet...

"Yuka?" I asked the maid, hoping that there was at least something that would arrive.

"Yes, Megumi-sama? Is there something you need?"

"Has there...been any message from Father and Mother?"

Yuka could only give me a sad smile, "I'm sorry, milady."

"I see." Yet again. My parents would always leave for work or travel, never bothering to come home. In fact, the only one that actually stayed in this mansion was just me. My sister had her own place with a studio to focus on her pieces while my brother was studying in another country.

' _When will my parents come home_?' I wondered to myself as I made my way to the greenhouse.

All I ever wanted was for them to praise me like my older siblings. See me as an equal to them. Show then what kind of daughter I was.

The only answer I got in return was to just stay at home and be a good daughter.

Upon entering the greenhouse, I spotted one of the few friends I had here.

"Suzu." As I made my way to the bird cage in the green house, I spotted the little sparrow bearing a wrapping around it's arm. "Don't stress your wing again."

Upon opening the cage, the bird hopped her way over to me once I offered bird seeds.

I always come by to check up on the bird I called Suzu. After all, she was like me. Even though she was injured...there was no way she can leave this mansion with her current state.

And the same goes for me. After I finished high school, I was expected to stay at home. Wait for my parents to return and hand me the profiles of my would-be fiancé.

 _'All for the sake of the Saitou Family, huh?_ ' I thought while changing Suzu's wrappings. "There Suzu."

The bird chirped happily as she tried to flap her wings. It looks like Suzu recovered well.

"Now go." I opened the door and let Suzu out of the greenhouse.

Watching the little sparrow fly out of the greenhouse and soar right into the freedom-like sky.

I wondered to myself.

' _Will I be free like you someday_?'

As I walk back to the mansion with my bag. Ready to continue my daily routine outside of the mansion, my phone rang.  

A phone call?

But who would?

"Ah." Maybe it was a call from mother and father? Are they finally calling me?

Taking out the cellphone, I hit the answer without hesitation. "Father? Mother?"

But instead of a voice, a bright light enveloped me instead.

"What is this?!" I tried to call out for help but the next thing I knew. I was dropped.

"Ouch!" On the ground. Instead of the morning light I was greeted with earlier.

It was as dark as the night and in the middle of a forest.

"Where?" This isn't the mansion. Where in the world am I?

As I tried to get up from the ground, I ended up spotting two beings.

Staring at me in shock.

' _Wait...are those dog ears and a tail?_ '

Am I dreaming? No I could've sworn I woke up.

The next thing I knew, the one bearing green eyes muttered this. "A woman appearing from the air?!"

He as well as the other unsheathed a sword. Pointing the blade right at me. "Is she...an enemy ninja?!"

HUH?! What in the world are they assuming?!

They can't even recognize someone like me?!

I felt anger bubbling within me.

Me?! Saitou Megumi, being a ninja?!

What utter foolishness are these barbaric men saying?!

"Hey!" I pointed at the men accusing me. "How dare you mistake someone like me as some filthy ninja?!"

I placed a hand against my chest and proclaim. "I'm the third daughter of the Saitou Family that has prospered for over thirty generations!"

"Calling someone of my caliber a ninja, what kind of brainless men are you two? Cosplayers that go around swinging swords at an innocent young lady?!"

"Cosplay...? What in the world is this woman saying Kojuro?" The green eyed boy warily sent a glance at the other. The golden eyed man kept a steady grip on his sword. "Do we kill her?"

"I feel guilty about killing a woman, but do we have much of a choice right now? This woman is becoming hostile."

HOSTILE?! I'M BEING AS CIVIL AS I CAN RIGHT NOW!

My hands tighten into fists.

' _Are they even listening to what I'm saying_?!'

"Are you two even listening to what you're saying?! Should you two even be pointing a sword at an innocent when you haven't even properly asked who I am?!"

I was already seething by now. I've never felt so mad in my entire life.

"Hey Kojuro, are you sure she's being hostile?" The green eyed one asked the golden-eye man. "I think she's just some crazy woman spouting nonsense."

CRAZY WOMAN?!

That's it. Enough with acting lady-like! This guy called me crazy right off the bat!

"You-!" Ready to lash a retort at them, I was soon silenced by the arrival of another person that came from behind me.

Except he was wearing an eye patch and his ears were flat like floppy rabbit ears. I don't know about his tail though. I can barely see it.

"Who is this woman?" He had a single violet colored eye. There was an symbol bearing two sparrows on his collar area of his jacket. Similar to the two threatening me right now.

"Masamune, so that's where you were. Don't get too close to this person. She's a crazy woman who suddenly appeared out of the air."

AGAIN WITH THE CRAZY WOMAN!

But wait...Masamune? That name sounds familiar.

Wasn't there a historical figure named Masamune?

Ah...I remember. But it can't be possible right? This bizarre pirate werewolf cosplayer being that historical figure?!

"The Sengoku Warlord...Date Masamune...is that what you are-!" My words were soon cut off. The next thing I knew, the two from earlier held a dark look on their faces.

"Hey this is bad! She knows Masamune!" The green eyed one looked panicked upon hearing me say one of the Sengoku Era Warlord's name. Where as the golden eyed one tightened his grip on the sword aimed toward me.

"Then in this case, we cannot let her return home alive."

In that moment, the man known as Date Masamune made his way over to stand in front of me.

"Would it be best if we seal her mouth right here?" He was already moving closer to me as he unsheathed his sword. As his hand reached out to grab me...

I gritted my teeth.

'I _had enough of this_!'

Without warning I raised my hand.

Then released.

A loud slap sounded in the dead of the night.

I strike my hand against his cheek for trying to touch me.

"I will not let you seal my mouth, you stupid cosplaying pirate werewolf version of Date Masamune!"

"Kojuro...did she just..." The one bearing green eyes gaped at what I just did.

"Luck must not be on her side today." The golden eyed man sighed.

The man I slapped held a deadly glint in his eye. "You really have a death wish...you foolish woman."

"At least I'm sane enough to not let a man touch me!" Soon his sword was aimed right at my throat.

"If you want to see the light of day again, I advise you to shut that loud mouth of yours and be obedient for now."

I fumed. But what other choice did I have right now? He was threatening me with a sword that looked so real, it could kill me after one swift slice.

"...hmph, let's take this woman back to the castle and make her spit out everything she knows."

I've already broken all of the rules given to me.

Do not talk to strangers. I practically yelled at them for making accusations.

Do not step away from the bodyguards. There were no bodyguards within reach.

Do not act unladylike. They called me crazy, how can I not act unladylike at a time like this?!

Become a lady of the Saitou that everyone will look up to. Well...I guess thats going down the drain.

The next thing I knew, my wrists were bounded by rope and I ended up being taken away by horse without argue.

...What in the world did I do to deserve this?

Being captured against my will.

Finding that the small world I once lived in safety suddenly become a world full of danger.

I shouldn't have answered my phone in the first place.


	3. A Talking Raccoon

"Until your identity becomes clear, you will remain here." The next thing I knew, I was pushed into an old prison cell similar to the ones seen on historical dramas.

Upon locking the door, I sent a glare at the three of them. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I swore the instant I get my hands on them, I'm not going to hold back on hitting them with my fists.

Kidnapping me without giving a single chance of explaining who I was the instant we first met. What kind of place did I land in?

Definitely not time traveling, I don't recall any werewolves existing in any of our history books at all.

"Wait just a second!" I yelled at Masamune's retreating figure, slamming my bounded hands against the bars. I gritted my teeth as I continued, trying to get the accursed leader's attention. "Get back here and listen to what I have to say now!"

"Don't forget to lock the door." He told the one...I believe was Shigezane while handing him an iron key.

Shigezane focused his gaze on me once Masamune left the room. "You know for a crazy woman, you sure placed yourself in the worse situation to be in."

"Hmph." I huffed, "What crude language."

"Hmm." After getting a closer look at me, I sent him a scrutinizing glance.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." Turning toward the man who guarded me earlier, Shigezane asked. "Kojuro, are you sure this woman needs to be bound?"

"She hit Masamune." Kojuro pointed out.

"But that's what makes her so interesting! I've never met someone who could hit Masamune so easily like that!"

Is hitting a man in the face not a norm here? Hitting someone,in general, isn't a norm unless you were trying to defend yourself. Masamune was the one that tried to touch me in the first place. What can I do about it? Just stand there and do nothing?

That's stupid. Who would let a man touch a woman so harshly?

Only obedient women from the past would allow that.

I swear, the more I stay here...the more I think this place was like the historical dramas Yuka would watch with me.

"In any case, we can't run into anymore risks than this." Kojuro reminded Shigezane, "Being vigilant is the last thing we need if she turns out to be a spy."

"How many times do I have to say this?!" I'm really getting fed up with being called a spy. "I'm not a spy!"

Kojuro scowled at me from behind the bars, "Didn't I say this earlier? If you don't stay quiet and obedient, you'll compromise your life."

I can feel my hands clench as I did my best in holding back my retort.  
  
' _I can't lose my life right now_.' Not when I need to find away out of here.

Shigezane crossed his arms, "Well looks like we should get going."

He waved me a goodbye, "See ya! We'll send a guard over later. Ah, and we'll bring you meals...if we don't forget about it."

Wow rude. He left that part out on purpose just to tick me off! Curse him and his stupid grin!

Once they left the room, leaving me locked up in the prison cell. I walked backwards until I felt my back hit the wall.

Sliding down the wall, I heaved an exasperated sigh by the time I landed on the ground to sit.

"What do I do now?" My hands are tied. I have no way of reaching my bag. They...well the one named Shigezane hung it across the prison cell just to get a reaction out of me.

It was the only thing I was clinging as if my life depended on it. It seems like they may check what's inside it when they'll come back to interrogate me.

"This is the worst day." And I was supposed to be progressive today in my outing with Yuka. "Ugh...can this day get any worse?"

It's not like an animal was going to start talking to me out of nowhere right?

I recalled how some historical stories that had fantasy-like plots would have some kind of mascot animal involved. Sometimes they talk in order to help guide others.

As I tried to think of some things that would help calm the growing headache I was having, I saw something white moving in the distance. 

"Huh?" Squinting to get a closer look, I realized that I actually saw something moving near the prison cell. ' _Is that...a raccoon_?' 

Raccoons aren't that white though. Maybe it's a species common around here?

But to think that rare animals like this can easily roam near, I better stay away from the bars in case if it attacks me.

However instead of moving away, the raccoon spoke. "I'm so glad! Tagging along secretly was the right choice!"

My eyes widened in shock. "T-The raccoon is speaking?!" 

Don't tell me I landed in some messed up historical drama?! 

I tried to pinch my finger to see if I was really awake right now. Unfortunately there was pain. I am very awake right now. 

"A talking raccoon." 

As the raccoon walked on it's two hind feet, the animal apologized immediately after taking a closer look at my shocked expression. "Ah! I'm sorry for surprising you!"  

"I'm called Imari!" The animal introduced itself as if this was a normal occurrence, "Pleased to meet you!"

Nothing about this was normal. Appearing out of thin air and into another world. A Sengoku Warlord as a werewolf. Last but not least a polite talking animal. 

Normalcy was now thrown out of the window, but at least this animal was much kinder than those barbarians from earlier. 

I decided to returning his introduction out of courtesy, "Nice to meet you too, Imari." 

Giving a small bow, I properly introduced myself. "My name is Megumi." 

 "That's a lovely name! What does it mean?" 

"Blessing." 

"I see, what a beautiful meaning!" I smiled softly at the animal as it...no...he complimented my name. The anger I had earlier seemed to tone down the minute I started talking to Imari. At least I'm having a proper conversation with someone here. 

But I had to ask, why was he here. 

"Imari, right?"

"Yes!" 

"Why are you even here?" He did say something about tagging along. What did he mean by that? 

"Actually, the truth is...I've been searching for you since forever!"  

I blinked at the animal in confusion. "What?"

"About that." Imari thus began his explanation. According to him, this place known as Shinga was a parallel universe that resembled the Sengoku Era shown in history textbooks and places that would reenact the said era. 

Apparently this world was governed by a being known as the Hime-miko, but for some reason that very same person disappeared without a trace. The only thing that lead Imari to me was Hime-miko's words. 

 ** _"Look for the girl from a parallel universe."_**  And that girl was none other than me. 

"After Hime-miko disappeared, I went around looking for you...and I've finally... finally found you." Imari sniffled as tears started to drop from his golden eyes.

"I see, you must have went through a lot Imari." As much as I tried to reach out and calm Imari down, my hands were bounded by the rope. "Ah...sorry. I can't really do much right now thanks to this." 

I raised my hands to show Imari. "And being locked in a prison cell." 

"That's right!" Imari brushed away his tears and went up to the bars to tell me. "I can help you escape!" 

"But how?" I'm pretty sure this universe's version of Date Masamune isn't keen on letting prisoners escape. "And what will I even benefit from leaving with you?" 

"I understand that your Hime-miko is missing, but if I do leave...what can I do?" I'm not even familiar with this land. Even if this was a parallel universe, this place was still a Sengoku era- like place. I won't be of much help if a sword gets pointed at my throat again. 

"You can help me find Hime-miko!" 

"Find?" 

"If we can find Hime-miko, then she may have the power to return you to your world." Return to my world?

I slowly moved closer, being careful with my movements. Trying to not make too much of a disturbance that would alert those men from earlier. 

"This Hime-miko was the one who told you about my arrival right?"

Imari nodded. 

"The does this mean she can take me back home?" 

"Yes!"

"Oh thank god." Finally...I finally have a way to go home. But the question right now...

"Are you going to be alright?" I looked at Imari in worry. "Those men...this world's version of the Date Clan." 

"I don't think they'll allow someone to steal right under their noses." Especially when most of them threatened to kill me on the spot if I acted out of line. 

"Don't worry about me! I'll make sure you'll escape!" The way Imari puffed his chest out with pride, kind of reminded me of someone I knew back in my world. 

"Just be careful okay, Imari?"

"I will!" 


	4. We Tried

Before morning arrived, Imari dashed out of the prison room to find the keys.

Leaving me alone here. It was fine...but.

Even though I managed to find someone that could help me return home, I could only wonder what those men are planning to do.

I can't let them get into my head.

I have to stay strong no matter what threats they will throw at me.

"How is she?" I can hear Kojuro's voice nearby.

"She refused to eat again." The soldier explained. "Even if we try, she wouldn't eat it."

Do you think I'm going to eat something that could have poison in it?

If this was anything like the Sengoku Era, I don't want to eat anything that could kill me in an instant.

Once Kojuro made it to my cell, I returned him a glare the minute he asked. "You haven't eaten your meal again?"

The dish that was brought over was left untouched. It's probably cold right now. In fact, I kept myself away from the prison bars in case they tried anything.

"Even though I'm one of the people that deprived you of your freedom, not eating is considered unhealthy."

You think I don't know that.

I huffed, turning my head away from his gaze. "How can I trust eating something made by the same people that pointed a sword at me?"

"You all had many chances to kill me and yet you're not." I'm not in the mood to eat in the first place.

Until my stomach growled out of nowhere.

My cheeks heated up, leaving me to keep my focus elsewhere as I hugged my stomach. ' _I hate myself_.'

Kojuro continued, except this time there was something in the tone of his voice. "We don't intend to starve you to death."

Was that kindness in his voice?

My eyes trailed back over to Kojuro.

He was wearing a small smile on his face. But I wasn't sure if that was a real smile or not.

"Our intention isn't to harm you." Locking his gaze on me, Kojuro persisted on speaking in a kind manner. "As proof...please tell me what you wish to eat the most. I will arrange for anything."

I felt speechless.

Was this man really being nice? Or was this an act?

As I moved my arms away from my stomach, I focused on what was more important to me right now.

And no...it wasn't food.

"Then instead of food." I kept an eye on his reaction, "Will you tell me the reason as to why I'm locked up in here?"

They accused me for being some kind of ninja spy. If they claimed me as one, then I landed in a location where these people have enemies.

"The reason for that is." His eyes looked down, the smile on his face formed a frown. "Because we met you while we were scouting an enemy territory."

Well what can I do about that? I was taken into this world against my will or rather without consent.

I never asked to be taken by some bright light that appeared from my phone!

"If you were someone from our enemies and escaped to call for reinforcements, then all of us would have been killed." But at the same time, Kojuro's words were right. I just appeared from out of nowhere. Who wouldn't react?

"Both Masamune and Shigezane, in order to protect the lives of my companions, there were only two choices. Either to kill or capture you."

And they decided to choose the latter.

"I see...then how long will I continue to stay here?"

"Until we can confirm that you're not part of an enemy clansmen." In other words, they want me to give them proof. But how can I even give proof?

On one hand I'm from a different world and if I mentioned that they'll accuse me of being a crazy woman yet again. On the other hand if I dare make a lie...I'll die immediately.

My life was literally balancing on a thin line as of now.

"Other than leaving this place, I will do as much as I can." Kojuro reminded me. "If there is anything you require, please tell me."

"I don't think there's anything you can give me."

' _Especially when the both of us are wary of the other's actions_.' But at least he managed to answer my questions without a sign of hostility.

It would be impolite to not say thank you.

"But...thank you for answering my questions." I mustered up a small smile. "It was rather considerate of you."

For second there, I thought he froze for a minute but kept a rather calm composure. "No need to thank me."

Before Kojuro could even continue, a rather cheerful voice greeted. "Yo! I've come to play!"

Running into the prison room was none other than Shigezane, the same person who kept poking fun at me the other day.

Kojuro's eyes narrowed at Shigezane. "...Shigezane, isn't it time for practice?"

"I want to have a talk with her, so practice is cancelled!"

You sure you're not here to get a reaction out of me?

"Good gracious...you." Ignoring Kojuro's sigh, Shigezane moved over to the bars close to me.

"Hey hey! I have a lot to ask you, do you mind?" I feel uncomfortable around him.

"I don't." Because...I don't know what words he might use against me.

"Then...um...oh right! What's your name?"

Kojuro shook his head at Shigezane, "Haven't I always told you to give your own name first before asking the name of others?"

"But..." His golden eyes trailed back to me. "I suppose we haven't asked for your name."

"My name is Katakura Kojuro, may I have your name?" I'm even more reluctant to give my name, but it's better than being called woman all the time.

"Saitou Megumi."

"Oh, that's a nice name. I'm Date Shigezane! Nice to meet ya!" How informal. Compared to the way he reacted yesterday, it was as if his atmosphere completely changed within one day. Was this really the same person who said that they might forget to give me food yesterday?

"Pleased to meet you." After that, Shigezane barraged me with a stream of questions.

"Anyway, why'd you appear from the air?"

"I don't know." How am I supposed to answer that?

"It wasn't because you used an amazing ninjutsu?"

I glared at him, "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not a ninja!"

He tilted his head, looking confused. "Hm? Then what are you?"

"A normal human being."

"A normal human being wouldn't simply appear in the air." I still kept my glare at him. "You know if you keep doing that you'll get wrinkles."

I can already feel my eye twitch as I continued to listen to him.

"Well, whatever you are, it's probably best to talk about everything you know, okay?" There was a familiar sense of coldness in his voice. Similar to how he taunted me yesterday. "Because you could be killed right here on the spot like this."

I can feel myself grit my teeth. I knew he wasn't here to just taunt me.

He just reminded me that they have the choice to kill me!

"Shigezane, don't say such ominous things!" Kojuro scolded at Shigezane.

"Huh? But it's the truth?" Shigezane pointed out the obvious. "We don't know her identity and besides she's not someone we need to protect."

Wow rude. When can I sock him in the face? He's just begging to be punched right now.

Not needed to protect, huh? I wasn't surrounded by a bunch of bodyguards 24/7 for nothing.

As if I'm going to tell them my identity. Probably claim me as crazy again.

"If it was Masamune, he seems like he would chuck a sword into her immediately."

I tried to hold back my anger.

The image he put in my head was horrible.

"Nevertheless, it is unnecessary to threaten her." Kojuro returned his focus to me, and noticed how tense I looked. "If you can prove your identity, then we can release you as soon as possible."

' _But what if I can't_?'

I didn't want to ask that right now. If I did, the kindness Kojuro was currently displaying right now will disappear in an instant.

"Yep! So would you tell me more about yourself? For example...!"

' _Ah! He's going after my bag!_ ' That little punk!

Before Shigezane could even grab it, Kojuro caught Shigezane's arm. Leaving me to breathe an internal sigh of relief. "Shigezane, that is enough. Return to your training."

 **"** Eh? Does training even matter right now?" Shigezane sent a frown back at Kojuro.

"If you continue to be conceited like this, one day you will undergo a bitter experience. Come, I'll be your training opponent." Tugging on Shigezane's arm, Kojuro practically dragged the werewolf out of the room.

"Ack, ouch ouch ouch! Don't pull on my arm, Kojuro!" I can still hear Shigezane yelling until the door shut behind them.

"Ah...I have a headache again." Pressing my hands against the sides of my head, I tried to ease the growing pain. However their words continued to resound in my mind like an echo.

At this rate, I might end up dying by their hands if I don't find some way to prove my identity.

"Ugh." I groaned while leaning my back against the wall.

I hate them.

No matter what I try to do, my life will end.

If only this was a dream.

A bad nightmare at least.

As I close my eyes, trying to hold back my hunger. Small footsteps sounded not too far from the prison bars.

"Sorry for making you wait!" My eyes shot open the moment I recognized that voice.

"Imari!" Scooting closer to the raccoon, I quickly asked him. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, right?"

I had to make sure. He was doing something dangerous for my sake, if he got hurt...I won't be able to face that person again.

"I'm fine, Megumi-san!" He did a small spin to show that there was nothing wrong with him. "See!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Imari held a worried expression, "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing." I can't compare that person to Imari.

Imari was Hime-miko's aide.

It's not like they're similar.

One was human and the other was...a talking animal.

"Anyways, I found it!" In his paws, I saw an iron ring holding a bundle of keys.

"Good job, Imari." Now let's get out of here!

* * *

"Okay, Megumi-san. Right now we're heading straight for the castle's exit! Please follow me!" I nodded, while being careful with my steps.

Apparently the room we had to pass by was the meeting room for the commanders, meaning Masamune as well as the two from earlier were in.

I hope they don't notice.

Trying to keep the noise on my steps to a minimum. I can feel my heart race the minute they started mentioning about a woman.

' _They're talking about my situation._ ' My steps slowed down a bit.

"Masamune, what are you planning to do now with that woman?" Kojuro asked their leader.

"If she's a subordinate of the enemy, I'll interrogate her and make her spit out information."

Eugh, he was probably planning to do that by placing a sword at me again!

"Mmn, I don't really think she's an enemy ninja though."

Did my words finally went through Shigezane's brain?!

"Besides, she has the best reactions I've ever seen before! I mean did you see the way she reacts?! Starts yelling about something and then the next second she slaps Masamune right across the face!"

Never mind, he only finds my reactions interesting.

Ignoring the rest of their words, I refocused my attention to Imari signalling me to follow him.

Unknown to me, I didn't hear what Masamune last said.

"Our power is still fragile. In order overcome the other armies, we need to use everything we can."

* * *

"Haa, haa...we've ran quite a bit." Turning over to me, Imari asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Imari."

"Just a little more and we'll be at the back entrance. If we get out over there, there'll be nothing to worry about anymo–"

"Did you really think you can escape?" My body tensed the moment I heard that voice interjecting through Imari's calm words.

Right behind us was none other than Date Masamune himself.

I gripped the strap of my bag tightly.

Masmaune, in turn, placed his hand against the sword at his waist. Ready to draw the weapon out.

"L-Let's run!" Upon hearing Imari's words, I tried to make a run for it.

"As if I'll let you!"

"AH!" Soon I felt a tug on my long hair, forcing me to be pulled back into his grasp. "You-!"

I was about to throw him a retort, only to feel something cold press against my neck.

My words immediately died. I couldn't say anything.

Masamune pressed the blade of his sword against my neck, making it hard to escape from his grasp.

' _No!_ ' We were so close! So close!

I can feel my hands tighten into fists as I felt helpless.

"Foolish woman, do you want to die this badly?"

"As if I want to!" I yelled back at him. "Let go of me you asshole!"

"Like hell woman." His voice was practically like poison as the blade of his sword started pricking against my skin.

"Ouch!" I winced against the pain.

I can already feel something warm trickling down my neck.

"You exited the prison without permission. I'll have you reap the consequences."

No! I can't die here!

"PLEASE WAIT!" My eyes trailed over to the raccoon.

My eyes went wide in fear as I watched Imari move closer to us.

"Imari...don't!" I warned the raccoon.

Don't get involved!

You still need to find Hime-miko!

Now isn't the time to be my hero!

Imari sent me a small reassuring smile, before returning a determined gaze back over to Masamune. "If you kill that lady, you'll regret it!"

Masamune's lone eye narrowed at the animal. "What do you mean?"

"That lady is...connected to Hime-miko! She's a clue to finding Lady Hime-miko!"

"Hime-miko?"

Using all of his courage, Imari explained how important I was to him. "That's right! You warlords are searching for the Hime-miko, who disappeared, right!?"

But Imari, if you do this...you'll also get taken with me!

"If you kill that lady, you'll lose a precious clue!"

"Why do you know such a thing?" I can feel my hands tighten as I watched helplessly.

"That's...because I'm Hime-miko's close aide! And there's no mistake that I heard about that lady over there from Hime-miko directly!"

Someone this small was protecting my life.

"That's why, please spare her life at least!"

How useless can I be right now?!

"A clue to Himemiko...... huh." Soon the blade that was at my throat moved, allowing me to breathe.

Upon releasing his hold on me, my legs gave into the fear I just experienced. Leaving me to drop onto the floor.

As I quickly took out a handkerchief to stop the bleeding on my neck, Masamune made a faint grin. "In that case, you have a reason to be of value...if that beast was telling the truth though."

Imari soon scurried into my open right arm, "Megumi-san! Are you alright?!"

"I..." I bit my lip.

I can't say  _I'm fine_  so easily.

I shook my head instead. Giving a silent no.

' _I'm not fine_.'

I let someone this small face up against Masamune alone.

Hugging Imari close, I kept my gaze to the ground as a soldier arrived. "Masamune-sama, as you ordered preparations for the horses have been arranged."

"Good, gather the soldiers. We'll be heading to the front." He glanced over to me. "Return that woman to prison...and don't forget to tie the beast as well."

I hate to admit it, but I look rather pitiful right now.

I tightened my hug on Imari.

"Megumi-san." He hugged me back.

No words can express the pain I have.

Both physically and emotionally.

Once the both of us were taken away by the soldier, the both of us were tied up. Sitting together in the same prison cell.

"I'm sorry." Imari started off, muttering in a crestfallen tone. "I couldn't get you out."

"No, Imari." I mumbled in return while leaning close to the tied up animal despite being unable to pat his head. "At least you did your best in protecting me."

Unlike me.

I could've avoided Masamune if I didn't freeze up the minute I heard his voice.

We were so close.

And now.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in this." I apologized to Imari. In turn he shook his head. "No, Megumi-san! You did your best too!"

"You tried to let me escape the minute Date Masamune caught you right? You told me to not tell Masamune." Tears started to flood in Imari's eyes. "I can't leave someone so kind. You tried to protect me even though you were bleeding."

"I can't stop the tears...Megumi-san, please say it's my fault! I'm the one that suggested leaving in the first place!" He blinked, trying to stop the tears. But they wouldn't. "You almost died."

I shook my head again. "No, because it was never your fault in the first place."

I'm just weak.

"Imari, just let it all out." I whispered softly as the animal sniffled beside me.

I'm sorry for being so weak Imari.

Comforting you...was the only thing I can do right now.


	5. DRINK, YOU STUPID TSUNDERE

Soon the castle started getting rowdy.

"What's going on?" Imari wondered out loud as I peered from the bars.

There was footsteps shuffling in a panic. Something must have happened.

If I recall, Masamune said that they were going to the front. Did that mean...they went into battle with someone?

"Hey, Imari." I asked out of curiosity. "By going to the front...Masamune was referring to battle right?"

"Yes."

But it was too noisy. Before the place was so quiet, you could hear a needle drop in here.

Did something happen during the battle?

As I tried to answer my own questions...there was a faint familiar smell.

I recognized it immediately. ' _Blood_?!'

"There's this faint smell of blood in the air." I muttered to Imari, who stilled the moment I said that.

"The smell of blood?" Imari moved closer to me. Trying to stay strong, but all I can do right now was question the actions of soldiers.

' _What in the world happened during that battle_?'

The smell of blood started getting stronger and stronger. Until the sounds of soldiers running around neared the prison cellar.

"Ugh...it hurts, it hurts!" One of the soldiers groaned in pain. While another yelled out loud, "There are too many wounded, we don't have any more places to lay them down!"

Another soldier suggested, "The cellars are still empty, right?! Bring them there for now!"

Soon a flood of soldiers carrying heavily wounded arrived in the cellar. One after another, laying them down in front of our prison cell.

As I stared at the men groaning in pain, I saw the wounds each of them held.  

Sword wounds.

Bleeding to the point of staining the floors red.

I couldn't even cover my mouth due to my bounded wrists.

It was a devastating sight to see.

' _So many...soldiers are hur_ t.' The battle they underwent, it must have been a difficult one if most of the soldiers ended up this badly injured.

"Prioritize treating the critically wounded! Those who can move, help out with the treatments!" I can hear Kojuro commanding the soldiers that weren't heavily injured. Running down with medical supplies to treat their soldiers.

Shigezane clicked his tongue after rushing in to check the rest of the soldiers. "Shit, it's impossible! We don't have enough hands!"

He turned over to yell at the people near the cellar doors. "Someone, go to the castle town and gather help!"

The both of them had grave expressions on their faces after checking up on all of the soldiers.

"Just how many soldiers will it be too late while we're gathering help." Kojuro muttered as he did his best in treating the ones he can get to.

I can feel my hands clench as I stared at the men. Asking...no begging for someone to help them.

It was painful to watch this.

Everyone was hurt.

Most of them can't get immediate treatment.

If they continue to stay like this...most of them will...die.

I closed my eyes. Recalling an old memory of my past.

**_"Megu-nee...promise me, alright?"_ **

I can hear him.

**_"Don't let anyone suffer alone in pain like me, okay?"_ **

I made a promise for his sake.

 ** _"I-I promise."_**  It was an old memory.

I was crying for the first time in front someone that wasn't my family or Yuka.

Holding his frail hand.

I made a promise to him.

To not let anyone suffer in pain.

I gritted my teeth.

 _'I know.'_  I don't want to see another person in that state ever again!

Slamming my bounded wrists against the prison bars, I called out to Shigezane and Kojuro.

"Hey!"

Upon gaining their attention, I proclaimed. "Let me help!"

"Megumi-san?!" Imari mumbled in shock of my actions while Shigezane returned a look of disbelief.

"It's true that I'd even borrow the help of a cat." I glared at him.

Don't you dare start comparing me to a cat now.

Ignoring my glare, Shigezane bluntly asked. "But are you okay with that? We're the ones that caught you...and locked you up."

"Is now the time to be saying stuff like that?!" I yelled back at causing Shigezane and Imari to flinch by the sound of my voice. I pointed my bounded wrists at the soldiers lying on the ground. "They're going to die if no one treats their wounds right now!"

"I can't just stay in here and watch them bleed to death!"

I don't want to see someone suffer in pain alone!

"Megumi-san...you're." Imari smiled at my actions. "You're really a nice person."

After taking in my expression, Shigezane's eyes softened upon seeing the desperate look on my face.

"You really are...a strange woman." He muttered something I couldn't hear, and turned over to Kojuro. "Hey, Kojuro! It's okay to let this her out of the cell, right?"

"But..." Kojuro sent a hesitant glance over to me. "If she were to escape."

"I won't run." I stood my ground against Kojuro. Although he was scary when it came to threatening, I knew he will understand the intention behind my words at least. "No matter what happens, I won't run. Once everyone has been treated, I will return to my cell."

Kojuro stared at me, wary of my words. "If you try anything strange, you understand what will happen."

There was a glint of intimidation in his voice.

He would be ready to kill me the instant I run.

Keeping a firm grip on myself, I answered Kojuro without hesitation. "Of course."

"Understood." He got out a key and started unlocking the iron prison door. "I cannot let any of these soldiers die either."

As he untied my bounded wrist, Kojuro muttered to me. "I'll trust you."

The instant he removed my bindings, I quickly went straight for the closest soldier I can treat.

"Ugh..." The soldier groaned.

Grabbing a set of bandages, I asked Kojuro. "Is there any water?"

"Yes." Passing a bowl of water, I ripped some of the bandages to soak into the water. Using the soaked water, I started cleaning off the blood.

From what I remember from health classes and the doctors I met back in my world...we need to make sure the wound doesn't get contaminated. Although I don't know if there's any alcohol strong enough to act as a replacement, but clean water will do for now.

Once I started covering the wound with salve and wrappings. I continued doing the same thing for each soldier that was within the prison room.

"Ah."

I was surprised for a moment, one of the last soldiers I was treating was the same one that put me back into the prison cell. Like the rest of the soldiers, he had a similar sword wound on his stomach.

"Y-You..." The solider managed to get a look at my face. "Shouldn't you?"

I shake my head, "Worry about that later."

"Treating your injury comes first." As I started cleaning the wounds, I didn't notice the surprised gazes of Shigezane and Kojuro.

"Hey...Kojuro. Is she really the same person who was yelling and slapping Masamune?" He literally couldn't believe in what was being shown right in front of him. "Her atmosphere completely changed the instant she saw the soldiers."

"...I don't know." Kojuro replied, unsure of what to expect from me.

"Alright." I smiled softly at the soldier, "Don't push yourself otherwise the bandages will loosen."

"Y-Yes." The soldier was surprised by my attitude. Once I finished his wounds, a familiar voice entered the cellar.

"Are there enough..."

I froze the minute I heard it.

' _Masamune_.'

He sounded as if he got the brunt of the attacks.

I slowly turned around to see Masamune.

But his state was worst compared to the soldiers. I practically paled the minute I saw what was on his body. "People to help with treatment?"

There were more sword wounds and blood on his body. He must have taken most of the hits to get that many injuries.

"Masamune!?" Shigezane ran over to the leader to help steady his movements. "You're badly injured! Weren't you told to rest?!"

"This extent." Masamune gave a sigh, pretending to seem strong before Shigezane. "Isn't a bad injury."

A bad injury?! He thinks that isn't a bad injury?!

' _He should be resting_.' I can feel myself tightly grip the roll of bandages in my hands. ' _Why is he even here_?'

Wasn't he the leader or general of the Date Clan? His life should be treasured the most compared to his men.

So why?

"Enough with your  _contrariness_  and go back to your room quickly! If you keep moving around too much the wounds will open and you'll die!" Shigezane tried to help Masamune leave, but he shook off Shigezane's hold.

"I told you it's not a bad injury." Clicking his tongue, Masamune turned to focus on one of the extra boxes of medical supplies near Shigezane. "More importantly, I'll help around with treatment too. Give me bandages."

' _He's helping his men_.' My eyes widened in amazement of what I saw. I didn't think that someone like Masamune would even bother to care for his men.

But...

' _Maybe he actually cares about the people in his army_.'

I can't say anything on how he feels about outsiders due to the way he reacted to Imari and I.

' _I guess Masamune does have a caring side to him._ '

Once he finished taking care of the injuries on one of the soldiers, Masamune's lone violet eye soon locked onto my gaze.

Surprising me out of nowhere. I jolted in my spot, clenching the bandage roll in my hand.

Did he just notice that I'm out of the cell?!

' _Oh no_.'

"You-" He wore a stern expression on his face. I quickly tried to back away, bracing myself for anything Masamune could do.

However it all went too fast.

Within mere seconds, Masamune rapidly moved close to me. Using enough force to push me.

"Uwah!" I yelped. Landing right onto the ground. Leaving me to wince due to the throbbing pain in my head.

As I opened my eyes, I soon found Masamune hovering right above me.

The roll of bandages that was once in our hands were dropped.

And now...

I was trapped underneath him.

' _W-What's in the world is he doing_?!'

Pushing my hands onto his chest, I tried to shove him off me.

"Get off!" But it was no use.

' _He won't move_!' My heart was racing as I tried to push him off of me.

But then I felt something warm against my neck.

A chill ran down my spine as my face started to heat up on what he just did.

' _His face is too close to my neck_!'

More specifically on the area I just recently cleaned blood off of.

He pressed his face further to my neck, making me fluster more.

His voice was soft, but it was enough for me to hear his words.

Masamune muttered, "The smell...of blood."

' _Blood_?' The word stuck to my mind for briefly. However I was more focused on what was truly happening right now.

' _No more importantly_ -!' I'm already screaming in my head.

' _He needs to move right now_!'

It was improper for a man to do this to a woman!

' _RIGHT NOW!_ '

"Move! You stupid werewolf!" I was this close to kicking him, but Shigezane ran over to us and yanked Masamune off of me. "Hey, Masamune! What in the world are you doing?! I told you that if you move you'll open your wounds!"

As I got up to see what was happening, Masamune was still staring at me.

As if he wants something from me.

"I'll apologize for going ahead and taking that woman out of her cell, so calm down!" Shigezane tried to reason with the werewolf in his grasp. But it seems like Masamune wasn't listening to him at all.

Because Masamune was mumbling the same words he said a few seconds ago. "That smell...the blood."

It sounded as if Masamune was in a trance.

"Masamune, what's wrong?" Kojuro went up and noticed the dazed look on his face. "You're acting strange."

"This reaction." Imari stared at Masamune's face. "Could it be? No, but that shouldn't be possible."

"Is something wrong, Imari?" Maybe he knows what's going on with Masamune, because this definitely wasn't his usual actions to me.

Masamune should have been raising a sword the instant he saw me. But instead...

My face burned.

I shake the feeling away.

' _No...no! I'm not thinking about that_!'

"Is Masamune experiencing something you know, Imari?" I persisted in asking the animal.

Ignoring what just happened between Masamune and I.

Nodding his head, Imari explained accordingly. "Yes, this was similar to the time when the Geggazoku were in front of Hime-miko."

"In front of the Hime-miko? If I'm not mistaken, I've heard of that." Kojuro then proceeded to explain what he recalled. "If a member of the Geggazoku drinks Hime-miko's blood. Any injuries are healed and their original lost power will be restored."

Instinctively, I placed a hand against my neck. "And Masamune mentioned something about blood just now."

This was the same place he left a cut on.

I managed to stop the bleeding, but if Masamune was reacting to the dry blood remaining on the cut.

"Are you saying." I swallowed, finally connecting the dots. "That my blood is similar to Hime-miko's blood, Imari?"

"It's possible." Imari made a look of uncertainty.

"This woman's blood...bearing the same power as Hime-miko's." Kojuro furrowed his brows after taking in my assumption. "But that's impossible-"

"Guh!" Soon a violent cough sounded from Masamune. Stopping whatever Kojuro was going to say.

Shigezane lifted Masamune up, only to panic the instant he saw fresh blood dripping from his uniform. "This is bad! His injuries have opened!"

Kojuro rushed over to place the remaining bandages over the bleeding area. However the bandages ended up getting soaked with more blood. "Kgh! The bleeding won't stop! At this rate-"

His gaze soon trailed over to me. I bit my lip, having a strong feeling on what he was going to say.

As calmly as possible, Kojuro told the injured leader of the Date Clan. "Masamune, drink that woman's blood. Your wounds may be able to heal."

"That's right! If that can help then try and drink some!"

Shigezane's words didn't reassure me at all.

They were looking at me as if I was some kind of great and almighty blood bag that could save Masamune's life instantly.

I thought werewolves can't drink blood. Wasn't drinking blood more of a vampire thing?!

Well this parallel world just broke the supernatural trope on werewolves.

Yuka would be severely disappointed if she ever knew.

Upon taking one look at me, Masamune spatted with venom in his voice. "No need."

"Who would even dare drink that idiotic woman's blood!"

' _Idiotic woman_?!' I felt ticked off the instant I heard him call me that.

' _How dare he call me an idiot_!'

"Now's not the time to act tough! You're going to die like this!" Shigezane tried to move Masamune closer to me, but Masamune kept shaking him off. "Shut up! I absolutely won't-!"

His words were abruptly stopped.

Yet again, Masamune violently coughed up...only this time he vomited blood from his mouth.

Blood was steadily pouring out from the bandages that were covering his stomach. Masamune placed his hand against it to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

**_"He's going to die."_ **

I know that.

**_"Then Megu-nee...please."_ **

But Masamune was the one who tried to kill me several times.

Why would I even help someone like him?!

**_"You promised."_ **

I faintly remembered the way he acted towards his soldiers. Leaving me to clench my hands in frustration.

**_"Save them."_ **

**_"Don't make anyone suffer like me."_ **

...Damn it.

Damn it all!

"Hey, you stubborn idiot!" I called out on Masamune. Gaining their attention as I slowly stood up.

"Drink my blood." I held out my hand toward him. "That way your injuries can heal."

"This is none of your concern!" Masamune retorted back at me. "I said I don't need it!"

Damn I didn't think he was this stubborn!

I'm going to have to force him to drink it!

' _In that case_!' I glanced around for something I could use.

I soon spotted a short sword on one of the injured soldiers.

"Let me borrow this for a second!" I told the soldier who barely had any time to respond to what I was about to do.

Unsheathing the sword from it's scabbard. I aimed the blade of the short sword on my left hand.

Shigezane's eyes widened in shock of what I was doing. "Hey! What are you trying to do?!"

"Megumi-san...wait don't!" Imari cried out from the prison cell.

But before anyone could even stop me, I managed to make a clean cut against the palm of my hand.

The soldiers as well as Shigezane and Kojuro stood still in their places.

Gaping at what I just did to myself.

I bit my tongue, trying to hold back the pain.

It stung a lot.

But by doing this, I managed to get enough blood to seep out from my hand.

I slowly made my way over to Masamune, being careful not to hit any of the soldiers resting on the ground. Once I was standing in front of Masamune, I held out my palm to him.

"Drink. It. Right. Now."

He stiffened the minute he smelled the blood on my hand. "It's sweet... the smell of blood."

But soon Masamune snapped out of it, as if trying to fight whatever trance was making him grow closer to my hand. "No, I won't drink your blood...your blood...I won't put it...in my...mouth."

At this point, I was already fed up with his attitude.

Without further ado, I slammed my hand right into his face yelling at Masamune for being this stubborn. "DRINK IT YOU STUPID POOR EXCUSE OF A TSUNDERE WEREWOLF!"

"Tsundere?" Shigezane, Kojuro, and Imari mumbled the word in confusion.

"You..." There was a deadly tone in his voice as he mumbled against the palm of my hand. "How dare you."

I was prepared to take whatever words of hate Masamune was going to throw at me.

But instead of a retort, I felt something brush against my hand.

"Stupid woman." As soon as he said that, my hand was pulled.

"Ouch!" I stumbled in my landing, leaving me to fall backwards. But as I opened my eyes, I soon find Masamune placing his mouth against my hand.

I flinched.

This sensation was something I did not want to know.

' _His tongue..._!' He was licking the blood off my hand. I think my face was red, because I can feel it burning like crazy.

' _I knew he was drinking my blood but this is too much for my heart_!'

"Wha...Hey!" I think Shigezane was embarrassed at what Masamune was doing to me. However it sounded like he noticed something different. "Masamune! Your injuries are closing!"

"It's the same. Similar to how the Geggazoku drank Hime-miko's blood." Imari noted, "So this means Megumi-san's blood really does have the same power as Hime-miko's."

BUT EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS WAS SO WRONG IN EVERY WAY!

From our positions to the what Masamune was doing to my hand...it was an eternal embarrassment to someone like me.

I can never face Yuka with a straight face anymore once this was done.

By the time Masamune had licked up the remaining blood from my hand. Leaving no drop behind, Masamune's eye widened upon returning to his senses.

After backing away from me, a sudden bright light flashed around Masamune.

Blinding all of us in the room.

But once the light disappeared, I stared at him in disbelief.

' _His appearance changed?'_

"What is this power?!" Masamune stared at his new appearance in disbelief. But soon, his once violet and now turned blue eye landed right on me. "What exactly are you?"

I have absolutely no answer to your question.

Except this.

"A normal human being."

At least I thought I was.

But the evidence was pretty much blatant.

' _What in the world is my connection to Hime-miko?'_


	6. Freedom or Not?

After everyone was properly treated, I returned to my cell as promised. They were kind enough to not bound my hands again since I voluntarily went back into my cell without argue. The hand I cut was also wrapped with care after Masamune left to take care of the soldiers outside of the prison cellar.

But it was impossible to get rid of the event that occurred not long ago.

I buried my face into my legs in shame.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I mumbled, still feeling the warmth in my face.

"But you did great Megumi-san! You managed to treat everyone, even Masamune-san's injuries!"

Imari, I'm not proud of the fact that my hand just got licked by the same man who almost tried to kill me.

"Ugh." I could only groan back in response.

But in the midst of my despair, the door of the prison cellar opened.

Snapping me out of my thoughts. I slowly lifted my head to see Kojuro, wearing a smile to me.

"Uh?" I could only stare at him in confusion. What happened to that threatening nature of his the other day?

"Hello, Katakura-san." I started off in a polite manner. I don't know what he's thinking but I really shouldn't let my guard down so easily again.

Who knows when that smile of his could vanish in an instant.

"Kojuro is fine."

I could only stare at him in disbelief the minute he said that.

' _W h a t_?' Did I just hear him right?

He told me to call him by his first name.

"T-Then...Kojuro...san." I awkwardly muttered his name out loud. "What are you doing here?"

"Does the injury on your palm still hurt?"

' _Oh the injury_.' Even though it was to make Masamune recover faster, my action was reckless.

If Yuka were to ever see me, she'll be scolding me like there was no tomorrow.

And I wouldn't be able to face him if I showed up one day with an injury on my hand.

Raising my left hand up, I showed it to Kojuro.

"It's fine." It wasn't a lie. I was too focused on despairing. The pain of embarrassment was much stronger than literal pain. "See-!"

And without thinking, I slammed my palm against the iron bar.

I wanted to scream.

The pain was unbearable.

But I kept a false smile, hiding the pain.

"See?"

Kojuro shook his head. "Please don't be reckless."

Proceeding to open the door to the cell, he made his way over to me.

Then kneeled to my level.

Holding a gloved hand to me, Kojuro politely asked. "I'll change your wrappings."

"Can I have your hand?"

"Ah..." I don't think I should say no. "Okay."

Upon placing my hand into his, Kojuro rewrapped the injury with utmost care.

"You're really good at this." I was too focused on caring for the injured soldiers. So I didn't have any time to spare a glance at Kojuro's first aide skills.

But now that I was actually witnessing it, I had to admit...Kojuro was good at tending to others.

"It's because I was the one looking after Masamune and Shigezane's injuries since we were young."

Now that I think about it. Kojuro doesn't refer to Masamune or Shigezane using formalities. Kojuro always called out to them by their first names even though Masamune and Shigezane were the main members of the clan he serves.

"Does that mean the three of you known each other since childhood?" That's almost like my relationship with Yuka.

It was as if Kojuro was like Yuka.

But theres no way I'm admitting to being similar to either Shigezane or Masamune.

They're still brutes compared to Kojuro.

"Something along the lines." Kojuro explained. "Masamune, Shigezane, and I were raised like brothers."

Brothers. That would explain why the three of them seemed so close.

After making a knot, Kojuro let go of my hand. "There it's done."

As I checked to make sure I can move my hand, Kojuro added on. "We're going to let you out soon."

I stopped trying to exercise my hand, and turned to stare at Kojuro in shock.

"Eh?" I can leave the prison cell?

For real?! 

Soon incoming footsteps sounded from the stairs and soon revealed Shigezane.

Wearing a grin on his face. I was greeted with another, "Yo!"

"Isn't it great that you're a free woman!"

Yikes.

What kind of language was that?

Unlike Kojuro's formal way of speaking, Shigezane's was pretty much all over the place.

I know there's some people that speak like Shigezane. But it was hard to believe how quick his attitude changed after one day.

"But...you're letting me out?" I don't think they mean actual freedom from the castle after yesterday's events.

Probably just from the cell.

"I thought all of you saw me as an enemy ninja." Heck all of you were threatening to kill me on the spot.

What's with this sudden 180 degree change in attitude?

"We understand from your actions yesterday that you are certainly not an enemy ninja." There was that same smile on Kojuro's face. "You are someone worthy of trust."

"The soldiers that received your treatment...no...everyone felt the same way."

Interjecting Kojuro's reasoning, Shigezane continued. "Even Masamune said that you don't have to be locked up anymore and you can come out!"

Masamune...

He's actually giving me freedom?!

Not a death sentence?!

"Did he really say that?" I'm still finding that hard to believe. Especially from someone like Shigezane. But Kojuro said the same thing.

Maybe it is?

"Of course you are!" He stared at me in disbelief. "How can you not trust me?"

"Because you threatened to kill me several times." I bluntly mentioned while wearing a frown. "Now are you really sure he said I'm free? Because I'm not stepping out unless thats true."

Keeping myself planted on the ground.

I refused to move.

Kojuro could only sigh at Shigezane's poor choice of words. "Shigezane...didn't Masamune tell you to keep that a secret?"

"It's fine." Shigezane waved it off, "He's just embarrassed anyway!"

Him?

That man?

Embarrassed?

That's the last word I will ever use to describe him!

Plus he's too rude and stubborn to begin with!

"More importantly!" The next thing I knew, Shigezane pulled me up using my right arm. Surprising me out of nowhere.

"Hey I said I'm not-!" My argue seemed to go from one ear and out the other.

Shigezane was too eager to even listen to my words. "Now that you can move around freely! I'll show you around the castle!"

"Wait, I never said that I'm-!" And soon he started dragging me up the stairs in a haste.

"I SAID WAIT!" I yelled at him. "YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!"

"Shigezane, that's dangerous!" I can hear Kojuro's voice trailing from behind us. "You have to treat women more gently."

"Kojuro-san, is right! You can't just pull my arm like that!"

Besides why do we need to rush?!

"Because I need to show you something!"

Hah?

"So onwards to the dining hall!" Soon Shigezane went on a full sprint, while dragging my arm in tow.

"STOP IT!" No matter how much I tried to get him to stop. Shigezane wouldn't even bother to listen to any of my words.

"Didn't I just tell you to not be so rough with her?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kojuro followed after the two running down the castle hallways.

"I'm coming too!" Following after the three, Imari scurried his way out of the prison cell.

By the time Shigezane introduced the dining hall to me, he noticed something in the distance.

"Ah, great timing!"

I followed his gaze.

Only to frown at what I saw.

' _Of all the times_.' There stepping out of what seemed to be the kitchen, Shigezane pointed out, was none other than Masamune.

Except he's holding a box? As Shigezane dragged me over to him, I noticed that the box in his hands was actual an old fashioned food container.

There was a faint smell of food coming from him.

But now that I was facing Masamune, I didn't know what to say.

He looks completely fine.

Not a single sign of injuries or blood on him.

Whatever that power was...it really did take good care of his injuries.

But then I remember what he did in order to heal.

My face burned as I tried to keep a steady gaze at the leader of the Date Clan.

However...the angry look in his face was unsettling.

No.

The fact that he was approaching me with that look on his face made it more unnerving.

By the time Masamune was in front of me, I could only send him a confused expression.

Without saying a single word, Masamune forced the box of food containers into my arms.

"Er...what is this?" No seriously, what in the world was inside this?

I know it smelled like food, but...

Was it actual food?

He turned away. Not bothering to let me see his face. "If you don't want it, you don't have to accept."

Then why did you shoved it into my arms in the first place?

I guess this was his way of telling me to accept it on his behalf.

"No...it's fine." I replied, making sure the boxes were secured in my grasp. "I'll accept it."

"Hmph." Masamune still won't look in my direction.

"Then...let's see what-" As soon as I said that, Masamune grabbed my right hand.

"Don't open it!"

Huh?!

His sudden action startled me. Leaving me to exclaim in shock of what he did. "Alright alright, I won't!"

Geez! His grip was strong! What in the world was in the box to make him this worked up?! Don't tell me there's poison in it?!

But then that would defeat the purpose of him setting me free. Calming myself down, I asked Masamune politely. "Can you please let go of my hand?"

"I won't open it." Seeing that I wasn't making another attempt, Masamune released his grip on my hand.

His gaze was now directed to the ground, "Then...open it later."

"Okay." Somehow, I managed to save myself before I started seeing the light.

But as soon as I replied to Masamune, Shigezane started laughing all of a sudden.

Why're you laughing at a time like this?! Your relative almost made me see the light!

"What're you being shy about, Masamune?!"

Shy?!

This was Masamune being shy?!

I watched Shigezane, completely baffled by his words.

"Just be honest!"

"I'm not being shy." Masamune replied, not bothering to look at him or me.

"Then I can be the one to say it, right?" Shigezane sent me a grin as he pointed at the box in my hands. "That's Masamune's home cooking."

"Wha...?! Hey, Shigezane!" The instant Shigezane revealed the truth of what was in the boxes.

I can only clench the boxes in my grasp.

HE MADE THIS?! BY HAND?!

You sure he didn't fill this to the brim with poison?

Because I swear...Masamune was ready to slit my throat days ago.

' _Mm...but it does have a delicious smell_.'

If it did have poison, Masamune would lose the suppose power in my blood.

And...

My stomach was growling by the minute.

It was mere luck that Masamune was focused on glaring at Shigezane for revealing the truth right now.

I might as well say thank you for making it.

"Then." I gave a small bow, "Thank you, Masamune...san."

He did make it.

Slightly, not completely, but enough to redeem my use of formality with his name.

"Ah see! She's finally calling you formally!" Shigezane looked proud at Masamune. "Aren't you glad, Masamune? It really was worth getting up early to make it."

Wait what?

He did what?

Masamune's glare at Shigezane hardened. "I got up at my usual time. Don't say bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. I watched you secretly, you know?"

Shigezane, I think you're asking for death right now.

"I heard you muttering clearly, Masamune! Wondering if she'll accept it–" His words were immediately cut off the instant Masamune interjected with a dark tone.

"Shigezane...if you dare say any more." I think I just saw Masamune's hand slowly reaching for his sword. "I'll shut you up by force."

"Oh, you wanna go?" Shigezane, who seemed used to Masamune's threats, was also reaching for his sword. "It's been a while since we've tried to see who's stronger!"

As the two members of the Date Clan bickered among each other, I secretly peeked at what was in the boxes.

"Ah." I gasped quietly at what I saw.

They're all neatly aligned as if they were each carefully made to look appealing to the eyes.

Plus the nice smell and the presentation of each dish. Almost reminded me of home.

I closed the box and slowly glanced at Masamune, who seemed ready to murder Shigezane.

"Did you really make all of this for me?"

Even if I did save your life, you cared less about my own life in the first place.

So why would you?

"It was simply a whim. There's no deeper meaning."

I see, so it really was just by chance.

"What're you saying, Masamune? Isn't it thanks for receiving her blood?"

Thanks?

"N-No! That's not the reason!" He sounded flustered while trying to defend himself against Shigezane's straightforward words.

"Then an apology for hurting her?"

Apology?

"That's not it! I said it was a whim! There's no other reason."

I'm completely confused now. I don't even know why he made it in the first place.

Thank you or apology?

Maybe it was both since there's a lot of dishes in this box.

"Seriously Masamune, you need to be more honest!" Shigezane I really do think you should stop taunting him otherwise you'll be toast.

And when I mean toast.

Not the bread.

But even if Masamune isn't being honest with himself, he did make it with care.

I can see the effort put in each of the dishes.

"Masamune-san." I called out to him, gaining not just Masamune's but also Shigezane's. "Thank you."

I wasn't sure if I was smiling or not.

But for a brief moment, I saw Masamune's cheeks turn red for a moment.

I guess he really wasn't honest with his feelings.

However...

"Don't get carried away." The familiar cold tone in his voice returned as he sent a piercing glare back to me.

"Huh?" The next thing I knew, his gloved hand grabbed my chin. Forcing me to look directly into his eye.

"No, actually, I'll have you return to the prison."

WHAT?!

"I'm sorry, but what?"

Did I just say something wrong?!

I only said thank you!

What's so offensive about saying thank you to someone?!

"You pushed your luck, not understanding your own position."

"Not understanding?! Excuse me, but I know my place here!" I can feel the anger within me rise as my calm expression disappeared the instant he started spouting nonsense. "Besides my intention-!"

The next thing I knew, he sealed my mouth using his thumb.

"Mmph!" I continued sending heated glare back at him.

"Be silent, woman." Masamune's words were like a blade as he sliced whatever thoughts I had of him being nice to pieces. "The only thing useful is your blood, I only care less about you personally."

I can feel my hand clench the box tightly.

' _So in the end...you only see me as a blood bag_.'

I must be a fool.

I let my guard down on him too fast.

Masamune...you really are...

A cruel man.

"Hey, Masamune!" Shigezane quickly separated the both of us. Trying to fix whatever bond Masamune was attempting to smash. "That's not a way to talk to someone like her!"

"Shut up." He hissed back before calling out a certain retainer nearby. "Hey, Kojuro."

I bit my lip.

"Return this woman and the beast accompanying her to prison."

Trying to understand him was stupid of me.

"This is an order."

I hate him.

Soon Kojuro answered Masamune without hesitation in his voice. "Acknowledged."

"Kojuro, I leave the rest to you."

Shigezane clicked his tongue, and ran after the retreating Masamune. "Masamune, wait up! Say what you like but-!"

It sounded like Shigezane was trying to help, but no matter how hard he tried. Masamune wasn't interested in listening to Shigezane.

Kojuro slowly approached me, and placed a hand against my shoulder. "Now then, shall we go?"

When I glanced at him, Kojuro held an apologetic expression on his face.

Silently telling me sorry.

It wasn't his or Shigezane's fault.

The only one to blame...was Masamune.

By the time Imari and I were placed back into the cell, I practically looked ready to pull my hair.

"UGH THAT STUPID! STUBBORN! BRUTE OF A MAN!" I vented out my anger.

I warned Imari beforehand that my anger can't be calmed by normal means. Talking was useless. I need to vent all of this pent up anger Masamune triggered in me.

So right now Imari was staying a good distance away from me as I stomped around in circles within the cell.

"FIRST OFF, HE SAYS I'M FREE. THEN THROWS ME BACK IN HERE JUST BECAUSE I SAID THANK YOU?! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DOES THAT?!"

I fumed.

This man confused me to the point of madness!

Sure I've gotten angry a few times due to losing to my older siblings and my classmates in school!

But this takes the cake!

I've never met a man this rude in my life!

"Calling me a tool...!" How many times?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO REMIND HIM THAT I'M NOT SOME TOOL?!

"I'm a living breathing human being!" Throwing my left fist at the prison doors, thinking that they would resound in the cellar.

I only found myself staring at the door in disbelief.

"Megumi-san...the door!" Imari pointed out to me in surprise.

I could only gape.

The prison cell's door wasn't even locked.

' _Did Kojuro-san left the door unlocked_?'

But now that it was wide open, there was only one thing running through my mind.

' _I can't stand that man._ '

Using my blood for the sake of gaining power.

If I continue to stay here, I'll never find a way back home.

I won't be able to see Yuka...my family...and him anymore.

I closed my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I told Imari what I wanted the most.

"Let's leave this place, Imari." I breathed out. "I can't stand staying here anymore."

"Are you sure, Megumi-san?" He sounded uncertain. "If you leave right now, then Kojuro-san will..."

I know.

The minute we take one step out of this cell...meant that I was betraying their trust.

' _I'm sorry Kojuro-san_.' You at least tried being nice to me, and so did Shigezane.

But I can't stand Masamune at all.

I need to leave.

"I'm sure, Imari." I held a hand out to the raccoon. "Now, let's get going."

"Yes!"

As the both of us escaped from the prison cell, we soon came across the same room where the Masamune and the others were in when I first tried to escape.

"You're persistent, Shigezane."

I almost lost my footing the minute I heard Masamune's voice.

"That's because what you said just earlier wasn't a way to talk to her!"

' _Huh_?'

My eyes widened in disbelief on what I just heard.

"Indeed, that was a terrible thing to say to someone who saved your life."

Kojuro and Shigezane...are they supporting me?

I cast my gaze to the ground.

Even though they threatened and silenced me several times.

Those two were actually supporting my side against Masamune.

I can feel my hands clench into fists as I slowly walked passed the room.

Still listening to their words.

"My life wasn't saved by that person. I was only saved by that person's blood."

' _Oh that jerk_.'

I almost wanted to burst into the room and throw a punch at him like I did with the prison cell door.

' _He really needs a damn fist to his face_.' I can barely stand listening to Masamune anymore.

"Are you okay, Megumi-san?" Imari whispered to me in worry.

"I'm fine." No, I really am.

I just wish I had the chance to punch Masamune in the face before leaving the castle to venture into the forest.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Parody Extra:
> 
> "See I'm fi-!" Megumi slammed her injured hand right into an iron bar. "FUCK!"
> 
> Kojuro stiffened, but scolded Megumi. "Language."
> 
> "Megumi-san, are you sure you don't use crude language too?" Imari asked himself after watching Kojuro scold Megumi.


	7. Stubborn

"Ah." A drop landed on my face.

Was it going to start raining right now?

I turned to the raccoon walking right next to me. "We should find a place to rest Imari."

It'd be bad if the both of us continued on foot during the rain.

"Yeah." As we walked further into the forest, we soon came across an abandoned hut.

"Do you think it's open?" It looked rather old, but I hope it was still useable to get some rest.

"Let's see before the rain starts pouring!" The both of us made our way over to the hut and gave the door a gentle push. Upon doing so the door opened wide enough to reveal an old-fashioned home, but it was empty.

"It looks empty." The both of us looked at each other warily, unsure of whether it was okay to take shelter here. However it seems like no one has used the hut in awhile.

"I guess we can stay here for now." Although it seemed ridiculous, but we didn't have much of a choice.

I have no plans on going back to Date Castle once we leave this forest.

"Do you want my jacket, Imari?" He might need it more than I do with that small body of his.

"I'm fine, Megumi-san! Don't worry about me!" Imari replied back. "Besides you need to keep yourself warm especially in the rain!"

' _But you're shivering_.'

Let's see, we can't use the fire because that might alert anyone walking nearby.

I wonder if theres any blankets.

I glanced around to the hut to see if there was anything I can use as a makeshift blanket for Imari.

But all I found was a folded worn out cloth.

"If only I had Yuka here."

The cloth would probably less worn out.

Unfortunately I'm terrible at sewing without Yuka's help.

I tried to sew my old teddy bear's ear back, but it ended with me getting poked several times by the needle. 

' _The longer I stare at this, the more I think about on everyone back in my world._ '

I hope the both of us can find Hime-miko in time.

* * *

After giving Imari the worn cloth, he went to sleep immediately.

"Mrngh...Hime-miko...!" I smiled softly at the animal mumbling in his sleep.

But I really should get some rest. I didn't get much sleep thanks to staying in the prison cells.

It was hard to even try it with someone keeping an eye on you.

As I laid down on the tatami floor, I was ready to close my eyes when a sudden loud growl sounded from the distance.

Making me get up from the floor.

"Was that a wolf?" I bit my lip.

Hoping it wasn't.

I don't have anything on me that can be used to fight.

The only thing I had was basic self defense, but that would only do well against someone like Masamune...if he didn't have his sword.

Against an actual animal...chances are low.

As I slowly crept over to the door, I peered to see if it really was an animal.

But instead of a wolf...it seemed more monstrous.

Sure it had the body of a human, but the claws and the vibe it gave off was that of a monster.

' _I need to wake up Imari right now_!' Adrenaline shot through me as I tried to barricade the doors with the shelf to buy me some time.

"Imari, wake up!" I whisper yelled at the raccoon.

"Nngh...? What's wrong Megumi-san?"

"We need to leave!" But as soon as I said that, the door and the shelf I used to barricade...actually the whole wall was smashed. Leaving only the same monster I saw wandering outside the hut enter.

It was now blocking our only exit.

"Y-Yakuma?!" Imari shouted in panic.

"You know what that monster is, Imari?!"

"Yes! They're called Yakuma and...they're monsters that attack humans!"

Dear lord, I did not sign up for this at all!

"We need to get out of here! If a member of the Geggazoku was here this wouldn't be much of a problem, but we can't win against a Yakuma on our own!" Imari looked ready to do something.

And I can't let him do that.

I ended up gritting my teeth.

Trying to find a way to escape the Yakuma standing before us.

"Ah."

By mere luck I ended up spotting a blindspot.

The monster was floating just above the floor.

' _If I hold Imari...I can somehow slide undernearth the Yakuma_!' It's risky, but better than letting either of us end up being a distraction.

"Imari duck!" Listening to what I have to say, Imari went into a crouched position. Allowing me to grab Imari into my arms and slide using the ground's dirt to push me passed the floating monster.

"Fweh!" I managed to catch my breath, but immediately got up to start running with Imari in my clutches.

"Good job, Megumi-san!"

"I'm just glad some of the things I learned in my world actually became useful." I can't believe baseball skills were even useful in a tight spot like this!

I continued running as fast as I could through the forest, until Imari confirmed that the area seemed like a safe spot.

As I'm trying to catch my breath, Imari stared at me with a worried expression.

"You were running for the both of us." Imari frowned, "You didn't need to carry me, Megumi-san."

"No." I shake my head. "It's fine."

If either one of us ended up as a distraction, then I don't even want to think on what could end up happening.

"Let's go-!" But as soon as the both of us were ready to leave the clearing, a familiar growl sounded.

I clicked my tongue. "Again?!"

How did it catch up to us?!

I kept scanning the area to see where the Yakuma was, but instead of one...a whole swarm of them appeared.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

They somehow managed to corner us while we were resting?!

' _I don't see any chance of escape_.'

They're all grouped together. Making it impossible to find a breach in their wall.

I swallowed.

' _I can't escape, but...'_

I glanced at the animal clutching my leg right now.

' _Yakuma only attack humans right?_ '

Gulping down whatever fear I had, I calmly told the raccoon. "You need to escape."

"Huh?!" Imari stared back at me in disbelief.

"You heard me, Imari! The Yakuma only attack humans, right?! Besides it was my fault that we ended up in this mess!"

"But that's reckless, Megumi-san!" Imari yelled back at me with a teary face. "I can't leave someone as kind as you alone and run away!"

"But-!"

"We're escaping together! I refuse to leave you behind!" Imari sent me a look of determination.

It surprised me.

' _I almost saw Imari as him again.'_

How many times has this raccoon reminded me?

I ended up heaving a sigh, "Alright, Imari."

"Let's find another way."

"Mm! It's a promise! We'll escape safely-!"

What the both of us didn't see was an incoming arm thrown at us. By the time the arm slammed against the raccoon, Imari's words ended and his small body flew up in the sky.

My eyes widened as I screeched out loud, "IMARI!"

I started running as fast as I can to catch his body before it landed.

But the monsters known as Yakuma started throwing more attacks as I tried to force my way over to Imari's body.

Once I saw Imari's body on the ground, I yelled out loud. "MOVE!"

At that point, I was more worried about Imari more than anything. I did my best in avoiding most of the hits. A few of them almost made me trip, but it didn't stop me from reaching out to the animal lying on the ground.

"IMARI!" By the time I managed to take his small body into my arms, I tried to shake him. "IMARI, WAKE UP!"

' _He's not waking up_!'

I kept on trying.

"Wake up!"

"Imari!"

My voice started becoming soft as my body shook.

"Please..."

"Imari, wake up!" No matter how many times I call out his name.

Imari would not respond.

"No." I shake my head, clutching the raccoon's body close to me. "No!"

Not again!

"Why?!"

Why does this keep happening?!

"I don't want to see another small life dying right before my eyes again!"

Flashes of the last memory I had of him resurfaced as my eyes started to sting while holding Imari's body close.

**_Code Blue!_ **

**_Code Blue!_ **

**_Code Blue!_ **

**The person within the speakers resounded throughout the hospital.**

**_We need to take him now, Saitou-san!_ **

**_But!_ **

**_If you want him to still live then release his hand!_ **

Finally...

"AHHHH!"

I cried.

When was the last time I cried like this?

It was...when he...

"GRUAAAAAGH!!" My thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar.

I ended up locking my gaze onto the same Yakuma that attacked Imari.

Except this time, it was aiming its arm at me.

' _With this many Yakuma...I'm-!'_

I held onto Imari's body tightly and closed my eyes.

' _I'm going to die_!'

And theres nothing I can do about it.

I braced myself for the incoming hit,  prepared to meet my doom.

But...

It was strange.

I didn't feel anything.

Upon opening my eyes, I gasped in shock of what I saw.

Instead of the Yakuma, it was none other than...

"Masamune?!"

The Yakuma that was in front of me was now gone, leaving only a battered Masamune wielding a sword in his grasp.

' _Why was he here_?' Before I could even say anything to him, Masamune ran right over to me.

"Hey! Are you alright?!"

Was the first thing he asked me.

Hearing Masamune say that felt so bizarre.

I struggled an answer out.

"I...I'm fine."

' _Oh crap! He saw my face didn't he?!_ '

I tried to wipe the tears, but as soon as I raised my hand.

"Then let's get out of here quickly!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to his side.

' _Aaaaaah! I didn't even have any time to wipe my face_!'

Keeping my gaze away from Masamune's, I immediately started questioning him. "How did you find us?"

"The Yakuma were gathering and when these things smell humans, they become a swarm. Once they swarm...these monsters attack without mercy." Masamune explained as the both of us continued running through the forest. "Moreover, I heard from the guards that you and that beast in your arms disappeared."

He sent a stern gaze back at me, "Walking alone in the woods at night is just asking to be attacked. What in the world were you thinking."

"How was I supposed to know monsters like this exist?!" I retorted back at him.

The both of looked ready to set off an argument when another roar sounded close by.

"Gruuuaaaaaagh!!"

"Che!" Masamune clicked his tongue before eyeing me, "Don't separate from me!"

"Don't you dare give orders to me!"

"Be quiet you damn woman!"

"Shut the hell up you asshole!"

Even though the both of us were yelling at each other while running, we somehow managed to make it to where Masamune was heading for.

"Alright, let's go. I left my horse tied up here–!"

By the time we got closer, I almost puked at what I saw.

Masamune frowned at the sight. "Those Yakuma...they attacked the horse first, huh."

I had to cover my mouth, trying to hold back the urge to vomit.

The poor horse was turned into a bloody mess on the ground.

How cruel.

But when I think about it...if Masamune didn't arrive on time, Imari and I would've ended up in the same state.

I felt another rough pull on my left hand.

"Stop spacing out! Let's run!"

"I'm not spacing out you jerk!"

As the both of us started running again, another Yakuma appeared before us.

"GRUAAAAAAAAGH!!"

"Don't get in my way!" The next thing I saw was Masamune unleashing a giant slash against the Yakuma blocking our way.

I hate to admit this, but the Yakuma almost seemed like nothing compared to the strength Masamune displayed.

He began clearing a path through the swarm of Yakuma that came after us.

Slowly...just slowly...the wariness I had developed against Masamune disappeared.

And in some twisted messed up logic.

It felt safe holding onto Masamune's hand as he lead us out of the forest.

* * *

"The Yakuma...seemed shaken off."

At this point, we were already out of the forest.

Masamune began relaxing his pace, but for some reason.

His hand was still holding mines.

' _His grip is starting to hurt_.' I winced.

"Ouch." I accidentally mumbled out loud.

The minute I said that, Masamune stopped in his tracks. "What?!"

Soon Masamune's face paled as he released his hold on my hand to grab my shoulders.

Firmly.

I flinched the moment Masamune interrogated me, "Did you get attacked by the Yakuma?! Where?! Show me the wound!"

My cheeks burned as Masamune leaned closer to my face, trying to see if I had any visible injuries.

"Y-You!" Quickly averting my gaze, I huffed out loud. "I'm not hurt! I'm fine, you idiot!"

The next thing I knew my chin was being pulled back by Masamune's gloved hand.

Forcing me to look back at his violet eye.

"Don't act tough right now! You definitely said you were hurt, right!?"

Gah! What's with him?!

"That's because you're hurting my hand!"

Listen to my damn words!

"Ah." The moment I said that, Masamune finally realized what he was doing.

Once he released his hold on my chin and the grip he had on one of my shoulders.

With immediate haste, Masamune turned his gaze away from me.

"Quit saying such misleading things."

"Misleading?" I stared at him in disbelief, "I believe you're the one who misunderstood in the first place."

"Hmph."

"Don't you ' _hmph_ ' me!"

I'm still amazed by the fact that I ended up saved by the last person I wanted to see.

However...

I returned my gaze over to the animal lying limp in my right arm.

I don't know if he's conscious or not.

Should I ask Masamune about Imari's condition?

My head practically screamed no, but after seeing the way he reacted just now.

' _Maybe he's actually concerned about others_?' Like the way he reacted to his soldiers back at the castle.

Sending a wary glance back at Masamune, he returned it with a stern voice. "What?"

"Could." I choked the minute his gaze locked onto mine.

' _Ack, quit staring at my face_!'

It was hard.

Trying to keep a steady gaze at him.

So I asked him while keeping my gaze pointed at the ground.

Avoiding his sight completely.

"Could you check Imari?" I can feel my hold on Imari's body tighten as I slowly turned over to Masamune.

"Imari ended up getting hurt in my place when the Yakuma surrounded us." The image of seeing Imari's body fly into the sky was horrific to me.

I don't...want to see something like that ever again.

I bit my lip as I muttered, "You think I'm stupid right?"

"Choosing to leave the castle then almost dying by the hands of a swarm of Yakuma...I must be completely stupid."

As I take a deep breath, I let out a shaky but quiet voice instead. "I...I almost let someone...this small...die right before my eyes again."

I wasn't even sure if Masamune heard me. But I heard a faint, "Hmph."

Didn't I just tell him to stop that?

"Show me." His response surprised me instead.

Lifting my gaze, I revealed Imari's body in front of Masamune. He turned Imari around to check and see.

Once Masamune finished examining Imari, he calmly replied. "There's nothing to worry about."

"R-Really?!" My eyes widened upon hearing Masamune say that.

"He wasn't hit by the Yakuma's claws or fangs. He just lost consciousness from the impact."

Upon hearing Masamune say that, the weight on my chest lessened as I hugged Imari close to me.

"...He's alive."

He's alive.

He's not going to die.

"You doubt me?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm glad."

Hugging Imari close, I smiled softly at the animal in my arms. "Thank god...you're alright."

"...Were you even scared?"

Masamune's words pulled me out of my relief. Leaving me to stare at him with a surprised expression.

"Scared?" I muttered the word as if it was foreign. "If anything...the only thing that scared me the most was..."

I returned my gaze to Imari.

"Seeing Imari get hurt."

A child doesn't deserve pain.

Especially someone like Imari, whose suffered so much.

Being alone in this world without the one he served the most.

Imari was a patient aide and he believed in Hime-miko's words.

I can't let him cry like that again.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Hah?!" The instant he said that, I can feel my anger for him returning at high speed.

' _WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!_ ' I know I'm stupid for doing everything that's happened so far, but I'm not when it comes to the life of a child!

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your own life in the first place?"

I blinked at him in confusion.

"Besides there are people worried about you."

Wait...was he?

"Forgetting the importance of your own life and immediately start placing yourself in danger...you must really be an idiot."

"Are you saying that you're worried about me, Masamune?" If I recall Shigezane's words, Masamune tends to say its from the others.

But in truth...Masamune was actually referring to himself at the time.

' _So does this mean...Masamune actually cares about me_?'

The moment I said that, both Masamune and I blushed at the same time.

' _Eh_?!' I internally screeched. ' _No way, I'm actually right_?!'

The both of us quickly turned away, avoiding the other person's gaze.

"D-Don't misunderstand. Kojuro and Shigezane defended you excessively. I'm saying they must be worried about you."

"Ahahahaha...I see! It was them!"

Yeah, there's no way Masamune was the one worried right?! I must be going crazy if he actually cared about my life!

"Oh." But once I accepted the fact that Kojuro and Shigezane were the ones actually worried about me. I frowned. "I think I did something stupid to them too."

Even though Kojuro left the prison cell open, he trusted me enough to not escape and here I am.

Alive, but traumatized by what I just went through in the forest.

' _I might as well apologize to Masamune for going through all that trouble of finding us_.'

"I've also did the same to you as well." I guess he earns back the formality for now. Giving a small bow, I apologized formally to him. "I'm sorry, Masamune-san."

"It doesn't matter. You're safe and, in particular, you don't seem hurt."

But why do you even care if I'm hurt?

Didn't you just say that I was a mere tool?

And that the only use I have was my blood?

His contrary-like words confuse me.

I think Shigezane and Kojuro are the only ones that can translate it for me.

"In any case, learn from this, and don't leave the castle again on your own."

"Alright...but." I eyed him, keeping my ground.

There's just one thing that needs to be settled before we head back.

"If you stop locking Imari and I up in prison." I started off in a firm voice, "I won't run away anymore."

Masamune went silent for moment.

He seemed a bit angry, but his response didn't match the look on his face. "Fine. I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

I don't think I should say anymore, otherwise Masamune might change his mind.

At the very least, I'm glad that he's finally listening to some of my words in a civil manner.

With a sigh, Masamune held out his right hand to me. Making me stare at it in surprise.

"What?"

"Uh...no it's nothing." I don't even know if he's trying to act more like a gentleman, but...

As I placed my left hand into his, instead of a strong grip...Masamune held onto my hand in a gentle manner.

My face reddened as I slowly trailed my eyes back to Masamune's face.

He turned away quickly and started walking together with me in silence.

' _Was it my imagination_?' I thought to myself.

I think for a brief moment, I saw Masamune's cheeks turn red.

* * *

There was something I noticed while walking together hand-in-hand with Masamune.

' _His hand feels unusually warm_.' Not because of sweat or his gloves.

In fact, when my wrist brushed against his...it confirmed the mild suspicion I had in regards to Masamune's current state.

' _The way he walks looks unsteady._ ' I think Masamune has a fever. ' _If he keeps up like this, Masamune-san might collapse_.'

"I think you need to rest." I started off.

"No."

"Masamune-san, I really think you need to rest."

"There's no need for that." As soon as he said that, Masamune released his hold on my hand.

But I can still feel the lingering intense warmth from Masamune's hand.

Soon the sound of horses galloping from the distance drew closer and closer.

To the point where I can hear two familiar voices arriving.

"Kojuro! I've found Masamune and her!"

"What! You've found them!? Thank god."

"Kojuro-san! Shigezane-san!" I called out to the both of them.

By the time they reached us, Kojuro immediately asked. "Are you two unharmed?"

"We're fine, but did you two come looking for us?"

"Yeah! Cause Kojuro kept saying he was worried so I told him to leave you guys alone though." I really don't like that grin on his face. "Cause if you and Masamune both disappeared, you guys were probably having a lover's date–"

"W-What are you saying?!" My cheeks burned upon hearing what Shigezane just said.

"T-That could never happen!" Masamune also defended.

The both of us pointed at each other.

"Besides I can't stand that stupid woman/that brute!" The instant we said that, the both of us leered at each other.

"Who are you calling stupid woman/brute?!" Yet again we said it at the same time.

"QUIT IT!" I retorted while Masamune did the same. "QUIT MAKING MISUNDERSTANDINGS!"

"Ohhh! Look Kojuro, they're already having a lover's quarrel!"

"NO WE AREN'T!" We yelled back at Shigezane.

Stop misunderstanding everything about us!

"This woman slipped out of the castle without permission, I only left to look and thats it!" Masamune explained trying to stop Shigezane from making up

"Oh? Then Masamune, you personally went to look for her?" I really want to slap Shigezane right now. "And here you told us to lock her up in prison, but I guess you're already getting along pretty well."

"Y-You're mistaken! It's just, I need her blood so–!"

The minute Masamune mentioned the word blood, Kojuro's eyes narrowed at Masamune.

"Speaking of blood, theres some on your clothes." Kojuro, wearing a worried expression, interjected Masamune's words.

"Ah, this. It's nothing. Just splash-back when I cut down Yakuma in the forest." Masamune answered without missing a beat.

"Injuries?"

Masamune frowned, "Do you think someone like me would get injured from a Yakuma?"

"Good...however you were attacked by Yakuma in a forest not far from the castle."

Ah, Kojuro was right. Imari and I managed to survive thanks to Masamune, but the Yakuma were still in the forest.

If they leave, they might go after other humans besides me.

"We need to exterminate them before harm comes to the people." Soon Masamune placed a hand on my back and pushed me closer to Kojuro.

"Take the woman back to the castle, Kojuro." Masamune turned over to Shigezane.

"Shigezane, come with me."

Shigezane raised a brow at Masamune, "What do you mean go with you?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Masamune then pointed out, "We're going Yakuma hunting."

You've got to be kidding.

"Are you kidding me?!" I abruptly yelled at Masamune. "You're sick!"

"Shut up, I'm not sick." Quit being stubborn!

"Liar!" Marching back over to him, I placed the back of my left hand against his forehead immediately.

It burned.

"See! You have a fever and look Kojuro-san!"

"Stop!" He kept struggling as I tried to point out every single lie he made about not being sick.

"His complexion already looks worse!" Turning over to Masamune's retainer, I expressed my concerns in regards to Masamune's health. "He needs to rest Kojuro-san!"

"She's right." Kojuro agreed with me after taking a closer look at Masamune's obvious signs. "You're sick Masamune."

Shigezane crossed his arms, "He did leave around the time it started raining."

Huh?

Wait Masamune ran through that harsh rain?

I know it started pouring the instant Imari and I entered the hut.

But...for Masamune to do that...then the reason he got sick was...because of Imari and I?

' _Shit, I'm the cause of his sickness.'_

"Shut up, I said it was nothing."

"No it isn't!" Frustrated with his defensive nature, I hand Kojuro the raccoon in my arm. "Hold him for a second Kojuro-san."

"But what are you planning to do?" Kojuro sent me a questioning look as I stretched my arms.

"You'll see." I slowly made my way over to Masamune, who stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Hey, what are you-?!" My hands soon grabbed onto Masamune's floppy-like dog ears.

A small smile made its way onto my face, "Don't take it personally Masamune-san. I've been meaning to do this for a long time."

No seriously, if he never threatened my life in the first place...I probably would've asked to touch his ears in the first place.

But since Masamune was being stubborn as heck right now.

Time for extreme measures.

' _His ears feel soft_.' Huh, I guess I discovered something new about Masamune.

Well...let's hope I don't get myself killed for doing this.

Without hesitation, I pulled Masamune's ears.

"HEY!" He was already trying to fight my grip. "LET GO!"

"Nope." Since Masamune was sick, I managed to pull him closer to Kojuro's horse.

"Kojuro-san, could you step aside for a minute?"

"Wait what are you?

"Just move." Kojuro sent me a look of caution as I dragged Masamune closer to Kojuro's horse.

"Okay..." Getting ready, I started counting down. "Three...Two...One!"

The minute I said one, I used my upper body strength to throw Masamune's body above my head.

Sending him right onto the horse.

Actually, he was lying on his stomach upon landing right onto the horse.

"Alright, let's get going Kojuro-san." I hold out my arms, signaling for Kojuro to return Imari to me.

However...Kojuro only stared back at me in shock.

"Is there something wrong Kojuro-san?" Once I said that, Kojuro snapped out of his daze and answered. "No, nothing."

As Kojuro returned Imari to me, Shigezane snorted at Masamune.

The general of the Date Clan was currently scrambling to sit properly on the horse despite his cold.

But once Masamune sat upright to see Shigezane chuckling at him, Masamune glared at Shigezane.

"You just got thrown by a-"

"Say anymore and I will stab this sword through your gut, Shigezane."

"Alright alright." Shigezane snickered while taking the reins of his horse, "Kojuro! And Megumi!"

"THATS MEGUMI-SAN TO YOU!" I never gave you permission to call me without formalities!

"Bah who cares about formalities!"

I DO!

"Just make sure Masamune gets some rest! And I'll take some of the soldiers with me for the Yakuma hunt, Kojuro."

"Understood." Shigezane then left with some soldiers, heading into the direction of the forest.

"Hey what are you?!" Masamune's words were interrupted as Kojuro pulled the reins of his horse.

Leading the horse in the direction of the castle.

"Leave the Yakuma to Shigezane." Kojuro stated firmly to Masamune, "You will return to the castle and get some rest."

"Kgh...I told you I'm...!"

"Lying is a bad example of a general too you know."

Masamune sent me a scrutinizing gaze. "Barbaric woman."

"Can I punch him, Kojuro-san?" I asked the retainer.

I'm ready to punch him.

"No, absolutely not."

Darn it.

* * *

By the time we got back to the castle, Masamune looked as if he was going to fall face first onto the ground.

"Do you want me to catch you?"

I'm not joking this time.

I'm actually serious.

The way his body swayed worried me.

Masamune's eyes narrowed at me as he got off Kojuro's horse easily. "Shut up."

Wow rude.

What happened to the Masamune I was walking with earlier?

Following after him, Kojuro excused himself to prepare hot water for Masamune.

In the mean time, Masamune directed his gaze over to me.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Let's go."

' _Go where_?' I didn't want to upset him anymore. I think I embarrassed him already enough by everything I did today. So I just followed quietly after Masamune.

By the time he stopped by a room, Masamune opened the door to reveal an empty but slightly furnished room.

It looks like it was unoccupied.

"It's your room."

Huh?! My room?!

"Use it freely."

"My room?" I stared at him as if he was crazy. "You're actually giving me a room?"

"You're the one who asked not to be locked up anymore." Masamune's frown deepened. "Or do you want to go back to prison?"

"No this is fine." One more argument and I'll be sent back there for sure.

"Hmph."

"You really need to quit saying hmph all the time."

"Why do you even bother to care?" Masamune crossed his arms. "I swear, you're a weird woman."

"Says the guy who never makes any sense." I point out at him in a huff, "I can never understand what you're trying to say. Especially to something like-"

I gestured to the room we're in.

"This! Like what was this supposed to be?"

"I just said."

I quickly interjected Masamune's words."Yes I know that but-"

"Can you be quiet for once?!" Masamune clicked his tongue, "I swear."

"Just think of this room as a form of thanks...or pity if that's what you deem it."

Thanks or pity.

I'm betting you he wants me think of this nice room as a form of pity.

Gee thanks, Masamune.

"Even though I left my cell several times and caused you trouble by embarrassing you in front of your soldiers?"

Masamune sent a threatening glare in return. "Do you want to go back?"

"No, I'm fine." Okay, I better stop joking around otherwise I can kiss this room goodbye. I should at least say thank you to him again. "In any case."

I bowed. "Thank you, Masamune-san."

"For saving Imari's and my life as well as protecting us, I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart."

As I got up from my bow, a small smile formed against my lips. "I owe you one, Masamune-san."

"I'll...remember...that."

I blinked.

' _Masamune-san's words._ ' But before I could even question Masamune on whether he was alright.

His body tilted forward.

' _Oh no_!' My body moved without thinking and managed to catch Masamune with my free left arm just before he landed.

' _Sorry Imari, but Masamune-san looks really sick!'_  I placed Imari onto the tatami floor.

Then shifted Masamune beside the unconscious raccoon.

"Masamune-san!" I placed the back of my hand against his forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine."

"Now's not the time to be stubborn, Masamune-san."

I don't have anything on me, so the only thing I could do was call out loud. "Kojuro-san!"

The retainer soon came running. "What happened?"

"It's Masamune-san!"

After explaining what had transpired, Kojuro pulled Masamune's arm around his shoulders and stood up like that.

Masamune didn't have the energy to act tough, so instead he groaned in pain while being dragged away by Kojuro.

' _I should make sure Imari is alright._ '

I'm concerned about Masamune, but Imari comes first since he's still unconscious.

As I made my way over to Imari, the raccoon started tossing and turning. "Ugh...please run away."

"Imari?" I placed a hand against his arm, "Are you awake?"

"Ngh? Huh?" Imari's eyes fluttered opened as he tried to take in his surroundings. But once his golden eyes widened, Imari yelled out loud. "AH! YAKUMA!? WHERE'S THE YAKUMA!?"

"Shh...calm down Imari." I muttered in a quiet voice. "The Yakuma are gone already. We're currently in Date Castle."

"Eh?!" Imari stared at me in disbelief, "But does that mean our escape failed?!"

He suddenly bowed at me. "I'm sorry, Megumi-san! I...I promised to help you escape and yet!"

I shake my head, "Actually Imari, there's something I need to tell you."

So I told Imari most of what's happened right after he lost consciousness.

"Oh...so you managed to convince him on your own, Megumi-san?" Imari looked at me in amazement, "I knew you were always strong and kind, but being able to face up to Date Masamune must have been rough! Even I couldn't do much but beg in front of him!"

"Well...a lot of stuff happened." Too much indeed.

"Also, I'm gonna go see Masamune-san again." I already explained to Imari that Masamune got sick on the way back. "So get some rest, alright?"

"Yes!" Once Imari went back to sleep, I made my way over to Masamune's room. Remembering how Shigezane pointed out the whole area of the castle before heading to the kitchen.

By the time I entered the room, Kojuro had his hand against Masamune's forehead.

Masamune was lying tucked inside a futon.

"Kojuro-san, is Masamune-san fine?"

"Ah, there is nothing to worry about."

Oh good. I can already feel some of the weight lift off of my chest.

"It seems to be due to his stamina being consumed after consecutive battles."

Ah that's why.

Did Masamune even rest after getting treated?

Then again Shigezane did say Masamune woke up early to make that much food.

It was a lot of food, but in truth...I couldn't stop eating it in frustration while sitting in the prison cell.

Cursing him like no tomorrow.

Even though Masamune was a brute, he knew how to cook.

"He came down with the fever, as you've said earlier, after spending an entire night being rained on."

Fatigue, drenched from the rain, and struggling to defend his pride.

' _You really are a confusing man, Masamune-san_.' But you're probably the most caring person I've ever met.

Pushing yourself to the limit for the lives your soldiers and running through the rain to just find us.

I'll admit it in mind.

You're actually nice person.

"Kojuro-san." I turned to ask the retainer. "Can I borrow the kitchen?"

"Hm, you can but why?"

"Masamune-san spent the entire night looking for Imari and I, right?" I then proposed this, "I'll make Masamune-san something in return for his kindness."

"Who are you...calling...kind?!" Masamune coughed in between his words.

"Sick people should be resting." I ignored Masamune's struggle to defend himself. "Is it alright?"

"It's fine." Kojuro nodded, granting me access to the kitchen. "When you return, I'll get Masamune his medicine."

"Okay."

* * *

  _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_Select: [Masamune]_ **  
_[Megumi]_

* * *

"Kojuro, get back here!" How dare he leave me alone with this barbaric woman?!

"Masamune-san stop struggling!" The woman known as Saitou Megumi placed the food tray aside to push me back into the futon.

"You need to rest!"

"Shut up and don't concern yourself with me."

"If you rest properly, then I won't be as concerned right now." She answered back in a serious manner.

"You-!" The next thing I knew, I was forced back into the futon by Saitou's hand. "I don't need your help."

"Quit acting like a defensive child Masamune-san, it's unbecoming for someone of your standing to be this way."

"As if you would know." Not like she will ever experience what I've gone through.

"You'd be surprised." Saitou grabbed the bowl from the tray and stirred whatever was in it a few times. Then held out a spoon to me.

The smell of rice porridge overwhelmed me. It didn't smell like the ones I've made.

"Now open your mouth."

"No." I refuse to eat anything made by her hands.

She probably messed up the ingredients.

"Masamune-san."

"No! Now quit that goody two shoes act of yours!"

What happened to the vile woman that shoved her hand into my mouth and force fed me her blood?!

"It's not a damn act Masamune-san!"

"Oh really then why are you even trying in the first place?! Are you planning to-!"

The next thing I knew, Saitou shoved the spoon full of rice porridge into my mouth.

"Shut up and eat it!" There it was.

That woman's intense nature of hers.

But I was too focused on the soup she force fed me. The flavoring was different and the spices matched the porridge well.

Removing the spoon from my mouth, I narrowed my eye at the woman.

"What? Does my cooking not match your taste at all?" She looked annoyed.

"No, it's...fine." I'm not admitting that its good, but the taste was enough to tell.

That she put effort in making it.

Saitou closed her eyes as she sighed out loud, "I told you it's not bad. I have no plans on hurting you while you're sick, besides I'm just returning the favor for saving Imari and I."

Upon opening her eyes, Saitou stared at me.

"What?" I muttered out of irritation.

Saitou frowned at my response, "Why do you always act so contrary?"

"Being tough is one thing, but every single word I hear from you is the opposite." Her lips formed a thin line as she asked, "Why do you always say the opposite of what you mean?"

"So you've noticed." Only Kojuro and Shigezane known about it. I didn't think someone outside of the Date Clan would realize it.

"How can I not? Your words are confusing."

I sighed at her response.

"When it's hot, I say it's cool. When I'm tired, I act with vigor." I repeated the very same words the buddhists have taught me from the beginning. "A general always tells the exact opposite of what they feel. They act  _contrary_."

"Those words...were you raised by the words of your parents?"

"No." I answered without hesitation. "My parents didn't raise me."

At an early age, I was sent to a temple and raised to become a proper leader of the Date Clan. I wasn't raised like normal children and was given strict teachings to become what I am now.

There was no room for weakness.

"I was raised by buddhist monks who've taught me various things. Those words I've just mentioned were the very same words one of them taught me as a child."

"If a general is weak then their vassals will be frightened. However, if a general is always strong then their vassals will be at ease."

"Because I am that kind of general, my vassals follow me with reassurance and believe in me."

Saitou was silent during my explanation, but once I finished Saitou started again. "But there's one thing you've forgotten Masamune-san."

"Forgotten?" What in the world was she talking about? Probably something insane. "As if."

"No, you most certainly did Masamune-san." Instead of backing off, Saitou continued. There was an air of confidence surrounding her as she said this. "I'm not your vassal."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Just listen to my words for once, Masamune!" She stopped being formal again and focused her gaze to the ground. "Do you really..."

Her face started turning red as she continued to speak.

Don't tell me shes sick too. She shouldn't force herself in taking care of me if she was.

"You..." I was going to interrupt Saitou when she suddenly stated.

"Need to act so strong in front of me?"

My eye widened at what Saitou just said. "...Are you trying to say that I should be myself in front of you?"

She seemed distraught by my words. "N-No! I'm not saying that!"

Her face started reddening. "I...I just want to...know what you're really saying."

Slowly moving her brown eyes over to me, Saitou bit her lip. Waiting for my response.

' _She needs to stop doing that. Otherwise she'll bleed through her lip._ '

She might stop if I answer her.

I shifted my gaze, avoiding her eyes. "Well..."

"If I feel like it."

Finally Saitou stopped biting her lip, but I noticed a small smile forming on her lips.

"Alright."

...What's with that smile.

That same feeling I had while holding her hand resurfaced.

It was a tingling sensation.

Unfamiliar.

But still lingering there.

' _I'm confusing, aren't you the confusing one_?'

I hold my hand out.

"Huh?"

"Give it."

"What?"

"The bowl. It will all go to waste if you keep holding onto it."

"O-Oh..." Handing me the bowl, my hand briefly touched her fingers.

...Her hands...were they always this small and soft?

After taking the bowl, Saitou continued to watch over me in Kojuro's place.

And for once.

I finally felt at ease around her.

' _I'll consider it_.' I thought closing my eye. ' _Being normal around her._ '


	8. Cooking

The moment I opened my eyes, I went silent.

' _This place...was the children's hospital_.'

But it looked like the area was changed to resemble a small party.

There was a banner written in colorful paint saying thank you. The writing wasn't perfect, but you could tell the children did their best in writing it out.

' _This was the charity party held by the hospital to say thank you for donating money to children who needed_ _it_ _for their treatments_.'

I was in my last year of middle school when I attended this party.

I glanced down at myself to see what I was wearing. It was the same dress I wore at the time.

"Megumi, why don't you go ahead and talk to some of the children?" Mother's voice surprised me, however I didn't deny her suggestion.

"Yes, mother." I answered back without missing a beat.

As I wandered around to see if I could talk to one of the children, my eyes soon landed on a young boy sitting far from everyone else.

Walking over to the little boy, I asked. "Is this seat taken?"

He shook his head, saying a quiet no.

"Can I sit here with you?"

The boy gave a slight nod.

Upon taking a seat, I noticed the boy was staring at the group of children having fun.

In his eyes, it was as if he was longing to join the rest of them.

But there was something holding him back.

At that time, I wasn't aware of his condition.

Despite not knowing it, I...persisted in talking to the little boy.

This child.

Looked so lonely.

Sitting here all alone.

"...Hey." I started off, "Do you want to know a story?"

Upon hearing me say that, the boy stopped staring at the group and turned to me with interest in his eyes.

But before I could even say the story to the boy, I felt someone shaking me.

"Hey."

' _No_.'

"Hey."

' _I'm still talking to him_.'

"Hey."

' _No wait_!'

Once I opened my eyes, instead of the little boy I was talking to. My vision was completely filled with Masamune glaring back at me.

"How long are you planning to sleep?"

"G-Get your face away from me!" The next thing I did was shove Masamune away from me.

"Hey, stop it!"

I kept pushing on his chest to get him away from me.

"I won't until you stop trying to get close to me!"

Once he finally backed away, I huffed to myself.

' _Curse Masamune and his stupid timing!'_

As I got up from the wall, I continued to complain about how rude Masamune was. ' _Why did Masamune ruin the nice dream I was having_?!'

"...Wait." I didn't notice it until now, but there was a blanket on me. "I don't remember getting a blanket last night."

"Kojuro brought it." Masamune answered the question for me. "Kojuro saw you falling asleep when he came back with the medicine."

"Oh." That was kind of him to...

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

WAIT JUST A SECOND!

HE LEFT ME ALONE TO SLEEP IN MASAMUNE'S ROOM?!

' _Kojuro-san! Why didn't you wake me up_?!'

I could have gone back to my room to check up on Imari's condition. But instead I ended up getting awakened by the last person I want to see first thing in the morning!

As I fold the blanket I had on while wearing a frown, my eyes slowly trail over to the warlord sitting up from his futon.

' _Is he even alright to be sitting up like that_?'

His eye soon caught me staring, "What?"

"...Are you fine sitting up like that?"

"Just who do you think I am?"

"A pirate werewolf cosplayer."

"Do you want to go back to the prison cell?"

"I find it unfair that you're threatening me with the prison cell."

"If it's unfair then quit asking stupid questions."

...Even when I try to worry about him, Masamune still manages to find a way to tick me off!

"Fine!" I clicked my tongue and muttered under my breath. "I should have let Kojuro-san watch him."

Unknown to my focused ramblings, I didn't notice Masamune watching me while I was punching the folded blanket.

' _She said a guy's name in her sleep_.' Masamune thought to himself. There was something bothering Masamune ever since he heard Megumi say that name in her sleep. ' _What is Daichi to you_?'

Little did Masamune know.

The person I was referring to, known as Daichi, was none other than a little boy from a children's hospital.

After giving one final punch to the blanket, I let out a sigh. ' _That should be enough_.'

It's too bad I can't actually beat up the real thing. Even though it's quite tempting to do so as of right now!

It was hard trying to keep my temper to a minimum, especially being alone in a room with Masamune.

But I promised Kojuro to watch over Masamune and I kind of broke it by falling asleep in the middle of watching him.

' _Ugh, Kojuro-san get back here immediately_!' I don't want to continue staying in the same room as Masamune any longer!

By mere luck, Kojuro just came back.

"Good morning, Masamune and Megumi-san."

"Hmph/Good morning, Kojuro-san." The moment I heard Masamune's usual  _hmph_ , I ended up sending a glare to the warlord.

' _He just says that to his retainer_?!'

How rude was he?!

"Did you get enough sleep Megumi-san?" Was the first thing Kojuro asked me, before heading over to Masamune's side.

"I did, but you didn't have to give me a blanket."

More importantly. "You should have woke me up."

He leaned closer to me and muttered it quietly as if to avoid letting Masamune from hearing. "I was planning to but Masamune said to leave you alone and just hand you a blanket."

What?!

You mean to tell me that brute of the man was watching me sleep?!

My eyes narrowed at the man sending a nasty scowl to Kojuro and I.

"What are you two whispering about?"

' _You being a creepy jerk.'_ I probably shouldn't say that out loud otherwise Masamune will really throw me back into prison.

"Anyway...let's see how you are Masamune." Kojuro then placed the back of his hand against Masamune's forehead. "Good. Your fever has gone down and your complexion is well."

"That means the medicine you brought him worked right?" The medicine they used are ones you don't see in my world much. But some herbalist or apocatherapy shops tend to still recreate them as an alternative.

"It wasn't just the medicine." Masamune added on.

I stared at him in confusion.

"...Resting?"

"Not just that either."

"...what else is there?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Says the idiot that pushed himself into getting sick."

"Says the idiot that made such a bland porridge."

"Alright that's-!"

Kojuro placed his arms on my shoulders, trying to calm me. "W-Wait Megumi-san! What Masamune is trying to say is-!"

"That your meddling was useful." Masamune finished Kojuro's words.

Upon hearing the truth, I lowered my arms. "You...is this your way of saying thank you because you worded it so terribly."

You can already see the electricity of animosity being zapped between us.

Kojuro sighed while watching the both of us. Before he could tell us to stop getting at each other's throats, a soldier arrived at the door.

"Excuse me, Masamune-sama!"

The soldier seemed like he rushed over here.

Masamune proceeded to ask, "What's the matter?"

"Masamune-sama, I am reporting to you in place of Shigezane-sama!"

Huh? In place of Shigezane?

But wasn't Shigezane one of the leading commanders to the Date Army?

It's supposed to be Shigezane reporting to Masamune not the soldier.

Returning my focus to the soldier, he continued his report. "Shigezane-sama has concluded his Yakuma extermination and has returned to the castle!"

"I see, good work. However–" Masamune's eye narrowed at the soldier, "Why didn't Shigezane come to report himself?"

"That's..." The soldier hesitated in his words, there was growing tension on the warlord and retainer's faces as they awaited an answer.

And then...it was like a bomb dropped right onto the two werewolves.

"Shigezane-sama was wounded." The soldier revealed as guilt showed up on his face. "Right now he is receiving medical treatment."

As soon as the duo heard that, Masamune got up on his feet immediately. "I'm going to check on him! Come with me, Kojuro!"

By the time Masamune, Kojuro, and the soldier had left.

I practically stayed in one spot.

' _I really shouldn't be staying here in Masamune's room_.'

Ugh...but should I follow after Masamune and Kojuro?

Do I really want to see the same prick that tried to steal my bag?

Heck no.

But...after all those times Shigezane did in order to support me against Masamune...I guess I should see if he was okay.

However if Shigezane starts acting like a brat, I'm heading straight to my room for Imari as fast as I can.

* * *

Following after the two, all three of us made our way to the treatment room to find Shigezane tending to his injuries.

But the way the soldier worded it made seem like Shigezane received a life-threatening injury.

The injuries on his body didn't seem life-threatening at all.

"These scratches, are they really the only injuries you have?" I asked.

"They are." Shigezane admitted.

There was something in the tone of his voice. Showing that the injuries weren't the only reason.

"Could it be you were attacked by an enemy army?" Masamune assumed from Shigezane's injuries. "If so, we need to organize our forces immediately and meet the enemy–"

Shigezane interrupted Masamune's words. "No. All of these wounds were from the Yakuma."

Taking a deep breath, Shigezane explained what had happened.

Apparently Shigezane let his guard down after he assumed it was an easy victory.

But that was a naive thought.

Turns out there was another swarm of Yakuma that was heading toward a nearby village.

By the time Shigezane noticed the village getting attacked, he left the remaining Yakuma to the soldiers and fought a swarm of Yakuma alone.

' _Better yet he managed to fight a whole swarm of Yakuma alone and only got scratches_?!'

Imari and I could barely do anything against one.

And after seeing Masamune's slashing one Yakuma after another...I think that was enough proof to show the purpose of the Geggazoku in Shinga.

"I defeated all of them, but a number of the villagers were already attacked."

Despite his lowered head, you can already tell that his eyes were damp with tears. The physical wounds aren't much, but his naivety lead to the loss of many. Leaving a possible mental scar on Shigezane's mind.

' _He probably won't forget this_.'

Failure was something nobody can forget.

' _I don't think it would be right if I say something to Shigezane._ '

I'm an outsider when it comes to their clan.

What exactly can I say to him?

Say that he did his best?

That would be like I'm babying him and he won't learn from the loss of the villagers' lives.

' _It's easy to say nice things to children, but Shigezane is clearly not a child_.'

In the end, the only ones I can actually talk politely to are Kojuro and Imari.

' _On one hand, Masamune and Shigezane both get on my nerves....but on the other hand...Shigezane at least tried to get me out of prison the third time I was thrown in by Masamune_.'

As I was absorbed in my thoughts, debating on what to say.

The next thing I knew, Masamune shoved me from behind.

"Hey?!" I whisper yelled back at him for doing that.

He sent a glare in return.

' _Are you expecting me to say something nice in your place_?!'

Masamune, you need to be honest with your own cousin damn it!

I returned Masamune a stink eye before turning over to the depressed looking Shigezane sitting in front of me.

' _Ugh...how do I say this_?'

Do I really have to say he did his best?

I felt another shove from behind.

' _I'm seriously this close to turning around and socking Masamune in the face._ '

"Shigezane...san." I started off, feeling awkward in saying the words. "You did all...all that you could do in the first place."

"There's no need to beat yourself up on it."

Soon Masamune held a faint smile as he agreed to my awkward words of encouragement. "She's right. You did all that you could."

' _Hey...did Masamune just used my words as a damn stepping stone to say something nice to his cousin?_!'

"Don't blame yourself too much, Shigezane."

' _He most certainly did! Ugh, I swear I'm gonna give Masamune a piece of my mind later on_!'

After hearing us say that, Shigezane lifted his head. "Masamune...Megumi."

And he's still not using honorifics with my name.

'... _I'll let it slide just this once._ ' But next time! Shigezane needs to start using honorifics with my name!

But before Shigezane could even nod, Kojuro who was silent this whole time interjected immediately.

"No, the fact that our people were killed is your responsibility."

Holy...

I think I'm already gaping at what I just heard.

I know Kojuro was right, but he didn't have to outright say it like that to Shigezane!

"Hey, Kojuro." Masamune sent a frown at his retainer. "That's not a way to speak."

For once...I actually agree with Masamune on this.

"You two are being too soft." Kojuro's words were unsettling using that sharp tone. "The events this time are clearly from your misjudgment, Shigezane."

"That." Shigezane clenched his fists as he sent a heated glare back at Kojuro. "I KNOW THAT WITHOUT NEEDING TO BE TOLD!"

Hearing Shigezane yell like that surprised me. Despite the easy going attitude he displayed often, the anger Shigezane currently showed caught me off guard.

"I don't think you understand though." Kojuro sighed as he continued his words. "Shigezane, you neglected training yesterday too."

"Training has nothing to do with this!?" Shigezane argued back.

Kojuro shook his head. "No, it does. You were overconfident in your strength and took your enemies too lightly."

"That self-conceitedness lead you into neglecting your training. This was what resulted in the death of our people."

If anything, Kojuro was probably even more harsh than I thought he was.

Who knows what would have happened if I said I couldn't prove myself to Kojuro when I was back in the prison cell?

I probably wouldn't be able to stand up to Kojuro like I do with Masamune and Shigezane. Kojuro had a sharp tongue compared to Masamune's blade-like words and Shigezane's morbid death threats.

His cold eyes were unsettling as I watched him walk closer to Shigezane.

"Come, you will train right now."

"Saying whatever the fuck you want." Shigezane spatted out of frustration, "Don't look down on me! I've already been through many real battles!"

It was like seeing a younger brother arguing with his older brother.

"If you beat me in training, then I will end it immediately." Kojuro almost sounded like he was taunting Shigezane with his words.

"Those words." Shigezane eyed the retainer, "I'll make you regret 'em!"

The two glared at each other and then, as if fighting to be first, they ended up exiting the treatment room in a fired manner.

Once it was quiet again, I broke the silence the moment I directed my gaze at Masamune.

"Are you alright with this?" I asked the warlord standing beside me.

"And what of it?" Masamune returned my question. "Are you trying to say that I should have sided with Shigezane and defend him from Kojuro?"

"No." That's not what I'm trying to say. "You're fine with the both of them jumping straight back into training?"

"Hmph."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for Masamune." As I turned over to face Masamune directly, I sent him a look of disbelief. "They're your men. Why can't you do anything about this?"

"Because if I did, Shigezane wouldn't be able to endure Kojuro's words."

God what in the world was this?

Some kind of masculine pride going on here?

Because they're all acting like barbaric fools.

Why can't they settle things in a more civil manner?

I sighed. "I give up on trying to understand you three."

In the end the only sane one I can talk to is Imari.

' _I might as well see Imari now._ ' I had enough listening to these three.

As I tried to exit the treatment room to go find Imari, I felt someone yank my right hand.

Pulling me back.

"Hey?!" I find myself getting pulled by Masamune.

"Go watch them."

"Ha?" The heck are you trying to say?

"Knowing Shigezane, he won't finish his training with Kojuro unless there's someone outside watching him."

"But why me?!" I have to go check on Imari!

"Shigezane doesn't hate you." That's only because he likes the way I react. There's nothing else besides that.

"Just because I'm an outsider, doesn't mean I-!"

"Do you want to go back to the prison?"

"Oh don't you dare start threatening me with the prison cell again!"

The last thing I want to hear from you was that very line!

"Then...think of this as a way of returning the favor."

Huh?

"Favor?" Wait was he referring to what I said yesterday night?

The fact that I owe him for saving Imari and my life.

"Watch Shigezane and Kojuro's training if you want to repay what you owe me."

My eyes narrowed at Masamune.

"I really hate you for twisting my own words like that."

"You should watch what you say then."

* * *

So now here I was.

At the courtyard, watching Shigezane and Kojuro facing each other with wooden practice swords.

Masamune really wants me to have a headache.

Besides what will I even get out of this?

Ha...anyway...

So far on what's happening...Kojuro put a rule to this training.

If Shigezane manages to make Kojuro admit defeat, then the training will end immediately. However as long as Kojuro hasn't admitted defeat, they're going to continue training until morning.

"WHAT?! Hold on, I didn't hear about that!" Shigezane looked panicked after hearing that.

"Why are you panicking? Is it that you aren't confident about making me admit defeat?"

Kojuro really knows how to taunt Shigezane.

He managed to make him get caught off guard from the start of the training.

"You...I'll do it!" Raising his wooden sword, Shigezane readied his stance. "Don't blame me if you get hurt!"

"Come at me from any direction!" The moment Kojuro said that, Shigezane suddenly disappeared.

' _Huh_?!'

Wait...did he really just disappear like that?!

The next thing I knew, Shigezane attempted to land an attack on Kojuro's chest. But the retainer managed to block Shigezane's aim.

"Too slow!"

What the...?! Was this the kind of training Shigezane goes through everyday?!

Shigezane kept sending blows at Kojuro using the wooden sword in his hands. But Kojuro constantly blocked each of his lands.

It was hard for my eyes to follow, however I can tell Kojuro was somehow able to see through Shigezane's attacks.

"Ahh, damn!" Shigezane cursed, after realizing what Kojuro was doing. "Why are my techniques being seen through!?"

"Is that a question, Shigezane? I believe you said you didn't need to be taught by me though."

Oh my god, was Kojuro actually smirking at Shigezane?!

If only popcorn existed here, because I would be munching it by the second.

"You...don't look down on me!" And soon Shigezane finally attacked fiercely against Kojuro.

Upon stepping back from the attack, Kojuro's posture crumbled.

Apparently there was a stone behind Kojuro, making the retainer sink to his knee.

The moment Kojuro was on his knee, Shigezane pointed the tip of his wooden sword at the retainer.

"Haha! It's my win! If this was a real battle, you'd be dead by now, you know?"

Uh...Shigezane.

Did you forget the rule Kojuro put up from the beginning?

"Good grief."

Even Kojuro pointed it out himself.

After one sigh, Kojuro instantly recovered his stance in a flash.

Managing to strike a blow on Shigezane's chest instead.

"Kugh, ugh! You pretended to trip! That's cowardly, Kojuro!"

"Cowardly?" Kojuro seemed like he was having a grand time taunting Shigezane right now. "Would you say that in a real battle?"

"You bastard!"

Again, it was a repeat of what happened before Kojuro stumbled upon the stone.

Kojuro constantly blocking Shigezane's attacks...only this time...

' _Kojuro-san is blocking each hit using only one hand on the sword_?!'

I had no idea.

That this was the kind of training the Date Clan had to go through.

But this training wasn't just for maintaining their sword techniques...it was a way to remind them to not get careless the next time they failed to save their people's lives.

' _Kojuro-san._ ' Although it was a rather harsh way of telling Shigezane to continue training.

Kojuro must have thought that this was the best way in getting Shigezane to listen to him.

In fact, Kojuro was currently reminding him at the moment.

"Once your swordsmanship is read, it is simple to handle it like how I am showing you."

"Shut up!" But Shigezane doesn't seem to be listening to a single word.

"Look, you have weak defenses, Shigezane! Concentrate more!"

"Right back at you, stop chattering and concentrate on this practice!"

' _Is it just me? Or is their argument getting more heated than their fighting?'_

I want to take back everything I said earlier.

They're still acting like barbaric fools!

Sadly the training did not stop right then and there.

It went on until the sun started setting.

Literally, I was stuck out here watching the duo fight until...

"GOTCHA!" Shigezane managed to land a blow right onto Kojuro.

Forcing the retainer to stab his wooden sword into the ground and drop to one knee.

"Haa...haa...how was that Kojuro?!" Shigezane held his head high, as if looking down on Kojuro despite being exhausted from the training.

"Haa...haa...I admit defeat." Kojuro sighed after taking a deep breath. "This is my loss."

"ALRIGHT!" Shigezane yelled out in glee.

Quickly dropping the wooden sword to the ground, the supposed commander of the Date Army jumped up and down like a child who won a game.

The next thing I knew, he was beaming that bright smile at me despite being covered in sweat and mud.

"Hey, did you see that just now!? It was an awesome attack!"

'... _Actually he resembles a dog asking for a praise instead of a child_.'

Er...wait does that mean I have to actually praise Shigezane now?!

Masamune, why did you make me watch them?!

I bit my lip, trying to think of what to say.

"Yeah I saw everything." Because I was returning what I owe to Masamune. "You were amazing."

But I had to admit it.

Shigezane was capable of fighting against Kojuro up until the sun started setting.

And with injuries from exterminating the Yakuma, I'm actually shocked by the fact that Shigezane can still stand on his two feet after what he went through.

"You did well in making Kojuro-san admit defeat Shigezane...san."

His ears twitched as a grin...no...a smile formed on his lips.

Now that I think about it...this was the first time I've ever seen Shigezane smile honestly. Most of the smiles he showed were out of cockiness or trying to take a pick at my nerves. 

' _But still he needs to take a bath_.'

He reeks of sweat.

Shigezane better not be having any thoughts of hugging me right now otherwise I will kick him.

"As promised, today's training ends here." Kojuro announced to Shigezane, who cheered. "Yay!"

During this time, Kojuro began lecturing Shigezane on the chances of him fighting against other commanders despite being strong enough to take down a skilled swordsman.

"I promise." With a serious look on his face, Shigezane stated. "I'll never overestimate my own strength and I won't ever sacrifice our people or comrades again."

Kojuro gave a strong nod, "You finally understand. Then from now on you will take your training seriou–"

"Well, I don't have to practice with you anymore though, right Kojuro? Cause I've already won against you."

Shigezane, you're completely missing the point.

' _Kojuro-san is trying to remind you how important diligent training is_.'

No matter what Kojuro tried to say to Shigezane after he made that serious statement, it practically went through one ear and out the other.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take a bath before our meal!" Shigezane left the courtyard immediately, leaving Kojuro and I behind.

"...You tried your best Kojuro-san." I don't think Shigezane has any plans on going back to training.

"But you did the same."

What?

"The training wouldn't have gone smoothly without you accompanying us."

"Ah well..." How exactly do I put it? "I was only here because I owed Masamune a favor."

"Favor?"

"For saving Imari and my life, he told me to go watch your training with Shigezane." I explained the reason why I was even there in the first place.

"I see." Kojuro frowned after hearing the truth. "I apologize on behalf of Masamune's behavior towards you."

"N-No need to apologize in his stead, Kojuro-san!" I'd rather hear an apology from the man himself than his retainer.

Anyway...

"Besides the apology...why do you need to thank me?" I asked Kojuro, "All I did was watch the two of you."

I didn't do anything else.

"That's true, but you saw how persistent Shigezane was in today's training correct?"

I nodded.

"Just because you were only watching, Shigezane didn't want to lose to me and leave in the middle of training."

I stared at Kojuro, still not understanding what that meant.

"And that means what?"

"Basically...men want to look good when they're in front of a woman they are fond of."

...what?

"There's no way." I flat out rejected the idea of Shigezane having such goals. "He's been aiming to get a reaction out of me since the beginning!"

Besides...Shigezane liking me would be like hearing Masamune saying let's get married.

Until pigs start flying, I won't believe something unless I visibly see it happening.

"I'm sorry to say this Kojuro-san, but I just think Shigezane only wanted to prove that he doesn't need anymore training."

"If that is what you think."

Soon a soldier arrived, looking rather exhausted and panicked as he made his way to Kojuro. "Pardon me, Kojuro-sama! Have you seen Masamune-sama?"

"Masamune? No, I haven't seen him. Is something the matter?"

' _Don't tell me he did something stupid right after leaving the treatment room_.'

"As a matter of fact, he went out on his horse some time ago, but he has not returned."

"I see."

I don't know if this was a common occurrence, but it wouldn't hurt to ask Kojuro if it was.

"Does Masamune often disappear like that?"

Disappearing right after he recovers...whose the idiot again?!

He was pushing himself to the limit again!

"From time to time he tends to do this."

So this wasn't the first time.

If I did something like Masamune, Yuka and the bodyguards would go out on a rampage to find me.

Seeing Kojuro act so calm about this shows me how well he knows Masamune.

"I will go and see." As Kojuro reassured the soldier about finding Masamune, he stopped in his tracks to turn to me.

"Do you want to come?"

"I."

I went silent after hearing Kojuro say that.

It's not like I want to see Masamune.

Watching me sleep, shoving me to say something nice first, and then dangling the fact that I owed him a favor just to force me to watch Kojuro and Shigezane's training...

He gets on my nerves.

I feel like I'll end up getting high blood pressure every single time I see him.

...But.

He just recovered after one day.

Masamune may be even stronger than Shigezane in terms of strength...however the words he told me the night before was starting to bother me.

' _Generals act the opposite of how they feel in order to show no sign of weakness to their men_.'

Masamune was definitely acting like that earlier.

Biting my lip, I finally made my decision. "I'll go."

Only to check on him.

"Do you mind, Kojuro-san?"

"No, not at all."

* * *

Riding on a horse together with Kojuro, we started heading off in the direction of a small town close by far away from the castle.

"Is this really the place where Masamune went, Kojuro-san?"

Why would Masamune even go this far from the castle?

"It is." Kojuro replied, confirming that this was the right place.

Once we got closer, Kojuro then pointed out.  "Ah, there he is. Please look over there."

There standing by the marketplace was none other than Masamune.

Holding a bunch of packages in his arms.

By the time Masamune noticed us, he stood stiff. "Why are you guys here?!"

"We came to pick you up. It would take quite some time to bring those packages home alone, no?" Kojuro sounded indifferent. As if he expected Masamune to be right here.

Masamune leered at Kojuro. "How did you know I was here?"

"I knew by seeing your behavior this morning." Kojuro explained how he figured it out by reminding us what had happened earlier. "Shigezane was depressed with the damage done to the village. The soldiers who fought alongside him must feel the same too."

Masamune was dead silent as Kojuro finished his deduction.

"At times like these, there's only one thing you would do...treat everyone to an extravagant handcrafted meal to reward them and cheer them up." Kojuro sent a smile back to Masamune. "Am I right?"

A frown formed on Masamune's face as he turned aside, hiding his embarrassment.

' _So...wait._ '

He's facing the marketplace. That means all of those packages are...ingredients for cooking?

But why?

 _"_ Why would you go this far to get ingredients when theres the town by the castle?"

It would be easier and less troublesome than traveling to a far away town.

Kojuro soon stepped in to answer the question instead of Masamune himself. "It would set a bad example to soldiers if a general was seen buying food, right?"

Oh...

I see.

It's because Masamune has a stone cold hearted ego thing going on for his great general image.

No offense Masamune, but you're relating way too much to the male teenagers shown on tv drama shows.

"The life of a stone cold hearted general, eh?"

Masamune glared back at me. "Shut up."

' _I'm only speaking the truth_.'

"And Kojuro...there was no need in bringing this woman along."

' _Harsh_.'

Thats a rude thing to say right in front of the said woman, Masamune.

Kojuro soon countered Masamune's rude statement. "It's not like I can tell her the truth and say please do not come because Masamune will be embarrassed if he's seen shopping–"

"I got it, shut up already."

Was it bad that I wanted to laugh at what Kojuro just said to Masamune right now?

Because I could not hold back the small laugh I had.

"Pfft." I tried to cover my mouth to hide the laughter.

It was hard.

Because Masamune's glare made it worse.

"Ahaha!" When was the last time I laughed like this?

"Quit laughing woman!"

"No! How can I not laugh at a time like this?!" Seeing him like this...it's more than enough proof.

It's no wonder Shigezane and Kojuro know how well he acts.

Masamune just wants to hide the fact that he cares about others.

But the way he does it...

Was just way too extreme!

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_Select: [Masamune]_ **  
_[Megumi]_

* * *

"Ahaha!"

Why does that woman have to laugh in the middle of town?

She doesn't know when to stop.

"Would you quit laugh-"

But before I could even reach out to stop her from laughing.

I froze.

Midway.

Because for the first time I see it.

"Ahaha!"

On her face.

A small, but brief.

Smile.

' _Out of all the times_.'

' _You pick now._ '

' _You're a strange woman.'_

But for once...the woman wasn't angry, scared, or had that annoying look on her face whenever she tried to argue back at me.

I sighed.

"Woman."

Once I said that, the woman known as Saitou Megumi calmed down.

Took a deep breath and stared directly at me with her two black colored eyes.

The smile disappeared.

Then returned to that same expression.

As if challenging me.

"You're a general." Saitou started off, but instead of the usual words of snark. There was a change in her tone of voice. "As a general of the Date Army...you should have the power to control the men that follow you."

"Whether they see you as a strong general or not...your grip as a leader is what everyone sees." Taking a few steps forward, Saitou stopped right in front of me.

"And as the general of this territory, you should be able to do the things you need to do without your people caring about what kind of person you are."

Saitou then reach out and grabbed one of the packages from my hand. "So Masamune-san."

"What's wrong with being a general who can cook and care for the people that look up to him?"

Unlike the times Saitou reacted before, she was serious.

"Because there's nothing wrong with that."

It was as if...she spoke from experience. "And no one can take that away from you."

Once she backed away from me, Saitou held the package in her hands. "Now quit gawking at me like that."

"You need to start cooking right?"

"You don't need to remind me."

"What was that?" Despite being human, Saitou had sharp hearing.

"Just shut up."

"Rude jerk."

"Stupid woman."

This woman may hold herself high and mighty...but I guess this was her own way of being strong.

**_Daichi!_ **

The words she uttered in her sleep.

It sounded desperate.

**_Don't!_ **

**_Please!_ **

It was the same fragile tone she made about the raccoon.

**_If anything...the one thing that scares me the most is...seeing Imari hurt._ **

She prioritized the life of the raccoon over her own.

' _What kind of idiot doesn't think of the importance of their own life?_ '

An unbelievable idiot.

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
_[Masamune]_  
**_Select: [Megumi]_ **

* * *

"Speaking of cooking." Kojuro suddenly brought up while we were taking the packages back to the horses. "It's almost time for the evening meal, there will be cooks in the kitchen."

"That's true." Masamune stopped in his steps, "I planned to return earlier but I was troubled on what to make and before I knew it was this time."

The next thing I heard almost made me drop the packages in my hands.

"Kojuro give me advice."

I can't believe I'm actually hearing this.

"Is there a good plan to cook without being noticed by my vassals?"

Masamune was actually asking Kojuro for advice.

Are there any pigs flying in the sky right now?

Because this can't be real.

' _Oh shoot_.'

Masamune saw me.

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing."

I think I need to work on hiding the way I react to others.

"I have a plan. Don't worry." Kojuro reassured the general.

"I see, thanks."

Wow you answer to Kojuro, but not me?!

How dare you, Masamune.

' _Masamune has serious trust issues.'_

"However, there's one problem with this plan." Kojuro suddenly added on after Masamune looked ready to interrogate me. "It's impossible to implement it with just the two of us."

"What? Then who can help us? Shigezane?"

Can Shigezane really help when you're the one making him a surprise extravagant meal too?

"No, in order to implement this plan–"

Wait why are you looking at me Kojuro?

"Kojuro." Masamune had a sour expression on his face. "You can't possibly be."

"Indeed I am." Kojuro gave a firm nod, and turned to ask me face to face. "There is something I would ask of you."

"Yes?"

Why me?

"To preserve Masamune's dignity, could you lend us your strength?"

You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Kojuro-san, will this really work?"

"If you can face up to all three of us, I believe you can."

Curse me and my fighting fury.

As I slide the kitchen door open, the supposed cook eyed me with suspicion.

"Do you have business here?"

"Yes, I do."

Let's see if I can convince him on my own.

"Masamune-sa....ma."

I hate that I have to refer him like that.

"Ordered me to take care of the evening meals for today."

Ugh, I'm not even his vassal or soldier.

Saying that I was ordered by him through my own mouth.

I want to wash my mouth.

"Masamune-sama made that order? That's impossible to do without permission."

Damn it Masamune.

Why do you have such a stupid pride on not letting others finding out about how great you are at cooking?!

"These are Masamune's orders. My apologies, but could you comply with them?"

' _Oh thank goodness_.'

By the stroke of luck, Kojuro swooped in to save the day.

Although it was harsh to hear Kojuro say that I wouldn't get any food if I'm not useful.

But I guess that was Kojuro's way of covering for me to help Masamune.

...However.

I find it rude to hear the cook say that I would burn the kitchen down.

Sheesh.

I've cooked porridge in here and I haven't burned the kitchen at all since that time.

After seeing the cook bow to Kojuro and leave the kitchens, the retainer turned over to me wearing an apologetic look on his face.

"I apologize for my horrible use of words, however in order to clear everyone out-"

"It was the only way." I finished off his words. "I understand Kojuro-san."

He didn't mean it.

"I see. I'm relieved to hear that."

Ah, seriously. If Kojuro didn't act like a kid losing to a match earlier, I probably would've trusted him a bit more.

But after seeing that match between Shigezane and him.

Kojuro, please take your arguments with Shigezane down a notch.

Turning his gaze over to the door, Kojuro then called out. "Masamune, you can come in now."

Masamune, who had been in hiding this whole time, entered the kitchens.

"Hn." I tried my best to not roll my eyes at him. "I owe you one...against my will."

Against your will.

I'm going to make sure you return what you owe me, Masamune.

"As long as you return what you owe me."

With another hmph, Masamune averted my gaze and quickly started cooking.

' _Is it even alright to let him cook alone_?'

He just recovered after one day.

"Hey." I called out to the warlord. "Are you really going to cook everything alone?"

"Don't you need my help for cooking?"

It would be weird if the cook came back and see Masamune cooking in my place.

"That's unnecessary, because just by looking at your porridge...you seem to lack finesse."

Oh.

He did not.

He definitely did not just say that!

"Hey, Masamune."

Today was not the day.

I am not letting Masamune treat me like this!

"I'm staying here."

I'm going to put my damn foot down!

"To cook whether you like it or not!" I sped over to him and grabbed him by his uniform to stare directly into his single eye.

"We had a deal, and I'm going to keep the damn deal whether you like it or not."

"All bark and no bite, besides what else can you do if your cooking skills can't match up to mine?"

My lips formed a thin line, "You'll see."

"I'm going to make something that only I know."

There's no way I'm letting you know about it.

He leered back at me, "Can you even make enough for everyone in this castle?"

"Is that a challenge, Masamune?"

"Hmph, if that is what you think." After he said that, I released my hold on his clothes and backed away.

Rolling up my sleeves, I tell Kojuro. "I'll be in here with Masamune, Kojuro-san."

Masamune, in turn, continued for me. "Make sure none of the vassals enter here."

Kojuro nodded his head while wearing a smile on his face. It was actually nice to see that they weren't arguing this time. "I understand."

Once the retainer had exited the kitchen, right then and there...the two of us focused on what we needed to do.

As Masamune focused on making the meals, while I grabbed something from my bag.

Lifting it out, I sighed while staring at the item in the palm of my right hand.

' _Yuka's special salted caramels_.' Even though my family didn't stay in the mansion, I had Yuka there to keep me company.

Igarashi Yuka.

She has worked as my maid since I was in primary school.

One of the special times I had with Yuka was learning how to make her homemade salted caramels.

They were one of my all time favorite candies while growing up.

 _'She always remembered to put a pack of caramels in my bags.'_  As I take the caramel with me, I began recreating the candy I treasured for the longest time.

' _Sugar and Water._ '

The basic ingredients needed to make the caramels.

Unknown to me, Masamune would constantly glance over to see what I was doing as he waited for certain pots of food to finish.

However I was too focused on making the caramels to even notice his lingering gaze on me.

' _Once the mixture turns amber color, remove from the heat and add a teaspoonful of water to cool it down._ '

"Hey, are you trying to burn the kitchen down?"

"No...and quit looking at it!" It's a recipe only Yuka and I know!

Okay, now to pour it in this box-like food container to let it cool.

' _Finally sprinkle salt_.'

"Quit hogging the salt."

"I'm almost done! Can't you wait?!"

"There's no waiting in the kitchen."

"Ugh...just wait a little more then!"

I can't believe Masamune was such a stickler when it comes to having someone else using his ingredients.

"And now let it cool." As I set the container aside, I turned around to find Masamune hovering over me.

"What the heck are you doing?" Quit trying to see my caramels!

"You burned my sugar and ended up taking one of the food containers I owned."

So?

"And what's your point?" It's not like I broke your food container.

"What in the world are you making that involves burnt sugar?"

"Burnt sugar can become something else if you expand your knowledge in cooking a bit further." 

"Hmph."

Well  _hmph_  to you too.

I still need to make more, but I wish Masamune would stop hovering around me to see how caramels are made.

' _Masamune is already a cooking genius. He doesn't need to expand his knowledge in cooking by learning a recipe from my world_!'

As we continued this banter in the kitchen, time went by so fast that by the time we finished Kojuro had already entered to help serve the dishes.

"Do you need help, Megumi-san?" Kojuro stopped by to ask me.

I shook my head. "No, I want to finish what I started."

I was cutting the caramels into bite size pieces by now. "Oh wait."

Actually I need someone to try it first.

"Then Kojuro-san." I take one of the cubes to hand out to the retainer. "Could you try-"

But before I could even blink, the caramel I had in my hand was gone.

"Huh?" I glanced to the floor to see if I dropped the candy. "Did I drop it?"

' _Where did it go_?'

Once my eyes locked onto Kojuro, who pointed to my right.

I turned to see.

"Geh! Masamune, what are you eating?!"

He was already chewing on the caramel I just finished!

"You jerk! That was for Kojuro-san! Not you!"

How dare you!

Instead of receiving a retort from Masamune, he sent a glare back in return.

"Masamune?" Kojuro raised a brow.

Wondering why Masamune wasn't talking or better yet arguing back at me.

"What...did a cat get your tongue?" 

Masamune's glare hardened even more as he pointed at his mouth.

' _What in the world is he..._ '

And then it finally clicked.

' _The caramel_.'

I smirked.

"Aha...so karma got back at you."

"What do you mean, Megumi-san?" Kojuro asked.

"The dessert I made for the soldiers and Shigezane tends to get easily sticky once you eat it without warning." I pointed at Masamune. "Which is why I was going to warn Kojuro-san to get a cup of water before I handed it to him."

"But." I placed a finger at Masamune's chest to get my point across. "Next time...you need to listen to what I say."

Revenge never felt so sweet.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So guess who updated with more MnM shipping? >:3c


	9. Flute

**_"Megumi-sama, are you ready to make caramels today?"_ **

**_"Yes! I'm ready Yuka!"_ **

I remembered how excited I was in learning the recipe for her special salted caramels.

It was one of the few candies I liked to eat because it wasn't made by a chef or by a candy dealer. 

It was made by someone I knew.

Someone who made it with visible hardworking effort.

**_"Now pour the caramel into the pan, Megumi-sama."_ **

**_"Okay!"_ **

It was so simple.

Only three ingredients.

Sugar, Water, and Salt.

Two spices that would create a tasty treat. Mixed with water to lend a helping hand to the two.

**_"Don't forget to have something drink when you're eating it, okay?"_ **

**_"I know, Yuka."_ **

So simple.

So quick.

But...it was memorable and a precious time to me.

' _Yuka, I'm glad you taught me this recipe.'_

Because I can finally see why you liked giving me this candy.

The smiles on Imari and the other soldiers faces relieved me as I watched them stare in marvel of the candy.

"I-Is it alright for me to have this this Megumi-san?" Imari asked me, trying to make sure it was his.

I nodded. "Yes, I made enough for the others so you can have this."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

By the time I turned over to Shigezane, he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

Why are you staring at me like that?

"...Did you just smile?"

My eyes narrowed at Shigezane, "I have no clue on what you're talking about."

"But-"

"Now quit staring at me and eat." As I picked up the chopsticks to start eating, I huffed back. "It's rude to not eat the delicious food someone made for you."

Suddenly Masamune was eyeing me while I was eating. "Is it that delicious?"

"Of course it is."

It's not like I hate Masamune's cooking.

In fact, I'm a little mad at the fact that his cooking skills are better than my own!

Before I could even continue eating, Masamune soon placed several dishes that were in front of him over to me.

I stared at Masamune in confusion.

"Uh...why are you giving them to me?"

"They're failures."

Then why are you giving it to me?!

Better yet, these don't even look like failures at all!

I even took a bite into one of the dishes and noticed that they didn't taste any different than the ones I had!

"How can these be failures when they taste the same as the others?!"

"Hmph."

' _How many times do I have to tell him not to-?!'_

But then I noticed something out of the ordinary.

' _Huh...wait is that?_ '

His tail was moving?!

Like when an actual dog wags his tail after getting praised?!

Wait does that mean Masamune likes hearing people complimenting his food?!

I deadpanned.

'... _Dear lord_.'

I just discovered something new about Masamune.

' _Note to self, Masamune actually likes hearing someone talk about how great his cooking was.'_

"Which reminds me, today at training–"

"Shigezane, don't talk your mouth full."

Kojuro scolded Shigezane, before returning his gaze over to Masamune.

"And Masamune be careful, your sleeve will touch the miso soup."

"Ah." Masamune moved his hand away from the bowl. "That was dangerous."

The next thing I saw was Shigezane staring at Imari's fish with a glint in his eyes. "You aren't gonna eat that fish? Then I'll take it!"

With haste speed, Shigezane snatched the fish from Imari's plate.

"Ahhh!? I was leaving that to eat last!"

It was like seeing an older brother stealing food from the younger brother.

Soon another scold came from the retainer. "Shigezane! Don't take another's dish!"

"Geez, stop nagging at every little thing, Kojuro. I just have to return it, right? I'm returning it!"

And soon Imari got his fish back.

' _Hmm_.'

Watching them eat like this...it almost resembled a family-like atmosphere.

' _No...actually_.'

At this point I should know it by now.

' _Their bond isn't like a family.'_

' _They are a family_.'

Even though Masamune and Shigezane are the only ones related by blood. Without Kojuro's guidance, they wouldn't be able to notice the tiny mistakes or ask for a particular advice when needed.

' _So this is how an actual family dinner should be like_.'

Back in the mansion, the only times we had family dinners was when everyone returned.

Which were the rarest of times.

Besides...those family dinners would always shine the spotlight on my older siblings more.

And when it was just me...alone in the mansion.

Yuka would always be there with me to eat dinner. Occasionally a few of the staff or bodyguards would eat with us to make me feel less lonely.

But the more I watch everyone in the Date Clan, it makes me feel envious of them.

' _If only my family had a closer bond like them_.'

A small sigh comes from my lips as I think about it.

' _Look at me...I'm actually jealous of them for what they already have._ '

"Is there something wrong, Megumi-san?"

I snapped out of my thoughts the minute Imari questioned me.

I shook my head. "No, it's nothing."

"It's just...this clan really resembles one big family."

"Oh now that you say it. A family is a great way to describe everyone here!"

Imari don't say that out loud!

But it was too late.

Shigezane was already grinning at me the moment he heard what Imari just said. "Well yeah, we're all like one family."

"Cause when we were tiny, we were brought up by Kojuro's big sis."

Kojuro's older sister? That's interesting...so they had someone watching all of them beforehand.

"At that time, big sis was like our mother but now Kojuro is totally the mother!"

Masamune smirked at Shigezane's  
statement. "That's true."

Kojuro frowned at the two. "I'm not intending to take the place of your mothers though."

"If Kojuro-san isn't the mother." Imari suddenly spoke up after hearing the three werewolves.

' _Imari why are you staring at me like that?_ '

I have a bad feeling.

"Then Megumi-san is the mother figure for the Date Army!"

I choked the minute I heard Imari say that, "W-What?!"

My face was burning as the three werewolves stared at Imari out of curiosity. I was too busy hiding the embarrassment in my face.

' _Me?! A mother?! With them?!_ '

"Why do you think shes the mother figure?" Shigezane, bravely if I might add, asked the raccoon. 

"Well Megumi-san is very nice, caring, and acts like a mother whenever she tries to calm me down."

Trying to eat and hide my face was now becoming difficult. I can feel them staring at me.

' _Stop it! I can't eat my vegetables in peace with all of you staring at me like that!_ '

"Then Imari, who do you think is the father?"

Shigezane, are you asking for a death wish?

"Hmm, that's true." Imari eyed the three main members of the Date Clan before him. "I think it's-"

He was suddenly staring at Masamune.

I almost dropped my chopsticks the moment I saw Imari's gaze landing on Masamune.

I'm practically screaming in my head.

' _NOOOOOOOO_!'

In panic mode, I spied the forgotten fish Imari just got back from Shigezane.

' _That's it!_ '

"H-Hey Imari your fish is getting cold! You should finish it first!"

"Oh right!"

Saved by the fish!

"Ehh, but Imari should finish what he was going to say."

Shigezane quit sticking your nose into something that doesn't involve you!

"Hmm...but maybe." Imari suddenly mumbled out loud while eating the fish. "Megumi-san seems more like the father figure then."

Huh?

Father figure?

Me?

Imari what in the world are you thinking?

"Then Masamune-san would be the mother figure."

' _Mother_.'

An image of Masamune in an apron while holding a frying pan and a spatula floated into my mind.

I almost laughed at the thought.

Masamune looked ready to argue, but was in the middle of eating his rice so he retorted instead. "Shut up, woman."

"Shigezane-san as the uncle and Kojuro-san as the grandmother figure."

Shigezane snorted the minute he heard Imari call Kojuro the grandmother figure. "Kojuro as the mother in law."

"I have no intention of taking the place of someone's mother or grandmother." Kojuro's eyes narrowed at Shigezane, "Finish your food Shigezane."

"Fine, grandmother Kojuro." Shigezane snickered the minute Kojuro returned a glare at him. But before he could continue eating, Shigezane had one more thing to ask Imari.

"Then whose the child in this case?"

"Me!" Imari pointed out.

I find it cute that you're calling yourself the child in this case Imari, but the deadpan Masamune was making while eating his miso soup was hilarious.

"I don't recall giving birth to a raccoon."

"Pfft." It was hard trying to not laugh in front of them.

Rather it was hard to believe that these were the same people that imprisoned me from the beginning.

As lively and heartwarming it was to see this other side to them.

I still haven't found a way to find the Hime-miko.

The one who knew about my arrival from the beginning.

And...

I didn't say a single word to any of the members of the Date Clan regarding my situation.

That I actually come from another world.

' _Yuka...Daichi_.' I hope nothing bad happens to them while I'm here.

The longer I stay here, the more I worry about them.

I know my family was fine, but those two are the ones I needed to see again.

Otherwise Yuka will start a search brigade around the mansion.

The last thing I need to see was the mansion resembling a war zone.

And Daichi...

 _'I hope that poor excuse of a parent doesn't find you while I'm here_.'

The last thing I want to see or hear from the doctor that I was too late.

' _Wait for me Daichi_.'

I'll make sure you'll wake up again.

"Are you not going to eat Megumi-san?" Kojuro's words snapped me out of my daze . "There's still much more left."

"Ah, I will."

As I continued eating, I soon find Masamune leaning over to Kojuro to mutter. "I just remembered, Kojuro, come to my room after."

"Why?"

"It's been a long time and I want to listen to that."

 _That_? What does Masamune mean by  _that_?

"How unusual for you to say that." Kojuro replied to the warlord, "How many years has it been?"

"Is it impossible?"

Kojuro shook his head. "No, of course not. I shall prepare."

"I'm counting on it." After saying that, Masamune returned to eating his meal.

But there was concern being shown on Kojuro's expression.

' _What in the world did Masamune mean by that_?'

It was enough to make Kojuro worried.

Those questions were left unanswered as I went back to my room with Imari in tow after the meal.

Sadly...

I couldn't sleep well.

Not because of the room I was given. More so on the fact that there were so many things weighing on my mind.

"Mngh." Imari was completely deep in his sleep.

' _He went through so much_.' The one he served went missing, searched high and low for me, begged a warlord to spare my life, and ended up getting hurt by a Yakuma.

It relieves me to see Imari resting well after everything thats happened to him.

' _But I should really get some sleep_.'

Before I could pull the blanket of the futon, there was a faint melody sounding from outside.

It was soft and clear.

' _A flute perhaps_?'

But whose playing the flute at a time like this?

Curious to see who was playing the flute, I carefully exited the room.

Making sure I didn't awaken Imari from his sleep.

By the time I reached the gardens, there standing alone in the center was none other than...

"Kojuro-san."

He was the one playing the flute?

It seems like this wasn't the first time he played the flute.

' _It might be rude to interrupt him_.'

As I watched Kojuro continue playing the flute, I blinked.

' _Huh_?'

For a split second, I thought I saw my sister standing in Kojuro's place.

' _Rie-nee_.'

But that's impossible.

Rie was a pianist.

So why am I comparing Kojuro's melody to Rie's?

They play two completely different instruments.

' _My mind must be a mess if I'm confusing Kojuro's flute to Rie's piano._ '

But the more I listened to Kojuro's flute melody, an old memory returned to me.

I was having trouble playing the recorder back in primary school.

Then Rie came by to help me.

 ** _"See Megu!"_**  She used to ruffle my hair back then to show that I did a great.  ** _"You can do it as long as you continue being diligent!"_**

**_"Diligent?"_ **

**_"It means daily practice makes perfect."_ **

**_"Oh! Then if I can practice as much as you...I'll be able to play the recorder like the way you play the piano?!"_ **

**_"Maybe so."_ **

But it was impossible.

Rie was already in a class of her own by the time she started winning competitions.

I think...it was around that time...I felt a little betrayed by Rie.

It was like she led me on with a lie.

No matter how hard I try, I can never reach her standings.

' _How can I compete with my older siblings when I don't have anything the makes me a unique child of the Saitou Family?'_

It was frustrating.

Following in their shadows.

It felt like I was chasing something in which can't be grasped.

I can feel myself grip the edge of my jacket.

_'In the end...only Yuka and Daichi are the ones that can clear my mind from the pressure.'_

"Megumi-san, is there something wrong?"

I jerked the minute I heard that familiar voice.

"Kojuro-san." I didn't realize that he finished playing his flute.

The melody stirred up a bunch of my forgotten memories. To the point where I didn't notice my surroundings.

That was bad. I really need to stop thinking too much. I might end up getting kidnapped if I ignore whats going on around me.

"I'm fine."

Kojuro was keen on seeing through other's emotions.

Especially Masamune.

And he was a difficult one to read on my own.

If he can read Masamune, the chances are I'm not excluded from Kojuro's radar when it comes to reading other's emotions.

 _'I better redirect him._ '

"In any case...the melody you played with your flute."

"Noisy, wasn't it?"

I shook my head. "No, in fact it was very nostalgic."

"Nostalgic?"

"My older sister."

Oh wait how am I going to word this?

Kojuro doesn't know a thing about pianos!

Uh er...I'll just say she used to play the flute to cover it up!

"Used to play the flute like you."

Okay, good! I covered myself!

"The melody you played reminded me of her, so I can't help but think of how calming it was to hear something familiar to me."

Indeed it was.

Kojuro seemed very familiar with the flute despite his skill in swordsmanship.

"Calming?" There was surprise in Kojuro's eyes. "Why do you think that way?"

"Well...the sound is very soothing. Like it brings in a wave of relief and clears a troubled mind."

This was the best way I can describe how Kojuro played the flute.

In fact, I think this was the first time I've ever heard a flute played like that.

' _It relaxes the mind in a way_.'

"Am I wrong?"

"No." Kojuro held a small smile on his face. "It's just that...Masamune said something similar a long time ago."

' _Geh...why Masamune_?'

Kojuro soon noticed the look of disgust on my face. "Oh sorry."

"No...I wasn't expecting to hear  _his_  name from out of nowhere."

It was like being thrown a curve ball.

' _Oh but does that mean_.'

I recalled what happened earlier.

"Then what Masamune meant by " _I'm counting on that_ ", he meant your flute performance?"

"Yes."

"So Masamune likes to hear you play the flute?"

I didn't think I would end up stumbling into another one of the things Masamune likes.

"Likes...I believe it is slightly different."

"Different?"

"Yes." Kojuro nodded and explained his reasoning behind it. "Whenever Masamune becomes uneasy or loses confidence in himself...he requests a flute performance from me."

"I'm certain right now Masamune has worries that he can't say to anyone."

Worries.

Masamune serves as the general of everyone that lives under the Date territory.

It would make sense that he has his own worries.

' _I guess Masamune has his own way of trying to relieve the worry in him_.'

And thats through Kojuro's flute performance.

Soon Kojuro's gaze dropped to the flute in his hands.

"It's frustrating." My eyes widened in surprise. I never expected Kojuro to say that out loud.

' _He seemed so formal and strict earlier. But right now...Kojuro-san's words sounded more stressed.'_

As if Kojuro was worrying this whole time after Masamune requested the flute performance from him.

' _That explains the way Kojuro looked while eating._ '

"Even though it was my duty to infer and lend aid without Masamune saying anything...I didn't notice a single thing."

"Why do you need to blame yourself for that?"

If anything Kojuro practically succeeded his supposed duty.

"Because I-"

"No you didn't do anything wrong Kojuro-san."

He probably misunderstood something.

"If anything...you're doing your job right."

If Masamune was worried about something, then the flute performance he requested from Kojuro would be for nothing.

"Masamune was counting on you for your flute performance. In a way, you're helping Masamune relax his mind from the worries."

"I wonder..." Kojuro doesn't seem convinced by just that.

Hng...then what about what happened earlier with Shigenzane?!

Was all that training for naught?!

"What about all of that training you did with Shigezane earlier today?"

For some reason, it felt weird to seeing Kojuro this disappointed in himself.

It was like...

Instead of my sister...

I saw a mirror of myself.

' _Was I like this back in my world_?'

"You did all of that training to help Shigezane stand tall and continue his duty as a commander of the Date Army. Then you helped protect Masamune's dignity as his retainer by assisting him with advice and guidance."

You can't...just look down on yourself when you've already done so much for these two.

"Besides you're only one that Shigezane and Masamune go to when they need someone to support them."

I feel like I just ranted a storm at Kojuro.

"I know this is probably none of my business." Considering the fact that I'm an outsider to everything they go through here in Shinga. "But hearing you say something like that is ridiculous."

"So..." I shifted my gaze elsewhere as I try to tell Kojuro what I'm saying. "It's not like you're doing nothing for them."

I wasn't sure of how Kojuro reacted, but when I heard him say this. "...Thank you."

I returned my gaze to see a smile on his face.

Only this time it was different to the one I saw back when I was in the prison cell.

It was more...genuine.

"After listening to your words." Kojuro began, "I've realized something important again."

"I can't support Masamune and Shigezane in such a state."

I nodded, "Yes."

"Although I'm surprised to hear something like that from you, Megumi-san."

"Is that so?" Well in Kojuro's stance it makes sense that he would be surprised. "It's just that your role as a retainer reminded me of someone I know."

"Someone?"

"Yes."

Of course.

I can never forget her.

She's always been at my side.

' _Yuka_.'

"I always had her at my side whenever I needed someone to support me."

Despite being hired to serve as my maid in the mansion, Yuka was like a friend...a motherly figure...and someone I can turn to.

' _No wonder I feel a bit at ease around Kojuro-san_.'

It wasn't my sister.

Or a mirrored version of me.

He reminded me of Yuka.

"Is it strange that I'm comparing you to her?"

I mean for starters Kojuro was a retainer who served a warlord from a Sengoku-era world.

While Yuka was a maid who served the Saitou Family since I was in primary school.

It might be weird to Kojuro.

"No." Oh good. "The way you speak of her must mean you have high regards for that person."

"I do."

I really do.

The fact that Yuka managed to earn my trust since I was a child made me look up to her.

**_"Megumi-sama."_ **

I can feel my hands tighten as I take a deep breath.

'... _Yuka_.'

Although I wasn't aware of it, but Kojuro noticed my actions.

For just a small moment, he managed to read my expression.

"Megumi-san."

"Yes?"

"If you have any troubles or worries, please don't hesitate to tell us."

Eh?

"I..." Hearing Kojuro say something like that surprised me. "Kojuro-san."

My words were failing me.

I don't know.

After all this time...I'm not sure.

Should I tell Kojuro the truth about me?

It would make everything easier if they understood my circumstances.

But...

In the back of my mind, I recall what Masamune called me.

That I was nothing but a mere tool whose only use was the power in my blood.

' _I've managed to understand a little bit of their standings_.'

But how can I trust them?

They kidnapped me without giving me a chance to explain myself from the beginning. Then threw me into prison three times within these past seven days. 

' _What if they betray my trust_?'

I don't even know if they'll believe a single word I say.

Even if Imari vouches for my words as the truth...I still feel like it's not enough.

I bit my lip.

"Kojuro-san, I."

Can I even trust you?

I'm not Masamune or Shigezane.

I'm not even a soldier or a vassal of the Date Army.

But are you willing to listen to my words?

And soon I felt a hand against my right shoulder.

"Take your time. There's no need to rush."

I can feel my throat dry as I tried to find the right words to say.

' _He managed to read me_.' As expected of Masamune's retainer.

Then maybe...just maybe.

He'll listen to what I have to say.

"Kojuro-san." I can feel my hands clench as I silently hoped that my trust in Kojuro right now...won't be thrown aside. "There's something I have to say."

And then I revealed to Kojuro what's been weighing on my mind this whole time.

"I'm not someone of this world...more so...I come from another world."  

I slowly trailed my gaze over to Kojuro. Wondering if he was listening to me or not, but Kojuro still held the same kind smile.

"Please tell me in detail."

I nodded.

"Back in my world...I was on my way to visit someone that was in a treatment room like Shigezane, but as if by some trick I thought I received a message from my parents." Trying to not say technology to Kojuro was becoming difficult in explaining. "When I was going to read the message, a sudden bright light enveloped me completely."

Together with the belongings I had on hand.

"The next thing I knew...I appeared in the forest and met all of you."

"I see."

"When Imari appeared, I finally managed to understand that Shinga was not my world. According to Imari, a woman by the name of Hime-miko wanted him to find me."

"...He was the one who pointed out on what happened when Masamune saw your blood and connected to what an event that happened to the Hime-miko."

Without Imari's help, I probably wouldn't be talking to Kojuro right now.

I really need to thank Imari more.

He deserves more than just caramel.

"Right." I continued my explanation. "The Hime-miko somehow knew about my arrival here in Shinga, so together with Imari..."

"I want to find her...no...I need to find her."

My gaze lowered to the ground. "I have to return home. No matter what."

I need to go back.

I have to see them again.

Yuka and Daichi.

"It may be rude of me to say this, but who was the person you were referring to that was in a treatment room."

' _Kojuro-san did listen to my words_.'

I send my gaze over to my hands.

They were now clasped tightly together on my lap.

"That person...is a child."

"A child?" He blinked, but then there was surprise on his face. "I-Is that child possibly?"

I deadpanned at him, "No that child isn't mine."

"Sorry." He immediately apologized for his assumption.

' _Kojuro-san why did you think that_?'

I'm too young to have a child as old as Daichi.

"Then...why do you want to see this child so badly?"

He must be wondering why I didn't mention my family. But right now...Kojuro was asking about Daichi.

I have to answer him properly.

"I don't know if you've ever seen someone in a state like his before Kojuro-san...but in my world there's a term experts in the field of medicine use for what's happening to him."

"And that is?"

I swallowed the hesitation in me as I quietly muttered the dreaded term. " ** _Coma_**." 

"A coma or comatose is a state in which a person is stuck in a sleep-like state."

An image of a little boy, sleeping in a hospital bed surrounded by various machines returns to my mind.

"People in this abnormal sleeping state will not respond. Whether its by a simple touch or through pain. A person in a coma will stay asleep."

And he hasn't awakened ever since he ended up in that state.

"I have to see him again no matter what. The person who treated the child told me as long as I continue to visit and talk to him. There will be a chance for him to wake up."

"But seven days Kojuro-san..." My eyes were beginning to water as I tried to hold back the fear going through my mind. "I missed all of those times I could be visiting him."

"If he doesn't wake up...and if I ever return home to hear someone say that I was too late."

A child like him doesn't deserve that.

He wanted to be with children his age.

He wanted to be free from the hospital.

He wanted to have a normal life as child.

And yet...

"I wanted to show that child what its like outside that treatment room."

"If he passes away...I."

I can't.

Even with Yuka being at my side.

A part of me will die with Daichi.

Without Daichi, I wouldn't...have the warmth of a family if he wasn't there.

Daichi, Yuka, and I.

It was supposed to be one small yet happy family.

But...

The more I stay here...the more I fear on whats happening back in my world.

"I can't bear it." There was something cold trailing down my face.

Was it tears?

I don't know.

But the more I try to stay strong...the image of Daichi laying on the hospital bed with the doctor wearing a look of grief kept showing up in my mind.

"I...I think I should head back to my room Kojuro-san." I said too much.

Kojuro might be having a hard time processing all of this.

Besides how can Kojuro believe in the words of someone he was suspicious of being an enemy ninja?

"I'll be go-" But before I could even move, I felt something pull against my shoulder.

The next thing I knew, I was pulled into a hug from Kojuro.

"H-Huh?!" My face warmed the minute I felt his arms wrap around me. "Kojuro-san, what are you?!"

"I believe you."

What.

"But everything I've said right now...how can you believe me?"

Why do you think I'm not lying right now?

"I'm not even..."

Apart of the people you devote your life to.

So why would you trust me?

"Do you remember what I said earlier?"

I do.

"How I shouldn't be in such a state if I'm lending aid to Shigezane and Masamune?"

"Yes."

"Then...shouldn't that also apply to you as well?"

Me?

"Even though you showed all of us and gave us the impression of a strong independent person."

"You want to see if you can trust us first, right?"

Kojuro.

I hid my face from Kojuro's gaze.

To quietly say.

"Yes."

"Then...there's no need to worry any longer Megumi-san."

The minute I heard him say that, my hands slowly gripped onto Kojuro's uniform.

"I trust you." Once Kojuro said the words, I silently made an awkward attempt at returning his hug.

"...Thank you." I did my best in holding back everything up until now. 

But for once, the weight on my mind was slowly going away as I quietly sobbed into Kojuro's chest.

* * *

After that hug, I told Kojuro that I wanted to wait until Masamune and Shigezane earn my trust properly.

For now...I was content with only Kojuro and Imari knowing my situation.

So on the following day, an idea came to my mind.

I asked Kojuro out of curiosity, "Could you teach me the language here in Shinga?"

I might be able to read something in their collection of books here in the castle.

It's just a small start, but as long as I find a clue somewhere in their history regarding the Hime-miko I might be able to collect information easily.

"I don't mind." I was grateful to hear Kojuro accepting my request. "Then after our meal, we can start."

"Thank you, Kojuro-san."

As I walked beside Kojuro and explained to Imari on how the retainer knows, Shigezane was staring at the three of us in marvel.

"What's wrong, Shigezane?" Masamune questioned his cousin, who was staring off into the distance.

Shigezane crossed his arms, "It might be just me...but why do I feel like Megumi and Kojuro suddenly gotten a lot closer than before?"

Masamune frowned upon hearing Shigezane say that and eyed the two his cousin was watching.

His frown deepened.

"Who cares about that woman." Turning to the opposite direction, Masamune started speed walking elsewhere.

"H-Hey Masamune? What do you mean by that?"

Shigezane suddenly seemed determined in chasing after Masamune for what he meant by that.

By the time I checked to see if Shigezane and Masamune were heading to the kitchen.

They were gone.

"Where did Masamune and Shigezane go?"

"I'll be right back." Kojuro excused himself to go find the two.

Once Kojuro left, Imari then brought up. "It's great to see that Kojuro-san is helping us."

"But wouldn't it be better if we also got Masamune-san and Shigezane-san's help too?"

I shook my head at Imari.

"I want them to earn my trust first, Imari."

"I still feel like Masamune sees me as a tool and someone he owes a favor to. Plus Shigezane can barely stand in one place listening to Kojuro-san."

I...I want their complete trust.

I don't want go be called crazy or stupid all over again.

I want them to earn my trust fair and square.

"Please don't say anything until I can fully trust them alright, Imari?"

"If that is what you believe Megumi-san."

In the mean time...no actually something strange happened during our meal.

' _What's with Shigezane and Masamune all of a sudden?!'_

While I was eating, they were both staring, in Masamune's case it was a glare, at me for some reason!

What did I do wrong?!

"Hey Megumi."

"That's Megumi-san to you, Shigezane."

Correcting Shigezane as per usual.

And yet again he ignores my correction.

"Do you have something to say to us?"

"No." I flat out reply to Shigezane.

"Whaaaaaat?"

I feel like Kojuro might've said something about me.

But...!

I don't want them watching me like a hawk!

' _Kojuro-san, what did you say to them?'_

"C'mon Masamune, ask her!"

Shigezane, I think you're asking for the impossible.

"Hmph."

"Masamune c'mon!"

This continued throughout the whole mealtime this morning.

Shigezane kept trying to push me into saying something even outside the kitchen.

But I either end up saying no or speed walking elsewhere.

' _It's going to take a lot more than that to earn my trust_!'

As I made my way to where Kojuro said that he'll help me learn the language for Shinga.

I double checked to see if I had the one item I needed while reading in my bag.

' _Aha_.' Thank goodness I didn't leave it behind in my world.

And I'm glad it's not cracked.

As I slipped the item on my face, I was met with a surprised Kojuro holding an old book in his arm.

"Megumi-san."

"Yes?"

"You wear glasses?"

"Only for reading."

"I see."

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_Select: [Masamune]_ **  
_[Megumi]_

* * *

Kojuro's words were beginning to get to me.

**_"If you want to know what she has to say to you two...you have to earn her trust."_ **

**_"She still doesn't trust us?!"_**  
Shigezane has yet to understand on how that woman was like.

**_"But why?!"_ **

**_"It's her choice on whether shes up to telling the both of you or not."_ **

My eyes narrowed at Kojuro.  ** _"Then why not you?"_**

**_"Because-"_ **

I quickly interjected Kojuro's words,  ** _"Because she trusted you more than us wasn't it?"_**

**_"Masamune, that's not what she meant."_ **

**_"Then why won't you tell us?"_ **

Kojuro exhaled a deep sigh as he pointed out to the both of us.  ** _"Because Megumi-san wants to know if she can trust you and Shigezane without outside help."_**

**_"It took a lot of her willpower to stay strong in front of me and its going to take more than just words to get Megumi-san to trust you two."_ **

Kojuro was definitely hiding whatever he saw from her.

But the way he worded it could not compare to the unspoken look on Kojuro's face.

' _What in the world is wrong with that woman_?'

If that woman has something to say to us, then she should tell us.

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed someone exiting the archives room.

It was Kojuro.

"Then Megumi-san, I'll be right back."

As Kojuro exited, the retainer blinked in surprise once he saw me.

"Masamune, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to get something from the archives."

"I see." I wonder if he saw through my lie again, but it seems like Kojuro ignored it. "I'm going to see Shigezane on his training right now."

"Is that so." I closed my eyes. "Then good luck."

"And before I go...Masamune."

"What?"

"Don't upset Megumi-san."

Not unless she tries to pick a fight with me.

"If she doesn't start it."

"She won't."

What makes you so sure, Kojuro?

Once Kojuro left to go see Shigezane, I opened the door to the archives to find Saitou sitting at a table.

Mumbling to herself as she tried to read a line, "This means."

Saitou pulled back a few strands of her long black hair to place behind her ear, showing what was on her face.

Glasses.

"Since when did you wear glasses?"

With an annoyed look on her face, Saitou's black eyes narrowed at me.

She seemed ready to retort, but held back on it.

"For while now."

She wasn't barking like the day before.

"Hn." As I passed by to see what she was doing, I noticed what Saitou was struggling on.

Instead of getting one of the books, I went over to Saitou. Leaned over her shoulder and pointed out.

"That's not the right translation." 

"Wha-?!" The minute she turned around her face was close to mine.

Saitou's face turned red while I felt warmth growing on my face.

"Y-You idiot woman back away!"

"You back away first!"

The argument ended with Saitou moving her chair aside. While I stood my ground with my arms crossed.

"Gods what's wrong with you and Shigezane?" Saitou complained while placing a hand against forehead. "The both of you just keep popping out of nowhere."

"I did not ask to see you in here."

"Neither did I."

The both of us kept our distance from each other.

Not wanting to start another argument in the archives room.

"Besides why are you having such a difficult time reading?"

She was able to respond back to us.

How can Saitou not be able to read a single word?

Saitou huffed, "That's because I can't read your language."

She can't?

That's odd for someone with a sharp tongue like her.

"Now I'm going to continue learning, so quit bothering me." Returning focus back onto page she was reading, I returned my focus to the archives.

' _She's going to have a hard time reading that book alone.'_  Even if it was a start, Saitou won't be able to understand the difficult words.

I glanced around the shelves. Trying to find a certain book.

Once my eye landed on a particular one, I went up to take it. ' _This is the one_.'

One of the books that the monks used to teach me was left in the archives.

My gaze trailed back over to Saitou, who was in deep focus.

"Hey." I called out to Saitou, who sighed back in response.

"What?" She didn't even bother to turn around.

Good enough.

I placed the book in front of her.

"...What are you?" She sent me a look of confusion.

"You're struggling." The fact that Saitou continued mumbling the same line made it obvious. "Just use this instead, Kojuro's way of teaching isn't easy."

"Uh." Saitou stared at the book, then slowly turned back to me. She seemed uneasy about the book. "This is?"

"Just read it."

"How? I just barely-"

"Then." I faked a cough, "I'll help you read."

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
_[Masamune]_  
**_Select: [Megumi]_ **

* * *

I stared at the warlord in disbelief.

 _'Did Masamune just offered to help me read?_ '

I'm not asleep right now am I?

No, I'm pretty sure I'm wide awake right now.

"A-Alright then."

It felt weird.

Not saying no to Masamune.

But for some reason, I think this was Masamune being honest with me.

My mind trailed back to when I was taking care of him.

' _I did sort of told him to be more honest_.'

He always put up a front with everyone around him. Maybe not to Kojuro, since he was Masamune's retainer.

But among everyone else, you'd see a cold and yet menacing general who seemed ready to cut anyone down.

' _What in the world changed his mind from leaving me alone with the book to helping me_?'

"Then starting from here." He pointed out to me, "This letter means."

And as I listened to Masamune, he wasn't being rude.

In fact...well it might be just me...but Masamune somehow made it easier to read the words I couldn't understand at first.

"Then it should be written like-" As I reached out to grab the ink brush, I didn't realize how close Masamune was while teaching me.

My hand froze midway.

"Er."

"What's wrong?" The next thing I knew, his hand grasped mine. "It should be written like this."

Instead of using the brush, he used my bare hand to give me an impression of how to write one of the words.

Despite wearing gloves, it felt warm.

Not like when he was sick, but enough to tell that Masamune was trying to be helpful.

My face burned as Masamune finished using my hand as a guide.

"I-I see."

Once Masamune released my hand, we continued going through the book he used to help me.

' _What was that just now?'_  It was hard trying to cool my face the moment I returned my focus to the book.

My eyes slowly glanced back at the warlord, who was waiting to hear if I had any questions.

' _If only he was more honest like this_.'

I probably would've trusted him with the truth a bit.

' _Masamune_.'

For now...

' _I'll consider telling you my situation...at some point_.'

Just not yet.

Unknown to Masamune and I, a certain retainer backed away from the archives room.

There was faint smile on his face.

"For once they're actually not arguing with each other." Kojuro was finally relieved to see the two hard heads not arguing again.

Taking a step back, Kojuro started heading back to his room when a vassal called out.

"Kojuro-sama!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"A letter was delivered today."

"And the sender is?"

"Kitako-sama."

Kojuro froze the minute he heard that name. As the vassal held out the letter before him, Kojuro mentally gulped as he reached out to take the letter.

' _How long has it been since the last time we saw Nee-san_?' Kojuro thought as he dismissed the vassal before taking the letter back to his room to read.

But once the retainer read the contents of the letter, his face went pale immediately.

' _She's coming here?!'_

A storm was coming and Kojuro was not prepared for it at all.


	10. Katakura Kitako

[Once upon a time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YxbOCh6Wdc)...there was a young girl who came from a high esteemed family.

She was the youngest out of three siblings. The second daughter to the Saitou Family.

But there was nothing special about her. Nothing that would make the young girl seem unique compared to her older siblings.

The girl's parents showered her siblings with praises galore, while she only received bought items as compensation.

Every single thing she did to catch her parent's eyes had no effect.

Whether it music or studying or fine arts...nothing seemed to work.

The girl silently wished her parents to give her the warmth of a family-like atmosphere.

But it would never be granted.

However...one day the girl and her parents were invited to a party set up by a children's hospital.

Thanking her parents for donating money to the children who needed it.

In one of the many dresses she received from her parents, the girl wandered about the area after being ushered to talk to the children.

Her eyes soon landed on one of them.

A little boy.

Who was sitting far from everyone else.

' _He looks so lonely_.' She thought to herself while making her way over to the boy.

"Hey, is anybody sitting here?" The little boy shook his head.

"Then can I sit here?" The boy quietly nodded, giving the girl permission to sit right next to him.

The girl wondered why the little boy wasn't playing with the other children.

But she didn't want to upset the little boy.

"Um." She started off her conversation with the little boy. "Do you want to hear a story?"

The little boy piqued with curiosity nodded.

As the girl told a story to the little boy, slowly...the boy opened up on talking to her.

"My name is Watanabe Daichi." The little boy finally introduced himself to girl. In turn the girl did the same, "I'm Saitou Megumi."

And soon a small friendship began to grow between the two.

"Daichi, I brought another story today!" Megumi would announce the minute she entered the boy's hospital room.

With eyes full of wonder and interest, Daichi sat up from his hospital bed to ask. "Really?! What's it about?"

"Vampires."

Daichi's face immediately turned into a frown upon hearing say that. "Ehh? Not that mushy stuff again is it?"

Megumi shook her head as she slowly made her way over to the visitor's seat.

Adjusting the head of the bed to upright, Daichi turned over to the girl. Waiting to hear the new story she has.

"No it's actually about a vampire who vowed to never forget a promise."

After the day they met, Megumi made a promise to the little boy.

To bring a story for him every time she visited.

Whether it was a fairy tale, about heroes, aliens, or other kinds of genres...

The girl would always find a book to read to the little boy.

Holding the book in her hands, Megumi read the ending of the book out loud to Daichi.

"Tyrant Valvatorez made one final vow as he closed Sister Artina's eyes...he vowed to never drink another human's blood ever again." Daichi's eyes widened in surprise, and asked Megumi. "Eh, but how did he live?"

Megumi grinned as she revealed Tyrant Valvatorez's newfound source. "By sardines!"

"Sardines?" Daichi snorted the moment Megumi showed a picture of the former vampire tyrant eating sardines together with penguin-like demons called Prinnies.

"Tyrant Valvatorez became a prinny instructor due to the promise." Megumi continued reading the book, explaining the reason as to what  
had happened after his time with Sister Artina. "But even though he lost his power, he kept his promise with Sister Artina."

"Ohh, so he's still keeping the promise to not drink human blood even till this day." Megumi nodded at the young boy.

"Mm. When he learned the meaning behind a promise with Sister Artina, the tyrant began keeping promises to people he met later on."

Daichi stared at Valvatorez's picture on the book, as if trying to connect the puzzle pieces together. Once he finally placed the last piece, Daichi asked yet again. "Like how you always visit to see me?"

"Well I'm not a tyrant or a vampire, but..." Megumi placed a hand against Daichi's head, ruffling the boy's black hair in a fond manner. "I promise to always return for you, okay?"

Everything was going smoothly for the two.

However a certain incident changed everything between them.

"Daichi?!" The minute Megumi opened the door to his hospital room, she stood there in shock.

There choking the life out of the little boy was a young woman. Her face full of anger as she expressed it through physical pain.

"It's all because of you! If you weren't born-!"

"A-Ack!" Daichi winced, trying to breathe despite being choked by the woman before him.

Megumi gritted her teeth as she threw the book in her hands right at the woman. The book managed to slam against the woman's face, forcing her to release Daichi from her hold.

Daichi, thankfully, landed back into the hospital bed. Meanwhile the vile woman hissed as she tried to find out who threw the book. "Agh?! Who the he-"

"I did!" Megumi shouted back, trying to get the attention of other nurses and doctors on the floor. "What gives you the right to choke a child who did nothing to you?!"

The woman argued back, "I have every right! Because I'm the one who gave birth to him!"

Tightening her fists, Megumi called out to the person who was following behind her this whole time. "Yuka!"

"Yes, Megumi-sama!" The next thing Megumi knew, her maid was holding the crazed woman by the arms.

"Let go of me!" The woman hissed at Yuka, but all she could do was struggle against Yuka's hold.

"Not until I hand you to the authorities child abuser." Yuka spatted back while dragging the woman out of Daichi's hospital room.

Megumi ran straight for the little boy taking rapid yet shallow deep breaths.

"Daichi!" She scrambled over to his side, "Can you hear me?!"

"Megu-nee?"

"Yes, it's me!"

The little boy was taking heavy deep breaths.

Each breath the child tried to take worried Megumi as she held him in her arms.

"Megu-nee...can you promise me something?"

"W-What is it?"

"Could you..." He tried to grasp something. When Megumi realized that the boy was trying to reach for her hand, she in turn grabbed it. Holding it carefully in her right hand.

' _Its frail...theres barely any grip_.' It worried her even more.

"Promise me this...Megu-nee. I don't want anymore children...children like me...suffering okay?" 

"Its painful having to stay inside the hospital day in and day out without someone visiting us."

"So please...don't stop visiting the hospital. Because I'm not the only one suffering."

"Megu-nee promise me, alright?"

"Don't let anyone suffer alone in pain like me, okay?"

"I-I promise." And once Megumi said the words Daichi wanted to hear.

The boy smiled, "Thank you."

And silently closed his eyes as he fell asleep wearing a peaceful look.

"Daichi...?" The next thing Megumi knew.

There was the sound of people rushing inside Daichi's hospital room with machines everywhere.

**_Code Blue!_ **

**_Code Blue!_ **

**_Code Blue!_ **

**_Code Blue!_ **

The person within the speakers resounded throughout the hospital.

"We need to take him now, Saitou-san!"

"But!"

"If you want him to still live then release his hand!"

Megumi struggled as she tried to find words. Words she could use to persuade the doctor in letting her stay beside Daichi.

However...Megumi couldn't.

Not a single word left her lips. As she stayed seated, still holding the sleeping boy in her arms.

But once a hand landed on her shoulder, Megumi glanced to find her maid staring back at her.

"Yuka." She finally muttered out to the maid as tears started to blind her vision.

But Megumi could tell...Yuka was wearing a sad expression.

"Megumi-sama. It's best to follow the doctor's orders."

"But Daichi..."

Yuka shook her head. "Now's not the time to be selfish."

"It's time."

And that was the last time Megumi saw Daichi awake. As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months...the sleeping boy would not wake up.

Even so...Megumi continued waiting for Daichi.

Because...Megumi didn't want to break the last promise she made to him.

* * *

"Its been four years since then." I muttered as Imari rested beside me. 

I slide out a picture from my bag.

Showing a young boy sitting in the hospital bed while reading a story book with me.

I muttered quietly to the picture, hoping that the promise I made won't break.

"I hope that I'll make it in time." I bit my bottom lip as I faintly remembered Daichi's mother strangling him, "I refuse to let such a horrid parent treat a child like that."

As I put the picture back into my bag, I suddenly heard a loud yell echoing from the hallways.

"W-Why are you here?!"

What in the world was he yelling about this time?

As I got up, Imari began to wake up from his sleep.

"Hm?" He rubbed his eyes, "What's going on, Megumi-san?"

"I don't know Imari." But this is the first time I've heard Shigezane panic about something other than cleaning.

"Oh look it's Shigezane!"

Huh?

Was that a woman's voice?!

"Don't hug me!" Suddenly the sound of footsteps thumping through the hallways started getting closer.

Until...

"Shigezane, what are you-?" Instead of answering me, the commander of the Date Army ran immediately past me.

At high speed.

Not bothering to turn around.

"No time to talk, I have to run Megumi!"

Yeah, but why are you running?

Didn't Kojuro tell you to not run in the hallways?

Before I could even catch up to the running Shigezane, a faint gasp sounded from behind me.

"Oh...a girl?"

When I turned around to see who it was, I blinked in surprise.

' _Eh_?!'

Dog ears...and a tail to match?!

Plus a woman?!

A female werewolf?!

' _Wait...that green hair and golden eye color...they almost resembled Kojuro's_.'

Without having a chance to ask, I was suddenly pulled into a hug by the said female werewolf.

"E-Eh?!" I sputtered out in surprise of the werewolf's actions.

She somehow nestled her head against mine. Leaving me to flinch upon the sudden contact.

This was too close for comfort.

And I thought french greetings were too extra...this takes the cake.

"Aw, I can't believe Masamune and Kojuro were hiding you from me this whole time!"

I'm confused!

Why does this woman resemble Kojuro so much?

Better yet why was she chasing after Shigezane?!

"Nee-san!" A familiar voice shouted from down the hallway.

My eyes widened the minute I heard that line.

' _Huh_?!'

' _D-Did he just say...sister_?!'

The minute I saw Kojuro running up to us with Masamune following behind him. He sent an apologetic gaze to me before returning his focus over to the female werewolf giving a bone crushing hug to my body.

"Nee-san, please let Megumi-san go."

The woman Kojuro referred to as older sister pouted at him. "Ehh, but Kojuro that's not fair. Letting all of you boring men have fun with this beautiful little flower."

Flower?!

Bothered by the nickname, I tried to correct the woman's choice of words.

"Er...excuse me ma'am but my name isn't Flower. It's Saitou Megumi."

And would you please let go of me?

I can't breathe.

I don't want my tombstone to be labelled with ' _death by suffocation_.'

"...Oh my." Instead of releasing her grip, the said female werewolf seemed to tighten her hold on me. "You're quite a charming one aren't you?"

I wonder if my face was already turning purple.

Imari was already making a scared expression. Worried that Imari would end up as victim number two, I shifted my gaze to him.

"Imari....run." I muttered.

Imari nodded in response.

As I watched the raccoon flee down the same hallway Shigezane escaped.

For once, Shigezane did something right. I should've ran the minute he started running.

Frowning at his sister's actions, Kojuro continued his words from earlier.

"Nee-san, please release Megumi-san and finish our conversation from earlier in the meeting room."

Sadly his plan on having me released from the female werewolf's grasp failed.

"I'll release her when we get to the meeting room."

Will I survive before we even get there?

* * *

Sitting between Kojuro and Masamune, I find myself being stared down by a smiling female werewolf.

There was tea served between the four of us.

But the atmosphere was so icy...

I couldn't even pick up my tea cup.

Because Kojuro's sister was watching me like a hawk ready to swipe at the delicious prey before her.

"So...why are you here Nee-san?" Kojuro started off, breaking silence between all of us. "I believe you had duties that needed to be finished back home."

After taking one small sip from her cup, the woman pointed out.

"They've been finished a long time ago, Kojuro. I only wished to come back here and see my dear brothers."

She eyed her brother, "Is it wrong of me to do that?"

"It's not-"

"Then I rest my case."

Kojuro was already on the verge of losing his patience. I guess when it comes to his actual family, Kojuro can't rest easy as much.

"So Megumi-chan was it?"

I stiffened upon hearing her call me that.

' _I guess she prefers no formalities_.' I don't think she used any for the three leaders of the Date Army.

I nodded back, slightly cautious of what she was planning to say next.

She smiled softly at me, but after seeing how Shigezane reacted.

I can't help but raise my guard up.

"My name is Katakura Kitako. I currently serve as a retainer for Masamune's mother."

' _Retainer_?' I blinked in surprise. ' _Then does that mean Kojuro-san's whole family served as retainers for the Date Clan?_ '

Compared to Yuka, who only started serving me since childhood, Kitako might actually be the closest one resembling her instead of Kojuro.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Y-Yes." But what's this feeling? I feel like she's waiting for something to happen.

' _I should drink the tea_.' It might end up cold at this rate.

As my hand reached out for the cup sitting before me, I accidentally brushed against someone else's hand.

"Ah." When I glanced to see who it was, my mood went sour. "Sorry."

"Hmph." After he helped me with reading their language, I thought Masamune would've changed for the better.

He still acts like a brooding emo teenager.

'... _And here I thought I saw something different in him_.'

Shigezane may have stopped bugging me about having something to say.

But for some reason...

It feels like Masamune expects me to tell them about where I come from.

I'm standing my ground. Until they find a way to change my mind, I'm not budging an inch on telling them about my world.

' _Besides...Masamune would probably end up conquering my world the minute I reveal its existence_!' And god forbid...I'd rather not listen to a single thing on what Shigezane will say about my world.

' _Might say something like everyone will die by this if they can't do that_.' As I started drinking my tea, Kitako decided to ask.

"Kojuro."

"What is it?"

"Lend me Megumi-chan for the whole day."

..........W h a t?

I think I almost dropped my tea cup.

' _Why me_?!' I internally screamed as I dreaded for whatever Kitako was planning to do with me.

* * *

Right after the Katakura siblings settled for a negotiation, I excused myself from the meeting room. It was decided that I have to be back around dinner time. No more no less.

' _Why am I being placed on a curfew_?' I understand that they don't like me being near Kitako. But Kitako was a mother figure to them...so why were they being so cautious around someone they know?

It felt like I was being watched over by three overprotective brothers instead of leaders of an army.

'... _Kitako-san is a female werewolf_.' I can't ignore the fact that she also drinks human blood to recover her injuries.

' _But I don't think that's Kitako-san's goal._ ' Well whatever she has on her mind, I'm pretty sure the targets are Masamune and the others.

As I pull on my jacket, Imari slowly entered my room.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Megumi-san?" Imari instantly asked. "It might be better if I go too. That way if something happens, I'll be there to protect you!"

"I'm glad you're worried about me Imari, but I'll be fine." It's just one day. A day without Masamune and the others won't lead me to my doom.

In fact, it sounds like I'm taking a day off. At least I have something to look forward for.

"If Shigezane or any of the Date Soldiers hurt you, tell me alright?" I reminded Imari before I go.

"I will." Imari nodded. Giving a gentle pat to his head, I started making my way to the castle gates.

Guess who was the first person to stop me?

"Megumi! Don't go with that witch!" Shigezane was running at high speed. Ready to grab me by the waist, but Kojuro managed to stop him with an immediate head chop. "OUCH!"

"Good gracious, Shigezane. How many times have I told you not to call Nee-san that?" But before Kojuro dragged the commander of the Date Army away. He muttered quietly to me, "If Nee-san mentions anything about your involvement in this war, just say that your family was mixed into this."

"Got it." Taking Kojuro's advice to heart, my gaze soon trailed over to the last person standing in my path.

Date Masamune.

Thank goodness Masamune wasn't doing anything outrageous like his cousin.

"...What do you want?" I stared at Masamune. Skeptical of what he was going to do.

"Nothing." As Masamune passed me, muttered quietly. "Kojuro's sister isn't an idiot. She has eyes and ears everywhere. Watch what you say."

Like I haven't heard that line a thousand times already.

' _Can you and Kojuro-san quit repeating the same things_?!' It's a good thing I'm not pulling my hair out right now.

Shoving my shoulder against Masamune's, I completely ignored him.

Not bothering to hear a single complaint from him.

"Ready Kitako-san?" The female werewolf eyed me, a small smile on her lips. "Of course, but before we start."

Soon I found my left hand being tugged by Kitako, "Let's get you a change of clothes. I bet those idiot brothers of mine didn't even bother on giving you a change of clothes!"

Being taken against my will, I was dragged off to the castle town. In search of clothes Kitako deemed perfect for me.

'... _What have I gotten myself into this time?_ ' I wondered as Kitako started rushing into the nearest shop.

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_Select: [Masamune]_ **  
_[Megumi]_

* * *

"The both of you are crazy! Why would you let that witch take Megumi?!" Shigezane watched Kitako drag Saitou off to who knows where.

Unfortunately I wasn't in the mood of correcting Shigezane for what he said.

So Kojuro took care of that.

"Ouch!"

"Stop calling Nee-san a witch, Shigezane. You know better than that."

"But even you hate dealing with Kitako!"

"....And I respect her as a person." Kojuro sent Shigezane a stern expression. "Do we need to go back and relearn on how to act like a gentleman?"

Shigezane back away, shaking his head.

"Then stop calling her by such crude language." As Kojuro focused on scolding Shigezane, I was holding the shoulder Saitou bumped into.

' _That idiot woman_.' Shoving me like that when I was trying to warn her. ' _Kojuro's sister wasn't my mother's retainer for nothing._ '

One false move and Kitako will deem you as an enemy spy. She won't even give you a chance of mercy.

' _That woman better have something up her sleeves if she has the guts to ignore my warnings_.' Before I could even head to the castle, I find that raccoon tip toeing across the yard.

Thinking he wasn't spotted.

' _These idiots_.' Heading over to the raccoon, I grabbed the animal by the tea kettle helmet he wore. "Hey."

"Masamune-san?!" He yelped in surprise. His yelp was loud enough to catch Kojuro and Shigezane's attention. "If you're that worried about the idiot woman, follow me."

"W-What?!"

It seems I shocked all three of them for saying that.

"What?" My eyes narrowed at all of them. "I can't have Kitako steal the idiot woman when she has that power in her blood."

I'm not doing this for her sake.

It's for her blood.

"Riiiight." Shigezane rolled his eyes, sending me a knowing gaze. "You're not doing this because you're jealous of Kitako stealing your wife right under your nose."

I quickly unsheathed my sword, ready to pierce Shigezane with it.

"Shigezane, zip your mouth right now before I shove this sword right up your-!"

"I got the threat already Masamune!" Shigezane quickly grabbed the raccoon in my hand.

Scurrying after Kitako and Saitou.

Kojuro stared at me.

"Are you?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Kojuro don't make me aim this sword at you."

Kojuro raised his hands in surrender. "Fine."

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
_[Masamune]_  
**_Select: [Megumi]_ **

* * *

"I-Is this really necessary?!" I can feel my face burn as Kitako tried to pull off the obi of the purple kimono she made me try on. "I can do it myself!"

There's no way I'm stripping right in front of someone that saw Kojuro, Masamune, and Shigezane when they were in diapers!

Heck no!

"Ehh? But isn't it fine? We're both women."

"That has nothing to do with the problem!"

"Hmm...well tell me when you're done. I have a particular one that matches you quite so."

She sounds so giddy, I wonder if Kitako was like this to every girl she wanted as her little sister.

As I changed out of the kimono, Kitako shoved a blue kimono once I handed the purple one back.

"This one!"

"A blue one?" Unfolding the kimono, I found myself staring at it in surprise. "Sparrows."

There were tiny sparrows decorated on the fabric's blue floral pattern.

They almost resembled the ones on the Date symbol.

"...So do you like it?" Kitako sounded expectant.

' _Her taste in clothing isn't bad_.' At least she got something I like.

But I hope she doesn't go gossiping around the castle to Masamune and the others about what I like. The last thing I need were to see sudden changes in their attitudes.

"I do."

"Great!" It seemed as if Kitako was grinning about something as I tried on the kimono. "Then...how about you wear it for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Masamune did seem like he was planning a feast for her arrival earlier.

It was fine, but what about those three men? They've only seen me in the clothes from my world. I'd rather not drastically change their minds on who I am.

"I think I'll just wear my regular clothes." I decided, but it lead to Kitako poking her head into the room and whining. "Ehhhhh, but why not? Is it because I'm here or my idiot brothers?!"

...All.

Was what I wanted to say, but can I really say that in front of Kitako?

"I have a personal reason." Besides, I haven't worn a kimono in a long time. The only times we wore it...was for visiting my grandparents in the former main house. Other than that, I hardly wore one.

"...That's not a valid answer I'll accept." There was a slight chill in the air as Kitako said that.

' _Shoot, did I hit a nerve_?'

As Kitako eyed me like prey, a sense forebode started rising.

' _I hate admitting this, but Masamune might be right when it comes to Kitako-san_.'

"I don't know what's your purpose of being in the Date Army, but...if I see or hear something out of line." I saw something shine in Kitako's hands.

It was a dagger.

"I won't hesitate in killing someone like you." If looks could kill, Kitako's current expression was one.

"So let me ask you again." At this point I was already having a stare down with Kitako as she continued her words. "Between my idiot brothers and I...which are you truly..."

But her next words surprised me, as I watched the female werewolf's demeanor change in a split second. "Scared of?! I mean I understand my brothers are cherry boys who haven't laid eyes on any women in their life, but please Megumi-chan! Do it for me!"

' _C-Can I even take her seriously anymore_?!' But after seeing her true nature, I really shouldn't trigger her anger again. '... _Between Kitako-san and Masamune, I'd rather face Masamune when it comes to challenging someone_.'

When it comes to Kitako, it's like being peer pressured into saying yes to her choices.

' _Maybe that's why those three were trying to keep me away from Kitako-san.'_

Well it's already been done. I'm stuck with Kitako until we return to the castle.

"Now Megumi-chan, after you change out of the kimono, let's go to the sweets shop next door. I heard they sell delicious candy and dangos."

Kitako also looks like she's having fun.

"Sure."

"Great!"

' _I'm not sure I can trust Kitako-san yet, but I'll try my best in enjoying this outing_.' Kitako made it feel like I had an older sister watching over me. I don't know if it was because she was one or her role as a retainer.

However it felt nice. It was like being with Yuka again.

Folding the kimono carefully, I left the room. Following the female werewolf after she paid for the kimono.

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_Select: [Masamune]_ **  
_[Megumi]_

* * *

"Do you see them Imari?" Shigezane asked the raccoon peering from behind a box of fruit. In turn, the commander of the Date Army was hiding behind the clothing shop's wall.

"They're heading that way!" The raccoon pointed out. It was in the direction of a sweets shop. Kitako was tugging Saitou by the arm to one of the benches.

"Ah! They're eating sweets too?!" Shigezane's stomach growled as he watched Kitako bring tea and a platter of skewered dangos. "...Urgh."

"Don't even think about sneaking over there Shigezane." Kojuro warned the commander, who seemed ready to dash over there.

"I knoooow." Shigezane groaned back, trying to suppress his hunger by chewing on the caramels Saitou made for the soldiers last time. "Also can you even hear what they're saying from here?"

"The last thing we need is letting them know we're following them." I added on, while Kojuro nodded in agreement.

"Knowing her, she probably already knows we're following them."

Otherwise she wouldn't have changed locations that fast.

"I swear...she notices us way too fast." I muttered while wearing a frown.

"But that's what Nee-san is known for." Kojuro admitted as he watched his older sister pour tea. "Otherwise she wouldn't be your mother's retainer."

"But to think you have to compete with that witch." Shigezane mumbled, but of course Kojuro heard him.

"Shigezane, how many times do I have to-" An immediate ear pull from behind made the commander of our army yield.

"O-Ouch! Okay! Okay! I'll stop now!"

As the duo continued bickering, I watched the two women in silence.

But the next thing I saw was Saitou spitting her tea out in shock.

I raised a brow at Saitou.

' _What did Kitako say to make Saitou look so shocked_?'

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
_[Masamune]_  
**_Select: [Megumi]_ **

* * *

Kitako placed a hand against her cheek, watching me drink some tea.

"Is it good?"

I nodded, still focused on finishing the tea she poured for me.

"Mm...that's great." But a frown soon formed on her lips, "Although I still find it displeasing."

"About what?"

Kitako let out a heavy sigh. "A beautiful girl, like you, being forced to live with those rambunctious animals." 

I sent her a look of confusion. "Animals?"

The only ones that come to mind are Imari and those three back at the castle. "Masamune and the others?"

"Yes! Those men!" Kitako nodded as she crossed her arms, stating her thoughts out loud to me. "To be honest, I didn't think any of those animals would dare think of having a girl among them. But-"

I suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable the moment Kitako eyed me. Her lips started forming a grin. "The faces they made the instant they saw you getting dragged away by me."

There was something sadistic about the way she grinned. "Hmmm...it just makes me want to tease them even more."

'... _Is it too late to ask whether Kitako was an S or M? Because I think I just witnessed the birth of a sadist right before my own eyes._ '

As I busied myself in drinking more tea, Kitako decided to ask me a question.

"By the way, between those three men...which one of them do you prefer?"

The instant I heard Kitako say that, I choked in the middle of drinking my tea. I immediately started coughing out the tea that almost went down my lungs.

"Heeeh? Was that a taboo?" Kitako ears perked up the minute she saw my reaction. There was a look of interest in her golden eyes as she watched me.

I shake my head as warmth started burn my cheeks, "N-No...but why them?"

Yes, why those three?! I don't have any romantic interests in them! Especially when they kidnapped and locked me in prison!

I refuse to develop any form of Stockholm Syndrome for them.

"Well after taking one look at the way they reacted earlier, it's already obvious on how they all feel about you."

Are you referring to those warnings and attempted times they tried to drag me away from you? Because I'm pretty sure Masamune's was solely a reaction for letting his blood bag getting taken away.

"Jokes aside, those three think nothing about their own future. Their goals are all aligned in making sure the unification of Shinga will be in the Date Clan's hands." Kitako swerved the tea in her cup a few times. Once she was satisfied, she placed the tea back onto the bench. "Boring isn't it?"

I lowered my gaze. ' _It's not like Kitako-san is wrong._ '

' _They always mentioned it_.' Now that Kitako brought it up, I always saw them deep in possible battle plans or training whenever Imari and I read the books they owned for information regarding the Hime-miko.

In fact...I don't think they have any other thoughts on the future unless it's regarding the Date Clan itself.

' _Kojuro, Shigezane, and of course Masamune would refer to it_.'

It would be strange if they had any other thoughts.

"And they still run around like cocky children marching straight into battle." Kitako wrinkled her nose in displeasure, as if she was recalling some old memories of the said trio.

She finally puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Honestly I'm still upset that Kojuro hasn't returned home with any nieces and nephews! I expect many! When will I get beautiful children that look just as pretty as you, Megumi-chan?!"

I nervously sweated the minute she mentioned my name. I hope she's not trying to pair me with her brother. No offense Kojuro, you are a great person no matter what you do. But I have no plans on getting married to someone from this world.

"Ah but hmm." Kitako hummed for a moment as she picked up a skewer of dangos. "Out of those three...Masamune was the last person I'd expect to get along with a girl."

My face went stiff the moment I heard Masamune's name.

' _Why him_?!' He's the last person! Last person I would even dare think of having any interest in! ' _Kitako-san, please just eat your dangos_!'

I internally pleaded, hoping she would stop talking about the three men back at the castle.

Sadly she didn't stop talking about Masamune.

"Masamune always kept to himself, refuses to ask for help unless it was from Kojuro, and last but not least he always says the opposite of how he feels. I'm sure any woman would go crazy with his actions."

Wait, why are you looking at me? I'm also a victim of going crazy with his actions!

"But...the face he makes when he looks you." Kitako frowned unable to recall what she was going to say next, "What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Face?"

Out of anger?

Pity?

' _What kind of face are you talking about Kitako-san?_ '

Thinking Kitako was planning to end it there, I proceeded to chew on some of the dangos she bought.

But once Kitako found the word she was looking for, Kitako said it in a way that sounded something out of a romance novel.

"It's like he found his match."

And soon the skewer of dangos I was eating went down to the ground the minute I started choking again.

Grabbing the tea cup, I downed the dango immediately.

"Should I have ordered a different type of sweets?" Kitako suggested.

"No." In fact the dango was very delicious. "But...if I had to be honest, Kitako-san."

"I don't have any romantic thoughts or interest in those three." I stated with distaste. "I hate men who only have a one-track mind that resort to spur of the moment ideas. As well as men that hardly consider rational options such as talking through dangerous situations."

Those are the type of men Yuka had warned me about. Whenever the conversation regarding my suitor would come up, she constantly repeated the warning. Do not get involved with such men. Call off the engagement the instant something out of the ordinary happens.

"Especially when I have my own duties to fulfill for my family's business."

"Duties? Family business?"   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

'.... _Shit! I'm an idiot!'_

I mentally cursed myself after hearing Kitako mutter those particular words out loud.

' _I relaxed too much_!' I accidentally mentioned about my duties! ' _I hope Kitako-san doesn't read between the lines!'_

Unfortunately she did.

"Megumi-chan, are you possibly the daughter of a lord?" Considering the time frame this world takes place, I guess that's the equivalent.

Giving a small nod, I tried to create some made up backstory to cover who I really am. Deterring away from anything that links me to Hime-miko or the existence of another world. Kojuro already knows, but Shigezane and Masamune...heck no. Plus I refuse to reveal the truth now!

"My family got involved with the war for the unification of Shinga and in the process I ended up getting mixed in due to the battles. As per alliance, I was supposed to be married off to a lord of far off territory." I'm making up so much stuff as I go. Daichi, please don't end up becoming a liar like Masamune and I. "I was supposed to meet my fiancé, but due to an enemy ambush my retainers lead me to safety. However the enemies almost caught up, so my retainers sacrificed themselves in order to save me."

And now here's the actual truth out the bundle of lies. "And as I wandered through the forest, I ended up meeting Masamune and the others on accident. However Masamune and the others assumed I was an enemy."

It still ticks me off till this day that they assumed I was an enemy.

"Since I had nothing to prove who I was at the time, Masamune had taken and locked me in prison. Later on, I was able to prove myself of use by helping the injured soldiers in the Date Army. So Masamune is letting me stay as their medic until I can return to my family."

I think that's a good enough back story, but now heres the tricky part.

' _Will Kitako-san buy it_?' I can feel my heart pound with anticipation. Wondering on what the female werewolf will say.

"Megumi-chan."

Here it comes!

Kitako covered her mouth, wearing a look of shock. "You've been through so much pain."

Oh my god. She bought it.

"You poor dear!" The next thing I knew, I was suddenly pulled into Kitako's arms.

"Kitako-san?!" It surprised me a lot.

But I could feel her rubbing my back, as if trying to comfort me. She also nuzzled her head against my own.

"This whole time...you were trying to be strong for so long! I can't believe Masamune, my brother, and the little brat locked you in prison!" Upon releasing the hug, Kitako locked her gaze with mine. "If those idiot brothers of mine do something stupid, send me a letter immediately and I will come running to punch them!"

' _Can I ask you to do it now_?'

Was what I wanted to say, but that would be going a bit too far. Besides Kitako just reunited with everyone in the Date Army. I think it would be best if she spent more time with them.

' _After all, the people you treasure as family...blood-related or not...are the people you care the most._ '

"Do you want me to maim them the minute we return?"

Okay, maiming was already going too extreme.

"No it's alright." But...I can see why Kojuro and Kitako are siblings. They're both worry and care for those they protect the most.

Kitako pouted in disappointment. If you wanted to maim them, I have no objections but please tone down your blood lust. "If you say so."

"But...a daughter of a lord." She eyed me, as if devising some kind of grand master plot.

A devious smirk formed on her lips.

"Since I paid for your kimono Megumi-chan, doesn't that mean you owe me a favor?"

Uh oh.

I don't like that look on her face.

I gulped. "What kind of favor?"

"Oh it's nothing too bad, but I just want to see how those three will react to your true identity."

....h a h?

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_Select: [Masamune]_ **  
_[Megumi]_

* * *

Since it was almost time for dinner, I had Shigezane and the raccoon return to the castle to clear the kitchen. To prevent the cooks from entering the kitchen. Meanwhile Kojuro and I went to a far away village to gather the necessary ingredients for Kitako's favorite dishes.

By the time we got back and finished preparing the meals.

Kitako was brimming with a big smile on her face.

However Saitou was nowhere to be seen.

Smiling Kitako and a missing Saitou.

Did something happen to that stupid woman?

I signaled Kojuro, making him ask his currently happy sister.

"Nee-san, where's Megumi-san?"

"Oh." Kitako's smile suddenly turned brighter the moment she directed her gaze toward us. "I sent Megumi-chan back to her room. Besides I learned something very interesting about Megumi-chan."

"Interesting?" Kojuro eyed his sister, wondering by what she meant.

"Her reactions?" Shigezane started off.

Kitako shook her head, disappointed at Shigezane's response. "You three will see after all she'll be here in three...two...one."

The sliding door opened once Kitako stopped counting down.

"What took you so long stupid wo-" By the time my gaze landed on the person standing by the doorway, I froze.

There standing at the door was a young woman dressed in a blue flowery kimono decorated with small sparrows on the design. Her hair was tied up into a bun, using a familiar hair pin to keep it up. It was Kitako's blue rose hair pin that Kojuro bought a while back for her birthday.

With careful and quiet clacking of wooden geta shoes. The young woman's black eyes stared back at all of us.

Her lips that seemed shiny under the sunset's light, curved into a small yet gentle smile.

Who was this woman? I don't recognize anyone like her.

Before I could even demand her identity, the first person to speak was the raccoon.

"Megumi-san?" I dropped the chopsticks I had in my hand the instant I heard him say that.

' _This...this woman is_ -?!'

Saitou?!

Giving a formal bow, Saitou greeted in a calm manner. "Good afternoon, Kojuro-san. Shigezane-san. Masamune-san. Kitako-san. Imari."

Once she straightened her back, Saitou tilted her head in wonder. "Is there something wrong? All of you seem oddly quiet."

"N-No...you...you look." Shigezane sputtered out first, there was a faint sign of redness on his cheeks. "Completely different! What did Kitako do to you?!"

Kitako frowned at Shigezane, "What do you mean by that Shigezane?"

"But she's not like this! What exactly happened to you Megumi?!"

"I don't quite understand Shigezane-san, but I believe this is how I am."

...No. Shigezane was right. This was not how Saitou normally acts.

' _There's barely any hint of anger or sarcasm in her voice._ '

"Ohohohoho!" Kitako interjected as she guided Saitou over to the table. "This is my discovery! Megumi-chan's true identity!"

I noticed Kojuro stiffening.

"She's a daughter of a lord!" The minute Kitako revealed that, Kojuro’s stiff posture suddenly relaxed.

I stared at Kitako and Saitou in disbelief. Was this what Saitou and Kojuro were hiding from us?

But Kojuro relaxed...that means Kitako didn't learn everything about Saitou.

' _Kitako hasn't mentioned anything about blood or Hime-miko._ ' That mean whatever Kitako learned was regarding Saitou can be considered false information.

But can I believe that?

The woman I'm currently staring at seemed different compared to the times she expressed herself to me. Whether it was out of anger, worry, laughter, or even sadness.

I've never seen Saitou act so...formal.

It made her seem...

' _Attractive_.'   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

' _What am I thinking?!_ ' I focused my gaze elsewhere. Hiding the burning sensation that's coursing through my face. ' _She's nothing more than that. Saitou only has one purpose in the Date Army and thats her blood_.'

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
_[Masamune]_  
**_Select: [Megumi]_ **

* * *

' _No matter how many times I put on this mask...I always thought everyone saw me as a bargaining chip ready to be used for potential business partners_.'

I only used a little bit of make up from my world to keep Kitako from giving more items. The wooden geta shoes and the hair pin were originally Kitako's. But in regards to make up, I only used lip gloss.

Other than that...I was internally shocked in seeing the way the three leaders of the Date Army react.

"Here." Masamune suddenly handing me more food, "They're failures."

Let me tell you. They're definitely not failures. In fact they tasted even better than the ones he last ones he made.

Then the next one to act differently was Shigezane. The minute I accidentally brushed my hand against his while reaching out for a dish, Shigezane started sputtering with a reddened face. "G-Go ahead! I'll just take this!"

He was acting weird, because the thing Shigezane grabbed was a platter of vegetables.

And Shigezane hated vegetables.

Once dinner was finished the first to help me up was...Kojuro.

"Here." He held his hand out to me.

I smiled back at Kojuro, "Thank yo-"

But before I could even take Kojuro's hand, someone slapped it away from mine.

I blinked in surprise as I soon found myself pulled up by Shigezane.

"No I'll do it!" But before Shigezane could even lead me out of the dining room.

Someone shoved him away.

' _What in the world is happening right before my own eyes?_ ' I thought it was Kitako who shoved Shigezane away.

But my eyes widened yet again. As I found myself pulled by the shoulder and near the person who shoved Shigezane away.

"Quit messing around."

It was Masamune.

"And you." Once his eye returned to me, there was a faint tint of redness on his cheeks. "Quit staring off into space and let's go."

The mask that gave off the attitude of the perfect lady almost broke. If I had called Masamune a brute or the usual...tsundere pirate cosplaying werewolf, Kitako would've made me owe her more than just this!

The next thing I knew, my empty right hand was taken by Masamune's left hand. Reminding me of the time he saved Imari and I.

I can feel my face warm recalling the time when he held my hand.

As he dragged me through the hallways, I wondered why Masamune was doing this.

**_He found his match._ **

Kitako's words echoed my mind.

'... _No_.' I still refuse to believe that. ' _He doesn't see me more than a blood bag_.'

' _Masamune is just.'_  But then my thoughts ended the minute Masamune stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Masamune-san?" I still held the mask I was wearing. I wasn't sure if Kitako was following after us, but I need to keep the facade for now.

"...This isn't like you." Masamune muttered.

"Huh?"

I suddenly felt overwhelmed the minute Masamune turned around.

He practically towered over me.

Unlike Shigezane who was close to my height, Masamune was definitely taller than me.

"You asked me to act more like myself around you...but what you're doing right now." There was a look of disappointment in his eye. "Was the complete opposite of your own words."

"How can I act like myself around you when you can't be yourself from the beginning?"

He sounded frustrated at me.

"Just talk. Wasn't this what you said from the beginning?"

"...Masamune." Suddenly something cracked the minute I muttered Masamune's name like I normally did.

"What?"

"Stop giving me more than I can eat you brute."

A small smile soon found it's way on our face.

And slowly the mask cracked into tiny pieces.

"I told you, they're failures."

"Just because they're failures doesn't mean you can hand all of them to me."

The both of us sent retorts back and forth.

But what we failed to notice.

Was the fact that we were still holding hands.

By the time the both of us finished letting our suppressed anger from earlier.

Masamune still had one thing to say to me.

"Saitou."

"Yes?"

"If you need to say something...I'll listen."

Masamune?

I stared at the general in surprise of his words.

"I don't know what Kitako and Kojuro have said to you, but I want you to know this."

"I'll listen. Just like I did right now."

His words rendered me speechless.

Was this Masamune's way of proving that he'll listen to the outrageous truth about me?

The Hime-miko and the existence of another world.

 _'Is this how you really are Masamune_?'

Finding the words I needed, I quietly asked.

"...You'll listen?"

There was a tiny piece of hope in my words.

Masamune's hand squeezed mine.

He gave a small nod.

In turn, I squeezed his hand back.

"Then...when Kitako-san leaves." I started off, "I'll let Kojuro-san tell you when I'm ready."

There's a lot I need to explain, but with Kitako staying here...I can't say a single thing about it.

"I see." And soon the warmth in my held hand started fading the minute Masamune let go.

"Go rest."

"Don't order me around."

"Sleep idiot woman."

"Go jump off a cliff."

"Don't make me chuck this sword at you."

"Don't make call for Kojuro-san and Kitako-san."

**_~Meanwhile~_ **

"I knew it." Kitako smiled as she watched Masamune drag Megumi off to who knows where. "Megumi is interested in someone."

"What was that Nee-san?"

Kitako sighed in disappointment. "You still have a long way to go little brother."

"Excuse me?"

"And so do you too brat!" Kitako quickly hooked her arm around Shigezane's neck. Placing the commander of the Date Army in a choke-hold. "You don't treat a lady with that stupid attitude of your's!"

"God damn it witch!"

"Who are you calling witch, you little brat?! You're supposed to call me your beautiful and courageous older sister!"

Kojuro shook his head at the duo. "Good gracious."

"You can say that again." Imari agreed with Kojuro.

* * *

**_ Author's Parody Extra _ **

* * *

"What are you looking at Kitako-san?" Megumi had a sinking feeling that Kitako was staring intently at her back for some reason.

"No, it's nothing." That was a lie.

After Megumi purposely bumped into Masamune, Kojuro, and Shigezane.

It seems that the trio stuck something onto Megumi's back without her noticing.

Kitako wanted to laugh after reading each of them.

**_Back off witch!_ **

' _Shigezane's terrible handwriting still persists till this day_.'

**_Nee-san, please don't do anything to this girl._ **

' _Kojuro and his polite way of telling me to stay away.'_

**_She's mine._ **

' _Masamune_.' Kitako was on the verge of breaking out into a huge laugh.

But she had to hold it all in.

Kitako doesn't want Megumi to notice.

' _Out of all of_ _the_ _three notes stuck on Megumi's back...Masamune's was the biggest._ '

Kitako quietly snickered.

' _And Masamune denies admitting having any interest in her_.'

Meanwhile...the three leaders of the Date Army sneezed from their hiding spot in the distance.

Unaware that Kitako was talking about them behind their backs.


	11. Clues to Hime-Miko

Once Kitako bid her farewells, she reminded me to write a letter to her.

Specifically egging me to report on any romantic developments happening between the three leaders of the Date Army and I.

Kitako, I know you want nieces and nephews...but now's not the time!

I wanted to scream the minute she nudged me towards Masamune before leaving.

Other than that, Kitako mainly wanted me to send letters to make sure the three weren't stressing me out.

But as of right now, there was no time for writing letters.

Because I...have finally made up my mind.

This morning, I was continuing my lessons with Kojuro.

"Kojuro-san."

I stopped writing, midway on our lesson on learning Shinga's language.

Kojuro removed his gaze from the book to focus on me, "Yes?"

"I think I'm ready to tell Masamune and Shigezane." As I lowered my gaze, I muttered softly. "The truth."

A smile found it's way onto Kojuro's face, "I see."

"I'll get Masamune and Shigezane immediately." As Kojuro got up from his seat, he added on. "I'll meet you and Imari in the meeting room."

I nodded, taking the papers I used for today's lesson back into my room.

Once I entered my room, Imari has already woke up from his sleep.

"Good morning, Megumi-san!" I smiled as I patted Imari's head.

"Good morning, Imari." But as soon as the raccoon noticed something different about my expression, he immediately asked.

"Is there something wrong, Megumi-san?"

I was silent for a few minutes.

But once I opened my mouth, I finally explained. "I finally made up my mind, Imari. To tell Masamune and Shigezane...on who I am and my world."

Imari held a worried look on his face, "Are you sure about this? I know I said it might be better to let Masamune and Shigezane in on this...but."

"I know." He knows very well on how those two get on my nerves.

But they deserve to know the truth.

And...besides.

**_I'll listen._ **

Masamune's words constantly echoed within my mind. Making it hard to ignore what he said.

Something about Masamune's words that night made me want to believe in him.

"But..." I can feel my hands clasp together as I quietly admitted to Imari. "I want to trust their words."

"I understand, Megumi-san." Putting on his tea kettle shaped helmet, Imari pointed his paw at himself. "Even if they don't believe you, Kojuro-san and I will be there for you!"

"How dependable." Imari, sometimes you really do remind me of Daichi. "Thank you."

* * *

It was time.

Kojuro managed to gather the two leaders of the Date Army in the meeting room. While I entered the room together with Imari.

It was nerve-wracking at first.

But Kojuro managed to start the explanation before I could step in and fill in the rest.

What happened the night I told Kojuro the truth. My identity, my world, and my eagerness in learning their language.

Everything was poured out.

Revealed out in the open.

By the time we finished telling the truth, Masamune and Shigezane were dead silent.

'... _Do they even believe me_?' I wondered to myself.

But once Shigezane and Masamune opened their mouths, I stared.

Blinking at them in disbelief of their response and reactions.

"You...why've you been so quiet about such a cool thing!" Shigezane sounded like an excited kid. You could practically see the excitement radiating out him by the twinkle in his eyes.

"Shigezane speaks the truth. Why have you kept silent until now about something this useful?"

Masamune's words shocked me even more. Right now he looked like an evil mastermind plotting to rule the world. "Knowledge of a world different from Shinga! If used well, my schemes could become even more of a surprise to the other armies than they are now."

Masamune, I don't want to start handing you knowledge on how to begin a world war.

Soon Shigezane's face was super close to my own. Making me extremely uncomfortable as he asked. "Hey, hey! When you popped out of the air before, that wasn't ninjutsu, but an art from your world!?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a ninja! Also you're too close!" I huffed back, while pushing Shigezane's face away from me.

Ignoring their childish excitement, I persisted on the main point of this conversation. "But after hearing all of this...do you two still believe me?"

Shigezane grinned back at me, "Of course! Cause it's more interesting if it's true!"

Shifting my gaze over to Masamune, he simply stated. "If it helps in unifying the country, then I'll believe and use it no matter what it is."

"You two." After hearing those two say that, it felt like huge weight lifted from my mind.

I glanced at Kojuro, who in turn smiled back at me.

"They believe you, didn't they?"

I lowered my gaze, hiding the small smile forming on my face. I quietly muttered. "Thank you."

But before I could even continue saying a word, Shigezane nudged me.

Forcing me to glance at him in confusion.

"Hey, hey, tell me all about the world you were in!"

"My world...?" Soon Masamune closed in, sending off rapid fire questions. "Are there weapons and armor not found in Shinga? What kind of strategies are there in the battlefields of your world–?"

However their constant parade of questions came to a halt the minute Kojuro interjected. I mentally thanked the retainer for stopping them before I dropped to the ground due to leaning backwards.

Geez, they were practically demanding questions left and right!

I was so close to breaking my back in the process!

"Both of you, leave your questions for later." Kojuro started off, making sure the duo back away from me.

As if they were listening to their mother scolding them.

I'm sorry, Kojuro. But no matter how many times I hear you scold Masamune and Shigezane...you sound very much like a doting mother.

"First, we have to search for a way to return Megumi-san to her world."

The first one to argue back was Shigezane, who changed from an excited to a child whining about not getting something he wants.

"Return her?! Why!? There's so much I want to ask her!"

Masamune, oddly enough, agreed with Shigezane as he narrowed his eyes at Kojuro. "It'll be troubling if she's goes back to her old world. The power of her blood and her knowledge are necessary to us."

' _Why am I not surprised_?' Masamune's answer never really changed. Only this time he added the necessity of my other world's knowledge.

"You two." I can already see Kojuro knitting his brows, dissatisfied of the duo's answers. He decided to ask them a what if. "If you were hurled into an unfamiliar world, could you still say the same thing?"

"Wouldn't that just be awesome!"

No Shigezane, that's not the right reaction! There's nothing awesome about landing in an unfamiliar world!

Turning to Masamune, he gave his answer. "If I was hurled into an unfamiliar world, I'd just have to take over that world."

' _I fucking knew you would._ ' This was why I refused to tell you in the first place!

But all in all, these two are way too optimistic with their answers. How in the world did they end up as a commander and general of the Date Army?! These are practically answers you'd expect a child challenging the words of an adult to say!

"Good gracious, you two." Kojuro sighed at the duo, but decided to press on his previous words. "In any case, a method to return her home can't be easily found overnight."

"While we're searching for a method to return her home, there will be time to ask questions on her world."

No Kojuro, I don't want to tell them everything about my world to those two!

Sadly Kojuro ignored my gaze. He's definitely well aware of what I'm thinking.

"Ugghh." Shigezane groaned. Unsatisfied of the answer he got back in return, but he relented on asking more.

Masamune, in turn, did the same but with zero whining. "If that is the case, very well."

Soon Kojuro's tone turned serious as he addressed the main matter. He started off by asking me a question. "Then, to start off with, is there anything you know regarding a method in returning you home?"

I shake my head, I can feel my hands tighten in frustration of my little progress. "So far I haven't found a way...but."

My eyes briefly land on the raccoon beside me.

"Before, Imari mentioned that the Hime-miko knew something about my arrival to Shinga." It was the main thing that stood out the most. Someone I've never met or heard of knows who I am. It seemed creepy coming from someone I barely even know, but the Hime-miko was the only person aware of my sudden appearance here. It was the only link I had at the time.

"Is this true, Imari?"

Imari nodded the moment Kojuro asked the question. "Yes! I'm certain!"

"This whole time...I've been trying to find a way to meet the Hime-miko somehow. Whether I had to learn the language, ask for information from those living in the castle town, or rely on the scriptures in the archives. I...I just want to find a way home as soon as possible."

"Why?" Shigezane started off, noticing the way I said it. "Why do you need to leave Shinga so fast?"

"There's someone I need to see. That person is my first priority above everything else." The moment I said that, Shigezane's ears lowered. As if I said something rude to him, but Masamune didn't phase out after listening to my words.

Surprisingly, he egged me. "Who?"

I stared at Masamune, wondering why he was the one who decided to ask instead of Shigezane.

"A little boy...around eleven years old." I answered back, a little weirded out by Masamune's chilling glare. But it softened the minute I revealed the identity of the person.

Shigezane's ears perked up, "Your brother?"

I shook my head. "He's a orphan. I promised him that I would visit him every day...but ever since I landed here. I...I don't even know if he's."

' _Even alright.'_  I thought to myself as unease started to cloud over what I was trying to say.

Kojuro placed a hand on my shoulder, to reassure me. I swallowed back my sign of weakness and focused on what I was trying to say.

"No matter what...I need to see Hime-miko that way I can see him again."

"Hime-miko." Masamune as well as Kojuro and Shigezane held a clouded expression.

Sending a look of confusion to Kojuro, he properly explained. "Ever since Hime-miko disappeared for quite some time, her whereabouts are unknown."

Kojuro then explained Hime-miko's role in Shinga. I knew she was a figure head, but to think her role was that great. I find it unbelievable to think she knew me.

"Hime-miko was a person necessary to uniting Shinga. After her disappearance, various forces searched for Hime-miko, however."

A frown formed on Kojuro's face.

"The only thing obtained was information on how it was necessary to use tools called sacred treasures in order to determine the location of the Hime-miko."

Sacred Treasures?

"And? What about these scared treasures?" That's more than enough information compared to when I managed to decipher from the scriptures! "Do you three know where we can find them?"

"As for the location of these sacred treasures, no force has yet to grasp any clues."

"I-Is that so?" Darn, back to square one all over again. Even if we gained the knowledge of the sacred treasure's existence. Not knowing their location was pretty much useless.

Finding the Hime-miko was starting to give me a headache.

Noticing the expression I was making, Kojuro decided to add on.

"There are many ancient documents written about the Hime-miko. They're all stored in this castle. The documents we have here were all collected from every land."

He suggested with a small smile on his face, "Let's try reading them over again to see if there are any new discoveries."

"Alright." Even though they searched and haven't found any clues, maybe I can find something they haven't.

I can't give up this easily.

"Instead of reading old books, let's go looking for clues."

I raised a brow at Shigezane, who made such an abrupt suggestion.

"Looking...where exactly are we going to look?"

"Megumi-san is right, where would we even look?" Kojuro agreed with my question.

Shigezane answered back, recalling a memory from the past.

"When we were looking for Hime-miko, didn't we go around an old castle and village ruins?"

An old castle and village ruins?

Shigezane, that location sounds way too sketchy to be honest.

"We could look around them again."

"However, for that place to have a new discovery at this point in time." Kojuro glanced at Masamune, who shrugged in turn. The chances of that place having something new was pretty low to them. However in my perspective, I can't rule the place completely out.

Sure it sounds sketchy, but maybe they haven't checked everything inside the area. ' _They did make it sound like an excavation site_.'

"Then you can re-read the old books, Kojuro." Out of nowhere, Shigezane stood up and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

I stared at Shigezane in disbelief. "What?!"

"Ah, by the way, it's gonna be a long journey so tell me about your world on the way!"

"Hey, wait I didn't say I'm going with you!" Practically yanking me by the arm, I was dragged out of the room by Shigezane against my will. "Quit pulling my arm!"

"Hey Shigezane, that wasn't your goal from the start was it?!" Kojuro immediately stood up and tried to grab me.

However Shigezane, pulled me closer to him. Latching his arms onto my shoulders, making it even more difficult to leave his grasp.

"Anyway, I'm gonna borrow this woman!" Pushing me out of the door, I kept yelling back at Shigezane to stop his stupid actions.

"Shigezane will you stop this! I didn't give you consent for this!"

* * *

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_   
**_Select: [Masamune]_ **   
_[Megumi]_

* * *

As we watched Shigezane drag Saitou toward the stables, I noticed something on the floor.

"This?" Picking up the item, I realized it was a painting. A rather realistic painting compared to the usual ink paintings I've seen.

"Hm? What's wrong Masamune?" Seeing that I was focused on something interesting, Kojuro made his way over to see.

"Ah...I think Megumi-san dropped that while Shigezane was pulling her."

Hers?

"I believe it was something similar to an ink painting. Although Megumi-san says that in her world they call it a photograph." After listening to Kojuro's explanation, I take a better look at the picture.

In an unfamiliar place, there stood what seemed to be a younger version of Saitou hugging a young boy that was holding something a picture of beast dancing with a young girl.The language on the book was unreadable. Probably Saitou knows the title of the book.

"And the boy...is this?" I eyed Kojuro who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the same boy Megumi-san referred to. The same person she's been trying her hardest to see again." There was a sad expression clouding Kojuro's mind as he said that. "Unlike normal humans, this boy named Daichi or so Megumi-san refers to him, has a special condition."

I raised a brow at him. "What is it?"

"Megumi-san said..." Kojuro muttered the rest of it to me. After hearing the explanation, my gaze returned to the photograph in my hands.

' _Coma...a never ending sleeping state_.' I faintly recalled the first time I saw Saitou struggling in her sleep.

The name she called out this whole time was this boy.

' _This whole time...you were afraid of losing someone that important to you._ '

**_Daichi!_ **

Recalling her outcries that night, the photograph explained why Saitou seemed so on guard with us. At that time there was no valid explanation as to why she reacts so strongly against others.

But after hearing everything she went through...

I pocketed the photograph, heading straight for the door.

"Hm? Masamune? Where are you going?"

"They're taking too long to search for clues in that old castle."

"But they just barely left Masamune."

"Even so." That woman probably wants this back. "Let's go."

"Understood."

* * *

****_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_   
_[Masamune]_   
**_Select: [Megumi]_ **

* * *

****Forced to sit on horseback together with Shigezane, we began making our way towards the old castle that supposedly has the information on Hime-miko. I was holding Imari in my arms while trying to keep myself steady on the straddle.

' _But why like this_?!' Shigezane was supporting me from behind by hugging my waist close to him.

Too damn close!

' _Okay, calm down. It's only until we get to the ruins. It's only until we get to the ruins. It's-_!' And as soon as I relaxed, I almost slid off the horse.

"Ah?!" The next thing I knew, I was pulled right back into Shigezane's chest. Keeping me steady in his grasp.

"Hey, you okay?" Once my gaze met his worried gaze, I directed it immediately elsewhere while giving a huff. "I-I'm fine!"

' _But why do you have to be this close_?!' I can feel my face heat up, because literally it feels weird having a guy's chest pressed up against my back!

And if anyone dare says this was romantic...I'm warning you because the next words Shigezane says are nowhere near being romantic.

"You gotta be careful cause if you fall from a running horse and get your head stepped on by its hooves you could die."

"Shigezane, you really need to quit being so morbid." God, I can't even get rid of the horrific image he placed in my mind.

"Hm? I'm telling the truth, though?"

I frowned at him in displease, "Even so...people from my world don't talk about death so fervently! So can you quit it?!"

"Hrmm, is that how it goes?"

"Yes, that's how it goes."

I understand that you're a good person Shigezane, as evidenced by the times you tried to help me out when I was in prison, but you go way...way too far in what you say.

"Anyway, how come you can't ride a horse? Isn't that inconvenient in your old world?"

Oh right. Shigezane wouldn't know about motor vehicles.

"There's some people that can ride horses, but everyone back in my world can't ride on horseback."

"Really? Must be hard to go to far away places then."

I shake my head. "No, we use a different method of transportation. We call them motor vehicles."

Shigezane's eyes widen with a twinkle in them. "Vee-hih-kuls? What're those?"

I did not ask to become a teacher.

"It's a transportation made of iron that runs on gasol..." I paused realizing my tiny mistake and corrected what I was going to say. "They run on a special type of oil."

"By iron, do you mean the iron that makes swords and armors?" I nodded, leaving Shigezane to question the creation of a motor vehicle.

"How does such a heavy thing even run on oil?"

"The special oil gives power to the vehicle and helps move it." I decided to simplify it for Shigezane, if I add on engine or tires into the mix he'll get even more confused.

"Huuhh, I don't really get it but I wanna try riding one. Hey, try making one next time!"

Hahahahaha....

"No. You're asking the wrong person."

As Shigezane continued asking me various questions about my world, I could see the twinkle in his eyes gleaming in excitement. Even though it made me seem like I was telling stuff that seemed beyond Shigezane's mind...he didn't mind. In fact, he was amazed at all of the stuff my world had to offer.

"The world you were in is amazing! Aw man, I wanna go too."

The first image that popped into my head was Shigezane staring at everything in marvel. Ears perking and tail wagging galore.

I almost snorted, because it made Shigezane resemble more like a dog than a werewolf. Holding back my laughter, I replied. "Indeed you would. There's a lot of surprising stuff that would shock you."

I mean I haven't everything in my world, so there's still stuff that surprises me too.

"This world though." I paused in distaste, "Everything was just thrown right at my face."

Literally thrown at my face. Although there's still some stuff I don't understand much about Shinga, but I'm working on it.

Kojuro has been kindly mentioning it during his teachings.

"Oh right, to you this world is another world, huh?" I nodded back to Shigezane, who then offered while wearing a bright grin on his face. "Hey, if there's something about Shinga that you want to know, ask me anything!"

"Anything about Shinga?" I don't have that many questions right now. I'm still processing everything I learned earlier.

Oh but.

"Then instead of Shinga... can you tell me about the times you guys searched for the Hime-miko?" I mean they never really answered on what happened or why they didn't continue.

"Aah, that story, huh?" Recollecting his memories, Shigezane began retelling what happened. "At that time, the Date Army was an even smaller force than it is now."

"Me, Masamune, and Kojuro, just the three of us searched everywhere throughout Shinga."

Smaller? I find that hard to believe since I actually saw their soldiers the day I treated their injuries. Even though I was stuck in prison at the time.

But if Shigezane and the others handled such a state, that would explain their constant reckless nature.

"Along the way, we clashed with Takeda and Uesugi."

I stared at Shigezane with a questioning look. "By Takeda and Uesugi...you mean the other two werewolf clans right?"

Kojuro explained it briefly. The existence of six clans or armies seeking the unification of Shinga.

"Yeah...back in those days though we had to run away several times, and that was frustrating." Shigezane's grin brightened as he continued speaking. "But even though there were countless times I thought we were gonna die, that kind of journey was a lot of fun."

"Fun." I don't think there's anything fun about almost dying. "Well at least I wasn't there with you guys otherwise I'd-"

My words were soon interjected by Shigezane, who had the gall to say this while looking oh so happy. "I'm sure you'd be killed immediately! Cause you can't even ride a horse!"

I sent Shigezane a deadpan expression. "You need to quit being so morbid."

A little peeved by Shigezane's attitude, he added on an interesting piece of information Kojuro never mentioned to me.

"Which reminds me, did you know? Takeda, Uesugi, and Date were all separate forces, but in the past everyone used to be in the same werewolf army."

"So wait...let me get this straight."  I tried to recall most of what I learned from Kojuro. "Basically all of the clans that are werewolves used to be one big clan?"

"Yeah." Shigezane nodded, "Apparently there was an age where the Geggazoku members that had ears and tails were one army."

"During those days, it was said that they had frequent contact with Hime-miko." Frequent contact. That could mean other information on Hime-miko's location ended up in the other clans Shigezane mentioned. "Then the information back at the castle, in Date Territory...all of that was information from a part of the former werewolf army connected to Hime-miko. And that part...became the Date Army, right?"

"Yep, yep! You're sharp! Well, to be accurate, the location is actually at the very edge of the Date Army's territory."

Just the edge?! Did Shigezane and the others fought that hard to obtain this chunk of land?! I don't even know how big Shinga was...but if Shigezane stated that Date Territory was only a piece of a giant land.

' _Just how big is this world_?' I wondered to myself, but still continued listening to Shigezane.

"But one day all the places that were the territory of the werewolf army...no, all of Shinga, will be made ours!"

"With leaders like you three, I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up really happening." If there's one thing I know about them, they're capable of doing their jobs as leaders of an army.

_'Otherwise they wouldn't have gotten this far in becoming the Date Army I know now.'_

"Hehe, right? Once that happens, we'll build a super huge castle for you!"

"Uh...I don't think a huge castle is necessary." Already going a bit too far with that.

Once that conversation ended, a partially collapsed castle appeared before my eyes as we drew closer.

"Is that it?" I asked Shigezane who nodded in turn.

"Yeah! That's the old castle where we got information on Hime-miko before!"

Upon stopping the horse right in front of the old castle, Shigezane immediately got off together with Imari.

But right after Imari was placed on the ground, I was supposed to get off the horse...however.

"H-Hey?! Where are you touching?!" My face burned as I suddenly found myself getting lifted off the horse by Shigezane.

And out of nowhere, I soon found myself being held in a princess-carry.

"Why are you doing this?! I didn't ask you to carry me!"

My heart started pounding as Shigezane's face suddenly drew a little too close to my own. Already popping my personal space bubble.

"But this way is faster to get you down though?"

"But I never asked you to do this!" Agh! Shigezane listen to me for once! "Besides won't you end up hurting your back like this?"

No offense but I'm a little skeptical of having you carry me like this.

Kojuro...I'm pretty sure can lift me.

Masamune probably so, but Shigezane...I know you're strong but...

"Nah, you're really light, you know?" Suddenly a devious smirk formed on his lips as he muttered to me. "I could even run while holding you."

He did not just say that.

I sent Shigezane a glare in return. "Don't you even dare."

Shigezane's smirk widened. Now I can finally see how Shigezane and Masamune were blood related. They wear that same stupid smirk whenever they have something devious in their mind.

"Make me." Shigezane declared and as soon as he said that, I found myself gripping tightly onto Shigezane's uniform. Accidentally burying my head into his shoulder, yelling. "Put me down this instant you brute!"

"Hahahaha! Never!" Eugh! You little brat!

By the time Shigezane made it to the castle's entrance, my cheeks were flushed the moment my eyes locked onto Shigezane's.

"Y-You jerk...!"

"Hahaha! Did you see the look on your face?!" He did that just to get a reaction out of me!

Biting my bottom lip, I huffed out in frustration. "Now will you please put me down?"

"Alright, alright."

Gently setting me down, Shigezane looked up at the towering and crumbling castle.

"Now then, let's hurry up and go inside!"

"Yes." Trying to keep my face cool, I follow after Shigezane while heading straight for the castle.

"Let's seee, the entrance was definitely...Hm?" Suddenly Shigezane's stance went defensive, immediately grabbing the handle of his sword.

"What's wrong?" Peering close to Shigezane, I tried to get closer look at what he was looking at.

"Let's look around more carefully. Cause it'll be bad if we're found out."

Eh?! Someone's inside?!

"I have my own way of doing things. Please do not butt in."

Two?!

"Are we even positive there's clues to be found... in the first place?"

There's three people?!

"What's this? There's people here?" I soon found Shigezane unsheathing his sword, but aiming it towards the source of the voices.

"Stay behind me. Looks like there's earlier visitors."

"A-Alright." Sticking close to Shigezane's back, I held Imari safely in my arms as we entered the old castle cautiously.

'... _He sounded tense_.' As I watched Shigezane quietly peeking into the old castle.

I did the same.

My eyes widened.

There standing in the center of the room filled with old documents and books were three werewolves like the main Date leaders. Except they were dressed more like ninjas.

"Shigezane...are they?!" I muttered in shock as Shigezane's grip started to tighten around his sword.

"Those people are...werewolves!?"

Shigezane dove straight into the room facing the three werewolves inside the old castle. He immediately raised his voice catching the three intruder's attention. "What are you doing here!"

"Aw crap! We got found! What do we do!" One of them tensed while the other two eyed us in silence.

"Which army are you guys from!" Shigezane demanded while keeping me safe behind his back.

"Crap...What do we do? Run?" The one bearing red clips in his hair whispered to the other two.

The one bearing piercings in his ears huffed. "Hmph, run, you say? Do you think I would do such an unsightly thing?"

With bravado, the werewolf bearing piercings raised his voice to say. "Listen and be amazed. We are–"

But was soon interjected by the quiet werewolf with the hoodie. "Aren't with any...army."

"What do you mean?" Shigezane raised a brow at them, as if they said something strange. "As a member of the Geggazoku, you guys are commanders aren't you?"

"We were in the past, but right now, we're strays." The werewolf bearing the hoodie explained.

But that doesn't make any sense.

If Shigezane was telling the truth, these three should've been apart of another clan.

...I can't recognize the symbol on their clothes.

Shigezane said the symbols for Uesugi and Takeda were different. But the symbol on their clothes are not the ones Shigezane described.

Are they possibly apart of one of the three armies? There was an unmentioned werewolf clan and two clans with vampires.

I wish Kojuro explained a little bit more on the clans.

"What're ya saying, Kamanosuke, we're–" Kicking the guy with red clips, the person called Kamanosuke continued. "Anyway, we....don't belong to any army."

"Werewolves that don't belong to anywhere?"

...Their words still don't make any sense.

"Are there actual people like that?" I quietly asked Shigezane.

"Well...originally, the Date Army were stray werewolves too. So it's not impossible."

My eyes widened in surprise of hearing that. Stray werewolves?! The Date Army?! But...Masamune and Shigezane are practically heirs to the Date Clan. You would think that they're members of a long-living proud clan.

' _But to think_.' Was that why they didn't think my focus of returning to Daichi was wrong? Because they sympathized with the fact that I practically treated Daichi, despite him being an orphan, like my family.

...I didn't think they respected my choices.

Returning his gaze over to the three werewolves, he questioned them.

"And? What are your guys' names?

"...I'm Kamanosuke."

The one bearing piercings in his ears  was next.

"My name is Saizo. Best keep that in your mind."

The last one bearing red clips in his hair sent a confused look at the duo.

"Hrm? How come you guys didn't give your names properly? Listen up! My name is Saru– BLUARGH!"

The last person tried to give his name but the other two hurriedly stopped him.

After they whispered something into his ears, they all turned towards us once again.

"What were you guys doing?"

The werewolf apologized immediately before telling his name. "M-My bad, my bad! I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you!"

Saizo then added on. "We're looking through this old castle and the village ruins, searching for any historical objects or things that can become money."

"Hmm, in short, something like treasure hunters?" Shigezane deducted from their words.

But seriously.

They're suspicious as hell.

"Yep, yep! We heard there might be a clue to Hime-miko in this area." Sasuke continued explaining in a happy manner. "And we're thinking that if we find a treasure like that, we could sell it at a high price to the warlords of each army."

"This is Date's territory." Shigezane reminded them, still keeping his defensive stance towards them. "You can't just scavenge around."

"You are completely correct, but...how about this? If we find a clue, we'll give it to you." Saizo suggested in turn. "However, in the case that we're the ones who found the clue, we'll receive an appropriate reward."

Shigezane frowned the minute he heard that. "If we have to reward you guys, we'd rather find it on our own."

"Treasure hunting...is our expertise...We'll definitely find... hidden treasures."

Was it just me or did the werewolf named Kamanosuke sound a little too lethargic?

"I'm certain...we'll be of use."

"Hmmm." Shigezane returned his gaze over to me for a brief moment and went back on focusing on the three. "It's true that when we searched here before we didn't find anything important."

"If treasure hunting is their expertise then they might discover something new."

Muttering back to me, Shigezane asked.

"Hey, what do you think?"

"In all honesty Shigezane, their words are too sketchy. As much as the thought having more hands to help find the information we're looking for seems appealing. I can't trust their words."

"But!" Imari added on. "If it'll raise the chances of us catching a clue to Hime-miko, then I'd like to work together!"

"Imari." Even if we get their help, what if they end up finding the information first? We don't know if they'll even bother sharing the information.

We're basically placed in a situation of finder's keepers.

"Are you sure you want to do this Shigezane?"

This situation was too much for us. If they turn out to be enemies, who knows what will happen to us.

'... _Why do I feel like Masamune and Kojuro-san should've gone with us_?'

Shigezane was great at fighting, as evidenced by his training with Kojuro. However there were three werewolves, can Shigezane handle that many?

It might've been safer to take the other two commanders of the Date Army along.

But it's already too late.

' _Plus they have weapons, my self defense methods won't work if they turn out to be apart of an enemy clan._ '

Years of war experience can override someone who can't fight in battle.

Shigezane's gaze soften for a moment as he mentioned this. "I'm sure...besides you need the information the most."

' _Shigezane_.'

Then all of a sudden my heart bleeped.

' _Wait...did my heart just?_!' Hiding my burning face, I began questioning at what just happened.

' _What's with him...acting so mature out of nowhere! He was just reacting like a child in a toy store a few minutes ago!'_

Returning his gaze to the three werewolves, Shigezane agreed to their offer. "We'll go with your guys' suggestion."

"Awesome! Then Saizo and Kamanosuke! Let's have a contest to see who finds a clue first!" Sasuke seemed pumped up even though they're against us in finding the information.

With a hair flip, Saizo flamboyantly stated. "Hmph, obviously the first one will be me. I'll surely find something, in a magnificent way of course."

In a slow turtle-like response,  
Kamanosuke nodded. "...I'll do my best."

As Sasuke and the other two members of his group quickly split into three directions, they started their search through the old castle.

"Should we start?" I asked the Date commander who sheathed his sword away.

He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...but don't get too caught up in searching for clues and drop your guard."

"Understandable." Even Shigezane doesn't believe their words. For once, the both of us were thinking along the same lines.

"There's no guarantee those guys aren't enemies." Shigezane glanced at the raccoon in my arms. "You too, Imari, if you see them doing anything weird tell me immediately."

Imari gave a salute. "Got it! I'll follow them so don't worry!" Hopping out of my arms, Imari started making his way after one of the three ninjas.

Now it was just Shigezane and I.

"Right, guess we'll start searching too." Suddenly Shigezane took my right hand, just before I had a chance to say yes. "And you, don't leave my side."

As he lead me deeper into the old castle. I stared at Shigezane in disbelief.

' _I've never seen Shigezane this serious_.' He always joked around with morbid responses and acted like a prankster.

Why was he acting so mature right now?

' _And why do you have to hold my hand like this?_ '

I'm not that slow. Plus...this situation feels like one of those stupid amusement park date scenes. Particularly the part where the guy says he'll protect the girl while heading straight into the belly of the haunted house attraction.

' _This is not a date! So calm down you stupid heart_!' I internally screamed.

"Anyway...Sasuke, Saizo, Kamanosuke? I feel like I've heard those somewhere." Maybe Shigezane met them before?

"Do you recognize them from somewhere?" Shigezane brows knitted, it looked like he was bothered by the three werewolve's names.

Before Shigezane could answer me, a sudden boom sounded not too far from us.

"A-An explosion?!" I exclaimed in shock.

Who in the right mind would use an explosion in castle ruins as old as this?! We might end up dying from fallen rubble!

There standing in the middle of the explosion of dust was Sasuke wearing a look of confusion.   
"Huh? I was trying to use ninjutsu to find clues but...why'd it explode?"

"Hmph, too weak." Wearing a smirk on his face, Saizo made a strange stance. "Treasure hunting is done like this. Rising Gale!"

"This is...bad! Get over here!" Noticing that they were going to do something dangerous, I was suddenly pulled close into Shigezane's arms.

"S-Shigezane?!" I soon found myself clutched even closer to Shigezane's chest.

Immediately afterwards, a sudden gust broke out sending the scattered pieces of rubble flying into the air.

Once the gust stopped, I silently realized how close I was to Shigezane.

'... _Why do I keep clinging onto Shigezane like this_?!'

Glancing down at me, Shigezane asked in haste while wearing a worried expression on his face. "Hey, you're not hurt, are you!?"

"I'm fine." Physically speaking yes, mentally not.

I'm practically being held in a death grip within Shigezane's arms. But more importantly, my cheek was literally pressed up against Shigezane's chest.

My face burned the moment these words entered my mind.

'... _Shigezane actually has abs_.' If anyone dare heard me say that out loud, I'd rather have my head stomped by a horse's foot.

' _Shit since when did I start thinking like this_?!' I think the heat was finally getting to my brain.

"That was dangerous, you guys! Are you even looking around properly!" Shigezane yelled at the trio.

"Sorry...I think those two are being serious, even with that."

Imari coughed while trying to see the surroundings. "There's a lot of dust...Huh?"

But then Imari's gaze landed on something from the distance. "AH! Look over there!"

"That wall collapsed from the explosion and winds and on the other side is..."

"A room?!" Holy! I didn't think actual hidden rooms existed!

"We didn't find that the last time we came looking." Shigezane admitted, amazed by how fast we managed to find something within the castle. "We might have actually found a clue!"

As we ran towards the hidden room beyond the wall, Sasuke and the others seemed deep in their argument about something.

"How bout that, Saizo! My ninjutsu found a hidden room!" Sasuke proudly stated. Meanwhile Saizo shook his head, "Don't be foolish. It was my gale that found the hidden room."

Sasuke, irked by Saizo's response, argued back. "As if a gust can break a wall! It was my explosion that broke it!"

"Hmph, my gale technique can break even boulders." And then Saizo revealed something that stoped us from entering the hidden room. "For I am the Sanada Army's best ninja!"

"Sanada Army!?" Shigezane exclaimed in shock. With anger bubbling in his eyes, Shigezane unsheathed his sword while turning back over to the trio.

"That's right, I remember now. Sarutobi Sasuke, Kirigakure Saizo, Yuri Kamanosuke!" Shigezane gritted his teeth, as he revealed their true identities. "All of them...are names of the Sanada Army's commanders!"

They're even commanders?! They even have the same standing as a commander like Shigezane?!

"Aah...he noticed, huh." Sasuke sighed. He looked ready to do a face palm for what Saizo did.

"Saizo...you idiot." Kamanosuke sent a glare at the said ninja for dissolving his plans oh so quickly.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm a genius!" Saizo argued back in a huff.

"Well, whatever! We found a room that looks like it'll have clues, so we just gotta take it by force now!!"

Each one of the Sanada Army members pulled out their weapons.

Creating a deadly atmosphere in the room.

' _This is bad_!' They're all commanders of an enemy army!

And Shigezane was the only one that can fight.

' _If he engages in a fight with them, no matter how strong Shigezane is...he'll die by their hands_!'

"Get behind me." Shigezane immediately told me.

I stared at him in shock. "Are you kidding me?! You're planning to fight them?!"

That's reckless!

"Of course! They came into our territory without permission and hunted for clues on Hime-miko!"

Keeping his sword aimed at the three werewolves, Shigezane proclaimed. "As a commander of Date, there's no way I can pull back now!"

"But if you end up making a wrong move, you'll-!" I hesitated on saying the last word.

' _Die_.' Flashes of Daichi sleeping in his hospital bed returned to my mind. I can feel myself biting my bottom lip as my hand gripped tightly into fists.

"I'm not afraid of dying. It's much better compared to running away here and looking cowardly!"

...But you'll literally die!

Saizo smirked. "Hmph, fool. If you fight me, you'll only lose in a more deplorable way rather than running."

Shigezane dangerously slashed his sword at them. "Keep saying that!"

Kamanosuke quickly guarded the attack using sickle-like weapons.

The blow from Shigezane's sword almost sent the lethargic ninja to the ground.

"Kugh...he's strong...but if you're only paying attention to me." Suddenly from out of nowhere, Sasuke made a stance. "Eat this, Flame Ring Technique!!"

Saizo did the same. "Rip to shreds! Wind Blade Dance!!"

Caught off guard by the sudden ninja arts, Shigezane ended up taking a blow from Saizo and Sasuke. "Wha!? Guagh!"

"Heheeh, striking at an enemy's opening is a ninja's way of fighting!" Sasuke happily declared.

But I was too focused on Shigezane who was standing right in front of me. Protecting Imari and I from the blast.

"This is too much for you, Shigezane! We need to pull back and call for Masamune as well as the others!" You won't last long enough against three commanders!

"No! I'm the one...who'll protect Date's territory!" Shigezane stubbornly declared, resuming his stance to only get hit by another blow by the enemy.

"...Stubborn." Kamanosuke muttered while throwing his sickles at Shigezane.

"GUAGH!?"

I clicked my tongue, wondering what I can do at the moment.

' _I can't ride a horse. I can't fight in a battle with only self defense. The only thing I can do for now was.._.' I have to get Masamune and Kojuro over here.

This situation was already bad enough.

"Shigezane!" I called out to the commander of the Date Army, "I'm going to get Masamune and Kojuro-san!" As I grabbed Imari into my arms, I started making my way towards the entrance of the castle when all of a sudden.

"Woah. Sorry, but I can't let you go–!"

Hissing at Sasuke, Imari declared out loud from my arms.

"I won't let you lay one finger on her!" Soon Imari jumped out of my hold and landed on Sasuke's face.

Distracting him for a brief moment, allowing me to escape the ninja's grasp.

"Uwaah!? Don't cling to my face! Get off you white raccoon!" Sasuke struggled for a moment, but managed to get Imari off by the time I reached the exit.

"Great job, Imari! Leave the rest to me!" Shigezane thanked Imari's brave actions.

He then instructed Imari, "Go after her! Don't let her be alone!"

"Got it! Shigezane-san!" Before leaving the the castle, Imari reminded Shigezane. "Stay safe!"

"You too! Now, hurry and go!" Leaving Shigezane behind in the castle ruins, Imari directed me on which way to go for Date Castle.

But no matter how fast we ran despite the castle being in the distance, it was too far. We weren't making any progress in getting there.

"Haa...haaa." Why was the castle so far from the ruins?!

"We've been running all this time." Imari huffed while making a suggestion. "We should rest a little."

I shake my head while trying to catch my breath. "We can't afford to rest, Imari! If we don't get help, Shigezane will...!"

But soon I was losing strength in my legs. I ended up collapsing to the ground.

"Ugh! C'mon...move you stupid legs!" It was difficult. I've already exceeded my limit in running.

"Hm? Over there, is that?" I froze the minute I recognized that voice.

"It looks like it." Lifting my head, I soon found Kojuro and Masamune heading toward my direction.

"W-Why are you two here?!" I questioned the duo. Wondering why they're not at the castle.

"We heard from the villagers that they've seen suspicious men wandering around here lately...and so we came to scout." Kojuro's eyes narrowed. Noticing that there was one person missing from our group, Masamune's eye widened.

"Hey...I don't see Shigezane, could he be."

"He's fighting against three werewolves from the Sanada Army!" I managed to tell Masamune and Kojuro in a hasty manner. There was no time to waste. They have to know what's happening to Shigezane!

"Wha!? Take us to where Shigezane is!" Nodding my head, I turned back into the direction of the castle ruins.

"This way! At the old castle!" Masamune quickly pulled me up onto his horse as soon as I said that. Together with Kojuro, all of us made a mad dash for the old castle ruins.

* * *

 

Back at the castle ruins, Shigezane was already reaching his limit against the the ninja trio. "Damn it."

He cursed while staring back at the ninja trio. ' _I can barely even stand. C'mon move you stupid legs_!'

He thought to himself in anguish.

"Haa...haa...we're three people yet he's this persistent...just how stubborn is this guy?" Sasuke complained while keeping his dagger aimed at Shigezane.

Saizo then noted Shigezane's look of exhaustion. "But it seems he can't stand anymore."

Lowering his sickles, Kamanosuke added on. "Now's the chance...to get to the hidden room."

Shigezane tensed the minute he heard them say that. "Wait!"

He tried to move from his position, but again...his legs would not listen to his willpower. "Shit! I can't stand!"

"Kamanosuke! Hurry and check out the hidden room, then we'll retre–" Sasuke told the lethargic ninja to move, however his words came to an immediate halt as a sword slashed in his direction.

"Haah!"

Just by barely noticing the incoming attack, Sasuke dodged the sword's blade. "Guaah!? What, a newcomer!?"

Masamune and Kojuro, who got off their horses, began attacking the three Sanada commanders savagely. You have to admit, the instant they heard me say Shigezane was endangered the duo held a murderous look on their faces.

"Shigezane! Are you safe?!" Kojuro asked the commander struggling to stand up.

"This is...noth-ugugh!?"

Shigezane's wounds! They're worse compared to the time he fought Kojuro in training!

Clicking his tongue, Kojuro then reassured Shigezane. "Leave the rest to us!"

As the sounds of Masamune and Kojuro's swords clashed with the enemies' weapons echoed.

I quickly made my way over to Shigezane trying to see if I can do something about the injuries.

"Shigezane, are you alright?!"

Shigezane clenched his teeth in frustration. "Damn it! I...couldn't win...fuck!"

"Who cares about winning at a time like this?!" Despite putting your life on the line, you did more than enough. "You've already managed to do what you can!"

"No! They trespassed into our lands...and I couldn't even chase them off." Shigezane's words started becoming shaky as the bitter taste of failure started sinking into him. "I've...failed as a Date commander!"

' _He always seemed so stubborn, ignorant, and naive. But now Shigezane was actually facing what Kojuro had warned him about._ '

"Shigezane." What can I even say to him now? I can't just cheer him up like before when his whole willpower crumbled all at once.

"Hmph, even though you're the general of the Date Army, you are powerless before our coordination." Saizo smirked while throwing attacks left and right at Masamune.

Masamune clicked his tongue, he ended up focusing on deflecting the hits. "Che...these ninjas are sneaky."

Kojuro, standing beside Masamune, agreed in displeasure. "As you'd expect, two against three puts us at a disadvantage."

' _Masamune and Kojuro-san are getting cornered_.' They need Shigezane to even the odds.

And the only way Shigezane can heal immediately was...

I swallowed, remembering how Masamune recovered his injuries by drinking my blood.

' _My blood_.' The most embarrassing moment that ever happened to me was going to repeat. ' _Why did I end up with this special blood_?'

Shoving all of the hesitation within me, I silently told Shigezane. "My blood."

"Huh?" Shigezane eyed me in confusion. "What did you say?"

"Drink...my blood." I can't believe I'm saying this.

I'm probably going crazy.

But what other choice do I have?!

Sure I could throw some of the rubble at the ninjas, but they'll obviously dodge it.

Shigezane was the only one with the necessary strength to help Masamune and Kojuro.

"The only way this battle can be overturned is by sending you back in."

I swear I'm going to die of embarrassment this time.

"So..." I can feel my cheeks warm as I tried to say it. "Drink my blood."

"Huh?!" Shigezane's face was full of shock at first, until it started returning to his previous defeated expression. "I can't...do that."

Shigezane, what the hell are you saying?!

"This is a battle between Date and Sanada...we're gonna defeat them with our own powers."

How can you say something like that?! You have the strength to help others and I envy you for that!

"Besides, if those Sanada guys find out-"

_'I can't believe you!'_

I gritted my teeth at Shigezane, anger was practically overriding my senses. "Then why are you acting so pathetic right now, Shigezane?! What happened to the self proclaimed warrior the Date Army?!"

I soon found myself walking up to Shigezane and grabbing a part of his uniform to pull him close enough to look me in the eye.

"After everything that's happened so far...you've already forgotten so much!"

Kojuro even said it as well, and I'm going to remind Shigezane about that!

"As apart of your group...all of you already consider me as a member of the Date Army!"

I can feel my hands grip onto Shigezane's uniform tightly as I lashed out all of the pent up anger I have right now.

"So listen to me and drink my damn blood you reckless idiot of a werewolf!"

Shigezane stared at me in disbelief. "...You're not planning to do the same thing like you did with Masamune are you."

My eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm willing to do that right now if you don't shut up and recover."

His sword was very close.

I can force feed Shigezane my blood just like I did with Masamune.

Shigezane grimaced, remembering how I shoved my bleeding hand at Masamune's face. "Don't."

"Then drink damn it!" Pulling Shigezane closer to my neck, I heard him gulp.

But I can feel my body stiffen a bit as Shigezane's warm breath land on my skin.

"...Don't blame me if it hurts."

"Slicing my hand with a sword was much more painful Shigezane." And I only did that for Masamune's sake since he was already on the verge of dying. Plus Masamune was acting like a stubborn teenager before he gave in.

"Then...tell me immediately if it hurts."

...Excuse me! I sliced my hand with a sword not too long ago! Do you think I don't know how pain feels like?!

I spatted back. "Stop trying to be nice, that's not helping the situation right now."

Shigezane rolled his eyes as he closed the distance between us. "Alright I'll shut up for now."

Feeling the sense of something piercing my neck, I bit my tongue. Trying to withstand the painful sensation of Shigezane's fangs.

Once the pain started to numb and a bright light enveloped Shigezane.

I couldn't see past the light, until it started fading.

But right after it faded.

I felt something brushing against my skin...wait...WAIT. THAT'S NOT BRUSHING!

"You?!" My face exploded realizing what Shigezane just did. "D-Did you just?!"

The commander of the Date Army leaned back, showing a smirk on his face.

"Don't forget...you're the one who offered it in the first place."

YOU LITTLE BRAT!

YOU DON'T JUST LICK SOMEONE'S NECK LIKE THAT!

"How dare you."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Payback."

Brat.

* * *

"We should have brought soldiers, Kojuro."

Kojuro made a small laugh, "It's uncharacteristic to hear complaints from Date Masamune."

"...Indeed." Masamune smirked, returning attacks back at the enemies. "If a dilemma isn't enjoyable, the title of being "contrary" will be lost!"

"Hmph, you're quite full of spirit. However, the disadvantage of numbers won't be covered by enthusiasm–!" Saizo started off, readying another ninja arts attack when all of a sudden.

"–Disadvantage of numbers? Aren't you forgetting someone!?"

Taken by a surprise attack, Saizo ended up getting hit by a sword's blade. "Wha!? Guaaaagh!"

Returning to the battlefield, Shigezane standing in his awakened form aimed a sword at the trio. "Oops, maybe I overdid it a little? Haha, right now I don't feel like I can lose to anyone!"

"Shigezane!" Kojuro stared at Shigezane's newfound form in shock. "Did you take her blood?"

"More like she forced it onto me like Masamune." Masamune frowned the minute he heard Shigezane say that.

'... _You let him drink your blood_?'

Ignoring the weird feeling that he was getting, Masamune returned his focus to the battle.

Shigezane thus declared, "Now...let's chase these guys out!"

"What's going on!? Wasn't that guy all battered just now!" Sasuke didn't understand, hopefully they didn't see what happened.

"Uraagh!" Using his newfound strength, Shigezane landed a strong slash attack at Sasuke. Sending the ninja back by force,

"GUAGH!? That power! Was this guy that strong!?"

...Was my blood  _that_  strong enough to make Shigezane the only one corner the Sanada commanders?

Because at this point, I barely know much about the power in my blood.

Besides changing forms and recovering injuries at rapid speed...it seems that my blood also grants the Geggazoku incredible strength.

"Haa...haa...I can't, I'm at my limit." Sasuke huffed, this time wearing a defeated look on his face.

"The numbers are equal but the situation is...unfavorable for us." Saizo guiltily admitted.

Kamanosuke then made the group's final decision. "...Let's run."

As the ninjas left, Shigezane reminded them these words. "Learn from this and don't ever step foot into Date lands again!"

Right after that, Shigezane returned to his usual form. I wondered if he was alright. I mean he did just recover and no matter how incredible their newfound power was...Shigezane might still be hurt somewhere during the second round of battles.

"Of course!" Wearing a reassuring grin on his face, Shigezane continued his words. "With the three of us together, we wouldn't lose to anyone!"

But once he turned over to Kojuro and Masamune, I got a bad feeling sinking into me.

"Right? Masamune, Kojuro–"

Because the next thing I knew.

"You...MORON!" Kojuro slammed a fist at Shigezane's head.

"Owww! What was that for!"

"Why didn't you withdraw! You should have known that it was a poor plan to fight in that situation, right!?"

Not again.

Another argument.

"That's cause...there's no way I could withdraw!? Those Sanada commanders were making fun of us!"

"If Megumi-san didn't tell us where you were, you could have been killed!"

Kojuro continued, the anger was seeping into the tone of his voice.

"Because you didn't withdraw, she and Imari had to run towards the castle by themselves."

"It's a relief that they're unharmed but...if they had been attacked by Yakuma, they would have died!"

"Kojuro-san." I need to stop this. The argument from last time was problematic for me and as much as I like seeing Shigezane getting his ass kicked by Kojuro. The argument Kojuro made against Shigezane was too much. "Is it necessary to be this angry? As of now, we're all safe from harm-"

But Kojuro didn't agree with me this time.

"NO, that is just an opinion based on hindsight." Just because of the possibility of getting attacked by a Yakuma could happen doesn't mean affect this argument!

"But Kojuro-san! Imari and I are fine! Why do you have to go through such lengths to be so cruel to someone like Shigezane?!"

Now my blood pressure was rising. For some reason, I didn't want to see Shigezane making that sad face.

It felt wrong seeing Shigezane, of all people, make that sort of expression.

"Because I'm always telling him to correct his habit of being overconfident, and yet Shigezane–"

Right in the middle of my argument with Kojuro, Shigezane clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Kgh!" And soon one of the commanders of the Date Army high-tailed it out of the castle ruins.

"Wait a second Shigezane!" But he didn't listen to my words.

Sending my gaze to the ground, I asked the remaining two Date Army leaders. "Why?"

"Why are you not going after Shigezane?"

I understand that Kojuro was trying to scold Shigezane and remind him of the warnings. But was it really necessary to make him run away?!

"It isn't necessary." Kojuro finished ending the previous conversation completely. "Now, let's return to the castle."

Kojuro tried to guide me out of the castle ruins, but I stepped back. Refusing to let him touch me for what he just did to Shigezane.

"Return...?"

You're abandoning your family?!

"You're going to leave Shigezane behind and just head home like nothing ever happened?!"

To make matters worse, Masamune was taking Kojuro's side as well. "Don't make such a big fuss. If he's left alone, he'll come back at some point anyway."

"Come back at some point?!" I repeated Masamune's words in shock. My hands started to clench in to fists as I stood my ground. "...The both of you are too much."

"How can family abandon someone like that?!" And here I thought that they were like a family.

...I was only seeing a glamoured image of their assumed family-like atmosphere.

Turning my back at them, I focused my gaze over at the entrance of the castle ruins. "...Say what you like about Shigezane, but I can't abandon someone."

Shigezane doesn't deserve to feel that way. Especially when he already has a family. I've seen too many people suffering whether it's their health or personal family matters.

Nobody deserves to be abandoned.

"...Goodbye." Running straight for the entrance, Imari then added on.

"Please wait! I'll come with you!" Following after me, the both of us turned our backs to Kojuro and Masamune.

The both of us ran in the direction of where Shigezane went.

As we looked around the old castle for a short while...

"There you are." He was holding his knees close to himself under the shadow of the rubble from the castle.

Shigezane was acting similar to how children looked while hiding to avoid being found by adults.

His ears twitched.

He heard me.

But once Shigezane's eyes met my own.

"Ah."

He seemed uncomfortable.

Shigezane then returned his gaze to the ground.

Not bothering to say a word back, I take a seat beside him. Imari did the same, but peeked timidly from behind me.

"Uh, umm." He was hesitating on what to say.

But once he made the decision to answer back, Shigezane stared back at me with an apologetic expression.

I stayed silent. Listening to every single word Shigezane was saying.

"Sorry bout before."

"It's because I was being stubborn about fighting alone that...I put you and Imari in danger."

"...Actually, I already know. That I was wrong and Kojuro is right."

"A commander's role isn't to fight alone. A commander's role is to defend their comrades and win."

"I should know that much. And yet, I..."

Once his voice started getting soft, I decided to step in.

"But you did."

"Huh?"

"You protected Imari and I, didn't you?" It was brief, but Shigezane did his job. "You held them back just in time to return Imari to my side."

For a split moment, I saw tears forming at the corner of his eyes. It was rare to see a guy cry, but it was understandable with the way Kojuro was being hard on Shigezane.

"...Thanks." Wiping hard at the tears  from his eyes using his sleeves, Shigezane then looked back at me.

Only this time there was a look of determination on his face.

"...I'm gonna be stronger." Shigezane declared, surprising me for a brief moment. "Strong enough to protect you!"

Understanding why he made that sudden declaration, I sent Shigezane a small smile. "Then...thank you for telling me."

He scratched the back of his head. "Also...Thanks for coming."

I nodded back, "Yeah."

Holding my hand out to Shigezane, I tell him. "Let's get going, those two might literally end up leaving us behind if we don't catch up."

"Yeah. Let's go home!" But before Shigezane and I could even take one step to leaving the castle. 

"U-Um!" Imari spoke up, leaving me to question the raccoon. "What's wrong Imari?"

"Before we go home, can we look at the hidden room that was found?" He reminded us of our original purpose before we got involved in a fight. "If there's a clue connected to Hime-miko then I...I'd like to confirm it as soon as possible!"

"Oh shoot you're right!" We almost left without claiming the information we fought for.

Getting pumped up, Shigezane then proclaimed. "Alright! Then, before we head home, let's go see what's inside!"

"Yes!" Imari agreed while taking the first two steps toward the entrance. "Come on, let's go quickly! Both of you!"

"But, normally I'm not speaking in Masamune and Kojuro's place, to go home without looking at the hidden room...that's pretty careless of them." Shigezane admitted finding it strange that the duo didn't bother to stay.

Wait.

' _Did I even bother telling them the reason why Shigezane was fighting against the Sanada Army?'_

I tried recollecting my thoughts.

And then I deadpanned in realization of what I just did. "They don't know anything about the hidden room."

"They don't?" I nodded back at Shigezane.

"When they found us...I was..." Oh crap. He's so going to make that stupid smirk the minute I reveal the reason why I didn't tell the duo about the clues.

_'I was more focused on wanting to save him_.'

Turning my gaze elsewhere, I muttered softly. Hoping Shigezane wouldn't hear and hiding my burning face. "Was focused on saving you."

"Oho? Is Megumi finally admitting she has a soft spot for me?"

Ticked off by his response, I turned to face Shigezane wearing the stupid smirk.

"I-I'm not going soft you idiot!" I huffed out while crossing my arms.

"Oh really?"

"Quit making that stupid face!" It's annoying me!

"I seeee." After sending a tease-like expression, Shigezane returned to the main matter at hand. "Then we'll find an amazing clue by ourselves and give them a good shock!"

"It'd be nice to get information that'll make them collapse out of surprise!"

"Collapse might be going too far." Those two don't seem like the type to get overly surprised by something.

As we entered the hidden room, inside we found that there were several old documents stored.

Shigezane held a disappointed expression. "Whaaaaat, it's just old books. There's mountains of these back at the castle."

Imari's ears lowered . "This is...and I thought there'd finally be a clue connected to Hime-miko."

Seeing the little raccoon hanging his head in disappointment, I attempted to cheer him by reading the first old document I picked up.

"Maybe we need to read it? We won't know if theres any new information without going over them." As I peered closer at the document, I attempted to read some of the words. "What...is...here..."

I can feel myself getting a headache.

I can't read it.

No matter how hard I try to learn Shinga's language, it's going to take a while before I can start reading it.

"Shigezane, can you read this?" Handing the opened old document to Shigezane, he peered at the item wearing a face that was clearly not expecting anything.

"Let's see, let's see...? What is shown here is-"

In the middle of his words, Shigezane's eyes suddenly widened.

"Shigezane? Is there something wrong?"

"Hey." Shigezane was practically gaping at this point. "This old document...there's something amazing written here!"

But due to Shigezane's shout, the sound of footsteps closing in on us sounded.

Suddenly, there was a voice from behind us.

"–Well, well, this is where you were. We've been looking for you, Shigezane."

When we turned around, Kojuro and Masamune looked down at us with exasperation.

"Ah...Kojuro."

Shigezane cast his eyes down, looking uncomfortable.

"Good gracious...how much do you intend to trouble Megumi-san?"

"That's...I feel bad bout it." Shigezane answered back awkwardly.

Kojuro sighed and his stern expression softened slightly. "I apologize for my harsh words from before."

"However, those harsh words are because I wish for you to become a strong commander who protects his comrades–"

Quickly interjecting Kojuro's words, Shigezane pointed out. "I know that already."

Kojuro stared back at Shigezane in disbelief. "...What?"

I sighed, shaking my head at them while muttering. "Men."

Clearing my throat, I revealed how stupid both sides are. "I believe, not too long ago, the both of you said that you were planning to leave Shigezane behind. But the words you said just now contradict that statement."

I glanced back at Shigezane. "And Shigezane did the same thing like you."

Honestly why do men always contradict what they say?

Crossing my arms at them, I waited for them to have a talk. This time it's their conversation, I'm not butting into this unless it starts getting out of control again.

"Is that so. If he's reflected on himself then...well, there's no need for me to fuss any more." Relenting, Kojuro finally stopped fussing for once.

"...I'm sorry for being careless." Shigezane apologized.

"It's enough that you understand. Now, let's go home."

After saying that, Kojuro and Masamun began to turn on their heels until Shigezane continued standing there.

Not following after the two.

"...Shigezane? What's wrong. Why are you standing around?" Masamune raised a brow at the oddly silent commander of the Date Army.

Shigezane held the old document out to them. "Masamune, Kojuro. Before we go back to the castle...there's something I want to show you two."

Shigezane spread out the old document in front of the two and showed them.

'... _What was Shigezane going to say before Masamune and Kojuro-san found us_?' Shigezane made it sound like we found something amazing, but he never finished explaining why.

Watching the three, I noticed shocked expressions spreading across Masamune and Kojuro's faces as they read the contents of the old document.

"This was found?" For a second there, I thought Masamune was going to say we found something useless. But instead we got...

"This is a great achievement, you guys."

I stared at Masamune, astounded to hear him thanking us.

"Hehe! It was worth me defending this place to the last, right?" Shigezane grinned at his success.

But I wasn't responding.

In fact I'm still shocked by hearing Masamune's words.

"What?" He eyed me suspiciously, wondering why I wasn't reacting.

"Nothing." If I questioned it now, I'll never hear the contents of the document.

Imari soon started jumping up and down, trying to read the old document that Shigezane held up.

"What's written in there!? Is it something about Hime-miko!?"

Taking the document from Shigezane's hands, Masamune stated. "I'll read it."

"What is shown here is the  _sacred treasure_  which leads one who is worthy to Hime-miko-"

"Its whereabouts are..." Masamune paused. His ears twitched as he quickly glanced around the castle ruins. "Actually let's return to the castle and read it. We don't know if those enemies from earlier are still lurking."

* * *

Before Imari and I made our way to the meeting room, I was stopped by Masamune himself.

"Hey."

I stared at him in confusion, but told Imari. "Go on ahead. I'll be right with you."

"Okay, Megumi-san." Scurrying towards the meeting room, I returned my gaze over to Masamune.

"And? What is it, Masamune?"

Taking out something from his pocket, Masamune held it out for me.

"This."

I raised a brow at him before taking it. Once I turned it around, my eyes widened in realization. "M-My picture?!"

Returning my gaze at Masamune, I questioned him. "How did you get this?"

"You left it behind." Oh...it must have slipped out of my pocket.

But drat.

I didn't think Masamune would end up being the one to find it.

Folding the picture and tucking it safely into my bag, I turned back to mutter. "Thank you."

Before I could even make my way past, Masamune stopped me.

"What?"

"The boy...in that."

"You mean Daichi?" I raised a brow at Masamune, wondering why he was asking. "Do you want to know something?"

I gave them a general idea of how important Daichi was to me. But that's barely even all of it.

"Tell me more about him."

"Eh?"

"Kojuro mentioned a bit, but I'd rather..." Once Masamune's eye landed on me, he directed his gaze elsewhere. "Hear it from you."

"Why?" He's not even related to the situation we're in now.

Masamune's eye narrowed at me.

"...Is it wrong to ask questions regarding your world?"

"But Daichi isn't-"

"I asked a question about ' _your_ ' world. No more than that."

I deadpanned at him.

The way he emphasized that single word.

' _My world_?'

Did he refer to my daily life back in my world?

My lips formed a thin line. As I found my hand gripping the edge of my jacket.

"I'm sorry. That's...a little too personal to mention." And I don't want to mention my situation with Daichi right now.

Not when we already found information on Hime-miko's possible location.

"Until I'm ready...I'll start talking." I gave a small bow. "Sorry, Masamune."

Masamune let out a small sigh, "I see."

Before he turned around, Masamune held out his right hand to me.

"Let's go then."

The first time I saw him do this, I was flustered and confused at his actions.

But...

"Yes."

I think I've started getting used to Masamune lately.

Not on levels of being comfortable to mention about what I did in my world.

Maybe mutual respect?

But at least he's listening to me unlike before.

Taking his hand, the both of us walked down hand in hand toward the meeting room. Where Kojuro, Shigezane, and Imari were awaiting us.


	12. Sanada Yukimura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hands down the best chapter I've read in the Date Army Main Story, also I was very salty on how the Sanada Army acted in this chapter and the next. But hey...that's what parallel and alternate universes are for.

By the time we reached the meeting room, the both of us released our hand hold.

Hiding the fact that we walked together while holding hands.

Pretending like it never happened.

I don't know about Masamune's expression, but I can feel my face warm.

Unlike the first time Masamune held my hand, it really did feel safe around him.

But now here's the biggest question clouding both Masamune's and my mind.

' _Whose going to enter the room first?_ '

Obviously neither of us wanted to enter the room at the same time.

The three, currently sitting inside the meeting room, will start raising brows at the both of us.

But now the silence was becoming unbearable.

That was until I got shoved close to the door.

"Go." I send Masamune a brief look of annoyance. Shaking my head at him as I entered the room wearing a frown on my face.

"Megumi-san/Megumi!" The instant I walked in Shigezane and Imari were waiting for me to sit near them.

Taking a seat beside Imari, Shigezane frowned to see that I chose Imari over him.

 _'Sorry Shigezane, but you licked my neck. I'm not taking any chances anymore_.'

Focusing my attention to Masamune, he began reading over the details of the information we received from the old castle ruins.

"There's quite a lot of information written about the sacred treasure." Masamune pointed out after scanning each line.

"To think that this much information had been sleeping in Date's Territory." Kojuro knitted his brows, a little disappointed at the fact that they didn't see this missing piece of information. "It's regrettable that we didn't find these old documents back when we investigated that place previously."

"Hehe." Shigezane pointed his nose in the air, as he triumphantly stated. "It was worth it to go that far, huh!"

"True." I guess taking any small leads can end up having some use.

"So, um! Where's Hime-miko! Is there anything written on Hime-miko's location!?" Imari was practically hopping around, eager to hear what was written on the document.

"Calm down, Imari." Masamune told the raccoon before he started reading off the document. "What's written here is the sacred treasure that can find the location of Hims-miko."

Imari's eyes sparkled with hope as he asked, "Then where's this sacred treasure!?"

Everyone focused their attention on Masamune who held the old document. Masamune took one look at everyone.

' _Why does Masamune seem on edge now?'_

But it finally made sense the minute he revealed the sacred treasure's location.

"The sacred treasure is...in the territory of the Sanada Army, governed by Sanada Yukimura."

Kojuro eyes widened in shock. "What!?"

"The Sanada Army?" I briefly glanced over to Shigezane who had his arms crossed. "The same army as those three from before right?"

Shigezane nodded. "It's the army that Sasuke, Saizo, and Kamanosuke belong to."

"If the sacred treasure is in the Sanada territory...we cannot readily take it from them."

Kojuro was right.

If we do, we might end up instigating an unnecessary war in the process.

"Why not!? If it's a clue connected to Hime-miko, then we should go right now–"

I place a hand against Imari's paw, stopping the raccoon from saying anymore. "But that's reason, Imari. The Sanada Territory is..."

I glanced back at the others. They were all wearing mixed expressions on their faces.

"The Sanada territory is an enemy territory. They would not let us pass, even if it's for the sake of obtaining the sacred treasure which would be used to unify Shinga." Kojuro blatantly explained the reason to Imari. "In other words, if we steal it from them...a war with the Sanada Army would start."

And that was the last thing we wanted. Even if this was practically similar to the Sengoku Era or the warring states period...getting involved in a war right now isn't what we need now.

I ended up recalling the time Masamune and the others returned from their previous battle. Back when I was still being locked up in the prison cells.

' _Most of the soldiers were covered in wounds and Masamune on the verge of dying_.' The chances of casualties similar or even greater than that time might end up happening if a war gets instigated.

However...

"No, we won't start a war."

Masamune's words surprised all of us.

' _Masamune...what in the world are you saying?_!'

I thought you were the type to instigate a fight!

Confused by Masamune's answer, Kojuro pressed on for Masamune's reasoning. "Then how do we go about this?"

"We won't bring soldiers and we'll sneak in with a small number. We'll take the sacred treasure and escape before they notice."

"A small number, you say...but without soldiers we won't be able to fight, you know?" Shigezane was right, that would only leave the three of them to mainly fight. "What're you going to do if we're found?"

"If we're found then we'll have no choice but to be killed."

Wow, Masamune. You and Shigezane are way too blunt when it comes to morbid topics.

"Putting us aside, if you're killed, Masamune, the Date Army will be over." Shigezane pointed out, to which Masamune replied with a nod.

"That's right. If we fail then that's the most dangerous situation we'll be in. And that's why we're going with this plan."

Just because it's the most dangerous plan doesn't mean we have to go through with it!

' _Why do men always go for stupidest choices_?!' I suddenly wish Kitako was here right now. Because her family was currently making stupid decisions again.

"It's anooother perverse plan, huh" Shigezane seemed pretty familiar with Masamune's sudden choices. "Well, whatever, we've won up to now like that!"

"Naturally, it'll also be a victory this time." Masamune then eyed all of us as he listed off who will be going. "The ones who'll sneak into the Sanada territory will be me, Shigezane, Kojuro, and...you. That's all."

"What!?" But for some reason, Kojuro didn't seem to agree with the chosen people. "Hey, Masamune, there's something wrong there!"

"Yeah!" Imari chimed in agreement. "Please let me come along too! I want to find a clue to Hime-miko as fast as possible!"

"True, we need you there as well." As I pat Imari on the head, Masamune then continued.

"Ah, that's right. If you want to follow, do as you like. There's nothing to be dissatisfied about now, right, Kojuro?"

"No, I wasn't talking about Imari! Why are you bringing Megumi-san along on such a dangerous plan!?"

"Why can't I go?" I sent a questioning look at Kojuro, "I can't just sit here and do nothing Kojuro-san. I need to go."

"But...!" Before Kojuro could argue about my safety, Masamune interjected to reveal a piece of information stated within the document. "Because there's a description in this old document that's been on my mind."

Masamune opened the document and turned it to a certain page.

Allowing Kojuro to read it out loud in shock.

"The sacred treasure reacts only to those who are worthy to meet Hime-miko?"

No offense...but that sounds like something out of a hero prophecy.

"Yeah." Masamune refocused his attention on me. "If I remember correctly, the Hime-miko was aware of your arrival here?"

"Yes." Which was the only clue I had at the time. Linking my connection to Hime-miko despite being a small yet lacking piece of information.

"And Hime-miko sent Imari to find you. Knowing that you would come to this world." Masamune finished, as he placed the final piece of information I had into theirs. "In that case, the one that summoned you could be Hime-miko."

"So the possibility of you being the one worthy to meet Hime-miko is more than enough."

But that's just a possibility. If anything, why would Hime-miko go through such lengths to do this?

I don't even have an idea of why I'm here.

It would've been nice to know beforehand that my blood was special before I ended up experiencing that embarrassing moment a while back!

But too bad, I suffered. I will never forget the fact that two werewolves drank my blood.

"That's...nothing more than a speculation though!? We can't allow her to accompany us in this dangerous plan on such uncertain grounds–"

"Kojuro." Masamune interjected Kojuro's words yet again. "Have you forgotten the reason why stray werewolves like us obtained this territory?"

Unable to answer the general back, Masamune continued. "It's because we jumped into danger and risked everything on uncertain plans."

"That's certainly how we did this up till now. However, this time..."

I can tell by Kojuro's voice.

He was concerned about my safety.

Which was understandable.

If it ends up leading to war, I will end up getting dragged into the mix.

It's something we all can't avoid at some point.

But...

"In the end, I cannot accept this. She should remain in the castle–"

"I'm going."

Kojuro practically sputtered his words the minute I said that.

"What!? But...!"

"I understand that you're worried about me and knowing that...it makes me feel grateful for your care." With determination edged on my voice, I tell Kojuro how I truly felt about my situation regarding the sacred treasure. "But I want to help. If finding Hime-miko can somehow return me to my world, then I'd rather be there the minute she's found rather than just sit here and do nothing."

"And...I." My gaze lowered as I quietly made them remember what happened during one of their battles, "Don't want a repeat of what happened the day I saw you guys rushing into the prison cell room."

"Megumi-san."

Indifferent to Kojuro, who held a look of defeat, Masamune smiled in satisfaction of my answer.

"It's decided. Everyone, start preparing. We're going to invade the Sanada territory and take the sacred treasure!"

* * *

Everyone else was preparing their supplies and provisions inside the castle, while I made my way over to the stables to help feed the horses.

"Huh?" But on the way there, I found a tiny bird on the ground.

Limping as it tried to fly from the ground.

Putting the horse feed down, I slowly walked over to the bird.

Hoping it wouldn't notice my presence.

"Don't worry." I muttered quietly as I reached out to scoop the animal into my hands. "I'll take care of your injury."

' _This isn't the first time I helped a bird, so it shouldn't take long.'_ Unknown to my surroundings, I didn't realize that Kojuro saw me holding something in my hands.

"Megumi-san?" Out of curiosity, Kojuro followed me to see what I was doing.

By the time Kojuro reached the medicine room, a small smile formed on his lips on what he saw.

"Stay still...this is going to take a little bit more." I was completely focused on wrapping the bird's wing. "And done."

The bird chirped happily as it tried to spread it's wings.

"Ah wait!" It suddenly hopped off the table. Trying to fly even though it's wing was still broken.

I tried to catch the bird, but by the time I caught it.

"Gotcha!" I was diving straight for the floor instead. "Shoot!"

I closed my eyes.

Waiting for impact.

But instead of the solid wooden floor board, I landed against something else.

"Are you alright?"

My eyes widened the minute I heard that familiar voice.

"Kojuro-san?"

Why was he here?

"I'm alright."

"Good and what about the little animal?" I opened my hands to reveal the tiny bird. Ruffling its feathers as it chirped, "Peep!"

"...Geez you're such a troublesome bird." You don't look much different than Suzu, but you're more prone to danger compared to her.

As I held the bird in my hands, I send my gaze over to Kojuro and asked. "So why are you here?"

"You left the horse feed outside." Kojuro pointed out, "And you seemed like you were trying to hide something."

Urk.

"I...I just." I returned my gaze over to the bird.

"You wanted to help the bird." I nodded in agreement to Kojuro's response.

"...I see." As he helped me get up, I quietly thanked him for his help.

Returning the bird to the top of the table, Kojuro spoke up once more.

"Megumi-san."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to go with us?" Kojuro asked. "I know that the document detailed that only those worthy of meeting Hime-miko can get the sacred treasure...but you'll."

' _End up getting hurt in the process.'_

I finished Kojuro's unsaid words in my mind.

"I'll be fine." I answered back, "If I didn't tell Masamune and Shigezane the truth from the beginning. I'm sure we wouldn't be able to obtain that vital piece of information needed to find the sacred treasure."

"And..." I turned to face Kojuro to tell him. "All of you consider me as apart of your army. If that isn't proof of our trust in each other, then I wouldn't have agreed in going to an enemy territory." 

"Megumi-san."

"So Kojuro-san, I trust you as well as the others. Knowing that all of you are capable of keeping me safe." I lowered my gaze to the little bird chirping around as warmth filled my face. "Also...don't tell Masamune and Shigezane I said that."

A smile soon found it's way onto Kojuro's face. "I'll keep that in mind."

He then offered to find a cage and one of the soldiers to look after the injured bird. After thanking Kojuro for his help, we continued preparing the provisions.

* * *

The next day, Masamune and the others started placing the provisions we needed on the horses. 

But Shigezane sent a look at me, wondering why I only had my bag. The kimono Kitako gave me was neatly folded into a bundle and was placed into my bag to give it extra weight to protect my belongings from breaking.

"Hey, why aren't you preparing for the trip?" He pointed out, wondering why I didn't put this stuff on another horse.

"Did you forget I can't ride a horse, Shigezane?" Plus I'd rather keep the stuff I own close to me. I don't want to leave anything behind. "I was thinking of walking."

Before Shigezane could say something about how stupid my choice was, Kojuro interjected.

"Rather than walking, please ride mine. I've attached a step up stirrup to make it easier to get on and off–"

"Is that so then...thank-" But once I saw Kojuro's horse my words died instantly.

I deadpanned and felt so bad for the horse.

The poor horse had a thick blanket, a back rest, and a flanchard.

It looked both heavy and practically stood out so much on his own horse.

' _Kojuro-san...isn't that going a bit too far?_ ' We might end up getting spotted by the enemy clans.

"Since you are accompanying us, I will protect you with these thorough preparations." Kojuro reassured me by making a promise. "Please do not worry. I will bring you to the Sanada Army unharmed without fail."

Kojuro, please don't do this. I feel bad for your horse, because the animal has to suffer with so much weight.

"...Kojuro." Masamune's brows were knitted the minute he saw Kojuro's horse.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Masamune."

In a blunt manner, Masamune outright told Kojuro. "It stands out so remove it all."

"What!?" While Kojuro was shocked to hear the general say that, Masamune suddenly pulled me close to him.

"Hey."

"Huh?! H-Hey! Wait what are you-?!" The next thing I knew, I was lifted up into the air, finding myself staring down at a fed up looking Masamune. Surprisingly, Masamune then placed me on the back of his own horse.

For a second there, I thought he was going to throw me onto his horse like I did with him.

"You'll ride my horse." Pointing his gaze at Kojuro, Masamune bluntly admitted. "That guy is too nice to women."

Shigezane laughed after hearing Masamune's statement. "Ahaha. It's cause Kojuro's been whipped by his sister."

Wearing a look of embarrassment, Kojuro sent a glare at Shigezane. "...Shut up."

Sighing at the sight of the duo, Masamune returned an icy gaze back to me to say this.

"I'm not going to spoil you like Kojuro."

"I would never think you were the type to spoil others." That's a total lie.

He did spoil others when it came to his cooking.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

As I turn to tell Imari to go to this horse, I noticed something strange about the saddle.

' _Why does the saddle feel soft_?' Glancing down, I realized what I was actually sitting on. ' _A cushion_?'

It was somehow fastened tightly onto the saddle, but why a cushion?

I returned to my gaze to Masamune, sending him a look of confusion. "And this is?"

"...For camping. There was no other place to pack it."

"Cushions aren't even used for camp-"

"...Shut up, or you'll be the only one to walk."

Wow!

How rude!

I was only pointing out that cushions aren't even used for camping!

"Hey, hey, then she can just ride my horse!" Shigezane suggested, but the instant Masamune heard him say that.

"No." He flat out rejected Shigezane's suggestion.

"Why?!" Yeah, Masamune why can't I ride with Shigezane? Honestly between you and Kojuro...he might be easier to be with.

...Even if he's a cheeky little brat.

"You've been trusted to be the lookout during our march. We've reduced the load on your horse for that. It'll be troubling to have a burden ride with you and slow your horse's feet."

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BURDEN?!

I was practically glaring daggers at Masamune after hearing his rude words.

"One extra person isn't anything big! She's super light." The next thing I knew Shigezane was making his way towards me, bringing his horse beside Masamune's. "Look."

"H-Hey! You're not planning to do that stupid thing again are you?!" Knowing that Shigezane was planning to carry me in that stupid princess-hold, I tried to back away.

But when Shigezane tried to lift me, Masamune quickly knocked Shigezane's arms away from me.

Surprising Shigezane and I in the process.

"You're the lookout." Masamune vehemently reminded Shigezane, making no changes with his decisions.

"What?" Shigezane frowned at first, until he noticed how Masamune was acting. Shigezane smirked the minute he realized Masamune's actions. "Aren't you saying that just because you want her to ride on your own horse?"

"Don't be silly." Masamune redirected his gaze away, but could not hide it from Shigezane at all as he pointed out loud.

"Your face is red."

Masamune sent a glare back at Shigezane. "...Don't say bullshit."

"In the end, I believe riding my horse would be the safest–" Kojuro's words were immediately shut down by Masamune's.

"Kojuro, hurry up and take down those hindrances."

' _Didn't something similar to this happened before?_ ' These three were acting so weird when we were having dinner with Kitako.

Now they're doing it again.

What in the world has them so worked up about who I ride with?

This isn't a camping trip, we're heading straight for an enemy territory to grab the sacred treasure!

"Anyway, you'll be behind me. Let's stop this idiotic dispute and head out to Sanada Territory." Masamune finished as he took the reins of his horse after Imari climbed up to ride with us.

After infiltrating the Sanada territory with small numbers, we arrived near the mountain that was said to have the sacred treasure without being questioned by anyone. Which shocked me, because the Date Army was an enemy clan...so why wasn't anyone acting suspicious about Masamune and the others?

' _I'll probably ask later_.' Since we're already near the location.

"Ahead is the moutain with the sacred treasure, huh? We managed to come here without being found by the Sanada Army." Shigezane pointed out, seemingly glad that we didn't need to face the Sanada Army immediately.

"It was worth coming here with a handful of people." Kojuro held a worried gaze though. "I hope there will be no conflicts beyond this though."

"I was so nervous about being found...that I'm kinda tired." Patting Imari's head, I quietly.

"Then rest, Imari." Imari shook his head.

"I can't. I need to be awake when we get the sacred treasure."

After taking in Imari's worried gaze, I sighed. "Alright...but promise me you'll rest later on."

"Okay." Once I glanced up, Shigezane was grinned. My eyes narrowed at him, wondering why he was doing that.

"What?"

"Imari was right. You do seem like the mother-figure of the Date Army now!"

With my cheeks burning, I tell Shigezane while covering Imari's ears. "Shut up."

"And there you go again." Shigezane frowned while muttering to himself. "...Now if only we knew who'd be the father figure standing beside you."

Returning my gaze over to Masamune, he started off by pointing out what we need. "At any rate, before we climb the mountain, we need to replenish our food and water."

Sending his gaze toward a town, Masamune then stated the most absurd thing I ever heard. "First, we'll enter that castle town temporarily."

"Are you crazy?!" That's practically entering the belly of the enemy's territory! If we end up getting recognized, we're screwed! "We might end up getting spotted, Masamune!"

"We're still a nameless army. Our identities shouldn't be noticed with the villagers just seeing our faces."

Was that the reason why no one questioned us along the way here? It's because their army was considered small and if what Masamune just said right now was true...then the Date Army probably has the best amount of stealth when it comes to hiding from enemies.

' _That's why he only picked a handful of men to go into the territory_.' It made it seem like we're not going to start the war. ' _Masamune actually does think ahead sometimes._ '

"Although, once I unify the country, everyone will remember our faces...I look forward to that moment from here."

I'm pretty sure no one will forget you Masamune. Otherwise you wouldn't be in my world's history textbooks for nothing.

"But still." Even if the Date Army was a nameless army, we still stand out. Masamune and the others can't change the fact that they're apart of the Geggazoku.

Then there's me.

Dressed in clothes from my world.

We will stand out too much.

"Do you have that kimono Kitako gave you?"

"Yeah?" Giving a wary nod, I wondered why Masamune was asking that. "Why?"

"Change into that now."

"Hah?!"

Soon I was met by Masamune's glare. "Do it now."

"Alright! Alright! Quit glaring at me like that!" Hopping off of the horse, I take my bag with me to go change behind a well hidden tree surrounded by bushes.

But before I started changing, I popped my head from behind the tree. "Kojuro-san can you stand over here and make sure no one watches me?"

"Of course." Good, because I refuse to let anyone see me change.

With Kojuro standing guard, I started changing into the kimono Kitako gave me.

But then I came across trouble.

"...How did Kitako tie this again?" I was struggling with the obi.

I had Kitako to help me the last time I tied the obi, but now that she wasn't here.

I'm struggling.

And the only one near was Kojuro.

'... _He won't mind if I ask him right_?' Plus it was only the obi, I can put the makeup and hair pin on my own.

"Kojuro-san." I called out to the commander standing guard.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me tie the obi?"

"Yes." Turning around, Kojuro started tying the obi on.

"Kojuro-san...do you have any idea as to why Masamune is doing this?" I was hoping he knew something, but sadly he didn't.

"Unfortunately, I don't know what Masamune is thinking right now."

Drat.

"But...I'm sure he has an idea."

I hope that idea doesn't involve me doing something foolish like distracting the enemy leaders while dressed as some damsel in distress.

Because I will kick Masamune in the shin if his idea ended up like that.

"There...and." Once Kojuro finished thing the obi, I suddenly felt overwhelmed as Kojuro leaned close to my ear to say. "I wasn't able to say this before...but you look very beautiful in a kimono Megumi-san."

My face heated up the minute I heard Kojuro complimenting how I looked. "...T-Thank you."

I really wasn't expecting that from Kojuro.

' _Stop racing you accursed heart_!' I internally screamed as I fished out my makeup case and Kitako's blue rose hair pin from my bag.

Once I stepped out of the tree, dressed as I did before.

Kojuro helped me regroup with the others.

"Man...I can never get used to you in that outfit." Shigezane admitted while eyeing me. "You don't look bad...but maybe you should've worn a different color."

"Is it wrong for me to like the color blue Shigezane?"

"...Wait blue is your favorite color?" The minute he heard me say that, Shigezane returned his gaze over to Masamune.

Whose ears twitched, but Masamune held an unfazed expression.

"That's Masamune's-" And soon Masamune stomped on Shigezane's foot. "OUCH!"

"Shut up." Turning back over to me, Masamune eyed my overall appearance.

"Alright, the both of us we'll be entering the castle town together."

Wait what?! Just Masamune and I?!

"But why only us?!" If anything Kojuro or Shigezane would've worked too! But why can't we bring more people?!

Masamune clicked his tongue, "Are you stupid?"

"No, I'm being rational." Who enters an enemy territory with someone that can barely help you fight?!

"Did you forget? We're a nameless army...as long as we don't give our actual names...we can still enter the enemy's castle town and leave without stirring up trouble."

"Are you saying we're entering an enemy territory blindly with fake names?"

"What other choice do we have?"

Eugh, you and your very little choices.

"Fine."

"T-Then I'll go too!" Imari stated bravely, "I can help protect Megumi-san!"

"No."

"Why not?!" Imari looked hurt the minute Masamune said no.

"Because a talking raccoon stands out too much, so stay here with Shigezane and Kojuro for now." The next thing I knew, Masamune grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"Hey?! Already?!" You still haven't told me our fake names! What am I supposed to call you if someone asks for our names?!

Meanwhile Shigezane was eyeing the both of us suspiciously as we made our way to the castle town.

"Masamune definitely wants Megumi all to himself, right Kojuro?"

"...As much as I hate to agree with you. I believe you're right."

* * *

Holding hands together, the both of us made our way to the castle town in silence.

It was hard.

Trying to make a conversation with Masamune.

Our conversations always ended as an argument or one of us giving the other the silent treatment.

But right now we were just dead silent, focused on getting provisions.

' _What can I say to Masamune_?' Ask about our cover story? Our fake names or...?

Trying to rack my brain around on what kind of topics I could use to break the silence, Masamune suddenly squeezed my hand.

"Masamune?"

"Calm down, you're moving too much."

"...How can I be calm when we're blindly entering an enemy territory?"

"Talk."

"Talk about what?"

"The boy you called Daichi."

...Eh?

"He's someone you care about. If talking about him will help relax, then do it."

...I hope he's not planning to use Daichi as a form of blackmail.

But...maybe Masamune wouldn't mind to hear the story of how I met him.

"You don't have to listen." After all my situation with Daichi has no correlation to what's happening right now. "But I'll tell you the story of how I met him."

**_Four years ago, my family was invited to a celebration hosted at a place where the really sick as well as heavily injured children go to recover. The children as well as the people who worked there set up the celebration to say thank you to my parents._ **

**_My parents donated money to help pay for the children's expensive treatments. Meanwhile I was forced to socialize with some of the children, even though most of them were younger than me._ **

**_The only child that stood out the most was Watanabe Daichi. The one in the picture you saw._ **

**_Even though he was reading a book, the boy would send constant looks of envy toward the other children playing around him._ **

**_I decided to talk to him. Curious of the reason why he wasn't playing with the other children._ **

**_Due to his illness, Daichi could not play much outdoor activities._ **

**_So in order to make up that loneliness, I constantly visited Daichi._ **

**_Meeting him everyday. Playing games or reading stories to him._ **

**_I always tried my best to keep him happy._ **

**_But at the same time...he made me feel like I had someone to care for._ **

**_Someone I can actually treat as my family._ **

**_My family..._ **

I smiled bitterly at the thought of my real family.

**_Was practically a group of geniuses._ **

**_Music, studying, fashion, and business._ **

**_They all had talents that can't be compared to others. While I was the only one who didn't have any talents to prove I was a member of the Saitou Family._ **

**_Everyone simply deducted that I was a bargaining chip who would end up marrying someone of a good standing._ **

"Marriage..." Masamune's brows knitted the minute he heard me say that.

"It shouldn't be that surprising to you. After all marriage was a form of alliances to you guys, in my case...it's the same." Sending my gaze to the ground, I let out a soft sigh. "I don't even know who I'll end up marrying. It might be some stranger that my parents deem worthy of continuing the family business."

"But...marriage is the least of my problems. Because I'm still waiting."

Waiting for a long time.

"For Daichi to wake up again." I can feel my grip on Masamune's hand tighten. As if I wanted someone to reassure me that I'll meet Daichi again. "He's the only one who made me feel important even though I had little to no qualities as a member of the Saitou Family."

I can feel Masamune squeeze my hand back.

"...It's not my place to say that he'll wake up. Since wishful thinking can only lead to trouble." Masamune muttered back to me, "But...you haven't stopped thinking about him."

"He knows that you care deeply about him."

' _Masamune_.' That's the first time I've ever heard him say such words of encouragement.

Quietly I said this. "Thank you."

"Hmph." And for some reason the distance between us continued to shorten.

* * *

The castle town was practically bustling with Sanada citizens. As we walked through the crowd, I tried my best to stay as calm as I can.

' _But man...there's too many people here_!' Compared to the villagers back in Date Territory, there were so many people here!

 _'I need to stay close to Masamune.'_ Walking a little faster, I quickly grabbed onto Masamune's hand.

Unaware that I kind of surprised him in the process.

"You..."

"Hey, you're the one who said to not get lost." And the best way to do avoid that was by holding your hand again.

"Hmph." I didn't even notice the growing redness on Masamune's face as we walked through the castle town together. Gathering the necessary items we needed.

Many asked if we were a couple, but Masamune would briskly pull me away to avoid answering any of them. Although it made him seem rude to others, but to Masamune it was probably the fastest way to avoid trouble.

"Now...this should be enough for food...Hm?" Masamune's ears twitched, aa if they heard something in the distance. "It seems quite noisy up ahead. Let's be care–"

But the next thing that happened, a villager running away yelled. "UWAAAAAAAAH! R-RUUUUUUUUUN!"

Suddenly, the people around us screamed and started to run.

Since all of then were focused on running, they ended up slamming into Masamune and I in the process.

' _Shoot_!' My grip on Masamune's hand loosened, and the crowd forced me to get carried away from the Date general.

' _Where's Masamune?!'_  I tried to find him, while weaving through the crowd of scared running villagers.

But it was too hard.

There's too many trying to escape from something.

 _'I don't even know why these people are running_.' If I can somehow avoid whatever they're running from, I can probably find Masamune somewhere far from the crowd.

' _Let's get moving_.' As I weave through, the sound of a horse whinnying echoed close by.

"Hiiihiiiin–!"

The crowd suddenly split in half after hearing the shrill neigh of a horse.

Right then and there, I saw a large horse running down the road. No one was riding it and there was no one holding the reins.

' _That's the reason why everyone was running_?!' Oh god, I can't believe Shigezane's morbid words are coming true.  _'I need to run before I really do end up getting my head squashed by the horse!_ '

Right when I was ready to run, I suddenly noticed a child who had fallen in the middle of the road.

It was a young boy sobbing in pain.

Lying right in the direction of the running horse.

The horse galloped wildly towards the sobbing child.

Right then and there, my body unconsciously moved. Not even bothering to think about my own safety as I ran straight for the child.

Taking the child into my arms, I tried to run for the both of us just like how I did with Imari.

But...

"Hiiihiiiin!!"

' _I'm not going to make it!'_

Hugging the child close to me, I prayed that the hooves would somehow avoid us.

But as I braced myself for impact, not a single hit landed.

' _Huh_?'

We didn't get hit?

And soon, I heard a guy's voice sound not too far from me.

"Woah, woah...calm down." The clopping of horse hooves started to soften by the sound of the guy's voice. Once the horse calmed down, I opened to find a young man patting the horse's head. "There, there, you're a good horse, aren't you?"

But it wasn't just any young man...right on his head....were dog ears like Masamune and the others.

' _A Geggazoku_?!' My eyes widened in shock as I watched the young man calm the horse down. Once he finished, the man's green eyes landed on me.

And within seconds, I just experienced something that came out of a princess fairytale.

As if a prince arrived to sweep me off my feet.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt?"

"Uh..." But my response was very unlady-like and stiff. "I'm fine."

It was hard.

Trying to respond to someone actually being kind for once.

' _I've spent so much time around Masamune and the others...I'm actually skeptical of the person who saved me just now.'_

But how can I not?

The one who saved me wasn't a Geggazoku of the Date Army.

It's possible that person standing before me was a member of the Sanada Army.

And the last thing I needed was having my blood revealed.

The young man soon held out his hand to me. Giving a...how do you say it?

Refreshing?

I guess?

It was so weird to see a guy give off a refreshing smile after staying with the Date Army for so long.

_'I think I'm staring at him too much.'_

"My boy!" Soon a woman arrived to the scene.

' _That must be this boy's mother_.' Returning the child to her, the mother was kept bowing over and over again.

"Both of you, thank you for saving my son's life...thank you so much!"

I only gave her a small awkward smile in return, but muttered softly to myself.

"...But I didn't even do much."

Better yet I didn't even have time to run with the boy in my arms.

' _If he didn't stop the horse, then who knows what would've happened_.'

Unaware that the young man was listening to my ramblings, he interjected my thoughts.

"That's not true. You risked yourself to save that child, didn't you? That's not something that can be done in the spur of the moment." Turning to completely face me, the man then bowed before me. "That's why...let me give you my gratitude as well. Thank you very much."

"Wait...why do you need to thank me?"

I understand the mother's reason, but you?

Why do you need to that?

' _Unless...you're_.' My mind was starting to pick up tiny clues regarding the young man's identity. ' _Someone like Masamune_.'

"Because the child you protected, his mother, and everyone living in Sanada, is my precious family."

My face started to pale as I started drawing a line.

 _'I think I have an idea of this person's identity_.'

But I need some kind of confirmation.

However a familiar touch and voice snapped me out of thoughts.

"Are you unhurt?"

I glanced to find Masamune standing behind me.

"Yes...this man." I focused my gaze over to the person who saved me. "Helped me."

"...I see." Masamune's eyes narrowed at the man. He seemed a little tense for a split second. "My troublesome woman has received your care. My thanks."

Did he really have to call me troublesome?

I swear I'm going to punch Masamune for every ridiculous name he's called me.

"No. The one who was helped was me...By the way."

Suddenly, the young man released a cold and menacing air. Upon seeing his suspecting gaze, I soon found myself moving closer to Masamune.

"Those ears of yours...you're a werewolf, aren't you? Could it be...you're from another army?"

For a little bit, I relaxed.

' _It's alright. He didn't recognize the symbol on Masamune's uniform_.'

' _That means he only recognizes the fact that Masamune is a werewolf._ '

Masamune replied, keeping a blunt yet rude attitude towards the person that saved me. "That's a rude question. When asking for someone's name, it's polite to give your own name first."

' _As expected of Masamune_.' Staying calm through a situation like this.

But seriously, I can't believe that rude and insolent attitude of his will always be his default mood to possible enemies.

"...Ah, that's certainly true. Pardon me."

"I am Yukimura. Sanada Yukimura. The general of the Sanada Army." The man who saved me just a few seconds ago completely revealed his identity before us.

' _My gut feeling was right._ ' Not just anybody would treat their people like family. Unless they had a similar mindset like Masamune. _'But the general of all people!'_

God...what kind of terrible luck do I have?

I ended up getting saved by the enemy general! If that general smells my blood, who knows what will happen next!

...I don't even want to dare think of it.

Even though I was trying to keep myself calm, Masamune didn't faze at all. In fact his disrespect went up another level.

Not to Yukimura.

More so on me.

Do you wish to know why?

Because this was what happened next.

In response to Yukimura's introduction.

Masamune pulled me by the shoulder as he declared, quite boldly if I might add, right in front of the enemy general.

"I'm Toujirou and this woman is my wife."

...

...

...

...

' _WHAT_?!'

I'm your what?!

Who said who was who?!

No!

No!

Never!

Never in a frickin million years!

Even if this was the cover story, you oh so came up with right on the spot, while wandering the enemy's territory...WE ARE NOT MARRIED AND I WILL NEVER BE YOUR WIFE!

' _And get your hands off my shoulder Masamune!_ ' It was hard trying to hide my anger towards Masamune.

But I can't be shocked right now.

The enemy general was already suspicious of us.

"As you can see, I am definitely a werewolf. I used to belong to the Uesugi Army."

Yukimura stared at Masamune in surprise. "Used to belong? Then what are you now?"

Glancing down at me, Masamune sent a gaze I have never seen before.

My heart pounded the minute I saw it.

A gaze of adoration.

Or...

A look that someone would give to the one they cared the most.

A loving gaze.

 _'I know that this was just an act_.'

But why do I get a sinking feeling that Masamune's current gaze was real?

"I fell in love with someone I was not allowed to. And I chose this woman over my loyalty to Uesugi Kenshin."

"You chose a woman over your lord and eloped...is what you're saying?"

My face burned.

' _GOD ELOPE?! WHAT KIND OF IMAGE ARE YOU PAINTING OF US TO THE ENEMY MASAMUNE?!_ '

Who even uses the word elope anymore?! Why can't people during the Sengoku Era use...oh I don't know...RUN AWAY TOGETHER INSTEAD?!

"Yes...right now, my wife and I are people who are being chased."

Yukimura, who was listening to Masamune words with a sharp gaze, suddenly turned his attention to me.

"...Is what he saying, true?"

' _Why me_?' I'm so going to regret doing this. But god if this was to keep him off our backs, then I'll do what I have to!

Putting on the mask again, I soon faked a smile as I brought myself closer to Masamune. Leaning my head against his arm, faking a loving embrace.

"Yes...I love my dear husband very much." I mentally wanted to throw up.

Did I really just call Masamune my husband?

I need to rinse my mouth with a soap bar.

But even though it was just a lie, my face was burning even more as Masamune pulled me closer to him.

"I apologize for trespassing on your territory without permission. However, if we hadn't done so, Uesugi's pursuers would have killed us."

Yukimura was silent as he watched the both of us.

I just hope he'd buy our fake relationship immediately.

"Don't worry. We don't plan to overstay here. We'll leave immediately."

Yukimura raised a brow at Masamune. "...You seem to be in a hurry."

"I told you before, we're being chased. If we stay long, it could lead to a war between Sanada and Uesugi."

Finishing with that kind of line, the both of us turned around walking straight for the castle town entrance.

Masamune frowned while muttering to me.

"Of all people, you were saved by the enemy general...what the hell are you thinking."

"How was I supposed to know he was the enemy general?!" I whisper yelled back at him.

With an exhausted sigh, Masamune made the final decision. "At any rate, let's get away before we're doubted."

And guess what.

Masamune jinxed us.

"–Would you please wait?"

' _Fuuuuuuuuu_ -!' I was so ready to finish that curse when Masamune replied curtly to Yukimura.

"Don't stop us. If we dawdle, Uesugi's pursuers will come here–"

Facing Masamune, who still said his lies indifferently without his expression breaking, Yukimura declared this decisively.

"I cannot allow you two to leave the Sanada territory."

' _We screwed up somewhere didn't we?'_

Masamune was ready to place his hand on his sword. "...What do you mean?"

The atmosphere was tense, but the clear words Yukimura stated shocked me.

"I'm saying that I will protect you two."

I stared at Yukimura.

Completely dumbfounded.

' _H-He literally bought our fake relationship?!'_

To the point of going to such lengths of protecting us?!

Was this guy really the general of the Sanada Army?!

' _He's way too trusting of others!'_

"There's no obligation for you to do so." Masamune returned Yukimura's offer with a blunt line of rejection.

But the enemy general was persistent. "Your wife saved a person from the Sanada Territory. So, it would be natural for me to protect you two, right?"

However Masamune didn't back down.

"If you take us in, you might enter a war with Uesugi."

...This was quite a round about argument.

Funny.

This conversation wasn't an argument to begin with.

Yet Masamune seemed ready to argue with Yukimura. 

It was like watching Masamune face against his polar opposite.

"And that is precisely why. If you stay with me, Uesugi cannot reach you easily. But if you leave Sanada territory then you two will surely be killed."

"I can't let the person who saved my people die before my eyes."

Holy...this guy was way too sincere.

I eyed Masamune, wondering what kind of response he'd give to the general.

"I don't intend to accept protection."

"Why?"

Masamune narrowed his eyes at Yukimura again.

"You might be detaining us here to sell us over to Uesugi."

"I see." Taking in Masamune's gaze, Yukimura deducted. "In other words, you can't trust me is what you're saying."

"I can protect myself and her." I can feel Masamune hugging me close, ready to leave the enemy behind. "Bye."

Thinking that Masamune pulled it off quite well, I let out a small sigh of relief.

But it was only brief.

"In that case, give me a little time. I'll show you around this town."

Masamune's ears twitched.

' _He looks annoyed_.'

"...Why?"

"A castle town is a mirror that reflects the character of its ruler. I think if you can see everyone in this town and its spirit, you'll be able to trust me."

"What's with that senseless reason. Sorry, but–"

No matter what excuse or lie Masamune threw at Yukimura, it did not work.

' _Too persistent_.' Even I was getting slightly annoyed by how much he was trying to stop us.

"As long as you're in the Sanada territory, I will guarantee your safety. For you two, it should be worth staying longer here."

"What do we do now?" I whispered back to Masamune.

Yukimura was practically cornering us with an offer. If end up rejecting that offer, Yukimura will suspect us.

"There's no other choice."

Masamune sighed, as if giving up, and focused on Yukimura.

"...Fine. You can show us around. However, if we can't trust you even after seeing the town, then at that time you'll let us leave."

* * *

"And this is my favorite shop. The shopkeeper is very generous–" Even though Yukimura was introducing various parts of the castle town.

Masamune stayed indifferent, wearing a blank expression or in my case...a look of annoyance.

"Hmph."

"Why are you acting so rude right now?" I whispered back to Masamune. A little bit frustrated that Masamune wasn't helping our current situation as much. "He might get suspicious."

"No. I can't trust anyone who helps people without gain."

Masamune left to pretend that he was taking a look at one of the shops. Leaving me to internally sigh at the sight of his complex actions.

' _Why must he be like this?'_  Before I could mentally complain about Masamune, Yukimura came up beside me to whisper, "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Would you convince him somehow? I really want to help you two."

You're asking the wrong person.

Was what I'd like to say, but sadly I still have to play the role of Masamune's wife as of now.

Ugh.

Why the husband and wife alias?!

"Sorry." I apologized to Yukimura, "My husband doesn't trust others easily."

It's not a complete lie.

But at least it should prevent Yukimura from suspecting us and make him think we can't trust others.

"I see." Distancing himself from me, Yukimura shrugged his shoulders.

Understanding what I had just said.

"Well, I guess it's been difficult for you two up to now. It must be hard to suddenly place trust in another person." Suddenly a small smile found it's way onto Yukimura's face as he talked to me. "But, at the very least, I want you to know about the goodness of Sanada territory."

In fact, it seems like he spotted a store up ahead with an idea. "Ah, let's go look at that general store over there. It has a lot of accessories that'll suit a beautiful woman like you."

I stiffened the minute I heard that.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yukimura stared at me, wondering why I didn't take his compliment so easily.

"No, it's nothing." I think I'm too used to Masamune at this point.

Hearing someone this kind and honest so suddenly...

Makes me feel uneasy.

As Yukimura proceeded to talk to the shop owner of the accessory store.

Masamune returned beside me, wearing an icy sharp gaze.

I raised a brow at him. Confused as to why he seemed mad.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit."

"Enjoying myself?" I repeated his words, still confused by what he meant. "I'm not-"

"If you like him that much then you can stay here." Masamune didn't even give me a chance to answer back as he spatted out in return. "How about letting the Sanada protect you?"

' _The hell is he saying_?!'

Baffled by his words, Masamune left me speechless with a mere.

"Hmph." As he followed after Yukimura, still pretending to be Toujirou.

What are you being angry at me for?!

* * *

"Now then...with this I think we've seen the castle town from start to end." Yukimura turned to the both of us and offered the same line as before. "I will ask once again. Let me protect you two in Sanada's territory."

Yukimura was serious. In contrast, Masamune's response was quick.

"No matter how many times you ask, the answer is the same. I'll be the one to protect myself and this one. I don't plan on borrowing anyone's help."

Yukimura frowned at Masamune. "...Why are you so stubborn? There's no way you can protect her from Uesugi's pursuers just by yourself."

"That's why I should accept you protecting her?" Suddenly Masamune's grip on my shoulder tightened. I think Yukimura needs to stop pissing Masamune off.

I don't want to be collateral damage.

"Keep your jokes to yourself. Protecting this woman is my responsibility. I won't hand that over to anyone."

"I'm not asking you to hand it over. But, if you truly cherish her, then you're not in the place to say such a thing, right?"

' _This conversation is starting to get out of hand.'_

"Anyway, it's none of your business...We're going."

Masamune ignored Yukimura's words and pulled my arm forcefully. Trying to drag me away from Yukimura.

But I was unable to hide my wince in time.

Because the minute Yukimura saw that.

My other arm was suddenly grabbed by Yukimura.

'... _Why me?_!'

I suddenly resembled a rag doll being gripped by the arms. About to be pulled in what seems to be a tug of war between Masamune and Yukimura.

' _This better not end up like one_!'

"I won't let you two go. If you go, you'll both definitely die."

Masamune and Yukimura glared at each other while holding my arms. I can't even punch or kick the both of them while wearing this stupid kimono! How am I going to get out of this mess if I end up becoming collateral damage?!

The situation started gathering the citizen's attention.

Making me feel uncomfortable.

But who would ignore such a sight.

I was standing in the middle of the street, having my arms held by two idiotic men.

' _Where's Kojuro-san and the others when we need them_?!' I seriously think we should've brought them along. ' _Ugh! How am I going to heck out of this?!'_

But as I was trying to find a way out.

' _Huh_?' I saw a familiar person running this way. However I paled the minute I recognized who the person was.

"Yukimuraaaaa! I've just come back!"

Isn't that Sasuke?! The one that Shigezane and the others fought at the castle ruins?!

' _Shoot! He'll recognize us_!' I tried to send Masamune a signal to leave, but the stupid blundering idiot was too heated in his glaring battle with Yukimura.

And now.

It was too late.

"Hm? Yukimura, who's that with you-" The minute his eyes landed on us, Sasuke unsheathed a dagger from out of nowhere. "What?! Why are these guys here!?"

Sasuke immediately pointed his dagger at Masamune. Leaving the general of the Date Army to click his tongue in annoyance.

Finally the two men released my arms, but now the situation escalated with Sasuke's arrival.

"Hey, Sasuke, what are you doing! Sheathe your weapons! You'll scare the villagers!" It seems like Yukimura doesn't understand the current situation at hand.

"This isn't the time to say that! Yukimura, do you even know who these guys are!?" Sasuke, oh so dramatically, revealed Masamune's true identity. "That's...the Date Army's general!"

Alarm bells were ringing in my head as I moved closer to Masamune.

' _Masamune this plan was bound to fail from the beginning!'_

"When we went looking for clues to Hime-miko, we fought with that guy in Date's territory! Droopy ears and one eye...there's no mistake! That's Date Masamune!"

If the situation wasn't so bad, I would've been laughing at Sasuke's description of Masamune.

"We're discovered, huh."

Yes, like that wasn't obvious!

The instant Yukimura heard that he released a menacing air and quickly put a hand on his sword.

However, before Yukimura could even pull out his sword, Masamune withdrew his own.

And...

Wait.

What?!

He placed it against my throat again?!

"Ngh?!" I winced, feeling the familiar  blade against my throat. "What're you doing, Masamune?!"

His eyes were focused on Yukimura and Sasuke. He's not listening to me again!

"Don't move. If you move, I'll kill this woman."

"Kill her?! Isn't she your comrade?!" But then I realized what Masamune was doing the moment Sasuke mentioned those words.

He's trying to get us out of here!

' _Why do you always think of a way to escape by spurs of the moment?!'_

"But she's also an important person to you guys. Because this woman has the ability to use the sacred treasure."

Although...did Masamune really have to say that? We don't even know if I can even touch the sacred treasure!

"The sacred treasure. You mean the one that can find Hime-miko's location?"

"My purpose is to take the sacred treasure in Sanada Territory and make her use it."

As Masamune said this, he took out the old document we had previously obtained and declared to Yukimura.

"I know the whereabouts of the sacred treasure. And I'm keeping the woman who can use it close."

But as Masamune continued his words. There was a sinking feeling shooting within me.

Because the way Masamune worded it. It sounded like he was making an absurd deal.

And it involved me.

"Let's make a deal...a fair and square match to see which one of us deserves to obtain the sacred treasure."

Masamune started off, making my hands grip tightly onto his arm.

"If you accept this deal, I'll tell you the whereabouts of the sacred treasure. And if you are chosen...I'll give you the sacred treasure and this woman."

And then the sinking feeling ended up coming true.

' _I had a feeling.'_

_'But...Masamune still sees me as an object after all this time?'_

I don't know anymore.

Yukimura was silent, thinking carefully about the deal.

"Yukimura, we don't need to take this guy's deal. This is Sanada Territory. It'll be easy to defeat this guy and take that information and the woman." Sasuke advised, but upon hearing his words Masamune scoffed.

"If you want to take it by brute force, try it. At that time, I'll have this woman accompany you to the netherworld too."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Dammit! You coward!"

' _Masamune, you resemble a villain way too much.'_

As we awaited for Yukimura's response, he removed his hand from the sword at his waist.

"I understand. I'll accept your deal."

Eyeing Masamune, Yukimura asked.

"And? What do you want to do for a fair and square match?"

"It is said that the sacred treasure responds only to those who are worthy to meet Hime-miko." Masamune proceeded to reveal the details of how this supposed deal would go tomorrow. "You and I will go to the sacred treasure and the one that it reacts to will obtain the woman, Hime-miko, and Shinga."

No offense but this deal sounds like something straight out of a hero story. Yukimura resembling the hero while Masamune was the villain.

And why...why am I the damsel in distress?!

I'd rather be a mob character.

"Got it. I accept."

When Yukimura nodded, Masamune pointed to a small mountain that could be seen from the castle town.

"The sacred treasure is at that mountain. Tomorrow morning, I'll wait for you at the summit of that mountain."

Declaring this, Masamune left the place cautiously while keeping his sword against me.

Once we escaped the castle town safely, Masamune finally sheathed his sword.

Giving me space to breathe for once.

"Did you really have to use your sword on me?" Was the first thing I asked him.

"There wasn't any other way to get out of that place. I had no choice."

And you didn't think of any other form of escape?!

I sighed, mentally exhausted from Masamune's absurd choices.

However my mind kept replaying the words Masamune said to Yukimura.

**_"And if you are chosen...I'll give you the sacred treasure and this woman."_ **

"Were you serious?" I had to make sure, because there's no way Masamune would make such a rash decision like that.

Especially when I had something Masamune needed in order to unify Shinga.

Because if Masamune fails.

' _I'll end up in the Sanada Army_.' I won't deny the fact that the general of the group was kind.

But...for some reason.

I've already grown used to the Date Army.

Being treated like an object again just confused me.

 _'Just what am I to you Masamune_?'

Masamune gave me a sideways glance and stated.

"There's no way I'd really have a match. That was just a random remark."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Don't say stupid things and let's hurry and join Kojuro and the others. We're leaving Sanada Territory."

"Leave?! You're seriously not upholding that promise?!" With all of that bravado and talk about a fair fight. Masamune made it seem like he was going to take it seriously.

"Fair and square doesn't suit me. Winning with a clever scheme is the way I do things."

...I keep forgetting Masamune wasn't the type to do fair and square. Always the kind to do something sneaky instead.

But...after hearing him say that.

It relieved me.

Because Masamune wasn't planning to use me as an object again.

After that we joined up with Kojuro and the others. I returned to my regular clothes while Masamune explained what had happened.

Keeping a good distance away from the castle town.

"You really skipped out on the promise with Yukimura, huh?" Shigezane didn't make a fuss about it. "Aah, well, that's fine, isn't it?"

"That's right." Kojuro agreed with Shigezane. "After all, we can't use Megumi-san as trading material."

"Exactly!" Imari added on, "I won't allow something like a contest where she's gambled as a prize!"

"You guys." Even everyone else thought the same way.

They see me as a person.

Not an object.

The heavy weight on my mind started to lift as we continued on horse.

"Hey, we're almost at the border of Sanada Territory. Anyway, with this we'll managed to have escape-"

Sadly Shigezane was unable to finish his words, as the arrival of an unfamiliar Geggazoku appeared before us.

"–So you did come. It was worth standing guard at the borders."

He was wearing a necklace with a medallion bearing the symbol of the Sanada Army around his neck. Like Yukimura, he was wearing a military outfit. He wasn't a ninja like those three from before, but he definitely had the atmosphere of a commander who sought through Masamune's plans.

"You're from the Sanada Army." Kojuro frowned the minute he saw the Geggazoku.

In turn, the unknown commander introduced himself. "Yes. I am the Sanada Army's second-in-command...Sanada Nobuyuki."

Sanada.

He shares the same last name as Yukimura.

They must be related in a way. Like Masamune and Shigezane.

"Hn. It was predicted that we would escape, huh?" Masamune noted as he eyed Nobuyuki and the Sanada soldiers beside him. "That man called Yukimura, he puts on a virtuous face but he's unexpectedly shrewd."

"You are mistaken. That man believed that you would never run away."

' _Yukimura, you put too much trust into Masamune_!' That massive amount of trust may end up being your downfall at some point.

"He treats everyone with sincerity and his honor is unshakeable; a man who is worthy of governing Shinga. He's different from a coward like you."

Okay, that's going a bit too far. For one thing, I know Masamune wasn't a coward.

"If good men are worthy of ruling Shinga then, by this time, monks would be ruling Shinga." I almost snorted the minute I heard Masamune say that.

"You always need the last word, huh. I should slay those who has already run once right here, but I cannot annul a promise exchanged by Yukimura. As promised, I will have you come to the whereabouts of the sacred treasure." Well at least he's not planning to kill us. But damn, we have to go with that deal?!

Really?!

I'm not suited to be the damsel in distress.

In fact the only thing that distresses me was the possibility of getting handed over to another army.

"...What do we do, Masamune?" Shigezane whispered to Masamune.

"We're surrounded by this many soldiers, there's no choice. It doesn't suit me but we'll have a fair and square match, I suppose."

In the end, under Nobuyuki's surveillance, we walked to the mountain with the sacred treasure.

But then Nobuyuki suddenly grabbed Masamune's shoulder as he walked ahead.

"Wait. Where are you going. The mountain with the sacred treasure should be over there."

Oh.

OH.

Wait are you telling me Masamune pointed at the wrong mountain too?!

' _Masamune, you're terrible._ '

Yukimura trusted your words so much. You even sent him to the wrong location.

"What are you saying?" Masamune then revealed the map that we were using from the beginning to find the location of the sacred treasure. "This is the map showing the whereabouts of the sacred treasure. You can check it."

"...What is the meaning of this. It's different from the mountain Yukimura went to."

"Obviously. Is there an idiot who'd honestly tell their enemy the whereabouts of the sacred treasure?" To be honest, Masamune has a point.

"You...how cowardly are you." Nobuyuki gritted his teeth as he glared back at Masamune.

"Cowardly? Let's call it clever." Masamune then pointed out. "The promise was a match tomorrow morning. If that guy doesn't come by that time, it'll be my win by default."

Nobuyuki clicked his tongue in frustration as he commanded to one of the soldiers. "Hurry and send a messenger to Yukimura!"

Even with Nobuyuki glaring at him, Masamune didn't faze at all.

Just what kind of plan do you have up in your sleeves Masamune?


	13. Race Against Time

Eventually, we arrived at a small shrine where the sacred treasure was said to be residing.

But at the same time, we were being watched by Sanada Army's soldiers.

And so...we had to stay in the same place from night until morning there.

"I apologize." Was the first thing Kojuro mentioned to me the instant we got there. "Ultimately, you've ended up becoming trading material."

"I think Masamune didn't mean for this to happen either, so..." Shigezane lowered his head and apologized like Kojuro. "I'm really sorry."

"The both of you are not at fault." Even I know Masamune wasn't intending for this to happen since he tried to escape with me earlier.

But...still.

I briefly glanced at Masamune, who had his arms crossed while glaring daggers at Nobuyuki this whole time.

' _Masamune didn't confirm or deny whether he still thinks of me as a tool.'_  Especially when I demanded to know why he did such rash actions in front of Sanada Yukimura.

I gripped the edge of my jacket, trying to keep myself calm.

Until Kojuro suddenly brought up, "Masamune will most certainly win."

Returning my gaze back to the retainer, Kojuro continued with reassurance in his voice. "In the unlikely event that does not happen, we will not hand you over to Sanada."

Shigezane nodded and added on in agreement to the retainer's words. "Even if Masamune loses, we definitely won't give you over. At that time, even if it's by force, we will protect you and escape.

Giving a firm expression, Shigezane finished by telling me. "So don't worry."

Soon Imari piped up to add on, "I'll be of help at that time too!"

"You guys." I guess they noticed the worry on my face.

But should I really tell them what I'm truly worried about?

I'm unsure.

But even if I ask Masamune, there's too many eyes and listeners right now.

I can't even say a word about how I feel.

'... _There's too much testosterone in this area_.' I literally wish Kitako was here right now.

Suddenly Masamune arrived after his one on one glaring stare-down with Nobuyuki. At first I thought he was just going to sit down right next to me, but instead he just lied down on the ground beside me.

"Why are you lying on the ground?"

"We'll be getting up early tomorrow. You should sleep."

You're telling me to sleep in front of the Sanada Army's soldiers that are glaring at your rather laid back attitude?

' _Does Masamune even care anymore?_ ' The fact that he isn't making a big deal out of it kind of proves it.

"How can I even sleep with everything that's happened so far?" I don't think I can even get any proper sleep right now.

"Just shut up and sleep."

"Hey?!"

The next thing I knew, I was pulled down to the ground beside Masamune. Forcing me to stare face to face at him.

"The last thing we need is you wandering somewhere other than our side."

Do you want me to slap you again?!

"How can I leave when I know the chances of me getting captured are high!?"

"Then sleep." Suddenly something soft was slapped onto my face.

"Mmph?!" I think...this was the same cushion Masamune had on his horse.

And before I could even throw the cushion back at him. Masamune already had his eye closed and was breathing softly in his sleep.

I rolled my eyes at him as I let out a defeated sigh.

' _You're unbelievable Masamune_.' Pushing the cushion underneath my head, I slowly closed my eyes. Hoping that by the time I wake up, I won't end up finding myself face to face with Masamune again.

* * *

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_   
**_Select: [Masamune]_ **   
_[Megumi]_

* * *

Reopening my eye, I noted that Saitou finally went to sleep.

' _Did she even get any sleep before we left the territory_?'

"Mm." Saitou shifted in her sleep, pushing her face further into the cushion.

_'She really does seem more calm while sleeping_.' I shifted my gaze to check on Shigezane and Kojuro. It seems that they're focused on keeping watch. I could only see their backs from my angle.

Returning my gaze back over to Saitou...my eyes widened.

Why?

Because the next thing I knew, Saitou suddenly held out her arms and wrapped them around my neck.

"Masa...mune." She mumbled in her sleep as her face slowly started inching closer to mine.

My face started burning as I tried to back away from Saitou's sudden closeness.

But her arms were locked onto my neck. Preventing me from backing away.

' _What the hell is she doing_?!'

There was a burn-like feeling overwhelming me as Saitou moved closer.

However.

The feeling died down the instant her arms immediately choked my neck. 

Locking my head into some kind of arm hold.

"Hrg?!" Surprised by the sudden arm hold, I stared at Saitou in disbelief. 

Saitou soon wore a playful grin as she mumbled back to me, "Take that Masamune."

"This is...what you get for...calling me your wife."

'... _Ah_.' 

It's because of what happened earlier. 

I was too focused on Sanada Yukimura's presence, I didn't even consider how mad Saitou was since I didn't see her reaction.

"I'm going to be married soon...don't try to do stupid stuff like that again otherwise I'll punch you." As soon as Saitou said that, her head dropped against my chest. 

Burying her face into my chest, thinking it was the cushion she was using to sleep on. 

Even though her sudden actions made my face burn like fire. 

There was only one line lingering in my mind as I returned Saitou back to the cushion. 

"Married?" 

And by soon...

' _What in the world was Saitou talking about_?'

I recalled Kitako's words the last time she visited.

Before Saitou told Shigezane and I the truth.

Kitako mentioned something about Saitou being the daughter of lord and before we even knew the truth about Saitou.

' _And the way she acted during Kitako's visit_.' Saitou's mannerism to the way she held herself.

It was similar to a mannerism you'd expect from a daughter of a lord.

My frown deepened as I returned to the very line Saitou muttered.

**_I'm going to be married soon._ **

At first I thought Daichi was someone more, until I learned that he was only a younger brother figure to her.

But now...learning the fact that another person was planning to take her away.

' _What is this feeling?'_  It's the same sensation that sparked when I saw Sanada Yukimura talking happily to Saitou.

It was familiar.

And it was affecting me.

A bitter feeling.

Yet I didn't know what it was.

As I watched Saitou breathe softly, I slowly reached out to place a hand against her cheek without thinking.

In response, Saitou lightly buried her cheek against the palm of my hand.

It felt warm.

And yet...

This feeling I had for Saitou was still unknown to me.

Even though she held a special power in her blood. Saitou started off as a being with an ability that can lead the Date Army first into the unification of Shinga.

But for some reason...Saitou started becoming different ever since she entered our lives.

And...

I don't want to let her go.

* * *

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_   
_[Masamune]_   
**_Select: [Megumi]_ **

* * *

****The minute I woke up, a frown immediately formed on my face.

"Hey, how long are you planning to sleep."

Why am I not surprised?

Of course Masamune's face would be the first thing I see in the morning.

Heaving a sigh, I got up from the ground to find Masamune, Shigezane, and Kojuro ready for battle.

Glancing around and fixing my mess of a hair, I tried to find Imari only to realize he was sitting on Shigezane's left shoulder.

But before I could even go over, Sanada Yukimura had already started making his way to Masamune and I.

"You made it." Masamune started off without any hesitation as he boldly stared at all of them. "It would have been easier if I won by default though."

You could tell the soldiers of the Sanada Army were pretty mad by the expressions on their face.

Masamune sure loves to act like a villain to his enemies.

Shifting his gaze over to me, Masamune then stated. "Let's hurry up, take the sacred treasure, and return home altogether."

' _Home_?' I was surprised to hear Masamune say home. Especially to me.

Realizing his mistake, Masamune coughed to correct it. "The castle."

"I-I know." But knowing that Masamune made such bold declarations of winning.

I was sure that the words he mentioned right now had no signs of doubt.

Well...minus the fact that he called Date Territory 'home'.

But I didn't mind hearing Masamune call Date Territory 'home'.

Because in truth.

It really did feel like home.

More than the mansion, back in my world, could ever be.

"You're speaking as if you've won already." Yukimura's words soon interrupted my thoughts.

In turn, Masamune declared out loud as he narrowed his eye at Yukimura. "The one who is suited to obtaining Shinga is me. There's no need to test it."

"We'll know soon enough if that's true or not. Now, let's enter the shrine."

Masamune's calm and Yukimura's gentle expression met each other for a moment. I don't know what either one was thinking, but at the same time they both started making their way to the shrine.

"I'll also come to–" Imari was about to hop off of Shigezane's shoulder when Masamune told the raccoon off.

"You'll stay outside. You'll get in the way of this contest."

"Uuuh." Imari wanted to argue back, but I told him.

"I'll be fine Imari." I quietly muttered to Imari, trying to hide my words from the three men of the Date Army.

"Because...I'm going to believe in Masamune."

"Megumi-san." His eyes widened the minute he heard me say that and wanted to ask why. But I placed a finger against my lips.

Because there was no way I was going to tell the said general anything about it.

Leaving Imari, Shigezane, and Kojuro behind. I followed after Masamune and Yukimura into the shrine.

But seriously.

Can I really call this location a shrine?

When in reality we're walking through a cave?!

_'I don't understand why caves are necessary locations for shrines.'_

But as we continued moving deeper into the shrine.

**_Megumi._ **

' _Huh_?' I thought I heard someone calling my name for a second.

It sounded like an echo.

**_Megumi._ **

I hope it's not some ghost calling out to me. Because I don't want to be called a ghost whisperer.

**_Megumi_**.

' _Okay, now this is starting to get a little creepy_.' Feeling a little uneasy, I picked up my pace.

Getting a little bit closer to Masamune's side, the three of us continued walking deeper into the shrine.

The duo stayed silent for a while, until Yukimura spoke up. Breaking the unsettling silence between them by asking Masamune a question.

"...Masamune. What kind of warlord do you think is worthy of governing Shinga?"

"What's with this sudden topic."

Even though Masamune was right, the question did peaked my interest.

So far Masamune and Yukimura are the only warlords I know of personally speaking. The rest I barely know a thing.

' _But since this is Sanada Yukimura and Date Masamune...doesn't that mean Oda Nobunaga exists as well?'_

I mean if I'm considering the historical figures recorded in the Sengoku Era section of our history textbooks.

_'Then the Demon Emperor actually exists here as a descendant of the Geggazoku.'_

I shuddered at the thought. I don't think I want to know more, so I redirected my attention to the two warlords before me.

"I want to make it clear between us before leaving the judgment to the sacred treasure." Yukimura clearly stated without any qualms as he asked Masamune. "Which one of us do you think is worthy to govern Shinga?"

"Hmph." Masamune's answer was quick. "That question is meaningless. We don't need to discuss it, it's me."

"No." Yukimura shook his head, obviously in complete disagreement with the answer he got. "Right now, I don't think you're worthy at all."

"Even if it was to obtain the sacred treasure, a general who would trade their companion as material is not qualified to govern Shinga."

My throat went dry.

I was hoping to avoid that question until I had the chance to ask Masamune upfront without anyone interrupting.

But...

To think Yukimura would daringly say that to Masamune.

My eyes slowly glanced over to Masamune.

There were mixed feelings going through me.

On one hand I wanted to know what Masamune thought of me at this point, but on the other hand Yukimura was here.

Masamune's real answer won't be clear as long as the enemy was standing by.

"Qualifications aren't needed. The only thing needed is winning. Even if I have to use my companions."

I can feel my hands tighten.

I knew he was going to say something like that.

But it's not his real words.

Masamune said those words with a tone of indifference. Making it clear that he was only saying this to Yukimura.

"What's important is not how you take it. It's for what reason you take it. I will take Shinga in order to protect my precious companions."  
The instant Yukimura stated his ideals, Masamune soon sent the warlord of the Sanada Army a possibility.

"Then, if you had to choose between Shinga or your companions, which one would you choose."

Yukimura's answer was straightforward.

"That's obvious. My companions."

In turn, Masamune's answer was clear. "I would choose Shinga without hesitation. There is nothing else in this world I would prioritize over that."

He would choose the opposite of Yukimura's answer.

"For that, I would use any and every thing. As long as you prioritize something over Shinga, you can never win against me."

Ideally speaking, I feel like Masamune's answer made more sense.

Even if you choose your companions over Shinga, wouldn't that be selfish?

Because your companions are also included as a part of Shinga. By choosing Shinga, you're overseeing your role as a unifier.

But what I'm trying to translate from Masamune's lack of reasoning to his answer...

Was that saving Shinga means you're protecting everyone who lives within it.

' _I don't think Yukimura even noticed_.'  Masamune, after getting to know him, actually did care for everyone.

"I see...It seems that we are incompatible in all respects."

Yukimura frowned, losing whatever he hoped to hear from Masamune.

' _You can try Yukimura, but I highly doubt you'll get a straight answer out of Masamune.'_

"You only noticed that now?"

On that note, both of them closed their mouths as if there was nothing more they could discuss.

Or so I thought.

Suddenly Yukimura relaxed his pace and fell beside me.

Calling out in a softer voice than the one he faced Masamune with.

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard your name yet. May I ask your name?"

Stupefied by Yukimura's asking, I briefly glanced at Masamune.

He was was still moving ahead.

And dead quiet.

_'I kind of don't want to say it_.' In case my name gets around other armies, but Yukimura doesn't know about the power in blood yet.

So I guess it's safe. 

But just in case...only my first name.

"Megumi."

"I see. That's a nice name." Once he complimented my name, a distraught look suddenly made it's way onto Yukimura's face.

Why was he making that face?

But once he noticed my questioning expression, Yukimura then added on another question.

"Hey, you aren't really Masamune's wife right?"

The instant I heard Yukimura say that I denied it without hesitation. 

"No! Never in a million years will I be that man's wife!" Unknown to Yukimura and I, Masamune was wearing a rather ticked off look on his face.

My face heated up as I constantly denied the title of being  _HIS_  wife.

"B-Besides he just came up with that outrageous lie out of nowhere!"

Ugh! Just when I was about to forget it, I get reminded of the embarrassing moment of being called Masamune's wife.

"Aah...hearing that makes me relieved."

Huh?

' _Wait why are you relieved_?'

Even though I was still confused by Yukimura's words, the same warlord decided to drop a bomb by suggesting this to me.

"In that case, won't you come to my side?"

My eyes practically widened to the size of saucers.

"What?!"

Was this for real?!

Wait why does this suddenly feel like one of those weird awkward drama scenes?!

"I will never use you as a tool to unify the country."

"If other armies intend to treat you as a tool then...I'll protect you with all that I have."

I gulped.

Yukimura's words sounded something a prince on a white horse would say.

And even though he offered a chance to be protected by his army.

I just can't accept it.

Not after everything I went through.

"Even if you say that-" I was going to reject the offer when Masamune interrupted to say.

"Don't say whatever you want. Whatever you think, that woman is ours."

Uh...hello?! I can speak for myself Masamune!

"Masamune, I wasn't asking you." I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes.

Even your enemy was right.

Yukimura returned to facing me once again.

"Of course, I'm not planning to take you by force. But if you were to ask us for help then–"

Bearing a look with utmost sincerity, Yukimura vowed right in front of me.

"Even if we have to fight against the Date Army, I will rescue you."

Rescue?! Uh...If he said that to me back when I was imprisoned by the Date...of course I would say yes.

But now...I'm obviously not in immediate danger.

' _I can't believe I'm admitting this but_.'

I'm actually having trouble answering Yukimura.

Especially when he says this.

"Won't you tell me your feelings?"

How am I supposed to reject your offer when you say it like that?!

Masamune didn't even help!

In fact, the minute I glanced over to him.

Masamune only stayed silent while staring straight at me.

Awaiting my answer.

' _I thought Masamune would actually say something.'_  Why are the both of you putting me on the spot like this?!

Completely speechless, I tried to pick my words carefully until I saw something at the end of the shrine.

' _And that's my cue_ _to jump out of this stupid situation_ _!_ ' It's probably the sacred treasure!

"Is that?" Upon seeing me focus on what's ahead, the duo followed my gaze.

Masamune and Yukimura's eyes widened when they saw the thing stuck at the back of the shrine.

It was a long sword that was dazzingly decorated. It was standing upright, as if it was thrusted deeply into a pedestal-like rock.

The image reminded me of a drawing from the story book about King Arthur. Where everyone was trying to pull out the sword from the rock.

But for some reason.

I feel like that voice I heard from earlier was resounding in my mind.

Trying my best to ignore the voice,  
I returned my focus on Masamune and Yukimura.

"Is that...the sacred treasure?"

I gave a hesitant nod to Masamune, "It is."

The voice was beginning to give me a headache.

"You can tell?" Yukimura glanced back at me in surprise, wondering why I answered.

"It's just..."

How do I put it?

"Something has been repeatedly calling my name out ever since we entered the cave."

"And now...its even stronger." To the point of giving me a headache.

Masamune didn't take my words as a lie. "I see. If you say so, then it doesn't seem wrong."

"In other words, the time has come for an answer."

I bit my lip as I watched Yukimura and Masamune step forward.

"It'll be clear with this. Which one of us is worthy of getting the sacred treasure, this woman, and taking Shinga."

And whoever gets chosen by the sacred treasure...will be the army I go to.

"Well then, which one of us should pick up the sacred treasure?" Yukimura started off, asking Masamune who in turn stated.

"I'll turn it over to you."

Yukimura raised a brow at Masamune. "Are you sure?"

"If there was a trap, I'd be in trouble."

Masamune why?

Yukimura was practically glaring at Masamune for what he just said.

Pulling himself together, Yukimura walked towards the sacred treasure.

However–

"Nrgh...what?" He wasn't making any progress in getting anywhere closer to the sacred treasure.

"What's wrong, are you getting cold feet at this point?" Masamune mocked the other warlord.

But Yukimura simply answered back the truth, "No. I simply can't go any further than this. It's like I'm being stopped by an invisible wall."

Masamune deducted, "It seems you weren't chosen."

And soon made his decision. "Then, it's my turn."

Even though Masamune said that, he was approaching the sacred treasure like Yukimura did.

But by the time he reached to where Yukimura was at-

Masamune was abruptly stopped.

"...I see. I can't move any further than this either."

"So does that mean...the two of us aren't qualified?"

Well that was anticlimactic.

Who would've thought neither of them were qualified.

"Seems like it."

Yukimura frowned, a little frustrated at what just happened. "Kgh...that can't be. We even came this far."

"However, the fact that the both of us weren't chosen was within range of my expectations."

Wait what was Masamune trying to say?

"What do you-?!" Soon I was shoved by the back, forced to move past Masamune and Yukimura.

I would've stumbled in my fall if I didn't regain my footing.

Pissed off by what Masamune did, I yelled back. "What was that for you-?!"

But then Yukimura pointed out something I completely ignored.

"Wha!? How are you going forward!?"

"Forward?" Once I realized my surroundings, I went speechless the minute I saw the decorated sword stabbed into a rock beside me.

"It's as I thought."

Masamune, you knew what was happening this whole time?!

"The one qualified to touch the sacred treasure is the one called to by Hime-miko...in other words, you."

...I'm not King Arthur damn it.

"No way...she's?"

' _Why me_?' I can't believe this was literally happening right now.

"Try pulling out the sacred treasure." And wave the sword excalibur around like King Arthur to win the war?

Ahahahahaha...you've got to be kidding me Masamune.

"I swear if something stupid happens right now, I'm going to get you for this." I mumbled quietly to myself as I reached out to the sacred treasure as told.

The long sword, which should have been stabbed deeply into the rock, slipped out like a glove the minute I pulled it out of the rock.

"...Oh my god." Was this really happening?

I was staring at the sword in disbelief.

Suddenly the sword's blade started gleaming with a bright light.

It was practically blinding my eyes.

"The sacred treasure is showing a reaction the moment you touched it." Even though the light was practically blinding my vision, I could see Masamune wearing a calm expression as he explained what's possibly happening right now.

"There's no doubt...the sacred treasure chose you."

"Me?!" You're kidding me! "I'm not even-"

Oh shoot I was about to say not apart of this world in front of Yukimura!

"Have any qualifications to unify Shinga!" Okay! I saved my skin by remembering what Yukimura and Masamune were talking about.

But that wasn't the end of my worries.

"Then choose."

Yukimura's sudden words made everything that felt like a rush...start to slow down.

"Choose?" The word practically came out like a whisper as my eyes finally went from the sword to where Yukimura and Masamune stood.

"Choose the army that'll protect you, since you were the one chosen by the sacred treasure." Yukimura explained, making the pressure drop onto my shoulders. "In other words, the general worthy of taking Shinga...you'll decide that."

And soon, Yukimura held his hand out to me.

It was starting to become harder to breathe as Yukimura made this statement before me.

"I believe that I can protect you. Please, come to us."

"I..." Why am I hesitating?

I know Yukimura means well.

Honest and straightforward.

And would be a better choice after everything I went through...

Yet.

Why am I looking at Masamune right now?

Why am I expecting to hear what he has to say?

Do I really want to hear his words before I say something?

...I haven't even heard a single word of what he considers me.

' _I...I want to hear Masamune's true words_.'

The moment our eyes connected, Masamune suddenly turned his head away.

Avoiding my gaze completely.

Making me grip the handle of the sword tightly as I felt a squeezing pain in my chest.

' _Why did you do that?'_

"You should choose."

' _Why are you saying something like that right now_?'

From the beginning the only choices were to follow you otherwise I'll die.

So why are you telling me to choose right now?

' _Why are you giving me a choice right now, Masamune_?!'

It conflicted me.

Normally he would tell me to shut up and follow him if I wanted to live.

But now...

"Hurry and decide. Whatever path you choose, I won't stop you."

Masamune wasn't even meeting my eyes as he said that.

How...how am I supposed to answer if I don't understand what's going on with you Masamune?!

It troubled me even more when Yukimura continued to urge me. "Please, take my hand."

Masamune was watching and waiting for me to say something.

But I could only clamp my mouth shut.

While tightening my grip on the sword.

However...

"Hm?" Yukimura saw something and soon held a panicked look. "WATCH OUT!"

Snapping out of the conflict I was put in, I turned around to check my surroundings. Only to find a countless number of Yakuma coming out from the depths of the shrine.

Adrenaline started shooting within me as I gripped the sword close to me.

"Run! Hurry, over here!"

As Yukimura urged me to run.

I kept my hold on the sacred treasure and started running back to the invisible wall...to Masamune and Yukimura.

However, the Yakuma began closing in on my back at a tremendous speed-!

"God damn it-!" If I can just run faster with this damn sword!

But man, who would've thought the weight of the sword would jinx me at the last minute.

"Agh?!" I ended up stumbling thanks to the weight of the sacred treasure and dropped to the ground.

The long sword ended up rolling out of my hold and soon a countless number of Yakuma leapt.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed knowing very well that I was going to see the light pretty soon.

"GRUAAAAAAGH!!"

But the next thing I knew.

"Get down!" Masamune's shout was the last thing I heard before Yakuma filled my vision.

* * *

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_   
_[Masamune]_   
_[Megumi]_   
**_Select: [Third POV aka: The SALTIEST PART/THE PART I HATE THE MOST]_ **

* * *

****Kojuro's ears twitched as worry etched on his face."Just now, did you not hear Masamune's voice?"

"Heheh." Sasuke held his nose high. "He must be pissed losing to Yukimura."

Both the Date and Sanada armies were waiting in front of the shrine for the two to come out.

"Someone...is coming out of the shrine." Kamanosuke pointed out.

Everyone's attention focused on that spot at Kamanosuke's words.

Eventually, exiting from the shrine was Yukimura covered in blood. In his hand was a dazzling decorated long sword.

"Yukimura, are you hurt!?" Sasuke immediately concluded in assumption, "It can't be...that Date Masamune–"

"No, that's not it." Yukimura shook his head as he explained what had happened. "Yakuma appeared in the shrine. All of this is their blood."

"Yakuma?" Shigezane's eyes widened the moment Yukimura revealed that piece of information. "Then what about Masamune and Megumi!?"

Yukimura held a pained look. "There were too many Yakuma, we ended up getting separated. If they still haven't come out then they're probably..."

"What?!" The instant he heard Yukimura say that, Shigezane was ready to charge right into the cave. "Fuck! Just wait! I'll go save you guys!"

"Wait, Shigezane! Don't jump in alone!"

As Shigezane and Kojuro ran into the shrine, Yukimura thrusted the long sword he held into the ground.

"Yukimura. Could that sword be?" Nobuyuki asked his younger brother, who nodded in response.

"Yeah. This is the sacred treasure."

"If you came out with that...that means you were chosen, Yukimura!?" Sasuke smiled in glee, not knowing the truth on how Yukimura obtained the sword.

"Ah...no, that's." Yukimura tried to correct them, but it was no use.

"Amazing, Yukimura. As expected of the man that someone like me approves of." Saizo overlapped his correction, leaving Yukimura to try yet again to explain.

"Wait. You're mistaken, this is-!"

"The one to govern Shinga...is Yukimura, huh?" It was no use, even Kamanosuke wasn't listening to Yukimura.

All of the soldiers of the Sanada Army were focused on celebrating their warlord's win, when in truth Yukimura could only grit his teeth in anguish of the truth.

He wasn't the one chosen.

Megumi was.

And he didn't save her.

Masamune did.

It was painfully obvious to him.

That the one Megumi chose was Masamune at this point.

' _I was so caught up in getting the sacred treasure, I didn't even focus on saving her first_.'

The real person suited to govern Shinga was truly Masamune.

* * *

_Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_   
_[Masamune]_   
**_Select: [Megumi]_ **

* * *

****"Are you okay?"

"...I am." I was saved by Masamune by the nick of time.

Right now we were hiding in the shadow of a rockface.

The Yakuma surrounding us were sniffing at the ground, looking for us.

Even though the cave had a chilling temperature, but not enough to freeze us. The both of us were practically burning from the adrenaline rush we just experienced right now.

As I catch my breath, I realized that it was finally only Masamune and I.

' _This may seem like a bad time to ask, but_.' My lips formed a line.  _'I need to hear Masamune's true words._ '

"Masamune."

"What."

"Why did you tell me to choose?" I straight out asked the warlord.

He stared at me as if I was crazy. "We're on the brink of living and death...what does asking that have to do with anything."

"Answer the damn question or I will throw myself at the Yakuma right now."

"...You're an idiot if you do so-"

But once he saw my eyes, Masamune went silent for a few minutes.

Then Masamune clicked his tongue in frustrations as he crossed his arms.

"...It's because I thought you might be happier being protected by Yukimura."

"Happier?"

I don't know if you actually saw my expression earlier, but did I really look happy with Yukimura? 

No, I was troubled damn it Masamune!

"...Why did you think that?"

And so.

I finally heard Masamune's true words.

"I met you, who came to Shinga, earlier than any other army."

"But that's it."

"Maybe if you had met Yukimura earlier than me, then you'd surely..." Masamune lowered his head, the bangs of his hair hung down and hid his expression.

"And when I met you...I carried you off against your will and imprisoned you."

"Like that guy...as Yukimura said, I don't think someone like me has the right...to be together with you."

"Having the right?!" There was anger boiling within me. As I lowered my head, I muttered loud enough for Masamune to hear me.

"And you say I'm the idiot? You're the damn idiot Masamune."

"Wha-?" The next thing I knew, I was throwing punches at Masamune's chest.

"An idiot, an idiot, an idiot, and idiot!" After each word I threw a punch at his chest, but by the time I did my last punch. There was barely any strength in it as I mumbled my last sentence to him, "A huge contrary idiot!"

I was practically gritting my teeth as I tried to push my last punch into his chest. "Do...Do you even realize what you've been doing this whole time?!"

I don't even know if Masamune was listening to me.

He better be, because this was what always happened.

"Whenever I'm about to die...whenever I'm at the brink of knowing that I'm going to die soon... whenever I actually hoped for someone to save me...there's only one person who comes running to grant it." I stopped pushing my punch into his chest and lifted my face.

Showing Masamune my face.

A face of frustration as well as a tear-filled face.

"Who cares about having the right with me?!"

I don't care about stupid things like that!

"The only one who gained my trust from the start despite everything that's happened so far..."

"Was you damn it!" My tightened fist loosened as my hand soon gripped tightly onto Masamune's uniform.

"So don't put words into my mouth! And don't you dare say I'm happier with someone else...because I-!"

_'I'm happier with the Date Army_!'

I didn't even get the chance to finish my next words.

Because the next thing I knew, I was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

My eyes widened.

"Masa-"

"Shut up...just...shut up for now and listen."

The tone of his voice changed.

Unlike the harsh and abrupt words he used against Yukimura...it was the same tone he used while taking me back to my room.

Right after having dinner with Kitako and the others.

It actually felt comforting to hear him speak like that again.

"...Will you continue to come with us from here on out?"

I lowered my head...there was a small smile on my face.

' _You...really didn't see me as an object._ ' Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me that. ' _At least...you're being more truthful to me now._ '

I returned Masamune's embrace with a light hug.

"Of course."

Upon hearing my answer, Masamune's embrace tightened.

But...

It was starting to hurt.

"Also Masamune."

"What?"

"It hurts."

After a few minutes of hugging me, Masamune released me in a flash.

Hurriedly he turned his face away, but I managed to catch glimpse of it.

His face was red. 

"Let's stop this chatting here, and get out of this shrine quickly."

He was actually embarrassed about the hug.

However we're also facing a giant problem.

"Right...but the Yakuma are practically surrounding us right now. How are we going to get out?"

"Naturally, we'll cut them down and head for the exit."

I raised a brow at him, "You're planning to do the same thing you did in the forest again?"

"You were sick and swinging your sword at countless Yakuma while running through the forest drenched from the rain...do you really want to do that right now?"

"Do you think I could be beaten by something like Yakuna?"

Masamune gave me a sharp look with a cold eye and then unsheathed his sword.

["Don't worry stupidly over things and follow close to me. If you get separated, I'll leave you behind!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0D_FJA7cxY)

Not giving me any time, Masamune jumped out from the shadow of the rockface. In the blink of an eye, he cut down the first Yakuma that attacked.

"We're running to the exit! Follow me!!"

"Wha-?! Hey!"

Grabbing my left hand, the both of us ran through the cave. Masamune cutting down countless Yakuma that tried to attack us from the front as I followed after him.

It was like the first time he saved me. Except we weren't in a forest and there's a lot more Yakuma than before.

But unlike the first time I held Masamune's hand...I really did felt safe under Masamune's protection.

At this point, I trust Masamune and the others enough to protect me.

"This is...the last one!!"

Following Masamune's back, the shrine's exit was starting to become visible.

All of the Yakuma that had been blocking our path were slain by Masamune.

"...Unbelievable." He literally took out all of the Yakuma without hesitation.

"I told you, didn't I. That I wouldn't be beaten by the likes of Yakuma."

"...And yet you always stay true to your words." By the time we reached the exit, the first see us was none other than Shigezane, Kojuro, and Imari. Masamune and I released our hand hold the instant we saw the three closing in on us.

"Masamune! Megumi!" Shigezane looked relieved the minute he saw us. "Thank god!"

"You two are unhurt." A smile found it's way onto Kojuro's face. "That's a relief."

Imari scurried straight for me as soon as he got off of Shigezane's shoulder, "Are you okay!? You aren't hurt, are you!"

Masamune huffed, "Obviously we'd be fine. Geez...everyone is looking down on me."

Shigezane laughed. "Ahaha, my bad, my bad."

"Whatever. Let's hurry and leave the shrine. I'm curious about the sacred treasure we lost sight of."

Masamune was right, I lost the darn sword the instant I dropped to the ground. There were so many Yakuma, I wasn't even sure what had happened to it.

"Ah...that's right! We have a huge problem! The sacred treasure for finding Hime-miko's location is–"

Once Imari explained what happened, Masamune's and my gaze soon landed on the enemies standing outside of the shrine. There stabbed right into the ground next to Yukimura was none other than the sacred treasure.

"Sanada. So it was you who took the sacred treasure." Yukimura frowned the minute he heard Masamune say that, but the warlord stayed silent as the assisting commander of the Sanada Army took over to speak in his place.

"As you can see, the one chosen by the sacred treasure is Yukimura. As promised, we will have you hand over that woman."

What?!

"Wait a minute." That's not what happened!

"This was the contest you proposed. You can't possibly say that you are breaking what was decided upon now, right?"

This was a misunderstanding!

"That's not what happened...! The sacred treasure-" Soon a hand was held out in front of me, "Masamune."

"Don't say anymore."

But you, Yukimura, and I know very well on what happened inside the shrine!

The one the sacred treasure chose, as much as I hate to admit, was me.

"No matter what you or I say, these Sanada men won't believe us. To them, we're enemies who invaded their territory."

Damn it.

"What are you whispering about over there. As promised, that woman–"

"Hmph." Masamune immediately interjected Nobuyuki's words, "Did you think someone like me would honestly protect a promise made with the enemy?"

"What?"

"You know, I think this woman is too good to be given to you guys...Shigezane, Kojuro." Unsheathing his sword, Shigezane and Kojuro followed Masamune's command. "We're going to force our way through!"

"Date Masamune!" Sasuke and the other soldiers of the Sanada Army raised their weapons. "How cowardly are you!"

"It is a matter of course that the sacred treasure chose Yukimura." With gritted teeth, Nobuyuki unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Masamune. "You...don't have the right to call yourself a general!"

"Do you think I'd be hurt being insulted by the enemy?" Masamune mocked without a care in the world.

"You bastard! Everyone, ready your weapons! Kill Date Masamune and secure that woman!"

Hearing Nobuyuki's words, the Sanada Army's commanders pulled out their blades.

Soon Imari ran over to my feet, making a defensive wall in front of me.

"Please don't worry! Cause I'll protect you!"

As Masamune and the others did not show any signs of faltering, they were ready to raise their swords at the Sanada Army when...

"–WAIT!"

Suddenly, Yukimura raised his voice and the movements of everyone in that spot stopped.

"Everyone, listen." Yukimura managed to catch everyone's attention right now and revealed while yanking the sacred treasure out from the ground. "The one the sacred treasure chose...wasn't me."

"What are you saying. You're holding the sword right now." Yukimura shook his head at Nobuyuki.

"I...only picked it up." And soon his green eyes landed on me, making me gulp as I know very well on what was going to happen next. "The sacred treasure fell from her hands."

At Yukimura's words, everyone's eyes at this very moment gathered onto me.

I want to jump in a hole right now and hide.

I'm used to be watched, but this was way too many eyes at once.

"Her? Hey, does that means..."

Yes Shigezane, if you're leaning toward the right answer.

"It was not Yukimura or Date Masamune who were chosen by the sacred treasure." Nobuyuki deducted as Kojuro ended everything off with a. "But you?"

Was the truth that hard for all of you to accept? Or did all of that masculine pride come crashing down together with your bravado?

Ideally I can't even answer on whether I was really chosen by the sword.

More like I just heard someone call my name and pulled the sword out.

That's it.

Unable to just stand and watch, Masamune opened his mouth.

"This woman was the only one able to touch the sacred treasure and the moment she touched it, it showed a reaction. This is certain."

"Really! That's awesome!" Shigezane's eyes widened in excitement while Imari agreed in turn.

"That's really amazing! That means you're the one who's worthy of meeting Hime-miko!"

"Then the one who has the right to hold the sacred treasure is-" Nobuyuki turned to his brother, who nodded.

"Yes and so the one to decide...is her."

Yukimura stared at me.

Shigezane and Kojuro too.

Basically everyone was staring intently at me.

By my side Masamune prompted me, like the time he did inside the shrine.

"You choose."

Again.

I have to choose yet again.

'... _Actually I want to do something before I choose_.'

"Masamune and Yukimura can the both of you come a little closer."

The two of them sent me a raised brow before complying.

But once they were close enough...

"OUCH!!" Yukimura groaned while Masamune held the area I hit. I landed a punch on both of their stomachs.

"And that's payback for putting me on the spot earlier and now." I needed to do that.

"Y-Yukimura?!" Sasuke practically sputtered the minute he saw Yukimura get punched by me.

In turn, Shigezane could laugh at what I just did.

"She did it again, Kojuro!"

"Indeed." They sure know me very well.

As I crossed my arms at the two warlords, I glared at them.

"I would've given a proper answer back inside the shrine...but!" I pointed at Yukimura first who flinched after hearing my raised voice. "First off! Let me have a chance to say something before you continue mentioning on how you'll protect me! Second, don't interrupt what I have to say!"

Sending my gaze over to Masamune, who frowned the instant he saw the anger in my eyes. "And I have so many...so many things to say to you."

"Never put words into my mouth when I can make my own damn decisions. Don't ignore a single damn thing I say and don't you ever...consider me an object when I'm a human being that can make my own rights!"

Once I let out everything that's been bugging me in the cave, everyone was silent. Either sending confused looks at the two warlords, shocked looks at me, or unless you're Shigezane you would seem ready to applaud towards my sudden reactions.

I sighed, finally feeling the weight on my chest lift as I eyed the two warlords.

' _And now...I have to choose.'_

Everything would change greatly at my choice. Whether I stay with Masamune's side or go to Yukimura's side.

The both of them made it difficult to make a decision on the spot. But right now, my answer was clear.

"I choose...to stay with everyone in the Date Army from now and towards the future."

I did it.

I said it out loud.

Although I don't know when I'll return to my world and see Daichi as well as Yuka again.

If anything, I know I'll be safe with the Date Army.

Because.

' _I trust them_.' And no one can break the trust they earned from me.

"You!" Shigezane tried to hug me, but I quickly backed away.

Dodging his hug.

"H-Hey! Don't get any closer, you're sweaty!"

"Who cares about sweat! You chose us!" Shigezane sent a grin at Kojuro and Masamune. "Right?"

"Yes." Kojuro nodded while Masamune let out a quiet as he smiled at my answer. "Heh."

Upon hearing my answer, Yukimura shrugged his shoulders.

"It's mortifying, but I thought you'd say so."

Soon Yukimura revealed the reason why I made my decision and his fatal mistake during the competition. "The moment you were attacked by the Yakuma, for an instant my attention was on the sacred treasure more than you."

"The very moment I took the sacred treasure and left the shrine without you...the contest was already over."

Nobuyuki lowered his head upon hearing the truth from Yukimura. "Yukimura."

"Brother, everyone, I'm sorry. I lost this match." Yukimura apologized to his army as he clearly stated his intentions. "And I want to accept this result. I don't want to do something like using brute force to take her and the sacred treasure."

"Is that agreeable?"

Wearing a look of defeat, Nobuyuki could no longer argue against his younger brother's choices. "I'm reluctant but nothing can be done. The general of the Sanada Army is you. We should proceed with doing it your way."

With Nobuyuki starting it, everyone in the Sanada Army nodded at Yukimura's words.

"Thanks, everyone." Turning over to Masamune, Yukimura held out the sword to him.

"Here, this should be with you."

"If you had kept silent you might have been able to obtain both." Masamune ended his piece by ridiculing Yukimura with only two words. "Foolish man."

"Maybe. But this is my way of doing things." Yukimura gave off a firm smile. "Even if I were to win, I definitely don't want to do things that I don't believe to be right."

"I don't think a general who can't tell lies will survive in this world of warring states."

Masamune, do you want me to remind you of how many times you almost died? Even with telling lies?

With determination in his eyes, Yukimura made one final vow. "I'll show you that I can survive. One day, I'll get that woman from you by doing things my way."

Er...wait...backtrack. 

What did Yukimura just say?

Did he just say that he'll get me one day?

Well...I'm not looking forward to that.

Absolutely not!

"So you should prepare yourself... for that time."

"Uh...er." I can't believe this kind warlord managed to render me speechless.

As Yukimura sent me a gentle smile, I stared at him in complete disbelief of what he just said to all of us. I thought Yukimura was going to do something next however Masamune quickly stood right in front of me.

Hiding me from Yukimura and stopping whatever Yukimura was going to do.

"I don't plan on fighting against an annoying man like you ever again."

Rather don't let something like this happen a second time Masamune!

Masamune soon reached for the sacred treasure that Yukimura held out.

"With this...we'll have Megumi and the sacred treasure, a clue connected to Hime-miko, both in the Date Army." Imari pipped at Shigezane's words, "Yes! Let's go search for Hime-miko!"

While Shigezane and Imari exchanged words, Masamune grabbed the sacred treasure...but suddenly a voice shouted nearby.

"–MASAMUNE, WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly Kojuro shoved Masamune after letting out a loud shout.

"Kojuro!? What are you?!"

But our breaths hitched the minute we saw Kojuro grunting in pain.

"Gugh, urk!?"

Kojuro grimaced. From his mouth, a line of fresh blood ran down.

Our eyes widened upon seeing what had happened to Kojuro.

In his back, that had protected Masamune, there were multiple arrows which had come flying from out of nowhere.

They were all pierced deeply into him.

"Kojuro-san!" Finally finding my voice, I ran over to Kojuro who collapsed on the spot.

During that, Masamune and the others as well as everyone in the Sanada Army drew their weapons and entered a battle stance.

"Hey, this is bad! We're surrounded!" Sasuke alerted all of us, however before we realized it.

We were surrounded by an unidentifiable group holding weapons.

' _Who...who would do something this cruel?_!' If Kojuro's instincts as a retainer didn't kick in, Masamune would've been the target of those arrows.

"Kojuro-san." I stared at the fallen Geggazoku, trying to help him get up.

"I...I'm fine." Kojuro muttered, but obviously with blood trailing from your mouth was not fine.

But the real question right now.

Whose targeting us?


	14. Ambushed?!

Out of nowhere, an alarming amount of unknown enemies arrived.

Pointing swords and arrows at us.

Surrounding the Sanada Army as well as our group.

Despite the confusion, all of us knew one thing. The unknown enemies were here for something.

But for what reason?

While the Sanada Army as well as Shigezane were focused on the unknown enemies.

Masamune, Imari, and I were only focused on the bleeding retainer.

Struggling from the arrows he received in Masamune's place.

"Kojuro-san." My voice faltered as I tried to help Masamune lift Kojuro up.

I'm used to seeing all three of them coming back to Date Castle with injuries and bleeding near death's door, but now that I've actually seen them get hurt.

There was something familiar shooting within me.

Fear.

The fear of losing someone was overwhelming me.

But in the midst of my thoughts, the words of an unknown man dispelled whatever shock-like trance I was in.

     

"Capture her."

All of a sudden, one of the unknown soldiers tried to yank me by the arm.

"Hey?!" Not taking any chances, I gripped the unknown soldier's arm and pulled him towards me.

Allowing me enough room to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Gack?!" Upon receiving that kick, it gave me enough time to escape the man's grip and let someone close by take care of the rest.

"Shigezane, now!" Going behind Shigezane, the said commander of the Date took charge.

"Take this!" As soon as he slashed the man that tried to take me, Shigezane stood close.

"Thanks."

     

"But don't let your guard down." Shigezane warned me, "They're targeting you."

"But why?! We don't even know who they are!" I've barely left Date Territory to begin with!

This was the only time I traveled with the Date Army to another territory.

Who...who in the world was targeting me?!

Masamune, lending a shoulder to Kojuro, ignored the enemies completely. "Who cares about their goal here. We're running!"

Once he started running with Kojuro, Shigezane immediately took my hand without thinking and we started making a run for it.

"C'mon Imari!" I scooped the raccoon, that was trying to catch up to Masamune and Kojuro, into my free left arm.

When we all escaped further into the forest, Kojuro suddenly slipped off from Masamune's shoulder.

"Gugh, urgh...It appears...that I bled a little too much." He mumbled before falling to the ground. 

"Kojuro-san!" Before I could even move, the sound of passing footsteps sounded. Making me stop in my tracks.

"–They ran this way! Find them!"

From a distance we began to hear the voices of soldiers and the sounds of bushes being parted.

"This is bad... we'll be found if we stay here. Let's run, Kojuro."

Shigezane held out a hand to lent Kojuro his shoulder. However, that hand was pushed back.

"Don't concern yourselves with me. You should all run first."

"Huh? What stupid thing are you saying, Kojuro."

"Shigezane is right, Kojuro-san." I can feel my hands clench as I tried to keep myself calm, "Why are you making it sound like we should abandon you?"

"Because...this is the best plan...with the Sanada Army being preoccupied by that group...you can all escape safely from Sanada's lands."

But that's not right!

"Then, Kojuro, you should come with us!" Shigezane persisted, trying to change the retainer's mind.

Unfortunately Kojuro refused to budge an inch on what's been decided.

"No...I apologize but I can hardly get up on own anymore."

Shigezane tried again, lending his shoulder out for Kojuro.

"That's why I'll lend you a shou–"

Only to be refused strongly by Kojuro's insistence. "NO...I've just said that! If you bring along a burden, those men will catch up!"

"The only ones who can fight are you and Masamune." Kojuro thus reminded all of us, "If the enemy army was to attack, there is no chance of victory. Everyone will be killed."

"But leaving you behind and running away, Kojuro." Shigezane was wearing a pained expression while I was biting my bottom lip.

Debating whether I should mention it.

The last resort.

' _My blood_.'

If Kojuro drinks my blood, then-

"Don't worry. I have never been afraid to die."

But Kojuro's sudden mentioning of death made me stiffen in place.

     

"The only thing I am afraid of...is the death of the Date Army, my family."

"I beg all of you." With desperate words, Kojuro urged us. "If you care for me then run away now!"

I could only bite my lip in anguish, "If we care...then what's the point in abandoning you?!"

"Megumi-san." Kojuro seemed distraught by my words.

"You said it yourself! You care for the Date Army as your family! Then as family, they have the right to not abandon someone they care for!" My face warmed as I practically whisper yelled my next words at Kojuro. "We're not abandoning you, because you're still apart of our family Kojuro-san!"

I can already see Shigezane's eyes widening at what I just said. "Did you just?"

My face burned even more. "Shut up."

Returning my gaze over to Kojuro, I closed the distance between us. "Please, Kojuro-san."

"Drink my blood. That way we can all escape together." I can't let him do something stupid like becoming a self-sacrifice.

Not after everything he's done for all of us.

"That...I can't."

"Why?"

"Because we don't know where that unidentified group or the Sanada Army may be watching." Kojuro reminded all of us, "If I borrow your power here then the power that dwells in your blood will be known not only to other armies...but also throughout Shinga."

Staring at me with sad eyes, Kojuro finished by stating this. "For your safety, we must avoid that."

'... _Just to keep me safe?_ ' At this point who cares if I'm found out. If we lose you then, I don't know how I'll cope with the pain. ' _Do you know how much pain a person can leave behind to the ones that care if they die?'_

A lot.

' _I told Kojuro-san time and time again. Daichi is just as important as the ones I care for.'_  Through gritted teeth I silently muttered the words in my mind.

' _You as well as everyone in the Date Army are just as important_.'

But how can I convince Kojuro to drink my blood?

He's being adamant on the choice of being left behind.

I glanced over to Masamune, who heaved a sigh the instanthe saw the look on my face.

I could tell by the look in his lone eye says that I owe him one.

"Kojuro. There's no need to hide this woman's power anymore."

I don't know about Kojuro's expression, but I practically stared at Masamune in disbelief.

He was lying to Kojuro right now.

     

"...What? What do you mean, Masamune."

' _Kojuro-san bought the lie_!' Please tell me that you plan on telling Kojuro the truth after this Masamune!

"I've already talked about this woman's blood to Sanada. Sooner or later, it'll be spread throughout Shinga."

I can't believe Masamune's contrary attitude was actually useful for once.

"Masamune...why would you do such a thing...If this power is known, the forces throughout Shinga will–"

I feel bad not mentioning to Kojuro, Shigezane, and Imari about the lie.

But if we need to convince Kojuro to escape with us, then I have nothing against Masamune telling Kojuro a blatant lie.

"Is this the place for a lecture? Listen up, you need to do what you should do right now!" The next thing I knew, Masamune shoved me by the shoulder.

"H-Hey?!" Did he really need to shove me?!

I ended up getting thrown right into Kojuro's arms.

The minute I lifted my head, I can feel my face warm the minute I realized how close Kojuro was.

 _'Agh! Quit hammering you stupid heart_!' I internally screamed as I tried to calm myself down.

"B-But..." Kojuro held a troubled expression.

' _He's hesitating_.'

Gripping tightly onto Kojuro's uniform, I persisted in convincing the stubborn retainer.

"Kojuro-san." I started off, catching the retainer's attention. "You said that you were afraid of your family's death than your own right?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, I continued my words. Keeping my gaze steady and staring straight at Kojuro's golden eyes.

"I'm the same...you of all people should know that I'd rather die than let my family die."

"But..."

I didn't let Kojuro argue his point.

Because I want to remind how important he was to us.

How important he made an effect to Masamune, Shigezane, and I in order to get this far.

"Then as apart of the Date Army, I'm considered family at this point aren't I?" Although Kojuro never said it out loud in front of me, it was pretty obvious right now.

Kojuro considered me apart of their family.

"So please...listen to your family's pleas, Kojuro-san."

"Megumi-san." Upon hearing my words, Kojuro finally relented by giving a sigh of exhaustion. Seeing that I wasn't planning to budge an inch in my words.

     

"I understand...please give me your blood."

"Yes, Kojuro-san."

With a look of uncertainty, Kojuro brought his face close to my neck.

     

The first thing that touched my neck was Kojuro's lips.

I think he did it to make it seem less painful to me.

But nothing could stop the stinging pain I felt as Kojuro's fangs pierced my neck.

"Ngh!" Biting my tongue I tried to hold back and ignore the pain.

At snail's pace the pain slowly started to numb, leaving me to blush as in embarrassment as I listened to Kojuro drinking my blood.

 _'I'm still not used to having these three drink my blood.'_ You'd think I would've gotten used to it after Shigezane and Masamune drank my blood.

But you're wrong.

You're absolutely wrong.

I still feel like I've done something a daughter of the Saitou Family shouldn't have allowed.

As long as I take every single embarrassment to the grave, no one will ever find out.

Once the bright light enveloped Kojuro, he drew his face away from my neck.

"The arrows." The weapons that were pierced into Kojuro's back were somehow removed and lying on the ground behind him.

Warily I returned my gaze over to Kojuro to ask, "And...your wound?"

In response, the retainer returned a kind smile.

     

"As you can see."

He then stood up in his awakened form and extended a hand to me.

As I quietly take his hand, Kojuro thanked me while helping me get up from the ground.

"Thank you for giving me blood."

"I-It's nothing...besides it's Masamune's fault for pushing me." As I removed my hand from Kojuro's grip, I sent an immediate death glare at the general of the Date Army. "How many times do I have to tell you not to shove me?!"

"Hmph."

"Quit giving me that same response you-!" And soon my mouth was covered by Shigezane's sweaty hand. "Mmph?!"

"Shhh!" I was so ready to elbow Shigezane, but then I realized why he stopped me.

Masamune was still talking to Kojuro.

"It seems your injuries have healed. But, Kojuro, don't fight too much." Masamune's next words surprised his retainer. "Act like you're still injured. It'd be a problem if this woman's blood is discovered by Sanada."

"Hey...wait Masamune."

Oh boy, so you finally revealed the truth to Kojuro?

"Didn't you already talk about her power to Sanada Yukimura–"

"That was a lie."

The shocked look on Kojuro's face was priceless though. Too bad I can't get my phone out take a picture because of a certain someone!

     

"What!?"

"If I didn't say that, then you wouldn't have drank her blood, right?"

But something surprising happened.

A grin showed up on Masamune's face, "Did you forget? I'll use any means necessary for my goal...Besides."

And for the first time.

The grin on Masamune's face made me smile despite having my mouth covered.

"You're basically my brother. I'll do any kind of unfair tactic for you to live."

     

Kojuro made a defeated look, "Good gracious. I'm no match for you."

"Heh, you're also proud, aren't you?" With a look full of confidence, Masamune made the first move. "Now, let's hurry and escape Sanada territory!"

But first...

"Ow!" I elbowed Shigezane in the chest. Forcing the commander to release his hand from my mouth.

"I told you not to touch me, you're sweaty!"

At first Shigezane was going to frown at me, but then that frown turned upside down the instant he recalled something.

"That reminds me...I still haven't hugged you yet."

There was a glint in his eye.

I take a step back.

"D-Don't you dare!"

"Dare what?"

' _Oh heck no_!'

The next thing I knew, I was practically running after Masamune and Kojuro with Imari in my hands.

Just to get the heck away from Shigezane.

But before I could even catch up to the duo...

"Gotcha!" I was soon scooped up into a princess carry again. My face was burning as I soon found my cheek against Shigezane's chest.

"Aaaaaagh you brute!" I tried to kick my legs at his face.

"Hahahaha!" But he keeps avoiding my kicks!

"Could you two shut the hell up!" Masamune yelled back at us while I yelled back angrily.

"Then get your brute of a cousin to put me down!"

I can walk with my own two feet damn it!

"Megumi-san, there's no time! Just let Shigezane-san carry-!" Imari tried to calm my rage down, but nothing can stop my fury.

"Heck no!" Even though I argued to be put down, I was forced to be carried by Shigezane because there was no time.

And plus we don't know when those unknown enemies will appear.

As they started advancing through the forest, we suddenly heard the sounds of blades.

Masamune signaled us to stop with his hand and looked over to the noises.

While Masamune and Kojuro were scanning the area...I was trying to get out of Shigezane's hold.

"Can you put me down now." I'm already irritated enough as is.

"Do you really hate me?" Don't you even dare start using the puppy dog eyes on me Shigezane.

They won't work unless you're Daichi.

And obviously you're not.

You're a werewolf.

That drinks blood.

"...I do."

"Hm."

What's with that stupid look? Why was Shigezane making a weird pout?

"What."

"And here I thought you considered me as family..."

My face warmed. "Quit saying that and put me down."

He did as told.

But soon after I put Imari down and started making a few steps to where the duo were watching.

I was suddenly embraced from behind.

"Y-You!" I whisper yelled, trying to get out of Shigezane's hold.

"I still deserve a hug."

' _Ugh! This brat I swear_!'

As I attempted to slip out of Shigezane's hold, I suddenly felt Shigezane nuzzling his face against my own.

Making it harder to slip out of his grip.

"Stop it!"

"No." And soon his embrace tightened.

"You always smile at Kojuro and Masamune...what about me?"

Huh?

What did Shigezane just say right now?

"Annnnd...thanks for the hug." Finally he released his hold on me.

But I could only send a confused expression at Shigezane as he followed after the duo scanning the area.

...Why was Shigezane talking about the way I smile to Kojuro and Masamune?

I don't always smile at them.

Shigezane must be delusional.

Following after the three, Imari asked with panic in his voice. "H-Has the enemy caught up!?"

"No, they haven't noticed us. That unidentified group is fighting someone." Masamune pointed out.

The minute I trailed my gaze over to who Masamune was referring to.

I deadpanned.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got!"

"Sanada...Yukimura." I managed to mumble out in surprise.

There stood Yukimura fighting the unidentified group along with a few soldiers. As he cut down his enemies, he lifted and showed a familiar sword with dazzling decorations on it.

"The sacred treasure is here! If you want it, try and defeat me!"

Is he an idiot?!

Why is he trying to provoke the enemies?!

They're going to target him!

"That man...why is he saying such things?" Even Imari thinks Yukimura's actions were ridiculous.

"I think he's trying to gather their attention on himself."

"What for?" Shigezane wondered why I made such a deduction.

My only response after getting an idea of what Yukimura was like due to spending some time with him in the cave was none other than this.

"To help us?" I was uncertain, but I feel like I'm right.

     

Kojuro refused to believe my deduction though. "Certainly not. Sanada Yukimura is the enemy general, you know? He should have no obligation to help us."

It's the only reason that would make sense.

Sanada Yukimura seemed like that kind of person with a sense of justice.

A hero that people look up to.

In a sense it's ideal that he'd sacrifice himself as a decoy against enemies in order to protect others.

' _Then again Kojuro-san and Shigezane don't know much about Yukimura_.' The only one who knows I'm telling the truth was none other than Masamune.

The minute I glanced over to Masamune, he let out a deep sigh.

There was a complete look of disgust written on his face. "Is that the dignity of the general who rules these lands? Or is he atoning for having his attention caught by the sacred treasure and failing to save this woman?"

"Either way, he's a irredeemable idiot."

...There's so many hurling insults in those words that I can't even admit that Masamune was wrong.

' _Because he's right_.'

Taking his sword in hand, Masamune suddenly ran out from our hiding place.

"Hey, Masamune!? Where are you going!?" Kojuro questioned the running general, who answered back.

"We'll aid that idiot!"

Yukimura, I think you've been labeled an idiot by Masamune.

"That idiot...you mean Sanada Yukimura!? Why are we helping him! Hey!"

Kojuro and Shigezane seemed  completely confused at their general's command, but since they were unable to leave him alone...the duo ran after Masamune.

"Oh for crying out loud." Those three idiots!

_'Calling Yukimura an idiot is one thing, but doing idiotic actions is another!'_

"Uwah, Megumi-san?!" I somewhat startled Imari as I take him into my arms and started running into the battlefield behind the three members of the Date Army. "We can't stay there for too long, Imari! It's safer near Masamune and the others!"

Once Imari realized it, he nodded in turn. "Right!"

By the time we reached to Masamune's side, the said man was already throwing insults about Yukimura's slow reaction to the enemies.

"Why are you taking so much time with enemies of this extent? And you call yourself the general of Sanada."

     

Upon hearing Masamune's voice, Yukimura held a bewildered look on his face. "...Masamune!? Why did you come!"

Due to our sudden barging, Yukimura was surprised to the point of leaving a wide opening for the enemy.

Following that opening, an enemy was ready to attack Yukimura from behind.

However–

"Why did I come, huh."

The enemy, ready to attack Yukimura's back, was cut down in a single stroke by Masamune.

And then Masamune gave a laugh as he grinned at Yukimura.

"I haven't been given the sacred treasure yet. Until I receive it, I can't leave Sanada territory now, can I?"

"Aah, geez." As Yukimura said that, his expression suddenly turned bright as the sun. "You're that kind of guy, huh!"

"Did you just remember now? You really are an idiot."

I find it hard to believe that the both of you are talking frivolously like this on the battlefield.

But as they talked, I spotted enemies approaching.

Before I could even alert them, Yukimura while holding the sacred treasure in his left hand, wielded his spear skillfully.

Cutting down enemies one after another.

"Masamune! I'm leaving the left side to you!"

At Yukimura's words, Masamune frowned at Yukimura.

"Why should I lend a hand?"

Of course he would say that.

Sheathing his sword, Masamune stood quite a way behind Yukimura and crossed his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing, Masamune!" Yukimura was staring at Masamune in disbelief, until he saw more enemies heading after Masamune. "Behind! Enemies are coming!"

"Behind?" Masamune tilted his head acting like he didn't notice the enemies behind him.

And then, in the next instant, he withdrew his sword and cut down all the enemies charging right behind him.

"The enemies are coming, aren't they? I'm letting them come."

"What are you saying. They're aiming at you because you're wide open."

Masamune gave a small nod. "The enemies aren't idiots. If there's an opening, or an easy place to target, they'll come slashing."

"In that case...if I create an opening where it's easy to attack me, they'll come to get cut down."

I swear Masamune.

Those actions and words will lead you to your grave one day.

"You don't have to do that if you fight from the front-" Masamune interjected Yukimura's words with a huff.

"Fair and square, you mean? And then you would get tripped up. The enemy is attacking openings. For example–"

Masamune soon slashed the enemies running towards Yukimura's blind spot.

Leaving Yukimura shocked to see what Masamune had done.

"Your left hand holding the sacred treasure. They're aiming at that." Masamune bluntly put it.

Making Yukimura let out a sigh. "Geez. I don't want to admit it, but it's easy to fight together with you."

Yukimura, in return, cut down the enemies who approached Masamune.

...Is it strange to think that these two would actually get along?

Masamune will think I'm going crazy if I ever say it to him.

But despite their polar opposite personalities...the way they fight almost seems as if they're in sync.

' _If they weren't enemies, I've probably would've considered these two as the perfect best friend image you'd expect from a drama series.'_

Yuka would most likely agree with me if I ever get the chance to tell her.

If she'd think my stories of Shinga weren't made up.

But in the midst of my thoughts, a soldier suddenly raised his weapon and started charging towards me.

By the time I noticed, I just barely escaped death when Yukimura and Masamune pulled me back.

"You dare try to take her as a hostage!?"

Uh...Yukimura.

"As if I'd let them!"

Masamune too.

     

With anger flashing in their eyes, I watched as the duo take charge in fighting off the enemy that tried to take me away.

Yukimura used his spear in an attempt to stab at the enemy. In turn the enemy was focused on defending himself against Yukimura's spear.

But what the enemy didn't notice was Masamune going around behind him in a swift motion. "Your back is wide open."

In a single slash Masamune cut down the enemy.

Unbelievable. These two have such great team work and yet...

"Haha! If we formed an alliance, we might be able to take Shinga immediately." The instant Yukimura made that comment, you can tell Masamune's look of disgust returned.

"I don't plan to share Shinga with anyone."

They completely don't see eye to eye.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

Yukimura smiled innocently while Masamune snorted and turned his head away. "Hmph, naturally."

However as of this moment, there seems to be a revelation on the enemies' goal.

"It seems like the enemy is targeting the sacred treasure."

"Yeah." Yukimura agreed while holding the sacred treasure in his grasp. "That's probably why they've just been aiming at me since a while ago."

"But these guys are also trying to run off with this woman." Masamune does have a point.

They did tried to kidnap me earlier.

"Are you saying they're aware of me having some kind of connection to the sacred treasure?"

Masamune nodded.

"The moment the sacred treasure and you were together, they attacked, so that line of thought is consistent." Masamune turned to Yukimura, but for some reason there was a slight chill going down my spine. I thought I saw a glint shining in Masamune's eye for a second there.

Like he thought of some kind of immediate quick plan at that very moment.

"If that's the case...Yukimura, let's make it one thing that we need to protect."

"What do you mean?" Yukimura raised a brow at the warlord, confused by what he meant.

"Hand the sacred treasure over here. If we put together what the enemy is targeting, then it'll be easy to meet them."

Why do I get the feeling that something stupid was going to happen next?

"I see...Got it." In that moment, Yukimura first held the sword over to me. "Here!"

Making me stare at the sacred treasure in disbelief.

' _You've gotta be kidding me._ ' Did Yukimura forget that if I touch it...then the light will appear again?!

Ugh men.

"Wait." Masamune stepped in again, preventing me from taking the sword. "If you make her hold it then it might shine again and stand out."

But it was too late.

Yukimura had already handed the sword to me without thinking.

Probably because he still doesn't trust Masamune in handling the sword.

"Wait...its not glowing like before."

That's weird.

I thought the sword would gleam again if I held it.

But now that shining radiance was completely gone.

I wonder why.

"Anyway, I think there'll be even more enemies coming after you, but don't worry. We'll definitely protect you!"

Masamune and Yukimura were vigilant on their surroundings, doing their best in protecting Imari and I.

"...This is bad, Yukimura. The enemy has cavalry." Masamune focused his gaze over to the horses nearby, "There are horses here too. Lend me one."

"Got it!" Yukimura whistled through his fingers and a horse came rushing over. When it came, Masamune immediately sheathed his sword.

"C'mon."

"But...wait?!" Without further a do, Masamune grabbed me by the waist. Placing me, who was holding Imari at the same time, onto the horse before getting onto the horse as well.

"What exactly are you planning to do right now?!" Was the first thing I asked, the instant he got on.

"We're going to run at full speed. Now put your hands around my waist tightly."

I stared at him as if he was crazy.

"N-"

"Do it otherwise you'll get thrown off the horse."

I scowled back at him. "At least let me finish my damn words Masamune."

Not giving me a chance to argue, I begrudgingly wrapped my arms around Masamune's waist. Still confused on why we were running on horseback.

"Good. Now..." Pulling the reins, Masamune shouted back to Yukimura. "I'm leaving the rest to you, Yukimura!"

Yukimura, who had been cutting down the enemies alone, looked back and upon seeing us on horseback his eyes widened.

     

"Huh? Hey, Masamune! Where are you taking her!?"

"If I have this woman and the sacred treasure, I don't have any more business with you. I'm running!"

"No way!?"

God damn it.

He's pulling off the thieving villain too well.

"Do your best to delay the enemies."

Leaving behind a dumbfounded Yukimura, Masamune made the horse gallop and in a flash we had withdrawn from the battlefield.

"Did Masamune really run? That guy...just how much of a coward is he?"

Shigezane, who watched the whole scene happen, clapped Kojuro on the shoulder.

"Kojuro, Masamune ran away. Does that mean?"

"Again?" Kojuro could only shake his head in disappointment of Masamune's actions. "Good gracious, that man."

After heaving a sigh, Kojuro ran over to Yukimura's side.

"Hey, Sanada Yukimura."

"Huh?" Yukimura blinked in surprise of Kojuro sudden appearance before him. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Date Army's...uhhh."

"Whoever I am doesn't matter. More importantly, I have something to say. Lend me your ear."

Kojuro leaned close to Yukimura's ear and whispered something secretly.

Once Yukimura heard everything Kojuro had to say a small smile found it's way onto his face.

"Ohh, I see. That's how it is."

Meanwhile, I was trying to piece everything that happened during that whole moment.

When I checked behind us, I noticed the unknown enemies separating from the Sanada Army and the duo we left behind.

I ended up coming up with the best logical solution.

The only reason Masamune would do this was to make us the decoy and...

"You did this in order to split the enemies up on purpose didn't you?"

Masamune didn't glance back, but returned an answer.

"...You seem to finally understand how strategy works now."

I frowned at his answer. "If I didn't I probably wouldn't understand a single thing of what you were doing."

"But the only thing I don't understand was why you jumped into the battlefield to help Sanada Yukimura." I mean he insulted him so many times.

Why would Masamune even bother helping Yukimura?

"I said it, didn't I. It was to take the sacred treasure."

I countered his answer.

"Then why didn't you wait for an opening to steal it from Yukimura while he was being attacked by the enemy?"

Upon hearing my words, Masamune suddenly went awkwardly quiet and then muttered back.

     

"...You seem to be able to understand war as well."

He sounded embarrassed.

I don't know why.

But he probably didn't think I would.

"What...did you already become friends with Sanada Yukimura?" I joked, only to receive a grunt from Masamune.

"That is definitely not it."

"Then why-"

"Shut up and be quiet. Do you want to be thrown off the horse?"

"If I end up getting thrown off the horse, wouldn't you be troubled on losing me?"

Masamune went deadly quiet the instant I said that.

Until he finally muttered.

"That's..." It sounded like Masamune was having a hard time finding the right words.

But once he did.

Masamune properly answered back with a sigh of defeat.

     

"If I'm always cowardly then you won't be able to hold your head high."

"Why do you think that?" Besides I doubt cowardly was even a word to describe you.

If anything.

I have to say  _daring_  was more of the term to describe Masamune.

"I just thought that since you chose me and not Yukimura then I'd try to be a warlord you didn't regret."

"Whoever said that I regret choosing you?"

Masamune went silent, but I continued my words.

There was a faint warm feeling growing on my face as I told Masamune my reason for choosing him.

"I told you and Yukimura when I made my choice."

"I chose Date Army on my own."

"I never once said that I regretted choosing you."

Feeling the warmth overwhelm my face, I tightened my hold on Masamune's waist as I tell him what I actually think of him.

"Besides...cowardly isn't a word that describes you."

"If anything I wouldn't be constantly challenging a warlord who knows how to stand daringly at the obstacles that stand in his way."

I couldn't see Masamune's face.

But I could tell by the sound of his voice.

     

"You stupid woman." He sounded content with my choice of words.

"Can you quit calling me stupid?"

"No."

"Well go die."

"Then be my guest and jump off this horse."

"Not until you get yourself stabbed."

"You two..." Imari could only shake his head at the both of us.

Despite our death threats at each other, it felt natural talking to Masamune again.

But after we ran for a while, Masamune suddenly stopped the horse.

"It's about time."

"Are you sure?"

"There's no need anymore."

I raised a brow at Masamune as the both of us got off the horse.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they think I betrayed Sanada and ran." Masamune stated as he revealed the true reason for splitting the enemies' formation. "They would never dream of something like the Sanada Army assisting us."

"But...doesn't that mean you thought all of this in a spur of the moment?" There's no way that can happen while fighting among so many enemies at once.

However, Masamune smirked back in a bold manner as he leisurely waited for the pursuing enemy army.

"Of course."

And he says I'm crazy.

Now I'm the one staring at him like he's gone nuts.

"And how does the Sanada Army even understand your actions?" If anything they think you're a shrewd warlord.

"Don't worry. Kojuro and Shigezane are there."

There was confidence in his voice.

Knowing very well that victory was in his grasp.

"I come up with clever schemes, Kojuro changes that into a feasible strategy, and Shigezane accomplishes it. That's how we've always done things up to now."

"–At this point, there's no need to arrange things."

And soon.

The sound a familiar war cry yelled from the distance.

"SANADA ARMY! ALL MEMBERS, FOLLOW MEEEEEEE–!"

As Shigezane's voice resounded, a large force of the Sanada Army led by the said commander of the Date Army attacked the enemy's broken formation from the side.

The enemy could not even counterattack the unexpected ambush and within the blink of an eye...they were routed and forced to retreat.

"This is our way of doing things."

The only thing I could muster to say as I watched Masamune's spur of the moment plan unfold was none other than.

"Amazing."

The amount of trust Masamune puts on Kojuro and Shigezane was unbelievable.

But the fact that the plan ended up going accordingly without any words exchanged showed how strong their bond was.

_'You see Sanada Army?'_

_'This is the true strength of the Date Army_.'

Even if they don't understand it.

I want Sanada Yukimura to understand that Masamune wasn't some cowardly thief.

But a conquerer who knew how to be daring with the choices he makes in order to keep the ones he cares for safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So remember how in the anime, there was that scene where Masamune and Yukimura were fighting Oda soldiers in sync? Well I think the anime pulled the scene from Date Army's main story for that episode. But my only problem with the anime's version of them fighting together WAS THAT YUKIMURA WASN'T USING HIS ICONIC SPEAR! LIKE DAMN IT YUKIMURA WAS WELL KNOWN FOR FIGHTING WITH HIS SPEAR NOT A SWORD!!!! (╯°Д°)╯ ┻━┻
> 
> And that's the end of Lazura's small rant.


	15. I Trust Masamune

As expected, the plan ended in success with Sanada Army forcing the unknown enemy to retreat.

After confirming that his plan went through, Masamune helped me get back on the horse and in turn sat right behind me.

Although...

It felt weird leaning my back against Masamune's chest as if it was normal, but at least everything we've been through was done.

"Now, it'll be a long journey but...we're going home."

"Thank god." I sighed in relief, "It's finally over."

Meanwhile the Sanada Army, after making their enemy retreat, celebrated their victory. During that, Yukimura glanced around his surroundings.

Making his older brother raise a brow, "What's the matter, Yukimura. You seem to be searching for something?"

"You haven't seen Kojuro and Shigezane, have you? You know, those two from the Date Army."

Once Yukimura pointed out their sudden disappearance, Nobuyuki noticed as well. "Now that you mention it, I don't see them."

"If you're talking about those two, they slipped out in the middle of battle." Sasuke revealed while suggesting what the missing Date Army members decided to do. "Aren't they running?"

"Well, to the Date Army, this is a chance to escape with the sacred treasure." Nobuyuki added on. "Date Masamune would have no compunctions on doing that."

"I see." Not wanting to wait one bit, Yukimura sent his brother an apologetic smile. "Sorry, brother, I'm going to head out for a bit!"

"Hey Yukimura, where are you going?"

Without bothering to listen to Nobuyuki's response, Yukimura immediately got on a horse with an impatient air and dashed away in a flash.

In the mean time, Masamune was focused on making the horse run hastily towards Date Territory.

The only thing troubling me right now was Shigezane and Kojuro.

I mean.

We practically ditched the battlefield and left them behind with the Sanada Army.

"Hey Masamune." But in the midst of my asking, a familiar voice yelled from the distance and the sound of hooves started drawing near.

"Heeeyyy! Oh, Imari's with you guys too! Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine!" Imari answered happily back to Shigezane while Kojuro shook his head at Masamune.

"Good grief...I didn't think you would, but you left us behind on your way back."

' _I guess this isn't the first time Masamune abandoned them on the battlefield with his outrageous spur of the moment plans._ '

And soon with the return of Shigezane as well as Kojuro, the duo began matching their pace with ours.

"But how did you two know we were here?" Because I'm pretty sure Masamune didn't give anyone a reminder before his plan went into action.

"Well Kojuro was the one who said Masamune would pass through this area to head home."

Upon hearing Shigezane's answer, I returned my gaze to the man behind me who was currently focused on riding the horse.

"...How in the world do they even know where you're going in the first place?" I highly doubt Masamune would say something to Kojuro and Shigezane that fast.

I mean he jumped straight into the battlefield!

Stating that he was going to help an idiot!

That was it!

"Because you can surmise who is where." Masamune bluntly explained, "It's a waste of time to decide on every place to meet."

They really know each other to that extent.

' _I see_.' They wouldn't know each other that well without the bonds they formed from the beginning.

' _Wasn't that what it means to be family_?'

'... _If only my family was like that.'_

I guess I'm really envious of their family-like bond.

But...

' _They also consider Imari and I as family_.'

"Hm?" I suddenly tightened my hold on Imari. The raccoon stared at me with curious eyes only to notice that I was hiding a small smile on my face.

Being considerate, Imari didn't point it out and continued focusing on the road before us.

"Incidentally...hey, Masamune, I have something to say to you." Kojuro started off, breaking the silence between all of us.

"What."

     

And soon a flurry of Kojuro's rage sounded beside us. "I'm always telling you not to put a plan you just thought up into action! Put yourself in the shoes of those who have to connect with you!"

"W-Woah..." I mumbled in surprise.

I've heard Kojuro yell at Shigezane several times, but now this was the first time I've ever seen Kojuro get mad at Masamune.

_'But what's Masamune's reaction?'_

Returning my focus to Masamune, I ended up deadpanning the minute my eyes landed on him.

' _Why_?'

Because Masamune was wearing an expression showing that he's used to Kojuro's complaints. Plus it seems like he's not even listening.

' _At least listen to Kojuro-san, Masamune_!' I practically shouted inside my head as I watched Kojuro scold Masamune, who was ignoring every single thing his retainer was saying.

"And, if you're planning on returning home, say so from the beginning! I'm the one who has to predict your actions and determine the route that allows us to join up again!"

Once Kojuro finished what he had to say, Masamune replied calmly. "The plan went well accordingly and you were able to join up again too. Don't complain about things after."

' _Oh so he was listening_.'

"That is simply based on hindsight! You are always–"

....At this point.

I should take back the idea of calling their bond family-like.

Rather it feels more like Kojuro went through so many hardships to understand Masamune's unmentioned plans whenever they're in battle.

Interjecting Kojuro's storm of complaints, Shigezane focused his attention on me to say.

"Anyway, it's good we didn't have to hand you over to the Sanada Army."

In turn Kojuro did the same as Shigezane. "...Well, I still have many things to say to Masamune, but indeed it is a relief that you are safe."

"W-Well..." I lowered my gaze knowing very well on how warm my face was right now. I tried my best in avoiding everyone's focus on me. "It's because I trust all of you."

But once I noticed the grin on Shigezane's face, I wanted to take back what I said.

"Because you see us as fam-"

I shot a glare back.

"Quit reading into my words!"

' _Ugh I swear that_ -!'

Unfortunately my thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sound of approaching hooves thundering in the distance.

"Heeeeeyy! Wait a moment!"

I deadpanned.

I know that voice very well.

"Um, Masamune." I nudged the warlord to take notice.

"What is it?" Once I pointed behind us, Masamune's look of disgust returned yet again.

Because the minute I revealed who was following us.

Practically all of us blanched, unless you're Masamune. Then you're scowling at the person claimed to be a nuisance or a thorn on our side at the moment.

Basically it was none other than Sanada Yukimura. Heading towards us on horse.

"...This is bad." Masamune clicked his tongue. It seems like Masamune didn't expect this predicament. "We've got a pursuer."

"Shall we run, Masamune?" Kojuro suggested, but Shigezane had to remind us.

     

"Hold on, this is strange for a pursuing party. If they wanted to catch us, would a general really come out here alone?"

But Sanada Yukimura left them no time to decide. He was already side by side with our horse.

The one Masamune, Imari, and I were riding on.

"Why did you come." Masamune started off, the minute his gaze landed on the warlord following us. "Are you here to steal the sacred treasure and this woman?"

"Nah, no way." Yukimura shook his head before continuing. "I thought I'd hand this over."

Holding his clamped hand in my direction, the enemy warlord ended up tossing something light into my right hand.

"What did that guy give you?" Masamune questioned.

"Cloth?" I muttered back as I opened my hand to show a rolled up piece of cloth.

I glanced back at Yukimura, who explained the importance of this small item. "It's the war flag belonging to the enemies that attacked us. If you take a look at it, you'll know who it was that attacked us."

' _The war flag_?!'

I practically stared at Yukimura in disbelief.

How did he manage to get such a giant piece of information during that fight?! I was sure those enemies left immediately thanks to Masamune's plan.

"Those guys are targeting her and the sacred treasure. If they're going to show up again, it'll be at Date Territory. You should know their identity and prepare for an attack."

Masamune narrowed his eye at Yukimura. "Why are you going out of your way to tell me, an enemy, that?"

"That's obvious, isn't it. I need you to protect Megumi-san and the sacred treasure."

...But wait why are you telling all of this to Masamune? If anything I have nothing to do with-

"Hey, give me that war flag."

Masamune interrupted my thoughts, making me frown at his abrupt words.

"Okay, but does that mean you're going to-" I couldn't even finish my words to Yukimura.

My eyes practically widened in shock of what Masamune did right after I handed the cloth to him.

He just tossed it like it was a piece of unnecessary trash! Not even bothering to take a single look at the cloth to see the enemy's crest!

"What in the world are you doing?!"

He's gotta be kidding me! Why did Masamune throw away such an important piece of information like that?!

"I don't plan on accepting an enemy's charity."

Huh?

"We can protect you without fail and without borrowing Yukimura's power."

Oh...that's why.

"I-I see." Upon seeing my embarrassed expression, Yukimura shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

He soon sent Masamune a smile.

"Well, I had a feeling you'd say that."

However Yukimura's next words rendered me speechless.

"Then, Masamune, be sure to protect this woman. Until the time I come for her."

Wait what?!

Come for who?!

I stared at the general of the Sanada Army like he was crazy.

The only thing I got back was a sun-like smile in return with this statement.

"That's how it is so..." The next thing I knew, Yukimura placed a hand on my head.

Patting my hair as if he was familiar with me.

My face heated all of sudden just by Yukimura's sudden closeness.  
"Until I come to pick you up, please stay healthy in the Date Army."

I almost stumbled in my words. "W-Wait a second I never!"

     

Suddenly Masamune pulled me away from Yukimura's grasp and clamped my mouth shut with his gloved right hand. Preventing me from telling Yukimura that I had no intention of leaving the Date Clan.

"Mmph?!" Masamune, remove your damn hand!

"You don't need to answer him." The next thing I knew...Masamune sped up his horse's speed.

Leaving Shigezane and Kojuro to sigh in disappointment while following after the retreating Date Army general. In turn, Yukimura could only wave his hand while saying goodbye to us.

Once Masamune was far and finally removed his hand from my mouth, I was ready to send a flurry of angry retorts when I heard him mutter back to me.

"Was it fine not choosing Sanada Clan?"

My lips formed a thin line the minute I heard Masamune's words. "You should already know my answer by now, Masamune."

"Even so." The next thing I knew, I was pulled into a small embrace by Masamune from behind. Surprising me as he muttered quietly back. "I can't be like him."

"I dislike fighting fair and square. If needed in order to win, I will even lie. I plan to use any means possible."

His voice sounded insecure, unlike the times he sounded firm.

' _Was Masamune showing his true self to me?'_

I wasn't sure.

All I know, was that Masamune's sudden actions actually made me understand that he's considering my feelings completely.

     

"But still...you chose me and not him. Do you not regret that?"

But this was the first time I've ever heard Masamune sound uneasy while waiting for my reply.

I slowly removed my right hand, and clutched onto Masamune's sleeve.

Without any regrets, I answered Masamune back by tightening my grip on his sleeve. "I've made up my mind the moment I chose you Masamune."

"I don't regret it, because..." I quietly muttered back to Masamune, feeling warmth in my cheeks. "All of you properly earned my trust on your own."

     

"I see." I don't know what kind of expression Masamune was making, but if I turned around he'd probably start another argument with me.

Although I'm planning for just one day to get back at him for everything he did in front of the Sanada Army.

' _I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life!'_

I know it was just a cover, but calling me your wife out of blue was just something I wasn't prepared for!

At that point, we all started making our way back to Date Territory with the sacred treasure. While I was mulling on how Masamune was going to pay me back for what happened in Sanada Territory.

"You do realize Masamune." I brought up immediately right after I got off the horse, "You owe me for what happened during  _that_  time."

"I have no clue on what you're saying."

"Don't try to feign ignorance!" I huffed while grabbing the sacred treasure, "Otherwise I'm going to-"

Before I could even tell Masamune that I was going to get him for the stupid things he did, the sword started gleaming a bright light.

Surprising the five of us from out of nowhere.

"The sacred treasure is shining!" Shigezane exclaimed while beaming with amazement in his eyes. "You're amazing!"

"I see." Kojuro noted the sacred treasure's reaction. "So the sacred treasure reacts like this when it's touched by someone who is worthy of meeting Hime-miko."

But it wasn't only the light that surprised me.

No it was the sacred treasure itself.

It suddenly started moving without giving me some sort of control on holding it.

Suddenly it changed from pointing down to the ground to raising the blade tip upwards.

Just barely...I accidentally or rather the blade itself almost hit Shigezane in the process.

     

"Uwah!? That's dangerous! Don't swing sharp things around!"

"Do you really think I would swing a weapon like this without any common sense?!" I retorted back at Shigezane before calmly explaining on what's happening. "Besides the sword is moving on it's own!"

While watching, the tip of the sacred treasure pointed to the sky.

Eventually the bright light that stretched from the tip pointed precisely to a point.

"Is this possibly." Kojuro sent a look to Masamune, who started recalling the information we got from the beginning.

"If I remember correctly, it was written in the old documents that the sacred treasure shows the location of Hime-miko."

Imari hopped off the horse, as hope started to show up in his eyes. "Then this light is pointing to...!"

"Hime-miko's location." I finished Imari's words.

That means...wherever the light was pointing at...I can finally find a way to return home!

"It's great that we found a clue to Hime-miko, right!"

Imari stared at the end of the light with joy shining on his face.

But once my gaze trailed over to Shigezane and Kojuro. They were looking at the direction of the light with difficult expressions.

"Of all places, that direction." Kojuro's frown deepened.

Shigezane's brows knitted as he set his gaze to the ground. "Although we came back safely from the Sanada Army, with a lot of trouble, it seems like we'll have to tread on dangerous ground again."

"Why do you two say that?" I asked wondering on why they seemed tense.

' _Was there something wrong with the location the light was pointing to?'_

"In that direction, is the lands of the Uesugi Army, a force equal to Takeda in Shinga." Kojuro explained, reminding me of the names of the armies deeply involved with the unification of Shinga.

"Before Masamune came home badly injured after a battle, right?" Shigezane brought up, leaving me to nod in response.

Seeing that I remembered, Shigezane proceeded to continue his words. "The opponent he fought at that time...was the general of the Uesugi Army, Uesugi Kenshin."

' _What_?!'

I almost lost my grip on the sacred treasure for a second there as memories of my time in Date Castle's prison cell returned like a flood.

The figures of wounded soldiers covering the floor and Masamune, who suffered a fatal injury that would have killed him if he ever made one mistake, slammed right back into my mind.

' _Uesugi Kenshin...if I remember he was called the God of War back in my world._ ' My eyes slowly glanced over to Masamune, who was silent this whole time. ' _And he was the one who drove the Date Army and Masamune to the brink of death._ '

The only way we're going to meet Hime-miko was to venture into an enemy territory.

It was an area written with danger all over it.

But considering Masamune's personality.

I doubt he would miss the opportunity to meet the same person who tried to kill him.

I can already see it on Masamune's face. There was only a fearless smirk showing on him as he stared at the light's direction.

"Heh, Uesugi Kenshin. Perfect."

Why am I not surprised?

"While we're acquiring Hime-miko, we'll defeat Uesugi Kenshin, famously known as the God of War."

Oh man, even the Uesugi Kenshin here was known as the God of War?! 

Masamune, you do realized you almost died from him?!

As I sent him a look of bewilderment, Masamune ignored all of the 'Are you crazy' looks from Shigezane and Kojuro as a broad smile shone on his face.

"It's the perfect opportunity to let the name Date Masamune be known throughout Shinga."

Nope it's too late.

He's already wearing the plotting villain face.

* * *

By the time I entered the meeting room after telling Imari to rest in my room, Shigezane and Kojuro were already conversing about the giant elephant that we've ignored until now.

"Dammit, why'd it have to be Uesugi of all things! Aren't they the most annoying ones!"

"However, if that light is truly showing the location of Hime-miko then we can't leave it as is." Kojuro pointed out as a reminder to Shigezane. "If we obtain Hime-miko's power, then the Date Army will be able to unite Shinga."

"Yeah, but our enemy is that Uesugi, you know?" Shigezane countered Kojuro's reminder with a claim that can't be easily forgotten. "You think they'd let us through if we said "Hey, we're looking for something in Uesugi lands"?"

"Well." Kojuro crossed his arms while pondering over this. "We have no chance of succeeding if we invade from the front."

"There's also a high chance we'll fail again, like last time, if we ambush them."

"That is true."

Shigezane seemed ready pull his hair out as he yelled in frustration. "Ahh, geez! What should we do!"

The only one who answered Shigezane's frustration was none other than Masamune.

"That's obvious. We're invading Uesugi."

I deadpanned at him. "You really want all of us to die?"

"Yes I know. That's why we're going."

The heck?! You want to send yourself and your army to extinction?!

I don't know what exactly you're planning, but it's most likely a crazy one.

_'I should send Kitako-san an SOS letter.'_

"That's exactly why, you say...I don't know what to say about your contrariness coming this far too." Shigezane was already getting tired of his cousin's contrary attitude.

"No matter what you say, I don't plan to change my mind."

Kojuro let out a sigh of exhaustion, "Good gracious, a person like you."

Even though he was tired of Masamune's brash ideas, Kojuro was unable to deny the plan. "It's inevitable though, so we'll go with this plan."

"Are you serious, Kojuro!?" Shigezane eyes widened the minute he heard Kojuro say that.

"Our Date Army general has decided upon that. In which case, we need to obey." The duo glance back at their said general, who noted their expressions. "...It's settled then."

"Kojuro and Shigezane, tell the soldiers to make preparations to head towards Uesugi territory."

"Acknowledged." Before Kojuro got up from his spot, he shot Shigezane a signal to get a move on. "Let's go, Shigezane."

"... Fine! Let's do this then!"

Once the two of them said their piece, they left the room in a flash.

Leaving only Masamune and I alone in the room.

The silence was deadly.

It was clearly awkward.

Until Masamune broke the silence.

"What?" An expression stating 'If you have something to say then say it' shown on Masamune's face.

I sighed while sending Masamune a displeased look. "Did you forget about the group that ambushed us in Sanada Territory?"

"Hmph, you're worried?"

"I'm only bringing them back up again, because they could try to ambush us again." Even if those unknown soldiers retreated because of the power between Sanada and Date Armies, we can't ignore the fact that they'll return at some point.

...Plus.

I can't ignore the fact that it'd be better if Masamune and others fight without the need to protect me in battle.

Since the unknown group was aiming at me, then it'd be practical for me to stay with Kitako to avoid unnecessary battles.

"Maybe it would be best if you guys take Imari and leave me behind with Kitako-san..." Before I could even finish my suggestion, Masamune interjected my words.

"How stupid."

"What?!" My anger level spiked the instant I heard him say that.

"I said, how stupid. I was wondering on what you were going to say, but it was such an idiotic suggestion."

What was that?! I was only thinking of a way to avoid the Date Army from getting eradicated by two groups and you're telling me that my suggestion was stupid?!

' _Why I oughta-_!'

I was so ready.

So ready to start my verbal war with Masamune.

When suddenly.

' _Huh_?' I was pulled by the shoulder and close enough to be quietly embraced by Masamune.

"Normally you wouldn't make such a suggestion unless you were worried about something."

     

Masamune continued his next words, "You're worried about us getting killed."

I was silent at first.

But then my words came out in a soft whisper. Knowing that I didn't want to say the truth out loud.

"...How can I not?"

All of you.

Got injured to the point of almost dying.

Whether it was out if reflex to protect someone or trying to fight their way to prove that they're the group to unify Shinga...

I can't forget the memory of seeing the Date Army soldiers lying on the ground while I sat in prison cell horrified at the fact that so many were dying.

And then I remembered how much blood Masamune lost that very same day.

As well as the last day I saw Daichi awake before he went into a coma.

I don't want to lose anyone anymore.

I slowly clutched Masamune's sleeve as I asked him, "You're not going to let me feel uneasy?"

"...No." My grip on his sleeve tightened the minute I heard him say his next words. "There's no need for you to feel uneasy."

A small smile found it's way onto my face, "You sound ridiculous saying that."

     

"And what? You expect me to say something  _that idiot_ would tell you?"

"No...because it wouldn't be like you in the first place."

     

"Heh." Masamune's expression relaxed as I felt myself pulled into a sudden hug, "You understand me well, don't you."

In turn I slowly returned the hug.

"... I thought it was only Shigezane and Kojuro who understood me."

Lately.

"And here I thought it was more than enough for them to be the only ones who knew."

It feels comforting being near Masamune now.

"But, to think there was a woman who understood me to this extent."

However...the comforting feeling ended the minute Masamune mentioned these very words.

     

"...That might be why I'm so attracted to you."

I stiffened the minute I heard his last words as warmth started heating my face.

"W-What did you just say?!"

     

"No, right now that was...nothing!" Masamune quickly released the hug, his gaze completely avoiding the confused look on my face. "More importantly, tomorrow is an early day. Business has been concluded, so go back to your room and sleep."

     

Noticing that I wasn't responding immediately, Masamune cleared his throat. "Understood?"

I could only huff a response back, "...I'm not your soldier."

Before I left, I muttered these words. "But I understand, Masamune."

* * *

Early in the morning, all of us set off straight for Uesugi Territory. Imari and I, this time, were riding with Shigezane.

I was holding Imari using my right hand while keeping my left arm wrapped closed to Shigezane to avoid falling off.

"Shigezane, please be very careful. If anything happens to her-"

"I know, Kojuro! It'll be okay, sheesh. I'll definitely protect her."

It felt reassuring to know that Kojuro was only pestering Shigezane to make sure he does his job right.

"You better..." My cheeks warmed as I said my next words. "Because I'm counting on you to protect me."

I don't know why, but Kitako's recent letter stated that I should say words of encouragement to the three.

Something about male morale boost.

But the response I got back from Shigezane was, "O-Of course!"

Unknown to my gaze, Shigezane was grinning happily as his cheeks turned slightly red.

By the time we got out of the forest, we managed to reach the border between Uesugi and Date Territories.

However Masamune suddenly commanded. "Everyone, get off your horses and hide. There's guards. It'll be troublesome if we're discovered."

The reason why.

There was a group of Uesugi soldiers up ahead.

Standing among them were two werewolves.

     

"That's...two of the commanders from Uesugi Army; Uesugi Kagekatsu and Naoe Kanetsugu."

     

"It appears so." Kojuro shifted his gaze over to Masamune. "However, what shall we do?"

"It's not advisable to clash with the enemy's encampment from up front. But if we come up with a poor plan and it's seen through, then reinforcements will be called immediately."

Shigezane soon asked, "Then how're we gonna get close to them?"

"It's not a problem. I have a plan."

Right after Masamune said this, a yell sounded from the distance.

"ATTAAAACK!" All of our gazes returned to the Uesugi Army, their blades raised in a haste.

"An enemy attack?!" The werewolf named Kagekatsu narrowed his eyes at the crest showing on the enemy's war flag. "Moreover, the family crest drawn on their flags."

"Takeda's people, huh?!" The werewolf, Kanetsugu, beside Kagekatsu clicked his tongue in frustration.

"It's Uesugi Kagekatsu and Naoe Kanetsugu! If we kill them, it's a straight line to Uesugi Kenshin's head!" One of the soldier from the Takeda Army yelled.

Another Takeda Army soldier commanded. "Then we'll defeat them with our strength! Prepare yourselves!"

But what was surprising was the Uesugi Army getting cornered by the Takeda Army's soldiers. It seems they don't have enough soldiers to fend for themselves.

"Is this real?" I wanted to pinch myself right now.

Out of all the timings in the world, we've managed to witness the Takeda Army initiate a battle with Uesugi Army.

"It seems like Takeda has the strength here...In that case, it's also a plan to wait for Uesugi's commanders to be defeated like this–" But before Kojuro could even finish suggesting that we should sneak around the Uesugi commanders and head straight to Uesugi Territory.

"Let's go." Masamune abruptly stated out of nowhere.

"Go where?" Shigezane furrowed his brows the minute he heard Masamune say that. Telling him to clarify what he meant.

"To assist Uesugi."

     

That's when all four of us, minus Masamune, stared at the general as if he was crazy.

' _When you meant invading Uesugi Territory...I thought you meant by fighting not helping!'_

"Hold on, Masamune! There's little benefit to be gained if we barge into that battle." Kojuro, barely stopping Masamune from charging head first, questioned his newfound plan. "So, why?"

"You'll understand soon." Saying only those words, Masamune pointed directly at the Uesugi commanders to declared this.

"Everyone, listen! We will assist Uesugi from here! Follow me!"

With one command, Masamune swung his sword easily as his men did the same.

Assisting the Uesugi Army like the contrary general he was.

It was unbelievable.

The expressions and reactions of the Uesugi soldiers was none the less out of shock.

I mean.

Who wouldn't?

"Shigezane, your cousin is crazy."

"You have no idea."

At least Shigezane and I agree on one thing.

Masamune comes up with the most insane plans no matter what kind of situation we're in.

By the time the Takeda soldiers retreated, the two commanders of the Uesugi Army approached us.

Imari stiffened in my grasp, I could only reassure him by pulling the little raccoon closer to me.

"Date Masamune, why did you assist us?" The one, if I recall Masamune's words correctly, wearing a rather calm expression right now as he confronted Masamune was none other than Uesugi Kagekatsu.

"If that was left alone, the Takeda Army would not only strike at the Uesugi Army but also bare their fangs at Date territory."

Wow, Masamune. You sure know how to come up with a lie on the spot without missing a beat.

 _'Then again, Masamune was not wrong_.' Any enemy army will bare fangs to those standing in their way.

"To prevent it from happening, I eliminated them in advance."

"Ohh?" The other, Naoe Kanetsugu, didn't seem convinced by Masamune's solid lies. "And so the great general himself decided to lead a large army to scout the border?"

"Hey, you seem to be misunderstanding something. I did not come to wage war against Uesugi."

I practically screamed in the back of my head.

' _You so wanted to wage war with them again the minute we found out that the next clue was in Uesugi Territory_!'

Kanetsugu crossed his arms as he demanded from Masamune. "Then what did you come for?"

"I came to request help from Uesugi."

Shigezane's eyes widened in disbelief. "Haah!? Hey, I didn't hear about this? Didn't you say we're gonna attack Uesugi– mghgh!"

Without further ado, I quickly slapped the hand that was holding Imari to stop Shigezane from destroying Masamune's plan.

"Shut it, Shigezane." I quietly hissed, only to feel something touch the palm of my hand.

I almost yelled.

I glared the minute I saw his smug eyes.

' _This brat_!!' He licked my hand!

If it wasn't for the situation we're in right now, I would've slapped his face like crazy.

' _Masamune, you better finish fast otherwise I'm going to kick Shigezane off his horse_!'

"The Date Army does not have a sufficient force and we can't guard our borders." It almost sounded as if Masamune was making a business offer. "So I would like to request the help of Uesugi, who is connected to our border."

Masamune pointed his gaze back to us...as well as the rest of men while stating these very words. "The whole Date Army came for this."

"...I see." I still feel like that person, Naoe Kanetsugu, doesn't trust us.

After the two Uesugi members exchanged words, Kanetsugu commanded to one of their men.

"Send a soldier from here and report to Kenshin-sama."

In turn, Kagekatsu returned his gaze over to Masamune.

     

"Until then, please do not move from here...if you make any arbitrary actions, we will drop this matter."

"I understand."

When a messenger raced off, the area filled with a silence which made it unimaginable that a battle took place here. But the silence allowed me enough time to understand where Masamune was going with this.

By mere luck, we did managed to avoid a fight with Uesugi through the Takeda Army.

Not only that.

' _We did invade Uesugi Territory_.'

Once I released my hand from Shigezane's mouth, I asked Masamune. Still wary of the two Uesugi Army commanders watching us.

"I'm assuming  _Invasion_  meant  _Assisting_  instead?"

"I didn't say we would fight against Uesugi." Masamune didn't deny my question. "Roughly speaking, I wouldn't live up to the name of being  _contrary_  if I had a fair and square match against Uesugi."

"I thought that was how it would be." Kojuro seemed as if he was receiving a massive headache right now. "Because it's you, you knew the Takeda would also attack Uesugi today, didn't you."

Shigezane added on, slightly mad that his cousin didn't say a single word about this. "In that case, say that from the beginning!"

"What are you saying." And soon the very words Masamune told me the night he was sick were repeated. "To deceive the enemy, one must first deceive their allies...that's the basics when it comes to the art of war."

"However, Masamune." Kojuro brought up, "It was fine to drive away Takeda but will Uesugi accept this alliance?"

"Don't worry. They'll definitely accept."

' _You sure sound oddly confident_.'

In the meantime, the horse-riding messenger returned and conveyed something to Kagekatsu and Kanetsugu.

The two seemed to be surprised and then turned towards us.

"This is a message from Kenshin-sama." Right then and there, I couldn't believe what Kanetsugu just stated. "We will accept the proposal of an alliance with the Date Army."

' _You're kidding me_!' Masamune was right?!

"A letter will be sent at a later date. That will be the mark of our official alliance." Once Kanetsugu finished reading the message relayed from the messenger, Kagekatsu eyed Masamune.

It was hard to tell what Masamune was thinking.

But I'm pretty sure.

He would've been wearing a smirk.

"Is this good enough?"

"Yes." With a simple nod, Masamune sealed the deal by stating this. "Then we will withdraw for today."

Throughout the whole ride back, I could only stare straight ahead in disbelief.

Questioning myself.

' _Did we really just form an alliance with the same group that almost annihilated the Date Army?'_


	16. Treading A Dangerous Path

"How long do you think it's going to take to get a response from Uesugi?" I asked Kojuro while walking down the corridor.

"According to Masamune, it won't be long."

I know it seemed out of place to ask something like that from Kojuro. But unfortunately, I'm from a world where messages can be sent within mere seconds through technology.

However this world runs in a Sengoku-era time period. Meaning everything that's needed to be sent by message has to be handwritten.

Via ink and parchment.

' _Honestly I'm still surprised on how fast Kitako-san manages to reply to my letters.'_

You'd think the messages from Kitako would take probably two weeks or so.

Not really.

The fastest message I've ever received from her arrived within three days.

' _I sometimes wonder if she threatened the messenger, because he always seemed to be in a rush and a little scared to hand me the letter.'_

Anyways, Kojuro and I were heading straight for the meeting room. Imari and Shigezane raced through the corridors ahead of us. While Kojuro and I simply took our time walking over.

"Has my sister said anything to you?" Kojuro broke the silence between us, suddenly asking about the letters his sister continuously sent to me.

I raised a brow, wondering why Kojuro brought it up. "Regarding what?"

"Well..."

Huh?

Well this was a first.

I didn't think Kojuro would end up being bothered by the letters I get from Kitako.

But before Kojuro could even say a thing about the letters, a sliding door opens to reveal a rather impatient looking Shigezane.

"How long are you two planning to stand over there?! The letter from Uesugi Territory has already arrived!"

Well...it looks like we're going to have to put Kitako's letters on hold for now.

Because the letter from the Uesugi Army confirmed it.

The Date Army and the Uesugi Army are officially under alliance.

"It seems like the rumors were true."

I sent Masamune a look of confusion, "Rumors? Rumors about Uesugi?"

Masamune nodded and explained in further detail. "Uesugi is merciless towards their enemies, but they do not refuse requests for aid...or so I've heard."

You mean to tell me that weird invasion plan was created from some baseless rumor?!

You're kidding me.

Now I can't get rid of the image.

Basically, we formed an alliance with an enemy that we originally intended to invade in order seek the source of the light from the sacred treasure. But...it looks like that plan only worked because Masamune was taking his oh so convenient chances through a lone rumor!

' _It still surprises me till this day on how Masamune and the others managed to survive this far through rumors as well as unbelievable battle plans_.'

"What were you gonna do if we were rejected?" Shigezane, you've brought up a good point.

Now let's see how the general answers this possibility.

"I'd think about it when the time came." It still surprises me on how confident Masamune can be with the choices he makes.

After hearing Masamune declare that, Kojuro gave a large sigh. "Put yourself in the position of those who have to keep up with you."

Sadly Masamune ignored Kojuro's words yet again. I actually pity Kojuro even more.

_'You have to take care of two idiots. I feel for you Kojuro-san.'_  I internally say to myself.

Only to have Masamune call out to me.

"Hey, what are you doing spaced out?" Masamune scowled back at me, "Quit day dreaming and start getting ready stupid woman."

"Who are you calling a stupid woman?!"

Even though Masamune and I were constantly arguing, he didn't tell me to stay behind.

In fact, all three of them never mentioned a single thing on leaving Imari and I at the castle.

But with the way they had me help them prepare for the journey for Uesugi Army.

It was already obvious.

' _They really do consider Imari and I apart of their army_.'

Before we left the castle, I decided to send a letter to Kitako.

Stating this.

' ** _Your brothers are considerate. Although I don't have the capabilities of wielding a weapon like the soldiers, I'm grateful to your brothers. Because now...they see me as apart of the Date Army.'_**

It's too bad I won't be able to see an immediate response from Kitako.

But even so...I hope Kitako reads it.

I want at least someone to know.

' _Also_.'

She needs to read the letter to the end, because I keep telling her that I refuse to be in a relationship with those three.

' _No matter how hard you try, marriage is the last thing on my mind right now Kitako-san.'_

* * *

Along the way to Uesugi Territory, Kojuro suggested this.

"Masamune, should we stop for a moment soon? If we continue proceeding without drinking any water, it will be a strain on her."

"Although I find it kind of you to say that, but really I'm fine Kojuro-san."

"No way." Shigezane frowned at me, not agreeing with my statement. "You'll end up collapsing at some point if you don't rest."

"I'm-"

"Quit saying you're fine when you're not." I can already feel my eye twitch in anger. Masamune will forever be blunt to the point.

"Says the contrary general."

"What was that."

"You-" And soon I was helped off of Masamune's horse. I sent a glare at the one who moved me.

"Shigezane, do you really need to do that?"

"If I didn't you'll never rest." Once he gently placed me on the ground, I continued to glare at him until I marched towards an area with the sound of something flowing nearby.

Walking past the trees and bushes, I ended up finding a stream of water.

Although I'm a little skeptical of drinking it straight from the stream. I was ready to grab some twigs to use to make fire to boil water.

But then.

"Hm?" Suddenly my ankle was caught on something. "What the-"

And the next thing I knew.

A searing pain grazed on my lower leg.

"Agh?!" I winced out loud, feeling myself lose my balance. Taking a brief glance at my leg, I grimaced. "And I liked these pants too."

There was a clean cut below my right knee. Whatever hit me managed to nick a small tear into one of my pants.

"Megumi-san, what happened?!" I didn't think my yell was that loud.

Kojuro must have pretty sharp ears if he managed to hear me yell in pain.

I calmly answered Kojuro back, trying to bite back the pain in my leg. "Something hit me while I was trying to get closer to the stream."

Following after Kojuro, Shigezane arrived only to point out something I didn't notice.

In fact his eyes were wide, "You're bleeding!"

"Wait what?!" I returned my gaze back over to my leg and clicked up tongue frustration. "I swear I'm going to get the culprit who ruined my pants."

"...It must have been a hunting trap." Kojuro deducted, and narrowed his eyes at my injury. "There might be poison in it."

"...Damn it, of all the times in the world." As I tried to get up, I only found myself getting stopped by Kojuro.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We need to move." I replied bluntly, "If there's a trap here then there must be an enemy trying to get us."

Kojuro frowned immediately at my response, "It would be best if we treated your injury first. It might fester if we leave it alone. Pardon me."

"No...I'm fi-hey wait no!" And soon I was scooped into Kojuro's arms.

     

Forced to be carried like a princess.

It was as if I had a deja vu moment.

This was oddly similar to the time Shigezane carried me, only this time I was being held by Kojuro.

My face burned as I struggled to get out of his hold. "Y-You don't need to do this Kojuro-san!"

"I can walk just fine!"

"And let you strain yourself? It will be painful to walk on an injury." With a reassuring smile, Kojuro started pulling me closer to him despite my words. "Leave this to me."

"Ugh..." Without being given a tiny chance of saying no, I muttered in an embarrassed tone. "T-Thank you."

"There's no need for thanks." But soon that smile faded away once Kojuro noticed what was beside us. Following his line of sight, my eyes widened upon what I saw.

There lying stabbed into the ground was none other than a throwing star.

"It appears it wasn't a hunting trap but an artificial one." When Kojuro brought me back to sit on top of the horses, we explained in detail of what just happened to Masamune.

He placed a gloved hand on his chin, "This place is still Date Territory."

Masamune soon closed his eye. "I don't remember ordering traps to be set."

"Then who could've..." Kojuro's words came to a halt as soon as his eyes trailed back to me.

Sitting on his horse.

"No, now isn't the time to talk about that. Treatment comes first."

"In that case, there's a village ahead after we come out of the mountains." Masamune brought up, recalling the closest locations near us.

"We don't have to go all the way to the village just for-" I was silenced by three knowing stares.

I frowned at them. "At least let me finish my words."

* * *

By the time we made it to village, I was helped inside one of the empty homes of the villagers.

It was only Kojuro and I.

And honestly.

It felt even more awkward.

     

"Would you please show me your wound?"

Especially with the location of the wound.

' _Of all the places, it had to be my leg.'_

"Y-Yeah." My face was burning. It felt weird to have Kojuro tending to the injury on my leg. If it was my hand or arm, I probably wouldn't be this embarrassed but.

' _It just had to be my leg_.'

"Excuse me." I tried to think of other things while Kojuro was tending to my leg, but no matter how hard I try.

I can't get rid of the fact that Kojuro touching my leg. If it wasn't Kojuro, I probably would've kicked them in the face. At least I know Kojuro won't try to do something out of the ordinary.

"There, it's done." Even though Kojuro finished tending to my leg, the sensation of his touch didn't leave.

' _If only ice existed_.' I would throw my face into a bucket of ice to cool down.

"Thank you, Kojuro-san." By the time we exited the house, Masamune then directed his gaze toward the territory we were heading off. "Now then, let's head to the Uesugi territory without delay."

"Yeah! Let's slam in!" Shigezane grinned as he helped me get back up on his horse.

* * *

"For a moment I wondered what would happen, but it looks like we got to Uesugi territory before the sun set." Shigezane pointed out as we made our way further into Uesugi Territory.

Kojuro nodded in agreement. "As soon as we arrive in their lands, let's start searching for Hime-miko."

Imari smiled happily upon hearing Kojuro's words. "Yeah! We'll finally get to Hime-miko with this...Aah, I want to meet her soon!"

"Mm, but don't stray too far from us okay Imari?"

"Of course!" After I reminded Imari to stay beside us, I was sent a knowing look by Shigezane.

"What?"

"You really do resemble a mother when it comes to children."

"I have no clue on what you're talking about." Even if I turn my gaze away, for some reason Shigezane always manages to catch a glimpse of my face.

"Heeh? Are you embarrassed?"

"Quit poking fun of me and face forward." I lightly jabbed at his back, making the commander of the Date Army return his focus to the road.

"Everything is proceeding in a good direction. I hope nothing happens."

Who would've thought that Kojuro's words would end up taking quite a turn. Ironic, but hey expect the unexpected.

"Everyone, stop your horses." Masamune commanded, making everyone pull at their reins to stop their horses.

The tension started rising the more we waited. As I held my breath, I started feeling wary of our surroundings.

Until a single arrow zoomed past me. Making me grip my hold onto Shigezane tighter.

"So it is enemies. Protect her, Shigezane!" Kojuro yelled to Shigezane, who shouted back.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

     

As soon as a rain of arrows started aiming at all of us. Shigezane reminded me. "Listen, don't let go of me!"

"Yes!" Making sure my grip on Imari and hold on Shigezane were secure, Masamune muttered.

"Archers, hm."

"Yes." Kojuro noted the crest on the enemy soldiers shooting arrows at us. "Those are Uesugi's troops."

"What does that mean. Isn't Uesugi allied with us!" Shigezane was right.

This action was the complete opposite of what an ally would do.

"Is this a betrayal?!" I asked Kojuro, who mumbled back.

"I don't know whether this is a betrayal by Uesugi, but..."

He focused his gaze over to Masamune. "What shall we do, Masamune?"

Masamune answered Kojuro's question without hesitation.

"There's no how or what. We'll force our way through."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

In contrast to my displeased huff, Shigezane and Kojuro nodded in agreement.

"Ah, that would be the best."

Kojuro, we're currently this...and I mean this close to getting impaled by a rain of arrows.

"But if we force our way through wouldn't we end up getting hit?!"

"It'll be okay! If we know the direction those arrows are flying from, it's simple to avoid them!"

The direction of the arrows? Shigezane what are you talking about?!

"That's how it is. We'll slip through these arrows, go to those guys, and cut them down." Once Masamune announced the quick plan, Shigezane and Kojuro answered back.

"Acknowledged!"

And now Masamune was looking at me.

I wanted to pinch the bridge of my nose.

But there was no time.

' _If we had to run through a rain of arrows just to see Hime-miko...then fine.'_

"Let's get going."

Masamune grinned when I said that and pointed to the direction of where the archers were.

"Then let's go!"

"Alriiight, hold on tightly so that you guys don't bite your tongue!"

"Just don't bite your tongue in the end."

"Hey!"

Imari snickered the minute he heard my remark to Shigezane.

Soon the horses we rode started galloping all at once.

On top of the intensely swaying horse, I did my best to cling tightly onto Shigezane to prevent Imari and I from falling.

As I did that, Masamune and Kojuro lined up beside us so that the horse Shigezane and I were riding was between them–

     

"Hah!"

"Hmph, is this all?"

I watched in surprise. By lining their horses besides us, Kojuro and Masamune were brushing the arrows away with their swords.

It was as if they were our shield.

Shigezane didn't even draw his blade. All he did was nothing but stare at the front, focusing on making his horse run.

'You have to admit, their support between each other was definitely a necessary asset in the Date Army.'

"Alrighty, we got through the arrows already!"

My eyes practically turned into saucers the minute I heard Shigezane state that.

"Already?!" How the heck?!

     

"W-We've arrived so quickly." Imari seemed ready to throw up from the rushed ride.

However, the Uesugi Army up ahead saw us approaching and put away their bows before drawing their swords out all at once.

"They've changed their weapons." Shigezane noted, while Kojuro readied his blade.

"But if they wish to match swords, we have the upper hand!"

     

Masamune readied his command. "Cut down everyone who resists! Let's go!"

Along with Masamune's voice, the Uesugi Army brought up their weapons.

But at that very moment.

"Everyone, lower your weapons."

The tension, already at the point of having a hard time to breathe, was broken by an unfamiliar voice that didn't suit a battlefield at all.

"Tch."

Reacting to the voice the Uesugi Army lowered their swords. In turn, Masamune and the others also stopped moving.

"You." Following Masamune's gazs, there quietly stood a commander, wearing a calm smile.

     

Masamune, upon seeing the commander who appeared at the heated moment of the soon to be sword fight, muttered this.

"If I recall correctly, you're Amakasu Kagemochi."

Kagemochi didn't even flinch the minute Masamune revealed his identity. "Oh my, you are well-informed."

"Of course." Masamune didn't hesitate at all once he said his next words. "I saw you when I attacked your master."

Suddenly that smile on Kagemochi's face stiffened the minute Masamune mentioned those words.

But Masamune pressed on, leaving me to wonder if he was saying such words on purpose. "I believe it's unnecessary to give our names?"

"Yes. I heard from Kenshin-sama; you are all Date men, who have made an alliance with us, the Uesugi Army."

Shigezane seemed ready to demand answers from the Uesugi commander. "So you knew we were allied! Then why–"

But Kojuro stopped Shigezane from saying anymore. "Enough, Shigezane."

"But...!"

Shigezane complained but once Masamune opened his mouth. "Relax, Shigezane. I will speak for us."

"Masamune." Shigezane could only back down.

Giving a single nod, Masamune then turned over to Kagemochi.

"What was your intention, Amakasu Kagemochi."

"What are you referring to?"

Masamune narrowed his eye at the Uesugi commander. "Don't feign ignorance. Just now, you tried to kill us."

Masamune didn't stop there. It actually shocked me the minute Masamune revealed this piece of information.

"And you even went out of your way to set a trap in Date territory...What an effort."

' _He was the one that set up that trap in Date Territory_?!' I can feel my teeth grit as I internally muttered curses at the Geggazoku that ruined my pants.

"Oh my, for someone to have been caught in such a rudimentary trap... it seems Date does not appear to be much at all."

His words ticked Shigezane off that's for sure. "What'd you say!?"

Kagemochi was unperturbed at Shigezane's furious voice. In fact, he revealed his true intentions without argue. "Let me say this clearly; I cannot trust you and the Date Army."

Masamune then added on. "So you tried to eliminate us."

He soon sent a sharp gaze toward Kagemochi. "And does the entirety of Uesugi share your thoughts?"

"No, this is my own judgement."

' _Wait...doesn't that mean he's disobeying his commander's orders_?' 

Even I'm well aware that Kojuro and Shigezane sometimes disagree to Masamune's orders. But I know that they still carry out the command no matter how insane the order was.

I watched as Masamune take in Kagemochi's words. It seems like Masamune was planning to do something in order to anger the opposing commander before us. "Hmph, you've minced no words."

"Nevertheless, to attack your allies on your own judgement...your master knew that, you would be punished!" Kojuro was right.

Kagemochi did something a vassal shouldn't have done.

"I acted, fully prepared to be punished. What's more important is to eliminate those who will harm Uesugi." Quietly drawing out his sword, Kagemochi signaled to the soldiers. The soldiers nearby Kagemochi raised their weapons high as the commader stated this. "That is why– I will have you all die here."

Kojuro and Shigezane also raised their blades, prepared and ready to go. But if someone move, the fighting would have started....however.

Amid this atmosphere, only Masamune was laughing fearlessly.

"Heh."

"Why are you laughing?" Kagemochi questioned the general of the Date Army.

     

"Obviously, because it's amusing."

"To think there exists a troubling vassal in Uesugi who ignores the intent of their general and takes action."

"Is that supposed to provoke me? Your plan is quite naive–" Kagemochi didn't even get a chance to finish his words as Masamune kept piling on words that can practically shatter a person's pride.

     

"Moreover, to ignore your general means that you do not trust Uesugi Kenshin."

Oh damn. Masamune said the taboo.

' _He's relentless when it comes to angering others no matter what situation we're in_.' It actually surprises me on how Sanada Yukimura could stand on equal grounds against Masamune without aiming his spear at Masamune's throat.

"Kenshin has also fallen. His vassals don't believe in him."

Kagemochi's eyebrow twitched slightly. But he soon recovered his original calm.

"... Is that all you wish to say?"

"What, do you want to hear more sarcastic remarks about yourself? You're a peculiar person."

At that point, Shigezane, seemingly unable to just stand and watch, quickly entered between the two.

     

"Hey, let's leave it at that, Masamune! What are you thinking? What'll you do if he gets pissed off!"

"Or is it that? You have some kinda plan!?"

Masamune only smirked back at Shigezane. "Naturally. We should do exactly as we always do."

What do you always do?

"We'll cut our way through."

     

"That's not even a plan!" Shigezane exclaimed as I face palmed at Masamune's plan.

At that, a sigh slipped from Kagemochi's mouth as if he had enough.

"The talking ends here."

"The retribution for having insulted Kenshin-sama will be compensated with your deaths." Raising his hand Kagemochi commanded to the Uesugi soldiers beside him.

"Troops, arm yourselves! Kill them for Kenshin-sama!"

     

"In the end it's come to this!?" Shigezane readied his sword. "But, well, it's as usual as always!"

"Good gracious, there is no time to rest beside Masamune."

When will we ever get a rest?

_'I doubt any of us will, Kojuro-san._ '

"You guys, don't get separated from us. It'll be a problem if you're cut and injured."

"Alright/Okay!" Imari and I answered back.

Raising a war cry, the soldiers of Uesugi charged. Masamune, Shigezane, and Kojuro raised their swords. Ready to meet face to face with the enemy.

Once the Uesugi army advanced, leading to the clashing of iron swords.

Masamune and the others sought to break into the enemy lines.

But suddenly at that very moment...

"–Hold!"

A dignified voice echoed through the area.

My eyes trailed over to the source of the voice.

There standing not too far from all of us was none other than two werewolves. Bearing the crest of the Uesugi Army.

But the Uesugi soldiers around us seemed tense the minute their gaze moved over to them.

Why?

Because the werewolf in a white army uniform stepped forward as if he was someone of a much higher authority. Enough to make the soldiers lower their weapons before us.

Meaning that werewolf was none other than the general himself.

Uesugi Kenshin.


	17. WIFE AGAIN?!

"Shigezane, don't lower your guard." Kojuro heeded to Shigezane, who brushed it off with a. "I know, I know."

Masamune and the others strengthened their caution, keeping their swords raised as the Uesugi Army's soldiers opened up a path.

In the center, walking towards us, was a military commander that practically radiated with dignity. Behind him was a single man who seemed to be a bodyguard.

"Hmph, the general has finally appeared, huh."

Indeed.

Masamune confirmed it.

The person approaching us right now was none other than Uesugi Kenshin himself.

"And behind him is Kakizaki Kageie." Kojuro pointed out, leaving Shigezane to exasperate a sigh.

"Haa...the trouble's all together now."

Kenshin watched us silently with a blank expression. It was hard to even try and tell what he was thinking.

But throughout this whole time, Masamune was watching the situation with a sharp eye.

"...Kagemochi." Kenshin called out to the vassal that was standing before us.

"Did you hear our conversation just now?" The said vassal asked, wondering if his general heard everything.

Kenshin didn't deny it. "Yes. Midway though."

"I see." Kagemochi murmured while wearing a sunken expression.

"Kagemochi." Kenshin didn't stop there and continued his words. "It is inexcusable to turn a blade towards allies. Lower your weapon."

Though Kagemochi silently lowered his weapon as per his general's orders, it seems as if there were still clouds of doubt showing on his face.

     

"However, we cannot trust Date."

This time the bodyguard known as Kageie entered the conversation. "Kagemochi, how long are you going to go on about that...Kenshin-sama has decided to trust Date."

He then added on. "So, should we not believe in Kenshin-sama?"

Kageie's words made Kagemochi go silent. It seems that Kagemochi was unable to find any words to return, and so he silently withdrew like that.

Kenshin, seeing with his own eyes that Kagemochi back down, took a step closer to Masamune. "My men have made a careless mistake."

     

"Indeed." Masamune answered back, allowing Kenshin to continue his words. "A vassal's lack of virtue is their general's responsibility. I extend my apologies."

Upon saying that, Kenshin held out his hand.

Although it seemed as if the problem was solved, but the minute I saw Masamune brushing Kenshin's hand away.

I almost wanted to scream.

' _Masamune, you idiot! What are you doing?!'_

"Do you think this can end with an apology?" Masamune started off, as if accusing Kenshin for something he didn't even do. "While saying that you accepted this alliance, your vassal tried to kill us. It's not something that can be tolerated at all."

Ah but considering Masamune's words right now.

He's right.

It's Kenshin's responsibility to keep his vassals in check.

"Think about it. If our positions were reversed."

Masamune continued his words at the currently silent Kenshin.

"Even though there's no fault on our end, is the Uesugi Army going to break an alliance that was once made with this cowardly trick?"

The answer Masamune got in return was none other than this. "I would not permit such a thing."

"However, as this situation has become what it is, I also understand that I have no room for excuses."

Upon hearing those words, Masamune grinned.

 _'And whenever Masamune grins, it means he got something favorable to his terms.'_ Great, that means he's planning a negotiation with Uesugi Kenshin just because of this sudden development!

"Guessing from your words right now, you're willing to apologize sincerely, and you're saying that you intend to tie a true alliance?" I can already tell by the glint in Masamune's eye. He's going to say it no matter what's the cost. "In that case, I'll give you an opportunity to make amends. But you must accept our demands."

"I knew it." I muttered quietly to myself, where as Shigezane wondered. "Is he planning to use what they did to us in order to give us a higher position in negotiations?"

"If the other side isn't offended by Masamune's abrupt negotiation." The more I glanced at the amount of soldiers in Uesugi, it becomes even more blatant. The enemies can literally annihilate us at any given time due to their numbers.

Noticing the way I was watching the Uesugi soldiers, Kojuro reassured me by saying. "I'm sure Masamune has thought of a plan. Let's believe in Masamune."

"...I hope he does." I mumbled to myself.

' _I know he can handle it, but thinking about another confrontation with Uesugi_.' The negotiation may as well be considered a gamble with our lives on the line.

As I watched the both of them closely, Kenshin eventually opened his mouth to say. "Indeed, words alone are not enough of an apology when you had been shot at with arrows."

It was quite a surprise.

Hearing Uesugi Kenshin agreed to Masamune's words. "Hence, there is a need to show our sincerity."

...But why does it feel like the negotiation was also giving Kenshin the upper hand as well? I don't know, but I'm sure Uesugi Kenshin has something in mind as well.

"Kenshin-sama, then..." Kagemochi blanched, knowing very well on what kind of answer his general would say.

"Yes. I will accept the demands of Date."

Upon hearing those very words, Kagemochi did not say anymore.

"Well then, about the content of our demands–" Masamune brought up again, as he detailed the terms of his negotiation. "Give us permission to walk freely through Uesugi's territory."

"My territory...you say?" Kenshin eyed Masamune. It seems like he didn't expect such a demand from Masamune.

"The other day you guys were able to drive away the Takeda Army thanks to us." Masamune reminded Kenshin about the time Date Army assisted them. "–However, we're talking about the Takeda Army. It won't go so well every time."

"Knowing that we're helping, they might lead a massive army next time." Masamune then added in his reason as to why the Date Army needed to traverse Uesugi Territory. "If we are to fight together then I need to grasp the terrain of Uesugi's territory in advance. That way the war can proceed favourably."

Taking in Masamune's words Kenshin replied simply. "... I see. I understand what you wish to say."

Unfortunately a problem suddenly arise the minute Kenshin mentioned this. "However, I am unable to answer at this point in time."

"What do you mean  _at this point in time_." Masamune emphasized his last words specifically, trying to get a clarification on what Kenshin meant. "Were you not going to accept our demands?"

"Of course that is my intention. I will give permission for  _those of Date_  to look around my territory." But once Uesugi Kenshin's eyes landed on me, I can feel my stomach churn as I tried to bite back any sign of worry showing up on my face.

"However... that woman over there. Is she also of Date?"

' _Of course he wouldn't ignore me_.' I literally stick out like a sore thumb.

From clothes to being the only female standing beside the Date Army.

It's no wonder.

 _'But should I really say something at a time like this_?'

The pressuring atmosphere in this area was heavy.

It felt like a giant piece of weight dropped right on my head.

As I tried to think of something, I suddenly felt a tug on my arm.

Once I noticed who pulled me, my eyes widened in surprise to see that Masamune was the one.

But I had a feeling.

A familiar gut wrenching feeling that Masamune plans on using  _that excuse_  again!

' _D-Don't tell me he plans on using that stupid lie again_?!'

The words practically came out of his mouth as if it was natural.

     

"This woman is my wife."

I deadpanned.

_'I knew it!'_

God damn it! Why does he always have to say that I'm his wife! How many times do I have to tell him that there's absolutely no way that I'm going to play the role of his wife!

I internally fumed in my head as I kept a calm expression towards the Uesugi Army members.

     

"This woman is your wife?" Kageie raised a brow Masamune. "There should be no reason to bring your wife to this place."

Kagemochi didn't stay silent after hearing that blatant lie from Masamune. "This is clearly unnatural. Kenshin-sama, there can only be something underneath–"

Kenshin, however, did not tolerate his vassal's words. "Enough, both of you."

When Kenshin said this, both Kageie and Kagemochi immediately closed their mouths.

Knowing that his vassals won't say more, Kenshin thus added on to the negotiation. "Then, may I have you come to my castle first?"

Kojuro's eyes narrowed at Kenshin. "Why?"

     

"As a token of our alliance and to apologize for inflicting harm on you and yours."

Masamune showed interest that he was thinking about Kenshin's words.

But, within an instant, his expression returned to normal.

"I understand. We'll go there."

His words didn't stop Shigezane from having a say in it.

"Wait...what're you saying, Masamune! By castle, it's the same as going to their base, you know!?"

"They're enemies, but right now they're our allies." Masamune reminded Shigezane, "We should be taking their invitation here."

"But–"

Kojuro eyed the reluctant Date commander. "Shigezane, be quiet and come along."

Leaving Shigezane to heave a sigh of frustration in turn. "Ahh, geez, fine!"

"Have you finished your discussion? Then let us head there at once." Kenshin shifted his gaze over to his two vassals. "Kageie, Kagemochi, I entrust you two to guide them to the castle."

"Understood, Kenshin-sama." Kageie and Kagemochi slightly bowed their heads before Kenshin. Once they returned their gazes to us. There was an unsettling sense of uneasiness as Kagemochi stated this. "We will be your guides. Please, come this way."

As we followed the three leaders of the Uesugi Army from behind.

The others, who were on their horses, did the same as well.

I can feel my hands clutch onto Imari much closer than before. The raccoon, who was silent the whole time, sent a worried glance at me.

But I was too preoccupied on the three members of the Uesugi Army.

It was pretty obvious that Kageie and Kagemochi were being cautious around us.

Or more so on Kagemochi's side.

 _'He could also create a second attempt of what happened just now_.' Plus we were heading into the lion's den of an enemy territory.

Suddenly ideas of possible situations started to pop up in my mind. I can feel my head lower, knowing how bad our situation can get.

' _But what can we do now?_ ' In the midst of my thoughts, Masamune slowly approached me.

"Worried?"

I stayed quiet. Refusing to admit saying that I was.

_'I don't want to talk to the same person who keeps claiming that I'm his wife.'_

"Hmph...well if you think the castle was a trap."

I shot Masamune a raised brow, but still kept my mouth shut.

"We'll deal with it when it comes."

' _How reassuring_.' Not.

I huff at Masamune, sending him a displeased expression. "You sound confident. Do you really think it's that fun expecting the unexpected?"

When Masamune returned my question with a smirk full of confidence, I can tell by the tone in his voice that he was prepared for whatever situation we may end up in. "Getting cornered into an unfavorable situation creates the fun of cutting our way through."

"I see." But hearing him say that unconsciously reassured me. The hold that I had on Imari loosened a bit. "You consider yourself that reliable?"

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't be traveling with us."

Damn.

Did not expect him to say that.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

I'm pretty sure he's still wearing that smug smirk on his face even after I said that.

* * *

As we were lead by Kenshin and the other two, we all entered Uesugi Castle.

"Kenshin-sama, Kageie-sama, Kagemochi-sama, welcome home." An Uesugi Soldier greeted the three leaders of their respective army. The soldiers also lowered their heads, but of course their was a look of caution in their eyes.

' _Just focus on Masamune and the others_.' I can't let the soldiers bother me.

Eventually, Kenshin stopped in front of a room.

He, Kagemochi, and Kageie turned back to us.

     

"Kagemochi, Kageie. I entrust the rest to you."

"Acknowledged."

Then, right after Kenshin left, Kagemochi and Kageie opened the sliding screen. Showing us the inside.

     

"We have prepared a room for each one of you." Kagemochi began, while Kageie finished for him. "You may spend the night here."

' _Separate rooms_.' I internally breathe a sigh a relief. ' _For a second there, I thought they were going to have Masamune and I share a room_.'

I already have too much on my shoulders.

Being labelled as Masamune's wife was beginning to take a toll to my mind.

' _I can finally rest with ease-_ ' Or so I thought.

Suddenly, Masamune pulled me by the shoulder. Closing the distance between us and stated this.

     

"Sorry, but can you prepare the same room for me and this one?"

' _AFGBINCRH?! WHAT?!_ '

DID HE JUST SAY SAME ROOM?!

THE SAME ROOM?!

WE'RE SHARING THE SAME ROOM?!

"She's my wife, so it's a given."

' _STOP CLAIMING ME AS YOUR WIFE!_ '

I don't deserve this kind of torture.

It's like hearing Kitako saying that I'm her future sister in law. Even though her brother, Kojuro, and I are not in a relationship.

"Hm. What do you think, Kagemochi?" Kageie turned to Kagemochi, unsure of what to do.

"We have no choice. For Kenshin-sama, we will agree to their request."

You're kidding! Why can't you do something sinister and claim that Masamune was lying?!

And just like that...Masamune and I had the same room. While Kojuro and Shigezane stayed in the other rooms.

"Somehow, we managed to manipulate them." Masamune quietly started off.

Kojuro nodded in agreement, but added on. "To be honest, I did not expect to be invited to Uesugi's castle, but...the contest starts from here."

"We'll do whatever it takes to cheat the eyes of those Uesugi guys and grab the clue to Hime-miko."

Once Masamune stated our clear goal here, Shigezane asked. "What're we going to do?"

"Whatever it takes." Masamune finished, leaving Shigezane to frown in return.

"That's not an answer."

"Shigezane, it's the same as usual." Kojuro soon reminded all of us, "The light that extended from the sacred treasure pointed to the Uesugi territory. So, there is no doubt that it is within this territory."

"But we don't know anything about where exactly it is." Shigezane pointed out, but in that moment.

Footsteps from outside the room approached, my eyes dart from the sliding door over to Masamune.

     

In a slightly louder voice, Masamune stated. "The clue is inside this castle."

' _A diversion, huh?_ '

Once Shigezane and Kojuro received Masamune's eye signal and nodded in response.

"That's how it is so, Shigezane and Kojuro, you two are going to search the castle." Upon giving them the order, I was suddenly pulled closer to Masamune. I shot a look of confusion to the said man, wondering about his abrupt actions.

Until Masamune mentioned this.

"I'm going to sleep with this woman."

It only took a few seconds to say such a bold statement.

Yet.

My face was burning the minute I heard him say that.

' _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_?!' I wasn't even given a chance to refute.

"Understood." The duo answered their general's command.

As soon as Kojuro and Shigezane left the room, even dragging Imari together with them. The only ones left in the room were just Masamune and I.

' _W-What's with this situation?!_ ' The warmth on my face never left.

Especially when Masamune suddenly laid down onto the futon.

"What are you doing." I stiffened in place the minute Masamune's eye landed on me.

I was sitting not too far from the futon, still feeling my face burn with every second.

' _What am I doing? I'm maintaining my sense of personal space_.'

Soon Masamune patted the empty space nearby him, making my face fluster even more once he mentioned his next words.

     

"Come here."

"...No." I mumbled.

' _There's no way I'm going to sleep in the same futon as you._ '

"If we're married, it's not strange to sleep together."

' _We're not even married you idiot_!'

' _Sleeping together isn't even needed with a fake relationship so why do you need to make this-!_ '

My thoughts ended as soon as Masamune grew impatient with my constant refusal to go even near him.

"M-Masamune?!" Suddenly my arm was tugged, the next thing I knew I landed right beside Masamune.

A complete look of bewilderment was written all over my face as I stared at the general of the Date Army in disbelief.

"Or is it because you don't want to be together with me?"

"I." You're really putting me on the spot Masamune. My face at this rate was already reaching to it's maximum burn point.

The last time we were sleeping this close was back in Sanada Territory.

But it was only to protect me from being taken by the Sanada Army.

' _Then why again today_?'

We're too close!

Too close for comfort!

Suddenly, there was a loud sound in the distance.

The castle started becoming noisy.

At the same time, there was a sound in front of our room, and then a commotion. Soon the sound of footsteps started growing distant.

"...Good, it went well."

I deadpanned at him and muttered under my breath.

"You're kidding me....this was also apart of the act?!"

God, did we really have to make them believe we're married?!

"Now while they're attracting attention, we will act too. Pull out the sacred treasure quickly."

"Quit ordering me then." I huffed as I opened the window lattice. I glanced back at Masamune, who gave me a small nod in turn as he held out the sacred treasure to me.

Once I grasped onto the sacred treasure, a dazzling light emitted from the item and pointed to a certain mark.

"Good, I've got the approximate mark of where Hime-miko is. Hurry and hide that."

"Then stop rushing me!" Once I returned the sacred treasure to our belongings.

I silently realized that Masamune was waiting the minute he returned to the futon.

For who?

Well...

"What are you waiting for, c'mon."

"Huh?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Waiting for what?"

"...Tsk."

"H-Hey wait a minute!" Yet again. I was pulled down beside Masamune without argue.

My face burned as I stared back at Masamune's face.

But then my head was pulled closer to his chest. Making it harder to see Masamune's face.

"Just sleep...you've already went through a lot."

' _How can I sleep when we're this close?!'_

However a thought suddenly popped into my mind.

' _But...the tone of his voice changed to that gentle tone he normally used whenever the both of us were alone._ ' Especially when Masamune was telling me something no one else knows. ' _That means he really wants me to get some sleep_.'

I take a small breath and muttered back. "Just for tonight."

No more afterwards.

"Any funny business and I will shove the sacred treasure through your gut."

"Then I'll take your blood in return for that."

I rolled my eyes at Masamune, "Aren't you the same person that said they refused to take the blood of a stupid woman?"

"Oh so you admit to being stupid."

I lightly slammed my forehead against Masamune's chest.

"Sleep idiot."

Before I closed my eyes, I heard a soft chuckle escape from Masamune.

A faint smell of sandalwood lulled me to sleep.

And for once.

I actually had a good dream that night.

It was of Daichi, Yuka, and I. Except we were all happy while eating salted caramels together at the park.

I hope that dream will end up becoming reality once I return to my world one day.

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
**_Select: [Masamune]_ **  
_[Megumi]_

* * *

After a few minutes, Saitou quietly went to sleep. The tense and serious expression she was making soon relaxed as she breathed softly.

Unconsciously I placed my hand against the back of Saitou's head.

Running through the locks of her long black hair as she slept peacefully.

' _She hasn't been shouting or crying since that last time_.' The night I was sick...I remember hearing Saitou call out for someone by the name of Daichi.

Later on, I learned that Daichi was a child she wished to see awake again.

Pulling Saitou closer to me, I can feel her head slightly bury into my chest.

"Mm." She mumbled softly.

Saitou seems to be more childish in her sleep.

But...I don't know how long she'll continue to stay by our side.

At some point, Saitou will return to her world to see Daichi and the people she holds dear.

I slightly tighten my hold on her.

Being careful while keeping Saitou nearby.

'... _And one day you'll be married to some other man._ '

I faintly recall Kitako's words.

' _Marriage for an alliance, huh.'_

And then you'll be far from my grasp.

_'But for now.'_

Hugging the sleeping Saitou closer, I quietly closed my eye.

' _You're still here_.'

* * *

 _Whose Point of View Will You Choose?_  
_[Masamune]_  
**_Select: [Megumi]_ **

* * *

The next morning, I woke up finding no sign of Masamune anywhere.

The only thing sounding out loud were angry voices near the entrance of the room.

' _So loud_.'

What's going on out there?

"Last night, you people were the ones who caused that commotion!" Peering through the slightly opened sliding door, I find a few Uesugi soldiers wearing looks of anger toward Masamune and the others. "We have witnesses who saw you two slip out of your rooms late at night."

"That's cause I wanted to go to the toilet. I looked everywhere for it and accidentally broke a vase." Sending frown to Kojuro, Shigezane asked the said retainer. "Hey, actually, why would soldiers come for such a small thing."

"And you do not even accept our apologies." Kojuro backed up Shigezane claim by stating this. "We are continuously being suspected."

Kojuro then shifted his gaze toward the silent general of the Date Army, giving a look of exasperation. "Masamune, please say something about this."

"It's true, that these two destroyed your personal property on their way to the privy. However, that was not done intentionally." Masamune narrowed his gaze at the Uesugi soldiers, fully prepared on what to say next. "Even though we apologized, you men are doubting us more than necessary, simply because we are people of another army."

In the mean time, I used this as a chance to make sure my hair wasn't sticking up.

'I'm pretty sure Masamune had this planned out from the beginning.' So there's no need for me to step outside.

As I stay fairly close to the door, listening to what's happening outside of the room. I grabbed a wooden comb from my belongings.

' _The one thing I hate about having long hair_.'

Too many knots.

As I combed my hair, Masamune sounded as if threw a dagger at Kenshin for what his subordinates were saying earlier.

"Kenshin, do you really plan to tie an alliance with us?"

Ouch...why does long hair have to always be a pain to have? I swear I should cut my hair gradually later on.

"Bastard, you  _dare_  insult Kenshin-sama." In that moment, I could have sworn the Uesugi soldiers were about to explode in anger. But Kenshin chided them to the point of silence. The few steps he made was enough to tell me how quiet it was outside the door.

"I apologize for this rudeness. However, I have no reason to annul the promise of an alliance."

Stopping my comb midway from my hair, a frown formed on my face.

' _Uesugi Kenshin must really be intent on forming an alliance with us_.' But the uneasy feeling I got yesterday wasn't leaving. ' _I should really step outside now.'_

I kind of want to confirm whether Kenshin was actually plotting something.

Returning my comb to our belongings, I carefully slip out of the room and made my way towards everyone from Date.

"If so, swear you will treat us with the utmost sincerity in the future. If you do, then I'll forgive and forget yesterday's actions." Masamune started off while keeping his gaze on Kenshin.

I'm not even sure if he noticed whether I stepped out of the room.

"Yes. I shall certainly promise. We will not act discourteously to you, our allies."

When Kenshin gave a firm nod, Masamune continued speaking as if he remembered something.

"I have not received a reply yet regarding the survey of Uesugi territory."

He's right.

Kenshin never did answer to what Masamune mentioned the other day.

"This is just in time. Let me hear your answer here and now, since I am not a patient person."

And then Masamune glanced back at me, who had been watching the proceedings a short distance away.

"That woman is also  _one of Date's._  So, there should be no problem if she accompanies us."

"...I understand. I will permit your survey." Kenshin soon added on. "However, we cannot rule out the possibility that the Takeda Army will strike again. Until you all return to Date territory, I shall also go together with you around my territory."

     

But a sudden foreboding sensation ran down my spine the minute Kenshin's eyes landed on me. "Thus, your wife with mysterious powers may also feel safe."

' _Mysterious powers?_!' I bit my tongue, feeling myself tense upon Kenshin's words.

' _He knows something about me_.' It was pretty much obvious at this point.

But on how much Uesugi Kenshin knows still remains a mystery to me.

Masamune answered quietly without being perturbed at all. "My thanks for your concern."

Once Kenshin left all together, leaving the five us alone.

My gaze dropped to the ground.

Unsure of what to make on Kenshin's words.

"What's wrong?" Masamune seemed to notice.

"His words." I managed to mumble out.

"Wife with mysterious powers, you mean?"

I gave a small nod, "I think he knows."

Masamune grimaced, there was a hint of irritation shown on his face. "The possibility is high." 

"I don't know about the other commanders, but I'm sure only Kenshin has seen through on how you're not some ordinary person."

I frowned severely the minute Masamune mentioned his next words.

"After all, the other party is Uesugi's general."

' _Ugh_.' Just what we need. Another general being aware of my existence.

' _First Sanada Yukimura and now Uesugi Kenshin.'_

' _Whose next?'_

' _Oda Nobunaga_?' I shivered at the thought. All I know from Kojuro and the others was that Oda Nobunaga was a vampire general.

The last thing I need is a vampire breathing down my neck for blood.

I've already been bitten several times by these three wolves.

"However." I returned my gaze over to Masamune, still discussing on the matters regarding my blood. "Even if we can't completely hide it, there's still something we can do if he only suspects."

"But if Megumi does end up getting taken by Uesugi then, we'd be at a stalemate, wouldn't we?"

Agreeing to Shigezane's point, Masamune added a question. "In that case, how are we going to get over this while remaining on top?"

"By quickly grabbing the clue to Hime-miko before Uesugi starts to move." Masamune's mouth soon twitched into a smirk. "We'll use any means necessary to achieve our goals. That's how we do things, right?"

Shigezane grinned. "Right on!"

Unlike Shigezane, who was grinning, Kojuro's shoulders lowered while wearing a look of exasperation. "And I'm the one who has to make those plans come true though."

I mentally feel for you Kojuro.

* * *

Finishing the horse preparations, we waited for Kenshin to join us on our survey.

However, Kenshin wasn't the only one who appeared.

"We will be travelling together with you too." Kanetsugu brought up as Kagekatsu gave a small bow toward us. "Pleased to meet you."

Masamune's eye narrowed at the duo that joined us. "You've increased the number of guards with those two."

Sending his gaze over to "It seems you do not trust us very much."

After he said that sarcastic remark to the silent Kenshin, Masamune brought his face close to mine and whispered.

"From the start, it was expected that we would be watched by someone inside Uesugi Territory, but it was beyond expectations for those two to be brought along."

"Do you think they saw what happened last night?" I muttered back.

     

"Who knows. But if they saw the light by chance then it's possible that they're suspicious."

We're going to have a literal hard time dealing with Uesugi if they ever find out though.

Backing away from me, Masamune returned his focus to Kenshin.

"I understand your circumstance." But then added on. "Anyway, show me the map of your territory."

Kagekatsu was quick to ask, "Why."

"Uesugi's lands are too vast." Masamune explained the major purpose. "If we are to look around efficiently, it would be inconvenient without a map, no?"

Kanetsugu's eyes narrowed at Masamune. "You're telling such a plausible lie as an excuse."

Kenshin soon interjected the uprising made by Kagekatsu and Kanetsugu. "Both of you, enough. Kanetsugu, hand them the map."

You could see Kanetsugu was really close to clicking his tongue at us. But the fact that he was restraining himself showed how loyal the werewolf was to Kenshin. "Acknowledged."

After looking at the map that Kanetsugu handed over reluctantly, Masamune murmured a noise of comprehension.

"I heard that recently there were large outbreaks of Yakuma." Masamune glanced back to the major commanders of the Uesugi Army. "Are there places where they appear frequently in Uesugi territory?"

"Why are you asking about that now?" Kanetsugu, unlike Kagemochi, seemed to be analyzing us quite a lot.

Also what's with that tone.

'His attitude kind of pisses me off.' Probably even more than Shigezane and Masamune's combined.

"It'd be a bother if we were also attacked by the Yakuma while engaged with other armies. I'd like to eliminate obstacles." Unrolling the map of Uesugi Territory, Masamune practically scanned the map as much as he can. Once Masamune finished, he rolled it up and added on a point. "Besides, if Yakuma appear while left alone, your citizens might suffer harm sooner or later, right?"

"That is true." Kenshin, after sinking in Masamune's point, agreed. "Then, we shall guide you."

Soon Masamune helped me get up on his horse, Imari scurried up into my arms. Making sure the little raccoon won't fall, we then followed after Kenshin as well as the others leading the way.

But...

I noticed Masamune exchanging some words to Shigezane and Kojuro.

The only ones I managed to catch were  _split_  and  _go_.

' _Was Masamune planning to do something_?' He does realize that's a reckless action to do in front of Uesugi Army.

We could even end up getting all of us killed for losing their trust!

 _'I hope Masamune knows what he's doing_.'

As we travelled deeper into the forest, the Uesugi Army members soon stopped advancing. In turn, we all stopped as well.

"Here we are." Kanetsugu announced.

Leaving me to quietly glance at our surroundings.

'Being in the forest reminds me of the time I managed to escape Date Castle with Imari.' However it ended catastrophically with Imari getting attacked by a Yakuma.

My hold on Imari tightened. Slightly worried about the possibility of another Yakuma attack. Until my back leaned against Masamune's chest.

Even though it feels awkward.

But I know for sure.

Masamune will-

"–THERE THEY ARE! It's Uesugi Kenshin! And Uesugi Kagekatsu and Naoe Kanetsugu as well!"

My thoughts came to an immediate halt the minute thundering footsteps trudging through the forest sounded.

As soon as I glanced the area for what was happening. My eyes widened in surprise.

There were two different soldiers surrounding us.

However...

' _That symbol!_ ' I managed to recognize one of the two symbols right off the bat. ' _That's Sanada Army's crest!'_

The next thing I knew, a Geggazoku bearing bright red hair appeared before Kenshin. A friendly grin adorned his face as he greeted the quiet general casually. "Yo, Kenshin. What a coincidence to meet you here."

     

"...Is this an ambush, Shingen."

Shingen...that man over there is Takeda Shingen?!

Wait Takeda and Sanada.

No wonder.

It's starting to connect.

If I recall, Sanada Yukimura was a former vassal of Takeda Shingen according to my world's history textbooks.

Then that means...Sanada and Takeda are in a alliance.

I can already feel my stomach churn as I spied a familiar warlord following after Shingen.

"I never thought I'd meet you and the others again in this way, Masamune." There standing right beside Shingen was the very same warlord who claims that he'll save me from the Date Army.

Sanada Yukimura.

"Why are you together with Uesugi Kenshin? Are you up to something?"

Masamune only let out a small. "Heh."

Leaving Yukimura to frown in response. "It doesn't matter if you don't answer. Both our positions seem to be different from before. So–!"

While pointing the tip of his spear at us, Yukimura was shown wearing a sad expression.

     

"You seem to be in an alliance with Takeda and you're attacking Uesugi together...is that how it is?" Masamune eyed the enemy group surrounding us.

Except we didn't get a response from Yukimura.

Instead it was Shingen who answered.

"That's how it is. But both generals are here and we brought along the Takeda Army and Sanada Army's soldiers. Isn't it a bit rough with just you guys there?"

And then Shingen said the taboo line.

"Especially since the Date Army isn't much of a threat as a fighting force."

Oh...he did not just say that in front of the Date Army.

I can already tell Shigezane was seething without having to turn around.

"What'd you say, you better watch your mouth!"

In fact he blurted out his anger quite well I say.

"Go ahead. We'll make you realize how foolish you are for insulting us." Unsheathing the blade of his sword, Masamune made his command. "Shigezane, Kojuro. We're assisting Uesugi."

"Understood!"

However the Uesugi Army seemed to feel that their fighting forces were insufficient, like Shingen had said. In turn they began to send a smoke signal to call for reinforcements.

"Woah there, I won't let you make a call so easily!"

The battle started with Shingen's words as a signal, but–

Although Masamune swung his sword at first, he pushed through a gap, and left from the front lines.

"We're not helping Uesugi?!" Then why did Masamune say he's helping?!

"If we don't throw those guys off, we can't go towards our goal."

"Then wha-" I stopped mid sentence as my eyes widened in realization. As two words words resounded in my mind.

 _Slip_.

 _Go_.

Masamune, you....told Shigezane and Kojuro ahead of time.

"You knew this would happen."

"Hmph, you finally understand." Masamune, I'm not sure if that was a compliment or ridicule to my own insight. But I'm going to take it as a compliment because there's no time for arguing right now. "They know the general location of where the clue to Hime-miko is thought to be. They will join up with us there later."

And just like that, Masamune told me to hold on tightly. Making his horse run at full speed.

Upon arriving at the base of a mountain, Shigezane and Kojuro were already waiting at the planned location.

The two of them were already peering into a dark cave.

Seeing that Masamune called my name and–

"Hold the sacred treasure."

"Okay." The moment I held onto the long sword held out to me. A sudden dazzling light flowed out.

The light stretched out from the tip of the sword and pointed ahead of us.

We advanced through the brightened cave and eventually reached the place the light pointed to.

It was an unbelievable sight.

"An abandoned castle town." I muttered in surprise as all of us entered this unfamiliar area.


	18. Extra: Valentine's Day and Lunar Year Special

Megumi stared at the box chocolates in her hands, wearing a frown on her face. "Do I really have to?"

Today would've been considered Valentine's Day back in her world. It was also close to the celebration of the Lunar New Year.

2018 was considered the Year of the Dog, and the first thing that came to Megumi's mind was making chocolates celebrating both Valentine's and the Lunar New Year at the same time.

"It didn't end up in the shape of dogs, but I guess eighteen pieces of chocolates should be fine." A total of eighteen pieces of chocolates were made instead. Representing the year 2018. "Masamune...is a dog too, so does that mean he can't have chocolates? But can werewolves even eat chocolates?"

Megumi frowned, "I'll just give it to him. It'll be a waste of food and energy if I don't hand it to him."

Making her way over to Masamune's room, the woman opened the sliding door wondering if he was inside. "Hey Masamune?"

But as she opened the door completely, all she found was a sleeping general. Slumped over the writing table, looking tired. "Did he fall asleep while writing a letter?"

After she closed the door behind her, Megumi peered over Masamune's shoulder to find that he was in the middle of writing a letter. ' _There's a faint scent of sandalwood on the paper. Didn't he use the same scent for the letters he'd send to me at night?'_

Curious of what Masamune wrote, thinking it was for her. Megumi peered closer, clutching the box of chocolates close.

But once she read the contents, Megumi's face burned into a shade of scarlet. Almost crushing the box of chocolates in the process. ' _W-Wait?! What?! WHAT?! MASAMUNE WANTS TO DO WHAT?!'_

Unknown to Megumi's internal panic, a pair of arms reached out.

"Eh?!" Grabbing her by the waist, Megumi was suddenly pulled into Masamune's arms. Locking her close to his chest, as if claiming his prey.

Megumi sent the general a look of confusion. In turn, the general himself muttered. "You."

He narrowed his eye at Megumi. "What are you trying to do?"

Taking a deep breath, Megumi shoved the box of chocolates she held into Masamune's face. Trying to hide her completely reddened face from his knowing gaze.

"This." Upon handing Masamune the box of chocolates, Megumi immediately asked. "Can I leave now?"

With one look at Megumi's face, Masamune ended the conversation using only one word. "Never."

Megumi wanted to scream. "But I-I'm busy! I have something to do right now!"

Pushing her hands against Masamune's chest, Megumi attempted to shove the general away from her. "So...let go!"

Unfortunately, Masamune tightened his grip on her waist. Preventing the young woman from getting her way out of his hold.

"No."

Megumi frowned and demanded from Masamune. "Then what do you want from me?!"

"Finish this." He raised the box of chocolates.

"Why?"

' _You're the one whose supposed to eat it!'_

"The smell is too strong. I can't eat it. So you need to do it." And soon the box of chocolates was shoved back into Megumi's hands.

Megumi was so closed to bashing the box of chocolates at his face.

' _Just because you can't handle strong smelling food doesn't mean you can't eat it!'_  Megumi sighed as she picked up a piece of the home-made chocolates, ready to take a bite out of it. ' _Well at least I get to eat chocolates again_.'

But before the young woman can even eat it, the piece of chocolate was immediately swiped out of her hand. Leaving Megumi completely confused.

"Huh?" However the very same piece of chocolate was suddenly pressed against her lips, as Megumi glanced up. Meeting Masamune's gaze, her eyes widened as she soon found the general's face inching closer and closer to her face without warning.

"W-Wait a second! Don't!" The next thing she knew, the general had already done the impossible.

A soft sensation pressed against Megumi's lips and soon Masamune forced the chocolate into Megumi's mouth through the kiss.

"Mmmph?!" Megumi's eyes were wide in shock. The woman flailed, trying to escape the general's death grip but sadly....he refused to let go. Forcing Megumi into a full blown french-kiss as he made the poor woman savor the taste of dark chocolate between them.

Megumi internally screeched for ten minutes, unable to withstand the Date Army general's kiss. She wanted to shove a bar of soap into her mouth and rinse everything she experienced in that moment.

But once Masamune relinquished the kiss and wiped the chocolate smeared on his lips. He raised the box again to say, "You still have seventeen more to go."

Megumi's face reddened and hissed right back. "I hate you."

After being forced into eating seventeen pieces of chocolates by kissing Masamune, Megumi didn't notice that there was still chocolate smeared on her lips as she asked. "Can I leave now?"

Masamune placed his hand on Megumi's chin, lifting close to his face. "No...you missed one."

"One?! But I made-!" And soon Megumi fell for Masamune's trick. "Mmmn?!?!"

Yet again, she was forced into another kiss. Only this time Megumi can feel her face burn as Masamune licked the dark chocolate off her lips through the kiss.

' _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!' Megumi screamed in her head. Unable to escape the Date Army general's hold on her.

A small smirk formed on Masamune's face as he cornered Megumi to the wall. "You're not escaping this time."


	19. Return [20]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I jumped a bunch of chapters because I'm putting the Mouri Clan investigation as well as Chapters 9 to beyond on hold for both Date and Sanada until all of the Senbura Drabbles catch up. Also sorry for taking so long, because I got too deep into Senjysuhi and I'm planning to participate in Nanowrimo by writing a Senjyushi Fanfiction to introduce people into the fandom.

**_So which of my three idiot brothers do you like?_ **

Kitako's question continued to echo in my mind like a wave.

Even till this day...my answer will always be no.

But lately.

That same question continues to pop into my head no matter how many times I try to help each of them out.

** Shigezane **

After the most recent battle, it's been really awkward between Shigezane and I.

Was it because of his morbid words?

No.

Was it because of his improper sense of etiquette?

No.

Was it his attitude of being an annoying brat?

Maybe so.

But the main reason was that Shigezane...

"Eugh."

' _If only he didn't say those words right after the battle_!' My cheeks heated up as I recalled what Shigezane said.

* * *

**_Flash Back_ **

* * *

We had just returned from battle, Shigezane was leading the group sent out to fight a pack of Yakuma while I was there to help treat the Date Army soldiers' wounds.

Out of the blue, Shigezane pulled me aside to have a talk.

Tapping my right shoe against the floorboards, I crossed my arms while frowning at him. "Is this talk really important Shigezane?"

I need to go help the other soldiers that got severely injured in battle with Kojuro soon.

"It'll be quick, just hold on for a second okay?"

You say that, but you always have a tendency to take too long.

"Fine." Seeing that he had my attention, Shigezane started off with.

"Megumi."

My frown deepened even more the minute I heard him say that.

"How many times do I have to say it to you? It's Megumi-san."

"Does that even matter right now?" His shoulders lowered at the same time as his wolf ears. As if he was disappointed by my response.

"It matters to me a lot." Especially when it comes to formalities. "Calling me without formalities is considered improper."

"Why would that be improper?" Shigezane soon pointed out a fact. "Even you call me by my name without formalities!"

"Thats because all of you accused me for being an enemy!" Do you think I was going to be formal to people who immediately label me as something vile?! "Besides, calling me without formalities is only acceptable to certain people."

"And they are?"

"Family, friends, and-" I ended up mumbling my next words. "Lovers."

The sudden change in my voice didn't go unnoticed.

In fact, Shigezane's ears twitched.

Showing that he was listening to my words quite intently.

"What was that?"

"Lovers." I tried to say it a little louder.

Sadly he still didn't hear it.

"Uh...say that again?"

My face burned as I loudly stated in frustration, "Lovers! There! Are you happy now?!"

Geez and here I thought wolves had good hearing skills!

' _My face is burning_.' I need to splash water on my face before I see Kojuro.

"Is that so?" Shigezane suddenly went silent for a few seconds and then. "Then I'm not wrong when it comes to calling you Megumi."

"Hah?! Of course that's wrong!" What the heck is he even thinking about?! "Why would you even think that's right?!"

"Because."

"Because what?!" I swear he's going to drive me insane! That's not the right way!

"I."

"You."

C'mon hurry up and say it!

"I like you that's why!"

"Uhuh." Sure yeah of course. "For the way I react right?"

He said so from the beginning.

Shigezane only liked me for seeing my reactions.

There's no other explanation.

"No!" Shigezane yelled back, sounding a bit upset by what I said.

But I can't keep standing here.

Kojuro and the other soldiers need me.

"Look whatever it is can be said later, I need to go-" I turned around, my back towards Shigezane. Ready to leave for the medicine room when I felt arms suddenly wrap around my body.

Pulling me into an unnecessary hug.

"Wait!"

Ugh!

Why is he this desperate?!

"...Okay Shigezane, you have ten seconds otherwise I'm going to punch you in the gut."

"That's fine as long as you're listening."

Ten.

"Megumi."

Nine.

"What I mean by like."

Eight.

"It's not family like."

Seven.

"Or as a friend."

Six.

"I like you."

Five.

"As a lover."

Fo-wait...what?

The countdown resounding in my mind went to a halt.

My body tensed as I felt Shigezane tighten his hold on me.

"I like you, Megumi." My face burned as I heard him repeat those very words.

"I like you more than anyone!"

"W-What?!" The heat on my face practically exploded.

"And this is the proof!"

Soon my mind blanked as I felt something brush against my cheek.

' _Agh! D-Did he really have to do that?!'_

That's it!

Kissing me on the cheek is going way too far!

Clenching my teeth together, I slowly raised my right foot.

"Megumi, I-"

And stomped on his left foot.

"Ouch!" Forcing Shigezane to release his hold on me.

"Wait Megumi!"

I ran, escaping from Shigezane without turning to look back.

If I had a mirror, my face probably looked red.

"Please let this be a nightmare!" I wished while running away.

Unfortunately it wasn't.

* * *

  ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"What in the world does he see in me?" I muttered to myself as I walked back to my room.

_'I don't want to deal with this.'_

As I slide the door to my room open, I tried to block Shigezane's words as much as I can.

_'I wonder if there's a way to forget something like-'_

"Megumi."

My body froze the minute I heard that voice.

I slowly turned around and practically choked on my words

"Shigezane."

How?

Wait.

"W-Why are you here?!" Shouldn't he be training with Kojuro?!

Ergh! Time to throw a distraction at his face and escape into my room!

"Did you ditch training with Kojuro-san again?!"

"Training ended a long time ago." He's definitely bluffing right now. If Shigezane did train, he would've been done before dinner was made.

"And quit throwing distractions Megumi. I'm not that stupid."

"W-What are you even talking about?"

Damn it, he noticed!

But I still have a few more up my sleeves!

"Look there's someone climbing up the wall of the castle!"

"Nice try."

"Kgh! Then you leave me no choice!"

' _Sorry, Yuka_!'

I chucked a bundle of caramel candies at Shigezane's face and ran like a mad man.

"Ouch!"

Okay time to escape and hide into the archives-

Suddenly something lands on my shoulder.

It's a hand.

Definitely a hand.

The said hand forced me to turn around and soon I found myself face to face with Shigezane.

Who was no doubt a little pissed at my refusal to hear him.

"Quit running like a maniac and listen to what I have to say."

Fffffff!

"No!" I covered my ears and shut my eyes. Completely refusing to listen to whatever Shigezane was going to say next.

"Then here's my last resort." I soon found my face being suddenly lifted.

"H-Hey, let go!"

"If you won't listen to me, then I'll just show it to you."

Wha-?!

Parting a few strands of my hair, Shigezane practically pecked my forehead.

His sudden actions surprised me. To the point of forcing my eyes to open and stare at Shigezane. The warmth on my face flared.

"I won't stop until you listen." Shigezane pointed out while wearing a sly smile on his face.

"Why do I have to listen to you."

It wasn't a question.

It was a demand.

Placing his forehead against mine, my face continued to burn as he closed the distance between us.

"Because...you're too stubborn to understand what I mean."

**_Kojuro_ **

"Are you sure, Kojuro-san?" I was treating the Date Army soldiers' injuries.

But the minute I got to Kojuro, he politely refused.

"I need to get back into the battlefield as soon as possible." Lately it seems like Kojuro has been pushing himself harder.

Did Masamune order him to do this?

No, even I know Masamune isn't the type to push his own subordinate let alone someone he treats like a brother to this extent.

"Kojuro-san." I stopped him before he left.

"Yes?"

"Er..."

'Shoot, I didn't think my mind would blank out so easily again.'

Sadly I can't hold Kojuro back, especially when it comes to orders made by Masamune.

My lips formed into a thin line.

'What exactly should I say?' I usually have an easy time voicing my thoughts to Kojuro.

But...now I end up having these sudden pauses.

Unable to say a single word, it made me feel frustrated.

Until I felt my hair being patted, by the time I glanced up. I ended up seeing Kojuro's reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me."

You say that, but do you really think its alright for me to just believe in your words?

"Just stay safe Megumi-san."

Unfortunately, I could not uphold Kojuro's words. One of the enemies tried to shoot an arrow at one of the injured soldiers that was returning to the field.

I ended up taking a small graze to the shoulder thanks to it. But I was able to give the other soldiers enough time to defeat the archers.

By the time the battle was coming to a close, I didn't expect to see Kojuro running straight for me.

"Megumi-san!" Once I realized how close Kojuro's voice was, I turned around to find the said commander wearing a pale expression on his face.

"Kojuro-san." Oh thank goodness, he's alright. "You're alright."

Despite the relief I expressed the minute I saw him, Kojuro's complexion still seemed pale.

_'Kojuro-san didn't seem this pale before he went into the battlefield.'_

He took a quick glance at our surroundings.

_'What in the world is he checking for?'_

After getting a good look at the area we were in, Kojuro returned his gaze over to me.

"Could you come with me for a moment?"

The way he worded it sounded pretty ominous.

_'Did he see someone in the distance following him?!'_

Maybe he did, but the expression on Kojuro's face troubled me.

"Okay." Taking my right hand, Kojuro lead the both of us to a clearing far from the Date Army.

No signs of Yakuma in sight.

But what if there is one?

I should ask.

"Ko-" Before I could even utter a single word, Kojuro interjected.

Cutting off whatever I was going to say with anger in his tone.

"What were you thinking."

It wasn't a question.

It was a demand.

My lips formed into a thin line.

"What do you mean?" It felt wrong to hear Kojuro say something like that.

It felt as if he wasn't acting like himself.

"What do I mean...Megumi-san, I'm asking you on why you chose to protect the soldier."

I can feel my fingers curl to form a balled up fist.

"Because." A brief image of Daichi appeared in my mind. "I made the choice to protect them, Kojuro-san."

"Choice, you say." Kojuro's eyebrows knitted as the tone of his voice started to become more harsh, "You say it was your own choice. However that ridiculous thought of protecting someone other than your own life is nonetheless a reckless decision."

"But their life was on the line, Kojuro-san!" I stood my ground, knowing that I could at least try to handle Kojuro's peak level of anger like Shigezane and Masamune. "You of all people should know I can't bear the idea of seeing someone's life being taken away in a matter of seconds!"

"I almost lost one of the few people I considered family in my world, and you expect me to let someone injured die right before my eyes?!"

I could see a sign of guilt in Kojuro's golden eyes, but his expression didn't change at all.

I lowered my head in disappointment of Kojuro's reaction.

"I can't believe you." I muttered in distaste.

_'Out of everyone, I thought you were the only one I could at least talk to.'_

"I'm going back to treat the soldiers with serious injuries, Kojuro-san." I'm not going to let Kojuro stop me from making my own decisions. Turning around, I started making my way towards the direction of the Date Army camp when footsteps sounded from behind me.

I closed my eyes in anger.

 _'Kojuro-san should at least know that I don't want to talk anymore!'_ Gripping my fists tightly I shouted.

"Don't even-!"

Try to stop me.

Was what I wanted to say.

Until.

Strong arms wrapped around my body, surprising me out of nowhere.

"W-What are you?!" I tried to wriggle myself out from his hold. "Let go of me, Kojuro-san!"

"Are you even conscious of your own existence?!" Kojuro practically yelled from behind me.

The closeness of his yell made me stiffen in place.

I wanted to clamp my ears.

I didn't want his anger to ruin the kind impression I had of him.

But his hold wouldn't let me.

I was forced to listen to what  _this_  Kojuro had to say.

"I know you're already aware of how precious your blood is, but..." I can picture a brief image of Kojuro closing his eyes in frustration as he said these next words. "I know you'll hate me for saying this, but in a strategic sense soldiers can be replaced."

His hold on me started to tighten. "But you..."

I can tell that Kojuro's voice went soft by the time he mentioned this. "There's no replacement for you."

My eyes widened as I mumbled his name in surprise. "Kojuro-san."

"I..." Kojuro swallowed back the falter in his voice. "I don't want to lose you."

"You are...precious to me."

The warmth on my face burned as Kojuro's honest words echoed within my mind.

 _'I'm precious to him?'_  I thought back on Kojuro's words from earlier.  _'Was that the reason why he got mad at me for protecting a soldier over running for safety?'_

_'But precious to him.'_

The way he said it.

It sounded like a love confession.

...Kind of.

 _'Maybe he wanted me to understand how important my life is.'_  I mean you only have one chance at life.  _'But why.'_

_'Why isn't my heart calming down?!'_

I'm going to have a hard time answering Kojuro back if he can hear it!

The both of us stood in the middle of the empty area in silence.

I don't want to turn around and face Kojuro at all.

No.

I probably can.

It's just that.

I don't want to show him my burning face.

I'd rather die than show the embarrassing look on my face.

_'I don't even know if he said those words as a confession or a reminder on how precious my life is.'_

But I...I should at least answer him.

Right?

"Kojuro-san." I stomped down whatever romantic nonsense Kitako and Yuka stuffed into my head to focus on answering Kojuro. "I..."

"I understand how precious my life is."

"But." Slowly I unclenched my hands to reach out and touch Kojuro's arm.

His arm flinched.

It was a faint and subtle.

Yet it let me know.

I had Kojuro's attention.

"I want to protect the ones I care for." And without even thinking, I accidentally slipped the wrong words I intended for. "Because I care for you."

Kojuro's hold suddenly tensed, while I internally screamed in my head.

_'I-I didn't say that!'_

I meant everyone!

Everyone!

Not just Kojuro!

_'I don't see Kojuro-san that-!!'_

And soon the hold Kojuro had on me loosened a bit.

But before I could even escape from Kojuro's grasp.

"Do you...mean that?"

Now my ear was burning.

It was only four words.

Four simple words.

It was enough to make my face explode into flames.

"I."

My words were cut as soon as I was forced to turn around and face Kojuro.

Who had a great view of my embarrassed expression.

"D-Don't look at me, Kojuro-san!" I tried to hide my face with my arms.

But instead they were brushed gently away.

Revealing Kojuro's kind smile.

"How can I not?" For the first time, Kojuro did not back away as I felt my cheeks warm at his sudden forward actions. "Megumi."

He stopped using formalities afterwards.

**_Masamune [True End]_ **

"Are you drinking sake again?" I was just passing by to find Masamune sitting by a pillar.  
  
He knitted his brows in disdain, "It's just fruit juice. I don't always drink sake all the time."   
  
"Really." I sent a blank stare at the general of the Date Army. Knowing very well how he acted the last time he had sake. "Because I recall having to drag your body all the way to your room with you clinging to my waist-"  
  
"Shut up." Tugging my hand, Masamune pulled me to the ground. Forcing me to land pretty badly onto the edge of the wooden platform.  
  
"Ouch! What was that-" Instead of getting interjected by Masamune's words, he shoved his cup to me.   
  
I eyed the cup for a few seconds, then slowly trailed over to Masamune. "What."   
  
"Just take a sip, it's not sake."   
  
"Hearing you say that more than once makes it suspicious."   
  
"Do you want the juice or not."   
  
I didn't even ask to try it.   
  
But seeing that Masamune was actually offering fruit juice, I might as well accept it.   
  
"...I'll take it." Taking the sake cup filled with fruit juice, I wondered what kinds of fruit were used in it.   
  
_'It's Sengoku era, so there's limited amount of fruits.'_  Without thinking much, I sipped a small amount.   
  
_'Ah...this sweet taste, I think it's peach juice.'_  I haven't had peaches in a while, I think the last time I had it was back in my world.   
  
It was a good refreshing fruit to have during the summer.   
  
I sometimes wished Daichi could've had a few.   
  
As the both of us sat there in silence, I stared at the fruit juice.   
  
Vaguely reminiscing about how much I wanted to show Daichi the world beyond the hospital.   
  
Until something irked me.  
  
_'I feel like I'm forgetting something.'_ _  
_  
It's starting to bother me.  
  
_'I don't think I left anything from the treatment room or the archives.'_ _  
__  
_ Swirling the sake cup in my hand, I was ready to take another sip.  
  
When I realized what was bothering me.  
  
_'Oh heck no.'_  I can already feel myself sweat as I stopped myself from taking another drink from the peach juice.  
  
_'M-Masamune definitely drank from this cup didn't he?'_ _  
_  
My eyes darted over to said werewolf.  
  
Who, unfortunately, noticed I stopped drinking the fruit juice.  
  
"What."   
  
_'What do you mean what?! Don't you just realize what you've done right now?!'_ I wanted to scream.   
  
DOES MASAMUNE REALLY NOT KNOW WHAT HE JUST DID?!   
  
Because wow I want to die right now.   
  
My face burned as I attempted to say what he did.  
  
Until someone shouted from the distance.  
  
"I'VE SEEN EVERYTHING!"  
  
Before I turned around to see, I noticed the displeased look on Masamune's face.   
  
_'How?'_  How in the world did she managed to see us from here?!   
  
"Kitako-san/Kitako." The both of us mentioned the culprit's name in distaste.   
  
She was the last person we wanted to see.   
  
You wanna know why?  
  
Because you can tell by the mischievous look in her golden eyes... that she expects one of her three idiot brothers, even though two of them are not related to her by blood, to be in a relationship with me.

And that's the last thing I want!

"Hehehe, you can't hide it this time you two." Kitako practically strutted her way over to us while wearing a smirk. "I'm actually surprised you," she pointed at Masamune. "Made the first move."  
  
Masamune blinked.  
  
Then blinked again.  
  
Until his whole face turned bright red.  
  
"What?!"   
  
A gasp escaped Kitako's lips as she stared at Masamune in surprise. "No way. Masamune, you didn't even realize what you've just done?!"   
  
The both of us went silent.

I wasn't sure if Masamune understood what Kitako meant, but I could definitely hear Masamune curse under his breath.

"God damn it Kitako."

"I'm only stating the obvious." Kitako grinned, evilly if I might add. "So...should I leave to let you two do the actual thing or do you want me to shove-"

"NO!" The both of us shouted in sync, not wanting to deal with Kitako's constant bugging attitude.

_'Anymore teasing and my face would've been too warm to even focus at anyone!'_

The female werewolf's ears lowered in disappointment while her lips tugged into a childish pout, "Aw...why do you two have to be a stick in the mud?"

Upset by our response, Kitako turned around to leave and said her next words in a haughty tone. "Fine, have it your way."

Snapping her fingers, the female werewolf called out a stranger's name while leaving the both of us behind.

"Let's go, Kazama."

Suddenly another werewolf appeared, only this time he was dressed in an outfit similar to some of the Sanada Clan commanders. "As you wish Lady Kazama."

' _A-Another ninja?!_ ' I didn't think the Date Clan also had ninjas serving under them as well.  _'Actually...I don't even remember meeting a single ninja Geggazoku within the army at all, unless it's only Kitako that has a ninja serving under her then that would make more sense.'_  
  
As the both of us made sure the duo had left us alone, I quickly returned the cup to Masamune in a haste. "I-I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!"   
  
Without looking back, I immediately abandoned Masamune as I tried to cool my face while running down the hallway leading to my room.

_**...** _

"Agh, it's all because of Kitako-san's words that I can't concentrate!" I dropped myself to the futon, practically stuffing my face into the cushion. "How am I supposed to talk to Masamune now?"  
  
Since the day Kitako found out, I don't even know how she managed to hide that whole time, about the implied indirect kiss...I'm being tortured by Kitako's words.

Why?

Well it's because Kitako kept saying that I need to be the one that wears the hakama in our relationship or take the lead and tell Masamune my feelings for him.

I practically slammed my face deeper into the cushion.

_'WHAT FEELINGS FOR HIM?!'_

_'I DON'T CONSIDER MASAMUNE THAT WAY!'_

The following day was even worse.

I was in complete slump.

It was already getting to the point of me face planting against the table I was using to read.   
  
"I can't focus at all." I mumbled in disdain of my current pathetic self.

 _'It's Kitako's fault.'_  I would have been able to forget about the incident if it weren't for her.

"...Besides it's not like Masamune is interested in me that way." There's just no way that tsundere werewolf warlord had such feelings. "He's only keeping me close because of my usefulness in first aid and my blood."

Plus sooner or later...I'll head back home and once I confirm that Daichi was alright after being gone for so long...I'll be engaged.

"I hate admitting that." The more I say that, the more I regret being the second daughter of wealthy family. "But it's part of my role."

As I got up from the table, I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out an exhausted sigh.

"C'mon Megumi." I told myself. "Finding a way back and seeing Daichi again are much more important than this unnecessary romance."

 _'I should probably get some fresh air.'_  Upon leaving the archives, I turned at the corner to find one of the two I've been avoiding lately.

"Masamune."

_'I knew I can't avoid him.'_

He stared back at me in silence.

By the look in his eye, it seemed as if he wanted to say something to me but for some reason he's refusing to say it.

 _'Maybe I should make it clear to Masamune.'_  If Kitako's words ever end up being true, then...I want to end it immediately.

There's no point.

Even if the both of us had such feelings.

We can't ignore the fact that we're from two different worlds.

At some point, we will part ways and continue on with our lives.

_'If I were to love someone.'_

_'I wouldn't be able to stand being away from them.'_

_'It'd probably be even worse if we were separated by coming from two different worlds.'_

_'That's why...I want to destroy it.'_

_'I don't want any regrets.'_

"There's something I need to tell you. Can you meet me later at the gardens?"

"...Fine."

_**...** _

As promised, Masamune was waiting for me by the gardens.

The moment I approached the warlord, he muttered without even looking in my direction.

"You're making that face again."

"...Is it that obvious?" Like how I've noticed him, Masamune has been seeing my various change in expression.

"Quite."

At least he didn't make it obvious near the archives.

The last thing we need was a sudden ambush by Kitako and her ninja again.

"Well..." But pushing Kitako aside, I need to tell Masamune. "It's regarding what Kitako said that night."

"And what of it."

It sounded as if he was disappointed in the fact that I'm bringing back a sore topic.

"You know how Kitako constantly keeps spouting on and on about us having romantic relations right?"

"Hmph."

I will take that as a yes then.

"If possible, I want you to continue thinking of me as someone vital for you to rule Shinga. Nothing more, nothing less."

His ears twitched and I noticed a slight shift in his direction. "What do you mean by that."

"I literally mean it." I stood my ground. "I know I told you several times to treat me in a civil manner, but from now on...just think of me like that."

Turning his whole body, I was now face to face with Masamune.

His brows were knitted.

"...After all this constant arguing for you to be treated as someone that's not a soldier or a tool, you want me to go back and treat you like the first time we met?"

"Yes."

A frown tugged on his mouth.

"You're a foolish idiot to ask for such a thing."

His remark didn't do much, after all the words I'm saying right now does make me seem like an idiot.

"Well I'm better off being a foolish idiot than act like some drunk fool who wants the impossible to happen."

"You're not making any sense."

I sighed.

 _'Men.'_  Even if he's a werewolf from a special tribe, Masamune still can't put one and one together.

"I can't believe I have to tell it to you straight." I muttered to myself, slightly frustrated at Masamune.

Keeping a steady gaze at Masamune, I outright told him the reason for this talk.

"...I want you to give up any form of romantic feelings you have towards me."

Now Masamune was staring at me as if I said something crazy.

Oh wait...it was.

But...the response I got was a flustered expression.

"W-What makes you think I have such feelings for you?! Are you joking right now?!"

Masamune's cheeks looked flushed as he directed his gaze elsewhere.

However I was focused on the purpose of this talk, because I really want him to give up.

"I'm serious."

The minute I dropped those words, Masamune returned his gaze back at me.

His expression literally asked why.

"I've told you before." I started off, "I'm the second daughter of my family and with lack of recognition...I have to forge alliances for my family through marriage...I'm already promised to someone."

"That has nothing to do with-"

I interjected Masamune's words.

"It does."

"Because I have duties to fulfill and with you being the head of the Date Clan...you're bound to be placed in a similar situation as I am in order to make alliances or preserve the bloodline of our families."

It's something the both of us can't escape from.

"So from now on, I want you to treat me as you did from the start." I won't take it to heart, because I asked for this. "I'm not from this world, so don't treat me like I'm special."

After all, my blood was the only thing that kept me alive and standing here. If I didn't have this special blood, I probabaly would've been dead and my relationship with everyone in the Date Clan would'nt have gone this far. 

Turning my back to him, I closed my eyes and said. "...But thank you for treating me as if I was apart of the Date Clan."

"You've given me something I've always longed for the most."

What it means to be in a family. It's something I've always wanted to have with my family and yet the only one that granted me the chance was Masamune. 

"Thank you for giving me another chance at being in a family." Even if we were at constant bickering due to differing views...I really did treasure the moments you and the others had done to include me in the Clan despite being an outsider.

Once I gave him my gratitude, I was ready to say  _'I'm heading back to my room'_  when all of a sudden...a pair of arms pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked Masamune, confused as to why he kept me in his arms.

"What does it look like to you."

I frowned. "...Something that Kitako would get a kick out of."

He huffed. "Are you really that stupid?"

My frown deepened the moment I heard him. "If you keep saying that, I'll elbow you in the gut."

His grip on me tightened. "Then do it."

"Wha-?" I sputtered in disbelief of Masamune's words. 

"Because I have no intention of letting you go until you hear what I have to say."

I can feel my eye twitch in annoyance. "Then what is it?"

"You keep mentioning about your role, your duty, and most of all this goddamn stupid alliance marriage you have in your world." He paused for a moment to and quietly mentioned this. "But do you even care about it?"

My body tensed as Masamune continued speaking. 

"The only things I've ever heard you care about to the point of risking your life was Imari's safety and the sheer desire to see that boy named Daichi again."

My hands clenched into fists as I bit my bottom lip in anger.

Why?

Because Masamune was telling the truth.

"You keep repeating that its a duty you have to fulfill, but what part of it has to do with you when you don't even care about it."

My frustration started rising.

_'I did not come to hear this from Masamune.'_

"Why do you need to keep repeating that over and over again when you hate that-"

Unable to take his words any longer...I shouted at him.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE CONSIDERED A BURDEN TO MY FAMILY!"

I've been compared to the rest of my family so many times as the daughter who had no talent or any special qualities going for her.

My brother was already on the road to becoming the head of the family while my sister shined brightly at multiple music concours from within and outside of Japan.

And don't even get me started on my parents.

I don't want to be ignored anymore.

I don't want to belittled.

I just...want to stop being looked down upon by others.

"...I'm already at my wits end Masamune."

I heaved, trying the keep myself calm before I end up letting another outburst happen.

"Let me go."

He refused.

"No."

"Masamune, let go."

"No."

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Oh for crying out loud! I should just elbow him in the gut now!

But before I could even attempt it.

His next words stopped me.

"...Since when were you a burden."

"Did you not hear me? I've told you-"

Forcing my body to turn around, my shoulders were soon gripped by Masamune's hands.

I was yet again face to face with Masamune. The force was enough to make me wince because I thought he was angry at me.

But surprisingly...he wasn't.

In fact, he looked calm.

"Look me in the eye and tell me...when did we ever call you a burden."

' _Masamune_.' As much as I wanted to say he's wrong...he wasn't.

Better yet the werewolf was right.

They never called me a burden.

The three as well as Kitako never once called me one.

"See."

I hate it whenever Masamune was right. 

He always looked smug while winning an argument.

"An idiot yes, but a burden no."

 _'This guy...!'_ Only Masamune would dare say such blunt remarks right in front of my face.  _'I'm going to wreck him.'_

As I stashed the idea of pulverizing Masamune for his rudeness in the back of my mind, I continued listening to what he had to say to me.

"From the start, you were nothing but unpredictable. A woman that appeared from out of nowhere while we were looking into an enemy territory."

"You were accused of several things from all of us, but you persisted in proving your innocence through your own capabilities."

"During this time I've spent with you and the others, it's obvious that your presence is something that even I can't describe so brazenly like Kojuro and Shigezane."

"However..." Soon his right hand on my shoulder was removed, and then I felt something brush against my cheek. "I won't deny the fact that you've been an enigma since the day we first met."

Masamune's gloved hand was gently caressing against my cheek as he said his next words, "But the last thing I needed to hear are those words leaving your mouth."

"You." I stared at Masamune, unsure of what to make of him for saying such words. "Just what are you trying to say?"

I had to question him.

Because all of his words up till now sounded like he was complimenting me, however all of it didn't sit well with me.

After all, it took a long time to adjust to Masamune and yet everything he said about me sounded as if...there was a sense of built trust.

Something I had trouble with even before I arrived to Shinga.

It made me uneasy, because Masamune was the one saying it. 

However apart of me knew he was being straightforward since we were alone. 

Not single hint of contrariness lingered from his words. 

"What I'm saying is this." The distance between us suddenly started disappearing by the second. "Even if your family considers you a burden, Daichi as well as everyone here doesn't consider you as one."

"I..." He lowered his eye for a moment, but soon it met my gaze. "Wouldn't mind if you stayed here in the first place."

"Not as a tool, but as someone important."

"...Masamune." I could feel my cheeks warm as soon as I found Masamune's forehead pressing against mine. "Are you being serious right now?"

"If I said yes, what would you do." He was really close.

I would've punched him by now, but the fact that he only had his attention on me this whole time...made it harder to think.

The only question that clearly resounded in my mind was none other than this:

_**What exactly do I think of you, Masamune?** _

**_Are you just some werewolf general that easily gets on my nerves?_ **

**_Or..._ **

**_Someone closer than I thought?_ **


End file.
